Situations Érotiques
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Edward, Bella...  Ou comment découvrir le monde de l'érotisme. L'histoire des aventures sexuelles d'un couple des plus originales. Fiction ultra lemon.
1. Acte 1  Hot Desk

**Hello les filles (garçons, si vous êtes là, manifestez-vous !) !**

**Comme promis, je poste cette nouvelle fiction. Vous êtes du genre à vouloir des énigmes ? Des problèmes de couples ? Vous détestez le lemon ? Ou bien le couple Edward/Bella dans des situations assez explicites ? **

**Alors je vous serais gré de cliquer sur la petite croix ou de retourner en arrière car cette page n'est décemment pas faite pour vous. Mais bon, si vous avez cliqué sur un titre pareil "Situations Erotiques" avec en couple Edward et Bella, je pense que vous êtes au bon endroit.**

**Vous voulez vous détendre devant un bon lemon à la fin de votre journée de travail ? De cours ? Après vous être occupé de vos enfants toute la journée ? Vous êtes épuisé et vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête avec une histoire abracadabrantesque ? Alors je vous invite à rester et lire ce chapitre, je l'admet assez court, mais totalement divertissant !**

**Bonne lecture les filles et n'oubliez pas les culottes de rechange (simple conseil de l'auteur)**

**...**

**Hot Desk**

J'ai une question à vous poser :

Vous savez ce qu'on ressent quand on est au sommet ? Quand on a le plein pouvoir, qu'on est le plus fort de tous ?

Connaissez-vous ce sentiment lorsque vous passez devant une personne et que vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes au dessus de lui ? Que vous êtes meilleur que lui ou elle ?

Avez-vous, même, déjà osé penser à cela ? Avez-vous réussi à imaginer cette sensation ? Ou seulement un dixième de ce sentiment ?

Non ?

Moi, je sais. Je suis le meilleur. _(N/Popo : Ah ça, j'en doute pas )_

Je vous entends déjà, _« écoutez-moi cet homme ! Quel orgueil ! Quelle arrogance ! »_. Je ne vais pas vous contredire… Je suis une personne extrêmement pédante. Un homme fier, qui n'a besoin de rien, ni de personne. Je suis le patron de la plus grande agence de mode au monde. Tous les pays s'arrachent mes créations. Tous les stylistes envient mon travail. Tous les hommes importants du pays et d'ailleurs sont jaloux de moi. Des centaines et des centaines de personnes sont dépressives à cause de moi mais ce n'est pas pour ça que, ce soir, j'aurais du mal à dormir.

Mon assistante m'a dit un jour, _« Edward, si vous voulez un conseil, jouez-la vous moins »_. Elle avait raison mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher et pour son affront, je l'avais renvoyée. De toute façon, elle n'était pas si compétente. Par contre, ma nouvelle secrétaire est plus qu'expérimentée. Grâce à son travail, son assiduité et sa persévérance, elle a réussi à me rendre encore plus important. Encore plus riche et envié. Elle a tout de suite compris quel genre d'homme j'étais et n'a jamais émis la moindre répugnance ou autre sentiment que de l'indifférence à mon égard. Elle était un peu bizarre sur les bords. Lors de notre entretien, pour savoir si oui ou non j'allais l'engager, elle était arrivée avec une jupe noir courte, des collants noirs troués, des converses noires, un débardeur fuchsia collé à son corps, très décolleté, des colliers colorés et les cheveux en pétard. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'une assistante mais son curriculum vitae était le plus impressionnant qui m'était été donné de voir.

Alors je l'avais engagée.

Nous travaillions ensemble depuis maintenant six mois et notre entente était excellente. Mais je me posais pleins de questions à son propos. Elle restait jusqu'à pas d'heure au bureau, elle n'avait jamais un coup de téléphone personnel pendant ses heures de travail, pas de visite non plus. Jamais elle n'avait été en retard ou absente. Jamais une faute dans ses rapports ou autres comptes-rendus. Elle était parfaite.

Mais ne dit-on pas que la personne parfaite n'existe pas ? _(N/Popo : Bien sûr que si elle existe ! Elle s'appelle Edward Cullen *_*)_

Il était vingt et une heures lorsque je sortis de mon bureau. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée. Beaucoup trop de travail et à chaque fois que je sortais pour me rendre à la cafétéria ou autre, elle n'était pas derrière son ordinateur. Pourtant, cette fois, elle était là, en train de pianoter à vive allure sur son clavier. Elle ne sembla pas m'avoir entendu ni vu sortir alors je m'éclaircis la gorge. Elle tapota encore quelques fois avant de lever ses yeux verts, vers moi. Un sourire professionnel s'installa sur son visage alors qu'elle se levait.

- _« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma secrétaire ? » _Dis-je avec étonnement, un sourcil relevé dans sa direction.

Son rire résonna dans la pièce vide et silencieuse. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne portait pas son traditionnel jean avec une tunique bleue ou noire ou encore rose. Là, elle portait un élégant tailleur. Une jupe droite de couleur noire, arrivant au niveau des genoux et montant sur sa taille fine. Une chemise blanche assez transparente qui me laissait deviner qu'un charmant soutien-gorge en dentelle noire habitait en dessous. Les boutons étaient déboutonnés largement et me donnait une vue alléchante sur le début de sa poitrine généreuse.

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de vous dire qu'elle était dingue mais aussi splendide.

Digne d'un film porno, elle portait sa petite paire de lunettes pour travailler. Si j'avais bien compris son histoire, ses yeux se fatiguaient vite et elle avait besoin d'aide à un certain moment. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon pas du tout travaillé. Je souris en voyant sa tonne de colliers qu'elle avait enroulés de sorte à faire un gros et pétant bracelet.

- _« Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen. Je vous croyais déjà parti. »_

- _« Eh bien, non ! Je suis toujours là, comme vous. Que faites-vous habillée comme ça ? » _La relançai-je.

- _« Vous voulez que je vienne nue au bureau ? » _Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

Je souriais grandement à sa répartie. Elle était toujours directe. J'aimais ça. Et à la réflexion, je me dis que ce n'était certainement pas une si mauvaise idée qu'elle vienne nue au travail. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, elle était très bien faite et ce ne serait que bénéfique d'avoir son corps découvert.

- « _En fait, j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes et je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer me changer alors… »_

- « _Vous vous habillez comme ça pour un rencard mais vous portez n'importe quoi pour venir au boulot d'habitude ? » _Demandai-je avec le sourire.

- « _Non, en fait, avec le travail brillant que je fais, quelqu'un veut me proposer de bosser pour lui. J'ai pensé qu'une bonne impression de départ était bien. » _Répondit-elle, le sourire joueur toujours aux lèvres.

- « _Hors de question que vous partiez de mon entreprise, Isabella. » _Affirmai-je, sûr de moi.

Son sourire commercial laissa place à un vrai sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la machine à café. Je la suivis, ne me privant pas de regarder son adorable petit cul, merveilleusement bien moulé dans cette jupe serrée.

Oh que oui ! Elle pouvait venir nue quand elle voulait mais peut-être que ça serait plus agréable, vêtue d'un petit shorty, accompagné d'un charmant porte-jarretelles et du fabuleux soutien-gorge qu'elle portait en ce moment.

- « _Sérieusement ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous quitter ? Vous n'êtes plus rien sans moi, Monsieur Cullen. »_

- « _Arrêtez, je sens que vos chevilles ne vont pas tarder à enfler. » _Dis-je en sachant qu'elle avait pertinemment raison.

- « _Ça serait vraiment fâcheux ! Ce sont des nouvelles chaussures… » _Répliqua-t-elle, en me montrant sa longue jambe.

Elle portait effectivement des talons d'au moins dix centimètres. Pas du tout son genre habituel.

- « _Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe avec votre look ? » _La lançai-je encore une fois, désireux de connaître le changement de mon assistante.

- « _Je vais chercher ma mère dans une heure à la gare et elle déteste mon véritable look. Alors, pour une fois, je fais un effort. » _Dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

- « _Elle préfère le style secrétaire sexy à celui cool ? » _Insinuai-je, souriant.

- « _Secrétaire sexy ? Hum… Peut-être bien ! Je vous offre un café ? » _Poursuivit-elle, comme indifférente.

J'hochai la tête doucement alors que mes yeux vagabondèrent encore une fois sur sa courbure de rêve. Sa chute de reins était divine, la courbe de ses seins était parfaite et j'eus soudain une envie pressante d'avoir ses longues jambes autour de moi. Je secouai la tête face à ces nouveaux désirs. Je ne devais pas penser à Isabella ainsi, sinon, c'était la fin de mon contrôle. Comme pour me faire enrager ou pour me faire revivre mon premier film pour adulte, ma secrétaire se pencha exagérément pour attraper le gobelet en plastique qui contenait le café chaud. Mon instinct primitif me hurla de me placer derrière elle mais je gardai mon sang-froid.

Du moins, j'essayais, déglutissant à grande peine.

- _« Tenez. »_

- _« Merci… »_

Elle prit le sien également avant de partir en direction de nos bureaux respectifs.

- « _Alors comme ça, j'ai l'allure d'une secrétaire sexy ? » _Me demanda-t-elle.

- « _Digne d'un film porno… » _Répondis-je, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte_. (N/Popo : Euh… compliment original… )_

-_ « Pardon ? » _S'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc de ma déclaration non-voulue.

-_ « J'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? » _Demandai-je, presque honteux. Elle hocha la tête en souriant._ « Désolé. »_

-_ « C'est plutôt un bon compliment, je suppose. Même si ça me fait passer pour une chaudasse, légèrement dévergondée… » _Rit-elle.

-_ « C'est très bien pour moi… Désolé ! » _M'excusai-je à nouveau.

-_ « C'est rien. Est-ce que je peux vous parler franchement ? »_

-_ « Bien sûr ! » A_cceptai-je, de suite, essayant de ne plus sortir de connerie.

-_ « Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans le rôle du patron sexy… » _Me lança-t-elle, son sourire joueur de retour, avec un clin d'œil en prime.

Ok, si elle s'y mettait aussi avec ses regards et ses insinuations, je ne garantissais pas la survie de nos vêtements et de nos raisons.

- « _Heureusement que je vous connais un peu, Isabella. Sinon, je soupçonnerais que vous êtes en train de me draguer… » _Blaguai-je, essayant de faire taire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait ou hurlait de lui sauter dessus.

- « _Je vous retourne vos dires. »_

Je me mis à fixer ses lèvres véritablement tentantes, léchant les miennes par la même occasion. Un sourire ravageur s'installa sur son visage alors qu'elle déposait son gobelet en plastique sur son bureau, lentement.

- « _Vous savez que je pourrais très bien ruiner votre carrière en vous accusant de harcèlement sexuel ? » _Dit-elle, à moitié sérieuse.

- « _Vous ne le ferez pas… » _Assénai-je, encore une fois sûr de moi.

- « _Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » _Sourit-elle.

- « _Parce que vous êtes extrêmement bien payée et que vous ne pourrez vous passer de moi… » _Répliquai-je, plus arrogant que jamais.

- « _En quelles circonstance ? »_

- « _Le travail, bien sûr ! »_

- « _Bien sûr… » _Répéta-t-elle, faussement.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, mettant ma main gauche sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans son dos. Je déposai à mon tour mon café sur le support et l'entourai, collant mon corps au sien. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir le début de mon érection. Ses yeux verts étaient incandescents, fixant mes lèvres, dans l'attente d'un baiser. Je ne la fis pas languir longtemps, voulant exactement la même chose. Je déposai avec une certaine fougue ma bouche contre la sienne.

Nos langues se mélangèrent avec passion, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou alors qu'elle posait ses fesses sur son bureau. Mes doigts remontèrent le long de ses côtes pour atterrir sur sa sublimissime poitrine. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle poussait quelques gémissements sensuels. Ses mains passèrent entre nos deux corps collés pour retirer ma chemise de mon pantalon et déboutonner ses boutons. Ses petits doigts venaient caresser chaque parcelle de ma peau qui se découvrait, à mesure que les boutons se détachaient.

Ses ongles, griffant mes abdominaux et pectoraux, remontèrent vers ma gorge et elle me délesta de ma veste de costume. Je ne restais pas en reste de mon côté. J'arrachai violemment les boutons de sa chemise et plongeai mes lèvres sur sa poitrine. Je remontai également sa jupe et touchai du bout des doigts le fin tissu de sa culotte. Il était trempé. Je grognai contre son sein gauche alors qu'une de ses petites mains atterrissait sur la bosse plus que présente dans mon pantalon. Ce dernier tomba le long de mes jambes sans que je ne comprenne comment alors qu'Isabella fourrait sa main dans mon boxer, caressant ma verge tendue pour elle.

Mes lèvres remontèrent à son cou où je déposai une marque. Un suçon. Sa main libre vint se placer sous mon menton afin de ramener mes lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser enflammé débuta alors que j'arrachais le fin tissu de son dessous. Je passai un doigt sur sa fente humide et séparai ma bouche de la sienne afin de pouvoir la goûter.

- « _Hum… Délicieuse… » _Susurrai-je à son oreille.

Mon boxer ne fut qu'un vague souvenir au bout de quelques minutes et la nouvelle texture qui s'offrait à moi était beaucoup plus agréable que le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Je ne pus me retenir et en un coup de reins habile, je m'enfonçai dans sa moiteur. Un cri excitant sortit de sa jolie bouche, que je recouvrai rapidement de la mienne. Elle était étroite, chaude, humide et tellement enivrante. Mon gland frappait presque à chaque reprise au fond de son vagin. Ses ongles griffaient mes omoplates alors qu'elle se séparait de mes lèvres pour me demander d'y aller plus fort. Elle partit ensuite mordre gentiment mon cou alors que je débarrassais son bureau dans un mouvement de bras. Je la renversai sur la table et, passant une main sous son genou, je fis remonter sa jambe afin d'avoir un meilleur angle d'entrée.

- « _Oh mon Dieu ! Oui ! » _Hurla-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de va-et-vient acharné.

Ses parois se serraient de plus en plus autour de mon sexe engorgé. Je butais à nouveau quelques fois au fond de son ventre et elle vint bruyamment et fortement. M'emprisonnant dans son antre délicieux, je forçai pour donner encore quelques va-et-vient. Sa chaleur étouffante me fit venir en plusieurs jets. Je m'écroulai sur elle alors que ses mains caressaient mes cheveux.

- « _Je crois que je ne vais pas être à l'heure pour aller chercher ma mère… », _Informa-t-elle, en riant délicatement, faisant vibrer sa poitrine sur laquelle ma tête reposait.

**COUPEZ !**

Je me relevai, en même temps que ma partenaire.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien !

Une des habilleuses vint nous donner des peignoirs alors que la belle partait vers sa loge. Le metteur en scène m'annonçait que la scène avait été parfaite, comme d'habitude. Je regardai ce que ça donnait alors que les nouveaux acteurs prenaient place sur le plateau. Le décor avait changé : il s'agissait maintenant d'une fausse salle de bain. Je vis sortir la petite brunette qui était sous moi, il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle s'approchait, un sourire ravissant sur le visage. S'asseyant sur mes genoux, elle vint mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

- On se voit à la maison, mon chéri…

- Pas de problème, bébé. À tout à l'heure.

J'avais encore une scène à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer et me relaxer convenablement. Mes scènes de sexe, je ne les faisais qu'avec ma femme et elle ne les faisait qu'avec moi. Nous nous étions rencontrés sur un tournage de film porno. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que nous étions mari et femme. Trois ans que j'étais heureux et comblé avec la femme la plus sexy, la plus souple et la plus imaginative…

Ma Bella…

**...**

**Merci à Popolove, ma siamoise chérie, de m'avoir corriger ce chapitre et d'avoir commenter !**

**...**

**J'ai perdu personne ? J'espère car le lemon n'ira qu'en grandissant !**

**Préparez les culottes (ou autres), les bavoirs. N'oubliez pas de payer vos factures d'eau car les douches froides devront être fréquente si je me débrouille bien !**

**Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Voulez-vous une suite, encore plus chaude que celle-ci ? Voulez-vous me soutenir dans cette nouvelle fiction ? **

**Une seule façon de me le dire et de me le montrer : la bulle à review !**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	2. Acte 2  My Obsession

**Hello mes folles de lemon ! (je me permets, si vous êtes contre, faites-le moi savoir dans votre review)**

**Bon, je viens de commencer cette nouvelle histoire, très lémoné, que vous semblez apprécié à hauteur de 75 reviews ! C'est énorme et je ne peux que vous remerciez pour cet engoûment. J'espère que ce chapitre deux aura le même succès, si ce n'est plus ;)**

**Bon, en général, j'ai reçu d'assez bonne reviews mais je dois absolument répondre à Gaelle-51 : Je sais exactement où je vais avec mes fictions. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, cette fiction n'aura pas d'intrigue spéciale, comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre. Il n'y aura que du lemon et c'est entièrement fait pour me divertir et vous sortir des fictions du genre "Est-ce que Bella va pardonner à Edward d'avoir fait le con ?" ou "Bella va-t-elle succombée au charme fou d'Edward Cullen, salopard du lycée ? Si oui, comment et quand ?" ou encore "Edward a un secret, quel est-il ?". J'aime ce genre de fiction mais là, j'avais juste envie de mettre toutes mes idées folles lemonesque dans une seule et même histoire au lieu de faire 40 OS qu peuvent soûler à force ! Maintenant, je fais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de commencer 50 fictions en même temps, je le fais. J'écris pour mon plaisir à moi, avant tout ! Sur ce, merci et peut-être que tu liras ma fiction et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, si c'est le cas...**

**Les filles, je suis désolée pour vos petites culottes ou autres, votre réservoir d'eau et tout... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit près de s'arrêter. Pour l'instant, cinq chapitres sûrs devraient faire leur apparition dans les semaines à venir. Edwardienne100 étant toujours inspirée pour les lemons, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! Pour toutes réclamations, veuillez envoyer vos factures d'eau, d'achat de lingerie ou de bavoirs ici : Allée de la Forêt de Forks, Villa des Cullen, Chambre d'Edward Cullen...**

**Le coup des acteurs pornos vous a surpris ? J'en suis heureuse ! **

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**My obsession**

Cela devait faire plus de six mois que nous travaillions ensemble, sur les plateaux, face aux caméras. Six mois que je la dévorais du regard et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de notre boulot. Non, je la désirais. Je la désirais comme j'avais peu désiré une femme jusqu'à maintenant. En un peu moins de deux cents jours, elle était devenue mon obsession. La voir tous les jours et ne jouer qu'un rôle, ça me bouffait littéralement. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce que je ressentais à son égard et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle comprendrait certainement mieux mon comportement de ces derniers jours.

J'avais déjà tout planifié dans ma tête. Je n'avais que peu dormi cette nuit, et pour cause, je me répétais sans cesse mon discours. Le rectifiant quand je le trouvais trop barbant, trop romantique, pas assez, trop court, trop long… Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de faire une déclaration à une femme. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je savais que ce n'était absolument pas pareil avec elle. Ce n'était pas un simple béguin. Ce n'était pas un simple coup de foudre. Je n'avais pas juste envie de l'avoir dans mon lit. En fait, ce que j'éprouvais était tout ça à la fois. Mon cœur battait comme celui d'une adolescente dès le moment où je la voyais entrer dans mon champ de vision. Mes mains devenaient moites à chaque fois que je savais qu'elle allait passer telle ou telle porte. Ma tête tournait et ma respiration s'accélérait quelques minutes avant de tourner.

Et là, c'est ce qui allait se passer. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre alors que le metteur en scène m'indiquait que ma partenaire n'allait pas tarder. Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur se contractait, je sentais le sang pulser rapidement dans mes tempes, ma respiration se faisait complexe alors que je prenais place sur le lit double qui faisait office de seul meuble dans la petite pièce entourée de caméras et autres éclairages, ventilos ou appareils photos sur pied. J'inspirai profondément, avant de rejeter tout l'air que j'avais récolté et regardai la belle entrer dans la pièce, sortant de sa mini-loge, qui était également la mienne quand elle n'était pas là.

Un sourire et un clin d'œil plus tard, elle se retrouvait à mes côtés. Étrangement, mon cerveau se mit en mode décontract et je pus jouer les mecs cools allons-nous dire.

- Hey, ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Tu sais que c'est le dernier jour où nous tournons ensemble ? Je suis triste. J'avais commencé à m'habituer à me retrouver avec toi.

- Si tu fais mal ton boulot, on pourrait peut-être gratter un jour ou deux.

- Edward ! Tu sais que si on fait ça, James ou pire, Victoria nous tuera.

- Personnellement, j'ai plus peur d'Emmett.

- Oui, tu as raison…

Doux rire et doux regard qu'elle me lançait, en cet instant. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent pour quelques minutes avant que l'on nous rappelle à l'ordre. Hochant la tête, nous nous levâmes en même temps et retirâmes nos peignoirs.

Doux Jésus qu'elle était magnifique. Sa peau, ni trop claire, ni trop bronzée, était, je le savais, douce comme la soie. Sa poitrine, qui s'accordait parfaitement à mes paumes, était parfaite. Son ventre plat, décoré d'un petit diamant, me donnait sans cesse envie de l'embrasser, le lécher ou encore le mordre. Ses jambes, fines, minces et sublimes ne demandaient que caresses de ma part. Si je la voyais de dos, je pourrais sourire face à son grain de beauté, qui se trouvait dans le bas de ses reins, juste au dessus de sa fesse droite. Sa taille de guêpe que j'aimais cajoler de mes mains, de mes doigts… Si je revenais au visage, je voyais ses petites rougeurs. Elle les avait toujours et c'était si mignon sur elle que j'aimais la taquiner un peu avec. Ses yeux, bleus cette fois, me regardaient alors qu'elle prenait place sur le lit, laissant ses cheveux s'étaler sur les oreillers derrière elle.

Tableau divin que je ne me rassasiais pas d'admirer au fil des jours. Elle était la perfection réincarnée.

Bella était parfaite en tout point.

- Bon, alors, c'est la dernière scène, les enfants. Je veux que ce soit explosif ! Donc, Edward, tu fais comme on a dit hier… Tu arrives de la salle de bain, la vapeur sort avec toi et tu vois Bella, allongée sur le lit et tu lui sautes pratiquement dessus. Je veux du fougueux ! Vous êtes sensé être des amants qui ne se sont pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines et qui sont en manque de l'autre. Bella, tu te la joues séductrice mais pas trop. Vous êtes ok ?

Nous hochâmes tous les deux la tête avant que je ne me dirige vers la fausse porte, qui était supposée ouvrir sur une salle de bain. Je fis un dernier clin d'œil à ma partenaire avant de passer à l'action.

- Attention ! Silence dans la salle et… Action !

J'abaissai la clenche alors que de la fumée se dégageait dans mon dos. Je secouai la tête avant de poser un regard faussement surpris sur mon lit et sur ce qui était dessus. Un mini rictus s'installa sur mes lèvres alors que je m'approchais, lentement mais sûrement du lit. Bella était installée entre deux coussins, genoux repliés et bras cachant son intimité de ma vue. La lueur de désir, qui n'était sensée être que comédie, était bien présente dans son regard et une vraie commençait à se propager dans le mien en balayant, à nouveau, son corps découvert de tout vêtement. Encore une fois, elle était merveilleuse et merveilleusement sexy.

_- « Si je m'étais attendu à te voir ici… »_

_- « Tu me manquais trop, j'avais besoin de te voir. Je te dérange ? » _

_- « Jamais. »_

Je m'approchais encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que mes genoux touchent l'édredon du lit. Je me faisais souffrance pour ne pas me jeter dessus immédiatement. Un des avantages dans mon métier : je pouvais avoir une érection sans qu'elle soit malvenue. _(N/Popo : De toute façon, un érection de la part d'Edward n'est jamais malvenue ^^)_

Bella papillonna des yeux dans ma direction, se mordant la chair de sa lèvre inférieure. J'eus cette impression étrange de n'être qu'une friandise pour elle. Mais je retenais cette joie, me disant que ce n'était que pure comédie. Après tout, nous étions payés pour montrer le désir, n'est-ce pas ?

_- « Tu es certain que je ne te dérange pas ? » _

_- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ? » _

_- « N'attendrais-tu pas une autre personne ? » _

_- « Je n'attendais que toi, ma jolie… »_

J'aurais pu rouler des yeux si mon personnage ne devait pas être joué à la perfection. Mais j'accueillis cette phrase avec autant de joie que de lassitude. Cette réplique m'annonçait que je devais monter sur le lit et m'approcher de Bella, tel un animal vers sa proie. James voulait du fougueux ? Il allait en avoir !

J'agrippai les chevilles de ma partenaire, la faisant véritablement s'allonger sur le matelas. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux pénétrèrent les miens alors que ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre, sa langue venant de passer dessus. Je passai une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Bella avant de lui attraper la main et de la redresser, plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Ses tétons étaient déjà en train de durcir et je savais que ça, elle ne pouvait pas le simuler. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir une certaine attirance réciproque pour ce travail et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux avec Bella.

_- « Au fait… »_

_- « Hum ? »_

_- « Tu m'as manquée aussi. »_

Par la suite, je fondis sur ses lèvres, l'agressant pratiquement de ma langue. Un gémissement plus tard et nous voilà en train de fusionner. Nos langues se mélangeaient sans honte, sans retenue. Ses mains, tout comme les miennes, se faisaient baladeuses. Les siennes dans mon dos, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, rapprochant le visage ou le corps de l'un vers l'autre. Agrippant sa nuque, je nous renversais, de sorte à ce qu'elle me surplombe. Son dos arquait, sa bouche contre la mienne, ses seins frottant contre mon buste et ses petites fesses bougeant de gauche à droite, nous commençâmes notre scène de retrouvailles passionnée.

Bien entendu, tout ça n'était que comédie et dans la comédie, nous ne pouvions pas faire comme dans la vraie vie. Cependant, j'essayais au maximum de me rapprocher de la réalité. Mes grognements retentirent dans la pièce bondée de monde alors que Bella roucoulait pendant que je nous renversais à nouveau, prenant place au dessus d'elle. Je partis grignoter la peau de son cou alors qu'elle sortait des gémissements, tantôt vrais, tantôt exagérément forts. Ses jambes s'écartèrent sous moi alors que ma main droite glissait le long de son flanc pour prendre sa cuisse entre ma poigne puissante. Je fis plier son genou, le collant contre ma hanche alors que je continuais de l'embrasser ou mordre sa clavicule. Sa tête roulait en arrière alors qu'elle enroulait sa seconde jambe autour de ma taille.

Mes mains pétrissaient affectueusement mais brutalement ses hanches, déviant un peu sur la courbe de ses fesses rondes. Ma tête voyageait toujours vers le sud de son corps, partant s'occuper de ses deux monts, entortillant ma langue autour de ses mamelons durcis. Bella poussait, roulait, frottait son bassin contre le mien et je grognai de plaisir. Un plaisir réel et non dissimulé. J'étais fou de son corps mais pas seulement et j'avais hâte d'être en dehors de ce plateau pour lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard.

La peau rose de son téton entre les dents, je donnai un coup de rein contre elle, la faisant hurler. Je sentais sa poigne dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle tirait mon visage vers le sien. J'abdiquai. Mon personnage et moi-même, sous le commandement de notre maîtresse.

_- « J'en peux plus… Je te veux, et tout de suite ! »_

_- « A vos ordres, Miss. »_

Je lui fis un sourire arrogant, qui n'avait jamais lieu d'être sur mon visage hors de la caméra. Sa bouche attaqua la mienne, presque désespérément. Mon cœur se gonfla en me disant que si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi, c'était certainement la dernière fois que je pouvais la toucher, l'embrasser, l'aimer comme je le faisais maintenant. Si elle ne souhaitait pas me revoir par la suite, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux. Est-ce que ce serait également mon premier chagrin d'amour ? Mon premier vrai râteau ?

Je secouai la tête, m'insultant de penser à de telles choses alors que j'étais sensé la pénétrer, faussement, d'une seconde à l'autre. Une fois la bataille de nos langues terminée, Bella donna un coup de hanche et je suivis le mouvement, de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Ses mains se plaquaient sur mon torse, sa tête légèrement inclinée en arrière, elle souleva ses hanches et mima à la perfection le mouvement de pénétration. Nous gémîmes d'un faux, presque pour moi, plaisir alors qu'elle entamait un roulement de bassin contre moi. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, la faisant bouger plus vite et plus fougueusement. Ses ongles griffèrent ma peau alors qu'elle remontait ses doigts sur sa poitrine, qu'elle cajola seule un moment avant de placer ses mains sur mes cuisses, dans son dos.

Sa poitrine bougeait sous sa respiration alors que mes doigts traçaient cette ligne imaginaire de son bas-ventre à son estomac, passant entre ses deux seins et pour finir, se logeant sur sa nuque, faisant redresser sa tête. Je croisai son regard alors qu'elle souriait, son visage tordu par un plaisir et une sensation de bien-être feint. Nos corps bougeaient comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Je me redressai, passant les jambes de ma partenaire autour de ma taille, faisant croiser ses chevilles au niveau de mes reins. Je calais un bras sous ses fesses, en profitant honteusement pour les caresser. J'empoignai sa nuque de ma main libre et avançai son visage vers le mien, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_- « Je veux que tu viennes ! Maintenant… »_

_- « J'y suis presque… Encore… »_

Je la « pénétrai » plus fortement, grimaçant de ma fausse intrusion profonde dans ses chaires intimes. Bella hurla de plaisir, griffant mon cuir chevelu alors qu'elle attrapait ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Mes mouvements, vus de l'extérieur, semblaient certainement brusques, profonds et extrêmement sensuels. Pour tous les spectateurs, je m'enfonçais réellement dans cette fabuleuse actrice, aux formes et au visage de rêves. Pour les hommes, je me tapais une bombe. Pour les femmes, elle se faisait prendre par un beau mec. Ses bras s'entourèrent autour de mon cou alors que sa tête basculait en arrière, me laissant pleine vue sur sa gorge, que je ne pus m'empêcher de lécher, du bout de la langue.

_- « Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais… »_

_- « Oui, vas-y ! Viens ! Maintenant ! »_

_- « Aahh… Ouiiii ! »_

L'orgasme se simula alors que je retombais en arrière, Bella étalée sur moi, le corps tout mou après un faux effort. Elle releva son visage, le regard brillant, un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de nicher son visage entre mon visage et mon épaule. Je souris, caressant sa colonne vertébrale délicatement, montrant un certain contraste entre l'ébat fougueux et le moment tendre de l'après.

_- « Merci… »_

_- « Quand tu veux… »_

- COUPEZ !

Bella resta une seconde contre moi avant de relever à nouveau le visage et de me sourire. Elle se releva et enfila le peignoir qu'une des assistantes de plateau lui tendit. Je pris le mien avant de rejoindre ma partenaire et mon metteur en scène. Il avait l'air content et visionnait déjà ce que ça donnait, sur le petit écran près de sa chaise haute. Je me plaçai derrière Bella, regardant la prise par-dessus son épaule. Je sentais la douce odeur de fraise avant d'apprécier notre travail.

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, comme toujours.

- Merci James.

- Bon, c'était la dernière prise. On la garde, elle est parfaite. Le film est bouclé les gars ! Ce soir, c'est champagne à volonté !

Tout le monde applaudit dans la pièce alors que je me dirigeais vers ma « loge ». J'avais d'autres plans pour la soirée, et j'espérais que la personne avec qui je voulais m'éclipser serait d'accord. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque je vis le reflet de la belle dans le miroir, en face de moi. Elle me souriait grandement alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Tu es déjà triste à l'idée de ne plus tourner avec moi ?

- Lis-tu dans mes pensées ?

- On ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je suis télépathe. Je sais exactement ce que tu penses…

Elle plissa les yeux, me regardant à travers la glace. Si elle pouvait réellement entendre mes pensées, soit elle serait en train de m'embrasser passionnément, soit en train de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant. C'est vrai quoi ! Qui pourrait tomber amoureux sur un plateau de film X ? Des grands malades, je suppose. Et c'était ce que j'étais ! Un grand malade qui allait jouer avec le feu et risquer de se prendre l'arrosage du siècle.

- Alors à quoi je pense, là ?

- Hum… Je dirais que tu penses à ce soir. Que tourner avec moi avait été l'expérience la plus enrichissante de ta carrière et que tu vas regretter mon corps !

- Alors tu lis vraiment dans les pensées ?

Son sourire se fana un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne constance et ne se redresse, ne touchant plus un centimètre de ma peau. Elle secoua la tête et je me demandais d'où lui venait ce changement de comportement. Ce qui était le plus bizarre, c'était qu'elle avait tout juste à propos de mes pensées. Bien entendu, je ne regretterai pas uniquement son corps mais c'était une des parties que je désirais le plus. C'était également vrai que j'étais heureux d'avoir pu tourner avec elle, et pour cause, j'avais trouvé l'amour.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on se voit au restaurant, ce soir…

- Euh, je ne sais pas si j'y serais.

- Tu as prévu autre chose ?

- Hum… Oui.

- Oh… Bien, alors… Euh… J'ai été ravie de bosser avec toi sur ce film et…

Je regardai autour de moi avant de me lever et de poser mes fesses sur la tablette dans mon dos. Je soufflais, me donnant un peu de force et de courage. C'était le moment. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la pièce, seulement un caméraman. Je baissai la tête, rencontrant les yeux de Bella qui s'était arrêtée de parler en me voyant me lever.

- En fait, Bella, je me demandais si tu voulais me faire le plaisir de passer cette dernière soirée, avec moi.

- Mais… Tu viens de me dire que tu n'allais pas au resto.

- C'est exact. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller dîner, simplement toi et moi, sans les autres gars de l'équipe. À chaque fois qu'on commence à parler, nous sommes interrompus et… Eh bien, j'aimerais connaître la femme, à qui j'ai donné plusieurs faux orgasmes, un peu mieux. C'est la fin du tournage et j'avais envie que…

- C'est d'accord.

- C'est d'accord ?

- Ouais… J'aimerais aussi mieux connaître le gars qui m'a fait grimper aux rideaux sans jamais vraiment le faire.

Nous rîmes un moment avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête et parte vers sa loge.

_**Putain, un ado aurait été plus à l'aise pour demander à une fille de sortir avec lui. Pire boulet, tu meurs !**_

.

Je craquais pour la énième fois mes doigts, stressant plus que de raison face à ce qui allait se produire. La soirée avait été merveilleuse, tout comme mon accompagnatrice. Bella portait une jupe noire lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux avec un chemisier violet et des talons aiguilles noirs. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une queue de cheval haute et mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre la fine maille de son médaillon qui accompagnait un pendentif en forme de cœur qui se logeait entre la naissance de sa poitrine.

Nous avions dîné, discuté, rigolé comme deux personnes qui se connaissaient depuis des années. La conversation n'avait jamais été aussi simple. Bella pouvait parler de tout. Elle était aussi drôle que passionnante et ravissante. Je n'avais rien tenté durant la soirée. En fait, je n'avais pas pensé à l'après. Enfin, à maintenant vue que la soirée touchait à sa fin et que je la ramenais chez elle. La belle vivait dans un appartement assez spacieux, à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ses nombreux films amateurs lui avaient permis de mettre pas mal d'argent de côté et elle vivait très bien. Le film de James était, certes, une aubaine mais elle aurait très bien pu s'en passer. En résumé, il lui permettrait d'être un peu plus reconnue dans le métier et elle en était ravie.

- Au fait, pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier ? Je veux dire, c'est pas le plan de carrière le plus respectable. Tu me sembles intelligente alors pourquoi actrice de films érotiques ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as choisi ce métier ? Personnellement, j'aime mon corps. J'aime être face à une caméra et je ne compte pas tourner dans des films pornos toute ma vie… Je pense que quand j'aurais plus de trente ans, je pourrais me recycler !

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

- Je ne sais pas, Edward. Quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'ai eu besoin d'argent et j'ai trouvé cette annonce pour un film amateur. Depuis, je fais ça. Je n'ai pas de réelle raison pour ce choix de vie mais c'est le mien… Tout comme c'est le tien.

- Et tes parents ?

Elle se mit à rire un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'adorais son rire, doux son à mon oreille. J'aimais sa sincérité. En fait, plus les heures passaient et plus je me rendais compte que j'aimais tout en elle. Son physique et son mental étaient un tout qui me faisait la vouloir à mes côtés pour un long moment et peut-être même pour toujours, si je partais dans mes délires d'homme fou amoureux.

- Mes parents savent que je tourne ce genre de films. Bien entendu, ils ne sont pas si heureux que ça. Charlie, mon père, a fait une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai annoncé.

- Oh merde !

- Ouais mais t'inquiète, il va bien. Il a voulu me virer de la maison mais ma mère et son amour pour moi l'en a empêché. Quant à ma mère, Renée, elle a été assez choquée. Sa fille, en train de se faire prendre en levrette par un parfait inconnu, qui ne me servirait même pas de petit ami ou quelque chose dans le genre… Enfin, elle a mis un peu de temps mais à quand même accepté réellement mon choix.

- Donc, maintenant, ils savent et approuvent ce que tu fais ?

- Oui.

J'hochai la tête dans le vide. J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient aussi compréhensifs. Malheureusement, à mes vingt ans, âge de mon premier tournage de film pour adulte, ils m'avaient mis à la porte. Bon, je savais un peu que ça se passerait comme ça, étant d'une famille très portée sur la religion. Pour eux, le sexe hors du mariage est proscrit alors je ne vous explique pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'orgie, autant vraie que fausse. Mais que voulez-vous, j'étais né dans la mauvaise famille. J'aimais le sexe et je ne comptais pas attendre de me marier pour pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la chaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, mes parents m'auraient renié.

Au final, j'avais quand même trouvé ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Les Cullen. Les parents de mon… _Hum_… agent ? Emmett Cullen me trouvait les différents films, les différentes réceptions où je devais aller pour me faire connaître. D'ailleurs, je l'avais plus que remercié de m'avoir décroché, enfin aidé vu que c'était grâce à mon jeu que j'avais été pris, pour le rôle de Sébastien dans le film de James. Gigandet, de son nom, était l'un des réalisateurs les plus connus dans le monde des films pornographiques. Il faisait de tout. Aussi bien le soft que le gore. Personnellement, je ne faisais pas dans le gore ou encore dans l'extrême. Je n'avais pas de scène avec une personne du même sexe que moi, jamais. Bien entendu, il m'arrivait de tourner avec deux ou trois filles mais ce n'était jamais vraiment poussé. Pas de l'amateur mais pas du professionnel non plus.

- C'est ici !

Je sursautai en relevant le regard. J'étais parti dans mes pensées sans même m'en rendre compte. Je coupai alors le contact et me tournai vers Bella, qui détachait sa ceinture et faisait de même, se décalant pour me regarder. Une lueur étrange s'installa dans son regard. Je pouvais aisément voir de la peine mais également du désir et de l'angoisse. Je ne retenais qu'une de ses lueurs, espérant profondément qu'elle me désire, moi.

- Tu veux…

- On pourrait…

- Vas-y !

- Non, toi. Je t'écoute ?

- Euh… Tu voudrais venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? Ça te permettrait de voir où je vis au lieu de te faire une image floue.

Je lui lançai un sourire, lui disant que je ne croyais en rien à son excuse bidon. Elle haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la voiture. Je la suivis alors qu'elle composait un code avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. J'escortai Bella jusqu'aux ascenseurs et m'appuyai contre ces derniers, les attendant dans un silence serein, calme. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de regarder son beau visage. Mes yeux étaient comme aimantés à ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son nez fin, son menton exigu, son front dégagé ou encore ses yeux envoûtants.

Un son retentit alors que les portes à côté de moi s'ouvrirent. Je la laissais passer devant, n'oubliant pas les bonnes manières et allures de gentleman que mes parents m'avaient appris, étant plus jeunes. Ils m'avaient au moins servis à quelque chose. Contrairement à plus tôt, une certaine tension se fit ressentir. Personnellement, je savais que c'était parce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser et de la prendre sur le champ, mais pourquoi Bella était raide comme un piquet, les mains dans le dos, le regard fixé sur les étages qui défilaient ?

Une nouvelle fois, le bruit retentit et les portes se dégagèrent. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir et ce fut encore pire lorsque nous perdîmes les lumières de l'ascenseur. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de Bella, posant mes mains sur sa taille afin de ne pas la perdre. Nous marchâmes dans le noir complet pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne heurte durement son corps et que la lumière ne s'allume.

Je déglutis difficilement en regardant la belle. Nous étions contre une porte, son dos contre mon torse. Sa main était toujours sur l'interrupteur alors que son nez frôlait la surface de la porte, en face de nous. Je toussai et m'excusai avant de faire un pas en arrière, lui laissant l'occasion d'ouvrir le verrou. Elle s'effaça, me faisant silencieusement signe de rentrer. Je lui souris avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, lui aussi encore dépourvu de lumière. J'entendis Bella entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle, la lumière toujours éteinte. Nous entrâmes une nouvelle fois en collision mais cette fois, je sentis que c'était totalement voulu de son côté. La chose se confirma lorsque je sentis deux bras entourer mon cou et deux lèvres se poser contre ce dernier. Je ne pris même pas la peine de retenir mon soupire de bien-être.

Nos deux bouches s'accordèrent, tout comme sur le plateau sauf que là, ce n'était plus de la comédie. N'est-ce pas ? Je plaçai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, rapprochant dangereusement nos bassins. Un gémissement fit vibrer nos lèvres alors que Bella glissait ses doigts dans ma tignasse. Seules, nos langues se rejoignirent dans une lutte qu'aucun de nous sortîmes gagnant. Je goûtais, comme pour la première fois, à sa saveur douce et sucrée. Nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. Ils se supportaient, se retenaient, s'emboîtaient. Nouveau gémissement, venant de moi cette fois-ci. J'avais besoin d'elle, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je ne voulais plus de retenue. Je la voulais réellement.

Nos langues se relâchèrent, nos lèvres se séparèrent mais ma bouche ne voulait pas quitter sa douce peau. Elle se déplaça alors dans son cou, récoltant un ronronnement de la part de ma partenaire. Ses mains glissèrent de mes cheveux à mon cou, m'envoyant une décharge dans tout le corps, suivie d'une traînée de chair de poule. Ses doigts, experts, commencèrent à déboutonner un à un ma chemise. Je mourrais d'envie de faire pareil avec son chemisier mais je me contentais d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou avec adoration.

Je la sentis me pousser mais pas pour se libérer de mon emprise. Elle me poussait seulement pour me diriger vers un endroit. Nous progressions très lentement, toujours dans le noir, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Sa chaleur m'entourait, me rendant dingue de ne pas sentir son corps aux divines formes correctement. Ses mains frôlaient mon dos, ses ongles chatouillaient mes reins avant de revenir entre nos deux corps, caressant une ligne imaginaire entre mon nombril et le rebord de mon jean.

Nous dûmes arriver à l'endroit voulu car je me sentis m'asseoir, avant que Bella ne vienne s'installer sur mes cuisses, à califourchon. Mes paumes poussèrent sur ses fesses afin de rapprocher son intimité recouverte le plus près de ma virilité, également recouverte. Le peu d'éclairage que nous avions venait de la grande baie vitrée, où la ville nous faisait grâce de la lumière de ses lampadaires. Je pouvais ainsi plonger mon regard dans le sien, brûlant de désir. Je grognais, fixant toujours ses yeux noircis, alors que je passais mes mains entre nos deux corps pour enfin, retirer les boutons de son chemisier. Je fus aussi rapide qu'elle alors qu'elle se délestait du bout de tissu et que je retirais le mien, le balançant quelque part dans la pièce. Je plongeais mon visage entre ses seins, récoltant un mini gémissement lorsque ma langue sortit de sa bouche afin de lécher la peau douce qui s'offrait à moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relevai, regardant les yeux clos de la belle.

- Je croyais que je devais visiter ton appartement, pour ne pas avoir qu'une simple idée…

- Tu visites déjà… ma chambre… C'est la meilleure pièce de l'appartement…

- Ok…

Je dégrafai son carcan, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Suçant avidement ses tétons, un par un, ne faisant pas de jaloux, je jouais avec la fermeture de sa jupe. Dire que je voulais la retirer n'était pas nécessaire, mais je voulais prendre mon temps. Je voulais la savourer comme jamais. Je remontais alors mes lèvres à son oreille, où je croquais gentiment son lobe.

- Et pour le dernier verre ?

- Tu auras… hum… certainement soif après… notre… prochaine activité…

Je souris dans le vide avant de la renverser, ne contrôlant plus mon désir et mon envie d'elle. Je fis glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe avant qu'elle ne rejoigne elle aussi, les vêtements déjà retirés. J'en profitais pour me délecter de la peau merveilleusement douce, glissant la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses cuisses. Le charmant shorty, que je devinais noir à la faible lumière, me narguait mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention. Je remontais sur son corps, l'embrassant partout où je pouvais.

Ses mains revinrent dans ma tignasse, collant nos deux visages l'un contre l'autre. Nos langues se retrouvèrent, pour le plaisir incommensurable de nos sens. Mes mains caressaient la peau de ses côtes alors que Bella repliait ses jambes contre mes hanches. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus enflammé. Je suçais sa langue de la mienne alors qu'une seconde après, elle tirait ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Ses doigts fins se faufilèrent entre nos deux corps et elle dé-zippa mon jean, après avoir débouclé ma ceinture. J'avais envie d'elle mais je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais avant. C'était ce que j'avais prévu. Je devais lui faire ma révélation et après, si elle était d'accord, abuser de son corps encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Alors qu'elle allait infiltrer sa main dans mon boxer, je me reculai. Son regard se fit triste alors que je roulais sur le côté, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Haletante, elle posa un coude sur le matelas et me regarda, le menton sur sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Bella, je… Ce n'est pas…

- Oh… Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas dit non quand je t'ai embrassé et…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est même tout le contraire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle posa la paume de sa main libre sur mon ventre et me regarda intensément, interrogative.

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

- Dis-le, tout simplement. Nous nous parlions franchement depuis le début, non ?

- Oui mais… Bella, je n'ai pas juste envie de coucher avec toi. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu comptes un peu plus qu'une simple partenaire de film, pour moi. Je sais que je ne te connais vraiment que depuis ce soir, que j'ai vraiment appris à te connaître pendant le dîner mais… Je me retiens, depuis environ quatre mois, peut-être cinq… Je me retiens de ne pas t'embrasser réellement. Enfin, si, je t'embrasse réellement mais en faisant passer ça pour du cinéma.

- Tu veux dire que… Que tu es attiré par moi depuis quelques temps ?

- Plus qu'attiré. Tu… Tu m'obsèdes. Je suis conscient qu'en te disant ça, je vais te faire flipper mais c'est la vérité. Depuis que je t'ai vue, tu es comme une obsession pour moi. J'essaye de tout savoir sur toi mais…

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- … je ne pouvais pas… Quoi ?

Elle me lança un sourire timide, chose assez rare chez elle : la timidité. Bella était toujours une fonceuse, de ce que j'avais pu voir et comprendre.

- Écoute Edward, je pense que c'est bien d'en parler mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de toi et…

- Tu as raison ! On parlera plus tard.

Je savais qu'elle ressentait un peu la même chose que moi alors je pouvais me permettre de reporter la discussion à plus tard. Surtout que je savais, d'ors et déjà que la conversation ne pouvait pas avoir lieu avec Bella en shorty et moi, avec une érection douloureuse. J'avais plus besoin d'elle que jamais et je sifflai lorsqu'elle me libéra de mon pantalon, ainsi que de mon sous-vêtement. Se plaçant à cheval au dessus de moi, elle se pencha afin d'attraper mes lèvres entre les siennes, reprenant un baiser ardent. Le tissu humide de sa lingerie frottait agréablement contre le bout de mon sexe et je posai une de mes mains dans le bas de son dos afin d'appuyer la sensation.

Je renversais ma tête en arrière alors que Bella enroulait sa paume autour de ma verge tendue à bloc. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit glisser un préservatif sur mon sexe avant de se lever, de se débarrasser de son shorty et de reprendre place au dessus de moi. Elle me regarda au plus profond des yeux et je la renversai à nouveau, m'installant confortablement entre ses chaudes cuisses. Le bout de ma virilité titillait son entrée, me rendant aussi fou qu'elle de désir. Je cherchai un accord dans ses prunelles, que je vis aussitôt. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de la pénétrer, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement en elle.

- Hum… Edward…

- Bella…

Je commençai un va et vient, entre le lent et le rapide, alternant poussées profondes et poussées éphémères. À chaque butes au fond de son antre, ma belle hurlait, gémissait ou grognait son plaisir, à mon image. Notre danse s'enflamma au fil du temps. J'avais l'impression que ce dernier s'arrêtait mais allait également à une vitesse hallucinante. Je voulais rester en elle pour l'éternité mais la jouissance se faisait déjà sentir. Bella m'imposa un rythme de pénétration encore plus intense alors que mon pouce venait s'amuser avec son petit bout de chaire gonflé. J'allais et venais en elle, à en perdre le souffle. D'ailleurs, je l'avais bel et bien perdu, celui-là. Je m'étonnais également de la tenue de mon cœur. Il battait à une vitesse affolante.

Nos fronts, recouverts de sueur, se collèrent l'un à l'autre alors que nous encrâmes nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Quelques poussées supplémentaires et nous finîmes par venir, tous les deux, en même temps. Moi, criant son doux prénom, elle, me murmurant à l'oreille le mien.

Je roulai de justesse pour ne pas m'écrouler de tout mon poids sur elle. Je lui demandai où se trouvait la salle de bain et après être allé me débarrasser du préservatif, je revins à ses côtés. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle passa une jambe sur les miennes, collant son corps au mien. Je caressais d'une main ses cheveux alors que l'autre se posait sur son ventre.

J'avais été fasciné par cette fille dès le premier regard. Elle était devenue mon obsession, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et sans le savoir, elle m'avait changé. D'un mec sans but, sans attache, je m'étais transformé en amoureux fou, avec pour objectif de garder la femme de ses rêves près de lui. Et ce, pour toujours.

**...**

**Merci à ma Popolove, ma siamoise chérie, de m'avoir corriger et un peu commenté (elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait été quelque peu distraite par une chose mais je ne vois pas quoi ?) ce chapitre.**

**...**

**Tout le monde est là ? Personne n'est parti au pôle nord pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur ? Perso, j'en aurais pas besoin par chez moi, il pleut à mort (pff)**

**Vous me suivez toujours dans cette aventure follement lemon ? **

**Une seule façon de me le faire savoir : la bulle à review !**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	3. Acte 3 Pleasure in an elevator

**Coucou mes lemoniaques favorites !**

**Je reviens, après quelques semaines de vacances... Ca m'a fait du bien même si je serais complètement "guérie" une fois que ma Siamoise sera à mes côtés pour mon anniversaire ! J-17 *-* **

**Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, vous vous en foutez et vous voulez certainement lire le nouveau chapitre de _"Situations Erotiques"_**

**Je voulais à nouveau vous remercier toutes ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews personnellement, comme d'habitude mais j'essaierais de faire un effort pour la prochaine fois ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fiction vous plaise autant car quand même ! 144 reviews pour seulement 2 chapitres, c'est énorme ! Je vous adore ! Et je voulais passé un message aux petites timides ou nouvelles sur FF, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis. C'est très important pour nous !**

**...**

**Ensuite, je voulais rapidement vous parler de deux choses :**

**1 - Les auteurs **_Popolove_** et **_Mzelle-Moon_** se sont alliées pour nous pondre une magnifique fiction... Enfin, magnifique dans un sens car âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous ! Notez en rating M, elle est plutôt MA pour la violence, les lemons et l'intrigue de la fiction en général... Mais en tout cas, allez-y, c'est vraiement super. Préparez-vous à baver, pleurer, frissonner !**

**Fiction : ****_Beautiful Revenge _**(lien dans mes favoris, ainsi que le compte où elle poste leur histoire)

**2 - Ces deux demoiselles font énormément parler d'elles car elles organisent aussi un concours (auquel je vais participer, hihi). Vous aurez plus d'informations en allant sur leur page : **

**_The Opposed Passion Contest _**(lien sur mon profil également)

**...**

**Voilà pour la petite pub !**

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps...**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**L'ascenseur du plaisir**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis qu'Edward m'avait avouée ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. J'avais été, on ne peut plus heureuse de savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, à mon égard. Car oui, j'étais tombée sous son charme moi aussi et ce, dès le premier coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, qui ne succomberait pas à son physique de Dieu Grec ? _(N/Popo : Aucune idée…)_

Tout en lui était parfait, attirant et sexy. Ses cheveux, le plus souvent en bataille, ses yeux bleu-vert intenses, son nez aquilin, droit, ses lèvres roses et pleines, qu'on avait qu'une envie : d'embrasser. Sa mâchoire anguleuse m'avait également donnée plus d'un désir, comme la caresser du bout des doigts, la lécher ou la mordiller affectueusement. J'avais envie de tout ça et Dieu sait combien j'avais apprécié mon boulot, plus que jamais, ces derniers mois.

Attention, j'aime mon travail. Je ne m'imaginais pas faire autre chose de ma vie, même si je m'intéressais à tout et à rien. Être sous le feu des projecteurs, faire ce que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie et en faire mon gagne pain. C'était génial ! Mais comme je l'avais dit à Edward, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais choisi cette voix. Ça devait sembler certainement étrange vu de l'extérieur mais pour moi, c'était naturel. Je n'avais aucune gêne à me retrouver nue, face à un parfait inconnu, qui me donnerait un ou deux faux orgasmes et que je ne verrais plus au bout d'un temps. J'aimais mon corps et j'aimais en faire profiter les autres. Allez savoir où j'ai pêché ce trait de caractère… _(N/Popo : C'est pas Stephenie Meyer qui te l'a donnée en tout cas ) )_

Enfin bref, Edward et moi vivions un début de relation très haut en couleur, c'était moins de le dire. Personnellement, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans mon champ de vision, je n'avais qu'un seul désir : me jeter sur lui et lui arracher ses vêtements pour qu'il me fasse l'amour brutalement ou au contraire, tendrement. Je savais que c'était souvent ça quand deux personnes se mettaient en couple. L'envie du corps de l'autre était présente continuellement alors je ne vous explique pas quand vous avez six mois de frustration à rattraper. J'étais limite sur les rotules mais je m'en fichais. Je n'étais jamais rassasiée de son corps divin.

J'avais eu d'autres petits amis, bien entendu mais avec Edward, c'était explosif. À chaque fois. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes : « _La ferme avant que je te fasse bouffer ta langue _». J'avais énormément de chance d'être avec un tel Adonis et je pouvais hurler haut et fort, prenant le risque de me faire égorger, que j'étais comblée en tout point. D'ailleurs, je lui criais à chaque fois qu'il me faisait grimper aux rideaux ou autre part…

Avoir un copain pas du tout pudique et timide avait certains avantages. Et en plus de ça, je vais vous rendre vertes de jalousie : Edward est très imaginatif ! Vous voulez un aperçu ? Ok !

Deux jours plus tôt, nous avions rendez-vous en ville, pour un bon restaurant et un cinéma. La salle étant bondée de monde, j'avais reporté mon attention sur le film alors qu'il était clair que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, surtout que notre chauffage avait commencé tôt dans la soirée. Petits regards coquins, frôlements déplacés ou autres allusions érotiques avaient animé notre dîner Ô combien brûlant. Bref, j'avais dû me comporter en fille sage car même si je faisais des films pour adultes, je n'étais pas prête à m'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de ciné avec des adolescents, enfants ou couples âgés. Donc, j'avais attendu et aussitôt dans mon immeuble, je m'étais jetée sur Edward.

Comme à son habitude, il ne me repoussa pas, me collant contre son corps dur. J'avais la chance, ou la malchance selon le point de vue, d'habiter au dernier étage d'une tour de vingt étages. Aussitôt les portes de l'ascenseur closes, que mon amant me plaqua rudement contre le miroir du fond, après avoir appuyé sur l'alerte de la cabine et nous avoir immobilisés au rez-de-chaussée. Je le regardai interrogativement alors qu'il souriait d'une façon perverse et hautement tentante. Son éclat de luxure dans le regard, il se pencha dans mon cou, qu'il embrassa ou lécha. Ses mains et surtout ses longs doigts étaient passés sous le tissu de mon débardeur kaki, formant des cercles bouillants sur ma peau enflammée. Sa langue, joueuse, titilla mon lobe alors que je pressais ma poitrine contre son torse, lui demandant envieuse plus d'attention.

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà prise dans un ascenseur ?

Mes yeux roulèrent en arrière alors que je secouais la tête. Certes, dans le métier, ça avait déjà été exploré mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de tourner et être prise dans un ascenseur. Je sentis son sourire contre ma nuque alors que je déposais mes mains sur sa taille, cherchant un quelconque contact approfondi. Il semblait vouloir jouer jusqu'au bout, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, seul son torse contre le mien. J'étais en train de me consumer et je ne serai pas étonnée de prendre feu devant lui s'il ne s'occupait pas de moi rapidement. J'entourai sa nuque de mes bras, rapportant ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser bien plus que brûlant.

Sa douce langue fit le contour de mes lèvres, ses dents me grignotaient, sa bouche aspirait ma langue alors que je sentais le bout de ses doigts poursuivre un chemin dispersé sur mon buste. Personnellement, j'essayais à nouveau de le rapprocher de moi en tirant sur le morceau de ceinture qui dépassait mais il était tenace et je tirais dans le vide, ma force étant mille fois moindre face à la sienne. Ses mains me faisaient vibrer alors qu'elles ne me touchaient pas totalement. Il allait me rendre folle… Folle de désir et d'envie.

Soudain, il se redressa, délaissant ma bouche et mon corps, récoltant un grognement plaintif de ma part. Je le regardai, à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et la frustration, réenclenchant la progression de l'ascenseur. Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il me regardait en souriant. J'allais le lui faire ravaler, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de m'allumer, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot à ce qu'il venait de faire, et me laisser en plan dans la seconde d'après après m'avoir demandée si on m'avait déjà prise dans un ascenseur. Je me collai contre le mur, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'avais beau avoir terriblement envie de lui, ce soir, il irait dormir à l'hôtel du cul tourné.

Je regardais les chiffres défiler. Plus lent, tu meurs. J'avais vraiment envie de sortir de cette cabine au plus vite. D'un, car je voulais faire correctement la gueule à mon petit ami. De deux, car si je ne m'enfermais pas immédiatement dans ma salle de bain, dans mon bain, je ne m'assurais ni de sa survie, ni de la mienne. Je soufflais pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était séparé de moi alors qu'une secousse se fit sentir. Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils et vis que nous étions arrivés au cinquième étage. Je tournai ma tête vers Edward, qui n'avait plus du tout le côté charmant et gentleman. Non, on aurait dit un lion… Oui, c'est ça, un lion et j'étais le pauvre petit agneau qui allait se faire bouffer tout cru. Est-ce que je m'en plaignais ? Ça va pas non ! _(N/Popo : T'as pas intérêt ! 8-( )_

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Rez-de-chaussée, je t'allume. Cinquième étage, tu m'allumes. _(N/Popo : Comme ça c'est clair xD)_

Je levai un sourcil vers lui alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la paroi, dans son dos. Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche alors que je secouais la tête. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien, j'adorais m'amuser et surtout quand je savais que je prendrais le plus divin des plaisirs par la suite.

Je rangeai alors mon sourire et pris ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, m'approchant de lui lentement. Bien entendu, l'ascenseur avait beau être spacieux, je ne mis pas une minute avant de coller mon corps au sien, traçant une ligne imaginaire le long de son buste avant que ma main ne se loge sur la bosse qui se formait dans son jean. Je léchai mes propres lèvres avant de venir embrasser la joue de mon futur amant. Je récoltai un grognement lorsque ma main quitta son entrejambe pour remonter vers son torse. Je pris son visage en coupe et emmenai nos lèvres les unes contre les autres. Nos langues retrouvèrent leur partenaire et effectuèrent leur danse favorite alors que je griffais le crâne de mon compagnon.

Je remontai ma jambe contre sa hanche, collant nos intimités le plus possible. Je gémis alors qu'il enroulait sa paume autour de ma cuisse, maintenant ma position et remuant son bassin contre le mien. Je me déplaçai, me détachant de son emprise avant que ma bouche ne vienne explorer sa gorge. Sa pomme d'Adam était tel un yoyo sous ses déglutitions répétitives. Je léchai chaque parcelle de son cou, mordillant également, croquant dans le fruit du plaisir. Je frottai outrageusement ma poitrine contre la sienne alors que je descendais et remontais mes lèvres sur sa peau, récemment rasée. Mes doigts vinrent déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, alors que j'embrassais les parcelles de peau que je découvrais au fur et à mesure. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que je me positionnais à genoux devant lui, retirant le dernier bouton de son vêtement. Je sortais ma langue, le léchant légèrement en remontant le long de son corps.

Arrivée à son visage, je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres envieuses avant de me détacher, haletante, et de remettre l'ascenseur en route alors que je reprenais ma place au fond de la cabine, le laissant essoufflé et les yeux clos. Je souris, fière de mon effet sur lui. Il ne bougea plus pendant un long moment mais alors que je fermais les yeux à mon tour, une nouvelle secousse me fit sourire encore plus largement. J'ouvrais distraitement les yeux pour remarquer notre arrêt au neuvième étage. Je portai ensuite mon regard sur Edward, qui s'était rapproché de moi et qui jouait déjà avec la bordure de mon débardeur.

- Tu aurais pu attendre le dixième étage…

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il se déchaînait déjà contre ma bouche et que ses mains passaient sous le fin tissu de mon haut, allant directement empaumer mes deux seins. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche pour entrer aussitôt dans la sienne alors qu'il jouait de ses pouces sur mes mamelons tendus, à travers la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Je poussais mon corps contre le sien, cherchant un maximum de chaleur, de contact, de toucher… Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions dans cet ascenseur, Edward ne me repoussa pas et, au contraire, se colla également à moi, provoquant mon excitation totale lorsque sa virilité encore recouverte pointa contre mon intimité bouillonnante.

Se séparant de mes lèvres, il s'écarta dans le seul but de retirer mon débardeur, qu'il enroula et passa autour de ma taille, rapprochant encore plus mon bassin du sien. Nos peaux presque nues pouvaient enfin se toucher et se savourer. Alors que je cajolais son torse et lui, ma colonne vertébrale, nous nous embrassions avec ardeur. J'adorais l'embrasser. J'adorais jouer avec sa langue de la mienne. J'aimais nos étreintes à la fois passionnées, explosives mais avec un arrière goût de tendresse et de vénération. J'avais bien entendu hâte de vivre l'explosion de nos sens mais ce que nous étions en train d'expérimenter me convenait parfaitement. L'allumage dans son extrême.

Je revins à la réalité lorsque les lèvres d'Edward descendirent dans mon cou, mordant ma clavicule découverte, avant de venir embrasser et adorer mon ventre, puis lécher mon nombril. Je balançai mon bassin vers sa figure, lui faisant comprendre ce que je voulais, sans pour autant le lui dire à voix haute. Les demandes silencieuses étaient la seule chose que je pouvais faire correctement. Je soufflai de plaisir quand je sentis ses doigts se déplacer le long de la couture de mon minishort. Je gémis lorsqu'il se décida enfin à enlever les boutons de la braguette et de passer une main à l'intérieur de mon vêtement. Malheureusement, il voulait encore me faire patienter et languir car il ne franchit pas la lisière de mon string, se contentant de caresser mon sexe à travers le tissu, déjà bien humide. D'ailleurs, il ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Dis donc, c'est qu'on est très excitée par ici…

Je grognai alors que je me dépêchais de tirer sur la braguette de son jean et d'infiltrer ma main dans son boxer, ne pouvant me retenir comme lui semblait si bien le faire. J'enroulai ma paume autour de son sexe et fis un léger mouvement, alors qu'il grondait à mon oreille. Je déposai mon pouce contre son gland, faisant de petits tourbillons.

- Et nous sommes bien tendu, par là…

Je souris alors qu'il ronronnait sous ma faible caresse, ou torture selon le point de vue. Ses doigts divins longeaient mes lèvres, me rendant encore plus humide au fil des secondes. J'avais besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose. J'avais besoin de vraiment sentir ses doigts sur moi et pas à travers ce bout de tissu de malheur. Je le voulais en moi. Qu'il me pénètre avec ses doigts ou son sexe, mais doux Jésus, qu'il fasse un truc au lieu de s'écarter brusquement de moi, respirant difficilement alors que mes jambes tremblaient.

- Edward !

Il secoua la tête avant de frapper sur le bouton, à nouveau. J'allais le tuer. J'allais l'étriper de mes mains mais pas avant d'avoir pris du plaisir. Il me ferait l'amour, il me ferait jouir comme jamais car c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour moi, après ce petit manège. Mais je jure que dès que j'aurais obtenu ce pourquoi je tiens encore debout en cet instant, aussitôt après, il ne sera plus de ce monde. _(N/Popo : Mais bien sûr… Et le deuxième round alors ?^^)_

Je serrai les poings, regardant à nouveau les étages qui défilaient. J'étais bien contente de l'heure également. Vers une heure du matin, plus personne ne prenait l'ascenseur et j'en fus heureuse, me disant que nul ne me verrait, toute débraillée, à moitié nue et en manque total de contrôle. Car oui, c'était ce que j'étais et la preuve était là. À peine le bouton du quinzième s'était allumé que je me ruai sur le bouton d'alarme, arrêtant pour la quatrième fois la cabine. Edward me lança un sourire satisfait alors que je lui balançai un regard noir. Noir de colère mais également de désir. J'avais un trop plein d'endorphine qu'il fallait que je lâche avant d'exploser ou plutôt, imploser.

Alors qu'il tendait ses lèvres pour un baiser, je lui agrippais les mains et les relevais afin de le plaquer le plus durement possible au mur derrière lui. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que je partis mordiller son oreille.

- Arrivés à l'appart, t'es mort Masen…

- C'est une promesse ?

- Non, un fait.

Je pris sa bouche avidement, goulûment, voracement, impatiemment. Nos langues commençaient à réellement se connaître, allant se chercher pour se batailler. Pour une fois, je gagnais le combat, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne un peu, je relâchai ses mains afin de retirer entièrement son jean inutile. Je forçai sur ses fesses afin que nos centres excités soient l'un contre l'autre, amenant un gémissement de notre part à tous les deux. Je griffai la peau de son abdomen alors que ses mains passaient à l'intérieur de mon short, se plaquant sur mes fesses qu'il se mit à palper avec passion, presque avec frénésie. Je retenais à grande peine mes gémissements alors que mes lèvres descendaient titiller ses tétons. Edward, lui, ne retenait rien.

Mon bas ne fut plus qu'un souvenir lorsqu'il se décida à le baisser rapidement. Ma main droite repartait à la recherche de son membre, à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement alors qu'enfin, Edward me touchait réellement, passant ses longs doigts à l'intérieur de mon dessous. Je sentais son index glisser entre mes lèvres gonflés de plaisir pour lui, attendant une quelconque délivrance. Ma paume commençait ses va et vient, sous les bruits de plaisir de mon compagnon. Il me chuchotait à quel point il aimait mon attention et je lui gémissais combien j'aimais ce qu'il était en train de me faire également. J'allais de plus en plus vite, à son image. Ma tête tournait, mon cœur semblait battre dans mes tempes et ma respiration était plus que précaire. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir et je savais que c'était son cas aussi. J'attrapais alors sa bouche et retirais brusquement ma main de son boxer, comme il délogea sa main de mon intimité.

Frustrés tous les deux, nous nous regardâmes intensément avant de pousser en même temps le bouton de l'ascenseur. Mon pied frappait le sol alors que je voyais à nouveau les chiffres défiler lentement. J'allais tuer cette putain de machine. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, j'ai envie de tuer tout et n'importe quoi mais c'était à cause d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais trouvé mon ascenseur si long que ça avant… _(N/Popo : Mais Edward a toujours été synonyme de longueur chérie… Ok je sors…)_

Nous arrivions bientôt au dix-neuvième étage mais une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir et j'eus juste le temps de voir la main de mon compagnon sur le bouton d'arrêt avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Mon string et son boxer ne furent plus que deux souvenirs dans ma mémoire alors que je le sentais s'enfoncer en moi, après m'avoir plaquée contre le miroir du fond. Le contraste entre son corps chaud et le froid de la glace me fit haleter. Mes jambes serraient le plus que je le pouvais sa taille alors que ses mains retenaient, tremblantes, mes cuisses. L'avoir en moi n'était pas une totale délivrance car il ne bougeait pas, se satisfaisant certainement de la position. Je l'entendais inspirer et expirer profondément, avec difficulté mais à des intervalles très courtes. Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Edward, bouge… fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie…

Il bougea son bassin de sorte à sortir sa verge de mon antre avant de rentrer à nouveau brusquement en moi. Je criais sans aucune retenu, espérant que la cabine était insonorisée. J'accompagnais ses mouvements de hanches alors qu'il mettait coup de reins, sur coup de reins. Nos grognements et hurlements de plaisir envahissaient la pièce, donnant encore plus d'érotisme à l'environnement. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, mes dents s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la chair de son épaule, étouffant un maximum mes cris stridents. J'étais proche. J'allais venir ou en tout cas, pas tarder. Je me reculai alors de mon amant formidable et dénouais mes jambes d'autour de ses hanches.

- Mais…

- Assieds-toi.

Il m'écouta, s'asseyant parterre avant que je ne le chevauche et ne reprenne sa verge en main pour la placer à mon entrée. Je le regardai dans les yeux alors que je glissai sur son sexe tenu. Mes yeux se fermèrent un peu avant que je ne plonge définitivement mes yeux dans les siens. J'allais au rythme que je voulais, celui qui me convenait le mieux. Un rythme rapide qu'Edward m'aidait à tenir en calant un bras autour de ma taille et un autre sous mes fesses.

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus désordonnés, nos mouvements ne ressemblaient à plus rien de coordonné. Nous étions dans la folie du moment, entièrement guidés par notre désir intense. Je sentis, au bout de quelques secondes, son pouce venir se poser sur mon clitoris gonflé. De petits mouvements circulaires simples et lents me firent venir, sous le contraste de notre ébat. Je me resserrai tout autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans mes chaires intimes alors que je le sentais se déverser en moi dans un puissant râle. Nos corps tout en sueur se collaient l'un contre l'autre alors que nous essayions, tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte et un battement de cœur régulier. J'avais l'impression que ce dernier avait menacé de quitter ma cage thoracique pendant mon orgasme fulgurant.

Je me retirai de lui, gémissant de manque avant de me lever, me tenant à la rambarde pour ne pas m'étaler au sol à cause de mon manque de force et de stabilité dans les jambes. Je sentis Edward rire un peu dans mon dos mais n'y fis pas attention, essayant de rassembler mes affaires. Je le remerciai quand il me fit enfiler sa chemise, tout en remontant boxer et pantalon sur ses jambes. Je réenclenchai le bouton et nous arrivâmes enfin au dernier étage. Je sortis la première, récupérant ma clé dans la poche de mon short. Alors que je l'insérais, je sentis les mains de mon compagnon se mettre sous la chemise afin de caresser ma peau et il m'embrassait déjà dans le cou. Aussitôt rentrée dans l'appartement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de me faire couler un bon bain.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Hors de question !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à part te provoquer le plus fabuleux de tous les orgasmes que tu n'as jamais eu ? _(N/Popo : Pff… Aucune gratitude cette fille… Je suis là Ed ^^)_

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer et là, je me retiens car c'est vrai, tu m'as envoyée au septième ciel et que si je te tue, je ne pourrai plus abuser de toi et de ton sexe par la suite… Mais Edward, tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais ?

- Chaude, bouillante, excitante, band…

- J'étais frustrée jusqu'au moment où tu as daigné enfin t'attaquer à moi ! Alors va regarder la télé, fais-toi à manger si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu partages mon bain ! C'est ta punition.

- Et ma récompense pour l'orgasme, je l'aurai quand ?

- Tu l'as déjà eu en ayant toi-même un orgasme. _(N/Popo : Et toc !)_

Je lui tournai le dos, lui balançant par la même occasion sa chemise. Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule et ris presque en le voyant la bouche entrouverte, la chemise sur l'épaule et le regard noir. J'atteignis ma chambre pour prendre une de mes nuisettes ainsi qu'un shorty pour finir la nuit. Je savais d'ors et déjà qu'Edward allait rester mais il n'y aurait rien de sexuel entre nous. Je le refusais et ce, par principe. Ça serait compliqué, difficile et dur mais je devais tenir. _(N/Popo : Je connais autre chose de dur, et de beaucoup plus facile à obtenir… *sifflote*)_

Soufflant en entendant la télé dans le salon, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où j'entendis toujours l'eau couler dans la grande baignoire. Je me figeai devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Comment j'allais me contenir s'il n'y mettait pas un minimum du sien ? Je toussai, lui faisant comprendre que je l'avais vu et il tourna sa tête vers moi, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je levai un sourcil vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Eh, j'ai aussi besoin de me laver après cette séance plutôt chaude dans l'ascenseur…

- C'est MON bain.

- Eh bien…

Il sortit de la baignoire, nu comme un ver, et s'avança lentement vers moi. Collant son corps au mien, il embrassa ma joue avant de poser sa bouche sur mon oreille.

- … ce sera désormais NOTRE bain. Et arrête de bouder, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et de mon corps…

- Le côté arrogant te rend laid, Edward. _(N/Popo : Ok… Laid + Edward = Incompatible. C'est scientifiquement prouvé ^_^)_

- C'est faux et tu le sais.

Bon, d'accord, il avait raison. C'était même le contraire. Son côté arrogant, homme sûr de lui et pédant était ce que je préférais sans doute chez lui. C'était tellement rare de le voir que quand cet homme « malhonnête » faisait son apparition, j'en étais toute retournée et… Excitée. Je soufflai et abandonnai tout de suite toute idée de remballage, me disant que c'était impossible de résister à un homme comme lui. Il rentrait à nouveau dans la baignoire, me cachant son anatomie avec la mousse du bain et écarta ses jambes et ses bras, m'invitant silencieusement à le rejoindre. Une lueur de tendresse se fit visible parmi l'arrogance dans ses yeux et je capitulai pour de bon. Oui, je sais, il me faut un rien pour qu'il m'embobine mais que voulez-vous ?

C'est Edward Masen. _(N/Popo : Bien dit !)_

**...**

**Merci à ma Popolove, ma siamoise chérie, de m'avoir corriger et commenter (cette fois, on l'a vu plus souvent XD) ce chapitre.**

**...**

**Encore une fois, une question essentielle : est-ce que j'ai toujours tout le monde ? Je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route... Ou de monter, devrais-je dire !**

**Si vous voulez une autre aventure des deux fous de sexes, Edward et Bella, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire : exploser ma boite mail et la remplir de tellement de reviews que je mettrais des jours à les lire (Je m'enflamme ? Ouais, je sais, désolée)**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	4. Acte 4 Languorous dance

**Coucou mes lemoniaques !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce poste. Je devais posté la semaine dernière mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, j'ai zappé. Bon, cette fois, ça va mieux, ma Siamoise est chez moi et je suis toute contente !**

**Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, encore une fois et je suis désolée. Je suis une horrible auteur ! Je vais essayer de m'y mettre sérieusement parce que là, j'aime pas du tout le fait de ne pas remercier vos superbes encouragements...**

**Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre de _"Situations Erotiques"_**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Languorous dance**

- Allez, ça va être marrant !

- Bella, tu bosses demain… Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Mais oui ! J'ai juste une toute petite scène où je dois faire semblant de me donner du plaisir toute seule, en regardant un couple baiser comme des sauvages. On va dire que c'est comme si j'allais dormir sur le plateau, tellement c'est simple. Allez, dis oui…

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux brillants d'excitation, sa petite moue aux lèvres et ses doigts entrelaçaient ensemble sous son menton. J'étais assis sur le canapé et elle était à genoux devant moi, ses coudes posés sur mes cuisses. Comment est-ce que j'étais sensé lui dire non, hein ? D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que je lui disais non ? Jamais. Bella faisait ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Bon, je n'étais pas en reste, l'obligeant également à faire quelques petites choses pour moi. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la télévision avant de reporter mon attention sur la belle, qui me suppliait toujours silencieusement. Je soufflais, me disant que le programme de la soirée serait certainement autre que j'avais espéré. J'hochais rapidement la tête avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri de joie et vienne se mettre sur mes genoux, me remerciant de façon très éhontée.

Je n'étais pas spécialement fan des boites de nuit, préférant largement faire une fête chez moi, avec seulement quelques amis. Mais Bella m'avait entraîné et je me retrouvais, dans une pièce sombre, une musique techno qui agressait littéralement mes tympans et une bière à la main alors que je regardais la belle se déhancher sur la piste, avec son amie Bree. Elles tournaient ensemble en ce moment et avaient tout de suite accroché. Je pense que la première scène qu'elles avaient joués ensemble avait aidé à les rapprocher. Bien entendu, les scènes de sexe rapprochent beaucoup les comédiens.

J'avalais de travers lorsque je sentis une grosse patte s'abattre sur mon épaule. Emmett nous avait rejoint avec sa compagne, Rosalie. Il me racontait que j'avais une audition la semaine prochaine alors que les filles dansaient toujours sur la piste, au rythme d'Inna. Après m'avoir expliqué en long et en large le script, il se décida à rejoindre sa moitié sur la piste. Mon agent et ami était un très mauvais danseur, pour mon plus grand bonheur et mon meilleur fou rire. Bella me lança un sourire avant de me faire signe de la rejoindre. Je déclinais l'invitation d'un mouvement de tête, me concentrant étrangement sur ma bouteille. Je n'étais certainement pas un aussi piètre danseur qu'Emmett mais je ne préférais pas m'attarder sur la piste… Bon, si je disais la vérité, c'était que je ne voulais pas m'attarder près du corps de ma tentatrice de petite amie. Déjà qu'elle me faisait avoir envie d'elle sans rien faire, habituellement, alors si elle bougeait de manière affreusement sexy contre moi, je ne pouvais pas assurer un contrôle total de mes sens.

J'inspirais profondément alors que je sentais les petites mains de ma douce glisser sur mon torse. Elle était dans mon dos, son visage tout contre le mien et ses bras venant devant mon corps. Je devinais son déhanchement à cause des mouvements qu'elle faisait. Ses lèvres atteignirent la peau de mon cou et elle m'embrassa doucement.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert que j'amène mon copain en boite, s'il ne danse pas avec moi ?

- Bella, je ne préfère pas danser. Va t'amuser avec les autres mais moi, je reste là.

- T'es pas marrant.

- J'ai une belle vue, je ne vais pas m'en priver…

J'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens avant d'apporter ses mains à ma bouche pour que je les embrasse longuement et doucement. Un gémissement se fit entendre à mon oreille alors que je sursautais en sentant sa langue caresser mon lobe.

- Tu sais que tu aurais une meilleure vue si tu venais avec moi…

- Bella…

- Tu aurais une meilleure vue mais aussi un meilleur… contrôle sur moi.

- Je ne veux pas avoir le contrôle sur toi mais sur moi-même. C'est déjà assez compliqué alors, s'il te plaît, Bella, retourne bouger tes jolies fesses sur la piste avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'inapproprié.

J'essayais d'insuffler de la menace ou quelque chose qui pourrait la faire partir rapidement, à plus de quelques mètres de moi mais elle rit contre ma joue. Ses mains remontaient le long de mon buste, allant masser quelques secondes mes épaules avant de gratouiller mon crâne. Je gémis à la douce sensation, buvant une gorgée de ma bière. Je secouais la tête et fermais les yeux fortement lorsque Bella fissura mon contrôle en venant prendre place sur mes genoux. Un bras autour de ma nuque, elle souriait en regardant Emmett, Rose et Bree entrain de danser. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue rappeuse, tout en continuant de fixer le tableau face elle.

- Tu sais que je t'adore avec ta barbe de deux jours ? Ça te rend viril et très sexy.

- …

- Tu as perdu la parole, mon chéri ?

- Je t'ai dit de partir mais tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Bon, d'accord, je suis vraiment une horrible personne d'essayer d'emmener mon petit ami sur une piste de danse pour pouvoir l'allumer en dansant très, très collé à lui. Je suis une horrible fille qui a envie de son mec et qui tente tout pour qu'il lui agrippe le bras et l'emmène soit dans les toilettes, soit dans la cour arrière pour lui faire l'amour passionnément ou sauvagement. Je suis une fille horriblement dévergondée qui ne cherche qu'à pervertir son homme. Et tu sais quoi, monsieur Masen ? J'assume. J'assume entièrement, figure-toi.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de reprendre une gorgée de ma boisson, de poser mes mains sur les hanches de ma Bella et de la relever de mes cuisses. Je me levais également avant de coller son dos à mon torse et de la pousser en direction de la piste de danse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis son sourire de victoire alors que je faisais une grimace dans le vide, sentant ses fesses bouger contre mon bassin.

Une fois arrivée à hauteur de nos amis, nous nous laissâmes aller au rythme des musiques que le DJ faisait hurler dans les haut-parleurs. Après un énième son techno, trois zouk et une ribambelle de slow, nous finîmes par retourner à notre table nous abreuver et nous rafraîchir. Les filles étaient excitées comme des puces et les shoots de Vodka, ainsi que les quelques bières n'y étaient pas étrangers. Bella n'était pas là pire, au contraire, je crois que c'est celle qui tenait le plus l'alcool, de toute la bande. Son comportement, aussi fou soit-il, était celui qu'elle avait tous les jours mais une petite lueur en plus éclairait son regard. Et la flamme dans ses yeux brûlait complètement à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Rien à voir avec l'alcool à ce moment-là, c'était un désir. Le même désir que j'éprouvais pour elle, au même instant.

Alors que Pink résonnait dans la pièce avec son titre Fingers légèrement remixé, Rosalie entraîna Bree et Emmett sur la piste et ils commencèrent à danser entre eux, prenant mon agent en sandwich. Je souriais avant de commencer à les rejoindre mais Bella en décida autrement, agrippant la poche arrière de mon jean et me balançant presque sur ma chaise avant de se poster devant moi. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de relever mes yeux interrogatifs vers elle. Ma belle me regardait avec soif… Non, elle ne manquait pas de boissons, elle avait juste soif de moi. Soif de sexe, si je me fiais à l'éclat de ses prunelles chocolatées, assombries par le désir ardent qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Son sourire séducteur aux lèvres, elle me lança un clin d'œil avant de se balancer sur le tempo de la musique qui se jouait autour de nous.

Ses gestes étaient lents mais je voyais bien qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Son regard fixé dans le mien me liquéfiait. J'avais l'impression d'être un pauvre petit agneau face à un lion. Enfin, là, c'était plutôt face à une lionne. Lionne que je laisserais bien me bouffer tout cru. Ma bouche se tordit en un sourire en coin que je savais qu'elle aimait tant alors que je me léchais la lèvre inférieure en effleurant son corps des yeux. Sa robe moulante, épousant chacune de ses courbes savoureuses, me rendait complètement dingue depuis le début de la soirée et même avant de sortir de son appartement. Son décolleté plongeant ne semblait attendre que mes lèvres pour être embrassé. Ses jambes, nues à partir du milieu des cuisses, ne demandaient qu'à être entourées autour de moi. Bon, d'accord, c'était ce que je voulais voir mais je connaissais assez bien Bella, maintenant, pour dire que c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait, elle aussi.

Je relâchais l'air que j'avais retenu, inconsciemment, alors qu'elle se faufilait entre mes jambes, bougeant toujours sensuellement ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir quelques regards sur nous mais je m'en fichais totalement car ce qui m'importait le plus à l'instant, c'était ma belle, dansant devant moi et me chauffant. Car oui, bien qu'elle n'en avait aucunement besoin, Bella me chauffait, littéralement. J'étais complètement captivé par le moindre de ses mouvements et je me demandais un moment si je n'avais pas de la bave qui coulait au coin de ma bouche. Sexy comme le diable, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules avant d'écarter légèrement les jambes, faisant passer une des miennes entre les siennes. Lentement, le plus doucement possible, elle se baissa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ma cuisse.

Je sifflais en sentant aisément la chaleur et l'humidité de son intimité, à travers son sous-vêtement et mon jean, qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus étroit. Sentir son bassin coller au mien, ses mouvements de bassin lascifs contre le mien, ses mains caresser ma tignasse de façon nonchalante était tout simplement jouissif et je devais me retenir pour ne pas faire ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse, un peu plus tôt. C'est-à-dire, l'emmener dans les toilettes ou un coin isolé pour décharger toute cette frustration. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à craquer si elle continuait comme ça. Je savais que je devais l'arrêter, avant de m'emporter et de ne pas me retenir de la faire mienne sur la table qui se trouvait dans mon dos, face à toutes ses personnes inconnus. Je savais tout ça mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la repousser, pas quand son regard brûlant était ancré dans le mien. Pas quand celui-ci menaçait de me faire m'embraser. Pas quand son corps s'ajustait si merveilleusement bien au mien.

J'étais sans force, dira-t-on. Je ne pouvais faire un mouvement, totalement sous hypnose de son corps roulant, dansant et collant contre le mien. J'avais la boule de désir qui emplissait de plus en plus mon bas-ventre. Un bras ballant le long de mon corps, l'autre se réveilla pour s'agripper contre la première chose que ma main rencontra : ma bière. Je serrais un maximum le goulot de la bouteille alors que je gardais mes yeux au plus profond des siens. J'étais pire qu'hypnotiser, j'étais totalement charmé, ensorcelé… Envoûté. Alors que j'aurais voulu lui dire d'arrêter, ma voix se perdait au fin fond de ma gorge, refusant de faire ce que mon cerveau me hurlait. En fait, ma voix se rangeait plutôt du côté de ce que j'avais sous la ceinture. Mon cerveau criait de me ressaisir alors que mon sexe proclamait et exigeait ce qui lui était dû : Bella.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière se déhanchait de plus en plus langoureusement contre moi. J'avais la tête qui tournait sous le trop plein de sensation qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Je savais qu'elle était comme ça en général : séductrice, charmeuse et qu'elle arrivait toujours à ces fins. Mais ce soir, elle était pire que ça. Elle semblait plus forte et invincible. Elle semblait tellement vouloir… Me vouloir, qu'elle était prête à tout et moi, je n'étais pas loin de tout lâcher.

Je haletais en sentant sa langue caresser mes lèvres, délicatement, presque imperceptiblement. Son entrejambes, de plus en plus sensuellement collé au mien, brûlait, je pouvais encore plus le sentir à présent. L'effleurement, même si poussé, n'était pas suffisant pour moi et sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement, mes deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses reins afin de renforcer le contact entre nos deux sexes, on ne peut plus excités. J'entendis un faible gémissement, provoquant un grognement étouffé de ma part. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue avant de rejoindre le lobe de mon oreille pour lui faire subir des choses bien agréables. Le léchant, le mordillant, le suçant, je la sentis sourire alors que je gémissais difficilement à travers ma respiration hachée.

- J'aurais ce que je veux, Edward… Je sais exactement ce que tu veux car je veux la même chose alors pourquoi te forcer à te retenir, hein ? Je le sais mais par-dessus tout, je le sens… Tu as envie de moi comme j'ai envie de toi… Ne te retiens pas, Edward… Pour moi… Pour toi… Pour nous… Si ça continue, je vais imploser alors… S'il te plaît… Chéri… Je t'en supplie, libère-nous de cette frustration… De cette tension sexuelle qui nous entoure… Je n'en peux plus…

Haletante, elle me susurrait encore des paroles pour m'inciter à lui succomber. Je n'étais pas loin alors que j'entendais la voix de Pink se changer pour devenir celle de Timbaland. Descendant mon regard à notre presque point de liaison, je déglutis difficilement avant de relever Bella de mes cuisses, poussant légèrement sur sa taille. Je me levais à mon tour et grimaçais en me sentant plus qu'à l'étroit, maintenant. Je vidais le fond de ma bière, m'abreuvant de la dernière goutte avant de pousser rapidement ma belle vers la porte de sortie, au fond de la boite. La lourde porte en métal claqua contre le mur alors que mes lèvres vinrent rapidement dévorer celles de Bella, qui gémit furieusement. J'entendis un autre bruit violent alors que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la violence de notre baiser. Mes oreilles m'indiquaient, au son étouffé de la musique, que la porte s'était refermée et j'en profitais pour y plaquer ma douce contre.

Alors que je me séparais de sa bouche gonflée, je remarquais qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Ma chemise était déjà complètement trempée, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Bella était dans le même état, l'eau dégouliné des pointes de ses mèches, des gouttelettes glissaient sur sa peau, se perdant pour la plupart dans son décolleté. Cependant, alors que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, ça ne nous arrêta pas, au contraire. Je ramenais sa bouche contre la mienne, agrippant sa nuque furieusement. Je grognais de plaisir en sentant nos deux langues se joindre, dans une bataille acharnée et érotiquement excitante. Nos lèvre se séparaient uniquement pour prendre un peu d'air, mais le minimum tellement nous ne voulions pas perdre la moindre seconde. Mes mains étaient partout sur son corps tandis que les siennes caressaient la peau de mon cou humide, descendant le long de ma chemise qui me servait de seconde peau tellement elle était inondée. J'avais besoin de plus de contact.

Ma bouche longea sa mâchoire, la faisant gémir, pour atterrir à la naissance de ses seins, après avoir récolté du bout de ma langue la moindre petite gouttes d'eau qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de sa douce et délicieuse peau. J'inspirais profondément, mon nez entre sa poitrine, sentant son odeur exquise. Mes doigt se perdirent dans sa tignasse trempée, allant cajoler sa nuque, griffant légèrement son dos dénudé, et finissant leur chemin sur sa merveilleuse chute de rein. Mes mains empaumèrent ses fesses alors qu'elle comprenait mon intention, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je poussais mon corps chaud et détrempé contre le sien, la plaquant un peu plus encore contre la porte dans son dos. Nous recommençâmes un baiser des moins chastes alors que mes paumes passaient sous le tissu de sa robe. Ses doigts tiraient sur mes cheveux tandis que ses ongles grattaient mon crâne.

Au fur et à mesure, les minutes s'écoulaient et nous étions toujours entrain de nous embrasser ardemment, nous frottant l'un contre l'autre de façon presque animal. Nous avions à la fois besoin de plus de contact, de toucher la peau de l'autre mais étrangement, aucun de nous ne voulait précipiter les choses, malgré notre envie culminante. Je glissais ma langue à nouveau dans sa bouche alors qu'une de mes mains vint se positionner contre son sexe brûlant contre le miens. Écartant son string légèrement, mon index rencontra la moiteur du centre de ma belle. Elle était autant excitée et envieuse que moi. Ses mouvements de bassin, ses gémissements ou autres grognements me le prouvaient. J'arrachais le bout de sous-vêtement grâce à ma poigne et je sifflais en sentant un main défaire ma ceinture et passer à l'intérieur de mon jean. J'haletais comme jamais, lorsque sa petite main mouillé s'enroula autour de mon sexe.

- Putain, Bella… Hum…

- Edward… Je… J'ai besoin… Je te veux… Maintenant… En moi… S'il te plaît…

Sa respiration était aussi hachée que la mienne, sa voix était tremblante comme jamais et je savais que seul mon doigt contre sa fente menaçait de la faire exploser. Or, il était inconcevable qu'elle vienne autour d'autre chose que mon sexe de plus en plus douloureux. Je repoussais alors sa main de mon sexe, prenant ses deux poignets dans une de mes mains et les remontant au dessus de sa tête. M'appliquant à coincer le corps de Bella au maximum contre le mur derrière elle, je dirigeais ma verge tendue vers son entrée. Balayant son clitoris enflé de mon gland, je nous rendis encore plus désireux. Nos gémissements et grognements se mélangeaient, ils étaient en symbiose. Nous étions en symbiose… Au bout de ce qui me paru être une éternité, je mettais fin à notre attente insoutenable et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein puissant et bref.

Son cri me donna un sourire et un sentiment de puissance. J'étais si bien en elle et je savais qu'elle aimait m'avoir dans ses profondeurs chaudes et humides. Nos cris augmentèrent de plus en plus alors que j'allais et venais à l'intérieur de son antre bouillant. Son désir entourait mon membre, butant contre ses parois intimes. Sa chaleur intenable, ses murs se refermant autour de moi, sa bouche contre mon cou le picorant ou le mordant m'amenait bien vite au prémices de l'orgasme. Son sexe se contractait plusieurs fois autour de ma verge, qui effectuait toujours ses va-et-vient. Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et j'étais dans le même état d'abandon qu'elle. Je glissais ma langue le long de sa mâchoire, je collais ma bouche contre son oreille, un instant plus tard.

- Viens avec moi, bébé… Je dois te sentir plus…

Elle me demanda, bredouillant plus qu'autre chose, d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Je me retenais pour ne pas venir aussitôt, alors que je touchais pour la énième fois le fond de son ventre. Je me concentrais sur son plaisir à elle, et non au mien. Atteignant son cou, je plantais mes dents dans sa peau délicatement. Je mordillais sa clavicule doucement, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire trop mal malgré le rapport bestial qui se déroulait plus au sud de nos deux corps. Alors que je butais sur un point précis, celui que je reconnaissais comme étant son point G, Bella balança sa tête en arrière, cognant fortement contre la porte dans son dos. Son cri résonna dans la ruelle sombre et silencieuse, seuls nos cris et le bruit de la pluie résonnaient. La musique semblait tellement lointaine à mes oreilles que je n'entendais qu'un son plus qu'étouffer. Je fermais fortement les yeux, me concentrant pour ne pas venir dans l'immédiat, alors que les parois de ma belle m'immobilisaient, se resserrant comme jamais. Cependant, je sentais bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement dans sa libération.

Les yeux toujours clos, je me libérais de son antre étouffante mais Ô combien délicieuse. Un gémissement de frustration, presque un grognement se fit entendre au creux de mon oreille alors que mon lobe fut pris entre deux lèvres. Je me positionnais de sorte à toucher aussitôt son point si sensible et la pénétrais à nouveau sa chaleur humide, tout en mordant un peu plus violemment son cou. Cette fois, j'entendis le cri d'extase de ma douce et sexy petite amie. Souriant, ou grimaçant, dans un dernier coup de rein, je m'abandonnais à mon tour, me déversant en elle, en plusieurs jets. Mes jambes tremblaient alors que je répétais inlassablement à ma belle qu'elle était magnifique. Jamais je n'avais été si comblé, dans ma vie avant ma rencontre avec Bella. Être avec elle était pure folie, pure extase. Je n'arrivais pas à me lasser d'elle et je n'y arriverais certainement jamais…

Je redescendais de mon nuage alors qu'une caresse sur ma joue se fit sentir. Je levais les yeux vers ce de ma belle, qui souriait, comblée. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de plaquer délicatement, affectueusement, tendrement mes lèvres contre les siennes, pour un baiser simple mais empli de sentiments forts. Je sortais d'elle doucement, provoquant un vide autant en elle qu'en moi. La pluie tombait toujours sur nous, mais nous nous en fichions, souriant, heureux de notre acte et d'être ensemble. Je la redéposais à terre, tenant ses épaules jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle soit stable. Remontant mon boxer, ainsi que mon jean, je jetais un regard désolé à Bella alors qu'elle contemplait son string déchiré sur le sol.

- Je l'aimais bien, celui-là…

- Désolé, bébé… Je t'en rachèterais un ou même dix, si tu veux !

- À une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu viennes m'aider à le choisir.

Son sourire et son haussement de sourcils me laissaient deviné que cette aventure au centre commercial serait bien plus intéressante et… sportive. Souriant à la perspective de la prendre dans une cabine d'essayage, alors qu'elle me montrerait une ribambelle de sous-vêtement, plus sexy les uns des autres. Lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, j'ouvris lourde porte qui venait de subir notre ébat violent et lui fis signe de rentrer.

Passant entre les différents danseurs, tantôt éméchés, tantôt sobre et se marrant comme des ados, nous rejoignîmes nos amis, qui discutaient et riaient à une blague d'Emmett, semble-t-il.

- Mais vous étiez passé où ? Et pourquoi vous êtes aussi trempé ? On se faisait du soucis ! Un moment, vous êtes là, une seconde après, disparus ! On croyait que notre compagnie vous déplaisez…

- Pour ce que nous avions besoin de faire, votre compagnie nous dérangeait… Mais bon, il reste une petite heure alors, hop ! Sur la piste de danse, les filles !

Bella agrippa le poignets de Bree, qui elle attrapait celui de Rosalie et elles partirent rebouger les corps sur le son qui se jouait. Je m'installais auprès de mon ami et remarquais deux bières pleines au milieu de la table. J'en pris une et avalais une bonne gorgée. Je sentais le regard rieur d'Emmett et au bout d'une longue minute, je tournais lentement ma tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Elle est bien cette ruelle, hein ?

- La ferme !

Un grand sourire se propageait cependant sur mon visage alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée en me frappant fortement l'épaule. Je regardais de nouveau Bella, qui parlait, en riant, avec ses amies. Les quelques regards qu'elles m'offrirent m'informaient qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout entrain de parler de la pluie (qui se jouait dehors) et du beau temps. Je lui souris, lui faisant un signe de tête avec un clin d'œil. M'installant un peu plus confortablement sur la banquette, je me repassais le film de notre rapport, d'il y a quelques minutes.

Ça, il n'y a pas à dire, cette ruelle était, on ne peut plus excellente et je doutes que, cette nuit, soit la seule et unique fois qu'elle accueille notre folie à Bella et moi !

**...**

**Merci à Popolove pour son avis. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me corriger ce chapitre, ni de le commenter mais on espère toutes la retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

**...**

**Ah oui, je voulais vous dire. Si vous avez des idées pour endroit ou un style de lemon, faites-le moi savoir. J'en ai quelques uns en tête (assez pour faire une vingtaine de chapitre) mais n'hésitez pas, j'essaierais d'accéder à vos demandes !**

**A très bientôt. **

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	5. Acte 5 The Dark Room

**Coucou mes lemoniaques !**

**Je sais que j'ai mis mes autres fictions en pause mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai rien dit sur celle-ci et pour cause, je ne la met pas en pause dans l'immédiat. Elle y sera peut-être dans un temps mais pas dans l'absolu.**

**J'ai enfin pris le temps de vous répondre personnellement et j'en suis très contente ! Je le ferais dorénavant tout le temps, dans la mesure de mes moyens... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, on se retrouve à la fin.**

**Merci aux anonymes : **Kadopilou _(pour ta demande, je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promet rien)_, Morgane et anges0112.

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre de _"Situations Erotiques"_**

**Action ? On tourne**

**...**

**The Dark Room**

Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Je me levais, retirais mon pyjama de la nuit, fonçais sous la douche où je nettoyais la sueur qui s'était installé sur moi pendant mon sommeil, sortais de la cabine chaude et humide, me séchais et mettais les vêtements qui se trouvaient sur mon lit, nouvellement refait, à mon retour de la salle de bain. Je me maquillais et me parfumais légèrement avant d'enfiler mes talons aiguilles, ma veste en cuir et de prendre mon sac à main. Je sortais ensuite sous la chaleur étouffante du dehors mais ne faisais pas un pas avant d'être embarquée dans cette voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

Le chauffeur, que je ne voyais ou n'entendais jamais, m'amenait dans un souterrain ou un parking privé, à chaque fois différents, et me jetait, à travers la vitre qui nous séparait (teintée elle aussi), une enveloppe, que je prenais avant de m'extirper de la voiture, de claquer la portière et de regarder les phares s'éloigner. Je poussais mon traditionnel soupire avant de retirer mes lunettes de soleil de mon sac et de les mettre sur mon nez. Cela ne servait à rien, vu que j'étais dans un endroit sans soleil mais je préférais qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas au cas où quelqu'un s'amènerait dans le coin. J'allumais une cigarette, ouvrais le cachet de l'enveloppe et vérifiai où je devais me rendre.

_« ASCENSEUR B_

_Etage 13, Appart 212_

_Tape deux fois et entre »_

Je jetais la moitié de ma cigarette, que je n'avais pas finie, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. J'attrapais par la suite mon briquet, enflammais les papiers que j'avais dans les mains avant de balancer le tout dans une poubelle, qui se trouvait juste à mes côtés. Pressant le bouton 13, je me recoiffais rapidement, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, qui occupait un pan de mur de la petite cabine. Retouchant également mon gloss, j'inspirais profondément en entendant le « ding » d'arriver.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, je pris la direction de l'appartement 212, comme c'était convenu sur la feuille, y tapais deux fois comme prévu et poussais la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de claquer derrière moi afin de lui annoncer ma présence. Comme d'habitude, une musique lente et sensuelle retentissait et donnait une ambiance chaude à la salle. Cette dernière était sombre et pratiquement vide. Un simple rayon lumineux éclairait un canapé rouge sang, que je devinais aisément être en velours. Je savais également qu'il se trouvait dans un des coins noirs de la pièce mais comme à chaque fois, je ne l'apercevais pas du tout. Seul le souffle erratique qui se faisait entendre à la fin de ma séance m'indiquait que je n'avais pas été seule dans cette pièce.

Je déposais mon sac à main juste à côté de la porte et avançais vers le faisceau lumineux. La musique changea et devint encore plus lente et érotique, si je m'avouais le mot. J'inspirais avant de passer mon index sur la surface douce et accueillante du sofa. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure avant de fermer les yeux et de m'imprégner de la musique qui emplissait la pièce. Je devenais une tout autre personne, emportée uniquement par son instinct, son envie et son corps. Je contournais le canapé avant de retirer mes lunettes de soleil, afin de lui offrir la vue de mes yeux verts. Quittant lentement ma veste de cuir, que je balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce côté porte, je rentrais dans mon rôle de femme fatale et séductrice. Je bougeais mes hanches au rythme de la musique, sensuellement, de sorte à le rendre fou. Je ne savais pas où il était mais je pouvais sentir son regard, comme à chaque fois que je dansais devant lui.

Mes mains accompagnèrent mes mouvements alors qu'elles passaient le long de mes flancs, pour prendre en coupe ma poitrine, uniquement recouvert par une chemisette noire et un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle transparente. Mes doigts filèrent dans mon cou, passèrent ma nuque et je remontais mes cheveux en l'air, mordant ma lèvre, fermant mes yeux, avant de les relâcher et de marcher tout autour du canapé, les yeux toujours clos et faisant résonner mes talons sur le sol. Je me mouvais toujours aux battements de la musique et je m'arrêtais contre le dossier du sofa, posant mes fesses dessus et renversant ma tête en arrière. Mes mains revinrent sur ma gorge avant de descendre vers mon décolleté. Je déboutonnais lentement les boutons de ma chemise, la tête toujours renversée.

Une fois le dernier bouton défait, je laissais le vêtement en place et partis m'asseoir sur le canapé. Mon bassin dansait toujours alors que mes doigts venaient caresser la peau tiède de mon ventre, roulant autour de mon nombril. Une fois assise, j'écartais légèrement mes jambes. S'il était en face de moi à cet instant, il aurait très bien pu voir mon sous-vêtement blanc, dépareillant avec mon haut de lingerie fine. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé alors il ne devrait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Il aurait également vu les attaches de mon porte-jarretelles et ma peau claire comparée au brun du bas qu'il m'avait fait mettre. Alors que je baissais mon buste (aurait-il une vue imprenable sur mon décolleté et ma poitrine généreuse ?), je fis glissais mes mains le long de mes jambes, les enroulant autour de mes chevilles avant de faire le chemin inverse. Deux fois.

La troisième fois que mes doigts effleurèrent le rebord de ma minijupe en cuir, je me relevais et mettais un pied sur mon assise. Me cambrant exagérément, je retirais l'attache de mon premier talon avant de l'enlever lentement, mettant la chaussure de côté. Je fis de même avec la seconde, encore plus lentement, lui faisant par la même occasion profiter de mon postérieur non couvert, peut-être. Je me relevais intégralement, balançant à nouveau des hanches et du bassin, passant mes mains sur ma poitrine pour les reloger une nouvelle fois dans ma tignasse brune. Mettant mes genoux sur le canapé, je tournais pour m'asseoir sur le dossier du sofa, écartant au maximum mes jambes. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'entendais un son étouffé, avant même que je ne sois complètement dévêtue. Souriant de son manque de contrôle, je me permis de passer un de mes index vers mon point central, qui commençait à chauffer, à l'idée que l'on m'espionne en train de danser sensuellement et de me déshabiller.

La musique changea à nouveau, dans un rythme un peu plus endiablé mais toujours aussi érotique. Le rythme de la chanson me permit de jouer à ouvrir et refermer les pans de ma chemise défaite. Je me fis glisser le long de l'appuie-tête et repris une place plus confortable. M'allongeant entièrement sur le sofa, je levais et descendais mes hanches, dans des gestes bien plus qu'équivoque. Mon bassin faisait des va-et-vient, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, alors que je léchais ma lèvre inférieure, remontant ma main droite le long de mon estomac et de la placer sur mon sein encore recouvert par le fin tissu de mon soutien-gorge.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que j'étais désormais certaine de l'avoir rendu « tendu », dirons-nous, je me relevais et retirais d'un seul mouvement ma chemise avant de la faire voler dans la pièce, toujours aussi sombre et éteinte. Je passais derrière le dossier du canapé et me penchais afin de poser mes paumes à plat sur le sofa de velours. Mes fesses bougeaient en rythme, de droite à gauche. Je regardais droit devant, comme si je le fixais lui. Je passais ma jambe par-dessus le dossier et retirais un des attaches de mes bas. Je roulais ce dernier lentement, fixant toujours devant moi avant de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer les doigts d'un homme sur ma peau. Là, je devais commencer à ne plus être moi. Là, je devais commencer à m'en aller loin de cette pièce, où j'étais seule mais paradoxalement accompagnée. Je ne devais plus être celle qui me touchait. Il fallait que je sois touché par un homme et rien de mieux pour moi de le faire les yeux fermés.

J'imaginais alors les mains douces, chaudes mais également viriles d'un homme à la place des miennes. Je retirais mon premier bas avant de remonter lentement la pulpe de mes doigts le long du collant de ma seconde jambe. Instinctivement, mes ongles trouvèrent l'attache et je répétais mon précédent mouvement, avec toujours autant de douceur, de lenteur mais j'insufflais un peu de rudesse à mon toucher, comme un homme l'aurait fait. Une fois le deuxième bas balancé dans la pièce, je me dirigeais sur le devant du sofa afin de m'y rasseoir. La chanson avait de nouveau changée, ce qui m'annonçait que j'étais encore plus lente que je ne le pensais. Cette fois, le rythme avait repris au ralenti, me faisant redoubler de lenteur. La peau nue de mes jambes frottèrent contre le velours alors que je m'asseyais, fesses au bord de l'assise.

Ma tête se balança encore une fois en arrière alors que je caressais mon buste lentement, soufflant de plaisir lorsque je passais sur les pointes durcies de mes tétons toujours prisonniers de tissu. Ma langue passa encore sur mes lèvres alors que mes ongles voyageaient sur la lisière de la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement. L'un de mes doigts remontant le long de la fine bretelle, je la fis glisser de mon épaule avant de faire la même chose avec la deuxième bretelle. Mon majeur et mon index marchèrent en direction de mon estomac, qui se contracta lorsque je le frôlais rapidement. Trop rapidement. Par la suite, je fis glisser la fermeture éclair de ma jupette avant de me lever et de la faire tomber de mes hanches lentement. Perpendiculairement à mon assise, je me cambrais afin d'accompagner mon dernier véritable vêtement jusqu'au bas de mes chevilles. Les fesses en l'air et à l'air, je me remis à bouger langoureusement au rythme de la musique. J'envoyais valser ma jupe avant de prendre place sur le canapé, à quatre pattes.

Mon dos se cambra au maximum alors que mes yeux se fermaient. Je l'imaginais venir se mettre derrière moi, ne pouvant plus contrôler son désir ou la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce. Je l'imaginais se placer dans mon dos, frapper une de mes fesses offertes de sa main puissante et d'arracher mon string trempé de son autre main, avant de me pénétrer durement, me faisant gémir ou crier grandement. Les images se jouaient dans ma tête et un gémissement naquit dans ma gorge.

- _« Hum… »_, laissais-je sortir.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure trop tard, voulant faire taire, étouffer mon soupir de bien-être. J'entendis comme une réponse alors que je passais une main dans mon dos afin de faire comme il l'aurait fait, s'il s'était montré. Ma main claqua, mon bassin toucha le divan et je me retournais sur le dos. Mes jambes se croisèrent et de décroisèrent avant qu'une d'elles ne se lève complètement et ne s'adosse à l'appuie-tête, ouvrant mes cuisses largement. Je passais un doigt dans ma bouche avant de le faire suivre un chemin inventé le long de mon corps. Passant mon monticule droit, je fis tourner mon doigt autour de mon mamelon avant que ce dernier n'aille se cacher sous le tissu de mon string. Ma fente était trempée de désir refoulé. Je mordais fortement l'intérieur de ma bouche afin de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais excitée, à ce moment même.

Je faisais ça pratiquement tous les jours et la véritable délivrance n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. Jamais un homme ne me touchait réellement. Je n'avais jamais la voix rauque d'un homme excité, au creux de mon oreille. Je devais me diriger toute seule, me faire du bien seule. J'aimerais plus que tout qu'un homme me dise ce que je dois faire mais ils avaient soit trop peur de se montrer, soit trop peur des conséquences de leurs actions. Beaucoup d'hommes mariés venaient me voir, si j'avais bien compris. Je ne devais pas parlé de mon activité et les autres (les hommes ou femmes, je ne savais jamais pour qui je travaillais, me touchais et dansais) ne devaient jamais révéler ce qu'il savait sur ce « trafic ». Je ne pouvais pas les voir dans des bars ou autres restaurants car je ne savais pas à quoi ils ressemblaient mais eux… Eux pouvaient très bien me reconnaître. Ils me voyaient pendant de longues minutes, me donner du plaisir, les satisfaire visuellement.

Pour bien faire ce qu'il m'était demandé de faire, je m'imaginais, accompagnée d'un apollon. Ce Dieu Grec que j'avais vu tant de fois, à mon bar fétiche, à mes amis et moi. Je sentais son regard sur moi toute la soirée avant que je ne m'en aille pour aller me reposer. La première fois, je pensais qu'il m'avait reconnu, pour être venu me voir travailler mais je m'étais aussitôt dit qu'un homme de sa classe, de sa beauté, n'avait visiblement pas besoin de passer par ce genre de chose pour prendre du plaisir. Les hommes, même si un peu soulagé à leur départ de la pièce, devaient quand même être frustrés, non ? Voir une femme se touchait, devant eux, sans aucune gêne, sans pouvoir participer, ça devait bien en déranger plus d'un, non ?

Je soufflais légèrement avant de reprendre vie et de bouger ma seconde main, qui était restée inerte jusqu'à présent. Je courbais mon dos de sorte à ce que ma main passe dans mon dos pour retirer l'attache de mon carcan. Je réussis du premier coup et le balançais, lui aussi, dans la direction de mes autres vêtements, près de la porte d'entrée. Alors que ma main gauche prenait un de mes seins en coupe, ses doigts venant titiller mes mamelons, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Souriant, je me décalais et m'allongeais sur mon flanc afin que l'homme (car c'était le bruit ou le juron d'un homme et non d'une femme) puisse mieux voir ce que j'étais entrain de me faire. Je fermais les yeux et me l'imaginais, ce beau mâle à la tignasse dorée du bar.

Mes doigts toujours en action dans mon string, je sursautais lorsque pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'entendais une voix s'élevait dans la pièce presque silencieuse.

- _« Retire ton string. »_, lança la voix de celui qui me regardait, dans l'ombre.

Une vois grave, rauque et chaude. Tout comme celle que j'imaginais pour mon inconnu du bar. Trop excitée de ne plus être seule dans le « jeu », je ne cédais pas à son ordre, car oui, la manière dont sa voix avait claqué, le ton, m'indiquait que ça ne semblait pas être une demande mais plutôt un ordre. Seul mon majeur allait et venait le long de ma fente humide alors que mon autre main s'occupait toujours de mon sein. Mes hanches roulèrent mais je ne fis jamais ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire. Mon index se joignit à mon majeur alors que je sentais la boule dans mon bas-ventre grandir. Je changeais de sein, essayant de ne pas faire de jaloux. Mon dos s'arqua alors que je griffais simultanément mon clitoris et mon téton.

- _« Je répète : retire ton string. Tout de suite ! »_, sa voix claqua dans la pièce, plus rauque et tendue que jamais.

- _« Hum… »_, fus ma seule réponse correcte.

Je léchais mes lèvres avant de me redresser difficilement. À ce stade de la séance, je devais avoir fini mais je continuais à jouer avec la lenteur. Me mettant sur les genoux, je fis glisser les ficelles de mon string pour aussitôt les remonter, jouant par la même occasion avec mon voyeur. J'entendis un grognement sourd, qui me lança des frissons tout le long de mon échine et m'excitant encore plus. Dans la vie, j'adorais les dominateurs. J'aimais qu'on me donne des ordres et j'aimais sentir le pouvoir d'un homme sur moi. En revanche, là, j'avais le contrôle. Je choisissais de tout. Si j'avais envie ou non de retirer ce foutu string. J'avais bien entendu envie de l'enlever mais cette sensation de puissance me plaisait, pour une fois et j'allais en jouer.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais à nouveau allongée et je replaçais une main contre ma poitrine alors que l'autre jouait avec le rebord du tissu, mes doigts entrant pour ressortir aussitôt de dessous le tissu fin blanc. La musique changea à nouveau et j'entendis le familier bruit de respiration, dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant une brève seconde, je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait si je savais exactement où il était. Aurais-je été le voir et lui demander de me prendre sauvagement sur la sofa (s'il avait été à mon goût, bien sûr) ou serais-je resté à ma place, loin de la tentation et proche du contrat signé ? Je n'y réfléchissais pas plus et entrais directement un de mes doigts dans mon vagin, essayant d'atténuer un peu le feu qui ne cessait de grandir en moi, à cause de mes faibles attouchements, dans le but de le frustrer lui et non moi.

Je tirais sur mes pointes, faisant rouler ma tête de gauche à droite sous les sensation. Le regard perçant de mon inconnu se fit montrer sous mes paupières et je mordillais ma lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je ne voulais pas gémir. Malgré la tentation, l'envie, le désir, je devais tout de même rester professionnel, me martelant dans la tête que je travaillais et que je ne prenais pas spécialement du plaisir. Je donnais du plaisir, je n'en recevais jamais. Ou alors très peu, grâce à mes doigts.

- _« Maintenant ! »_, ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix était toujours grave et rauque mais je sentais qu'elle vacillait. Il était proche. Il déglutit, inspira profondément. Je pouvais deviner, sur le visage de mon inconnu, sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre, sous l'effet du plaisir. J'imaginais ses yeux verts, que j'avais vu tant de fois sur moi, brillants sous l'effet du désir que je provoquais chez lui. Moi et moi seule. À bout de souffle, à bout de nerf surtout, je relevais mes hanches et dégageais ma dernière lingerie. Je l'entendis gémir ou grognais alors que j'ouvrais entièrement et largement mes cuisses, mes deux mains proches de mon intimité chaude et envieuse d'attentions approfondies.

J'écartais mes lèvres intimes avant qu'un de mes index ne longe ma fente trempée comme jamais. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'inconnu dans ma tête, la voix de mon voyeur ou mes caresses qui me rendaient aussi excitée mais je n'en pouvais plus, je devais me libérer. Et vite.

- _« Parfait. Ouvre-toi plus à moi. »_, dit-il, sans pour autant me l'ordonner.

J'étouffais mon gémissement alors que j'entrais un doigt en moi, essayant de m'apaiser un minimum. Je pris une position assise, remontant un talon sur le rebord du canapé et « m'ouvrais » encore plus à lui. Mes yeux toujours clos, je ressentais et entendais tout au centuple. J'avais fermé un de mes sens et les autres s'intensifiaient par la même occasion. J'entendis le zip d'une fermeture éclair, le froissement de deux tissus entre eux, un grognement suivi d'un gémissement étouffé. Je pouvais le sentir en train de se donner du bien, en me fixant, ne clignant jamais des yeux. Mon doigt, qui fut rejoint il y a quelques secondes d'un deuxième, se retrouva encore plus à l'étroit lorsqu'un troisième fit son entrée dans mon antre glissant de plaisir.

Inconsciemment, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, un cri sorti de ma bouche entrouverte alors que mon pouce se mit à caresser mon paquet de nerfs alors que mes doigts allaient et venaient toujours en moi, de plus en plus rapidement et profondément. Ils se courbèrent afin de toucher, si possible, ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de moi. Alors que l'homme qui m'accompagnait ne se gênait plus, lui non plus, pour lancer ses cris, grognements ou autres gémissements, je me laissais complètement aller dans le plaisir, murmurant des mots que moi-même je ne comprenais ou ne saisissais pas. Je n'allais pas tarder à mourir de combustion spontanée à cette allure. Je renversais ma tête en arrière alors que j'accélérais toujours plus la cadence.

Dieu que j'avais envie de plus que mes pauvres petits doigts. Sa respiration hachée allait de concert avec la mienne. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je n'entendais plus rien au bout de quelques minutes, totalement perdu dans mon plaisir. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts alors que je venais violement, criant mon plaisir. Je me calmais au bout de longues secondes, pratiquement avachie sur le canapé. J'eus un frisson immense alors que je sentais un souffle contre mon oreille.

- _« Parfaite. Comme à ton habitude… »_

Sa voix chaude me fit à nouveau gémir et malheureusement pour moi, je peinais à ouvrir mes yeux, presque endormie après ce fulgurant orgasme.

- _« N'ouvre pas tes jolis yeux. Repose-toi et je te dis à une prochaine fois… »_

Mon cœur lança un grand battement dans ma poitrine alors que je sentis une bouche contre ma joue et une main sur celle qui recouvrait ma féminité. Je gémis de frustration alors qu'il retirait mes doigts de ma cavité humide. Alors que je ressentais toujours sa faible poigne autour de mon poignet, je gémis alors qu'il infiltrait trois de mes doigts, ceux trempés de mon désir, dans sa bouche afin de récolter les conséquences de mon plaisir. Je n'essayais même plus d'ouvrir les yeux malgré ma forte envie, je savais que ça m'aurait été impossible de toutes façons.

- _« La prochaine fois, je ferais bien plus que te regarder. »_, murmura-t-il, avec une pointe d'envie et d'appréhension non retenue.

Sur ce, il relâcha doucement mon poignet, me recouvrit de je ne sais quoi avant que je n'entende, pour dernier bruit avant de m'endormir, la porte claquée.

**COUPEZ !**

- Putain, c'était excellent ! Bravo, Bella, tu étais parfaite, comme d'habitude.

Le réalisateur serait presque venu m'enlacer et m'embrasser si je n'avais pas été nue comme un ver. J'étais un peu fatiguée car je m'étais vraiment donnée à fond pour cette séquence. Je la tournais pour la troisième fois depuis mon arrivée sur le plateau, ce matin. Je m'étais jurée que ce serait la dernière et je bénissais celui qui m'avait aidé car je n'en pouvais plus de me masturber dans le vide. Je me relevais afin d'enfiler le peignoir qu'on me tendait. Bien entendu, j'avais pensé à Edward pendant toute la durée de la scène, ce qui m'avait donné encore plus de sensation. Dans les films érotiques, nous devions être le plus proches de la réalité possible et je pouvais dire que toutes les expériences que nous vivions, mon acteur et moi, donnaient un plus à la simulation.

Je regardais la scène, rapidement avant qu'on me dise que j'en avais terminée pour aujourd'hui et que je pouvais rentrer. Soupirant de joie, je retournais à ma loge afin de me prendre une douche, de me vêtir de mon jean taille basse et mon débardeur sans manche et de récupérer mes clefs de voiture. Je roulais assez rapidement dans les rues, essayant de raccourcir le moment où je pourrais me jeter sur mon amant de tous les jours. Edward et moi fêtions nos trois mois, ce soir. Et j'avais prévu quelques petites choses pour lui et son corps. Alors que je passais devant le centre commercial, je me fis également la réflexion que je devais absolument l'emmener avec moi ici. Nous avions quelques achats à faire…

Une fois garée devant chez lui, une charmante maison de plein pied, je sortais de la voiture et marchais dans l'allée. J'adorais venir chez lui, même s'il préférait largement aller chez moi. _« L'accès à ton appartement est bien plus intéressant que ma pauvre maisonnette », _disait-il. Je riais dans le vide alors que je sonnais à la porte, attendant qu'il m'ouvre. Je me souviens que je lui avais répondu que les petits-déjeuners étaient bien plus intéressants quand nous étions chez lui, grâce à sa superbe cuisine américaine, munie d'un comptoir où il adorait se nourrir sur moi. D'ailleurs, ce soir, j'allais lui servir de dessert. Une « Bella split », comme il m'appelait après avoir déposer de la glace et des fruits sur mon corps.

Je secouais la tête, peu désireuse de me rendre folle alors qu'il n'était même pas devant moi. Enfin, maintenant, il l'était. Bon Dieu qu'il était beau et musclé !

- Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller ! Qui sait, ça aurait pu être une folle, désireuse de ton corps grâce à tes films, qui venait te harceler et te violer sur place !

- Ah parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?

Je fis mine de rire avant de m'avancer et de lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu as raison. Je suis folle de ton corps et je viens te violer sur place pour nos trois mois. Mais avant, tu m'as promis un dîner alors va mettre une chemise, un pantalon et descends me faire à manger, homme !

- Oui, ma douce…

Il rit avant de partir vers sa chambre alors que je sautais sur le canapé, me rappelant vaguement de la scène que j'avais faite plus tôt. Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire une avant-première…

**...**

**Merci à Popolove pour son avis. Bien qu'elle ait adoré, regrette qu'il n'y ait pas eu de véritable lemon. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de corriger, ni de le commenter mais encore une fois, on espère toutes qu'elle sera là pour le prochain, et egayer votre lecture par ses commentaires !**

**...**

**Une dernière chose : pour celles qui me laisseront une review, vous aurez le droit à la date de poste du prochain chapitre et si vous le demandez (uniquement sur demande) je vous donnerais le titre pour avoir une petite info sur leur prochaine aventure...**

**Encore une fois, si vous avez des demandes... J'en ais eu 3 pour le moment, je réfléchis à la bonne manière de les mettre en place et vous y aurez sans doute droit dans les _Situations Erotiques_ suivantes.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	6. HS n1 Spécial Halloween

**Coucou mes lemoniaques !**

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Ceci est bien un "chapitre" de **_Situations Erotiques_.

**Si je mets le mot _chapitre_ entre guillemets, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que ce poste n'est pas un chapitre comme les autres. En fait, on pourrait parler d'un OS "Hors Série" pour cette fiction...**

**Alors, j'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à lire le premier CHAPITRE HORS-SERIE de la fiction **_Situations Erotiques_**. Ceci est le premier et peut-être pas le dernier.**

**Evenement : HALLOWEEN !**

**Je sais que j'ai répondu aux inscrites et que pour certaine, je leur ais donné la date et/ou le titre du prochain chapitre. Ceci n'est pas le chapitre 6 ! Les indications que j'ai mis dans mes reply sont exacts ! Ceci est juste un poste, OS, supplémentaire. Un Bonus, peut-on dire ;)**

_Encore une toute petite chose, je dédie cet OS à ma Siamoise qui me manque affreusement et qui va fêter ses 17ans demain ! Elle m'avait fait un OS Spécial pour mon anniversaire (que j'ai toujours pas reviewé *honte à moi*) mais personnellement, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour lui en faire un personnellement... Alors voilà, ma Popo, l'un de tes lemons favoris sorti de mon imagination de folle est spécialement pour toi. Je t'aime fort Siamoise de mon coeur et pour la vie 3_

**Bon, je vous prends pas la tête plus longtemps car moi-même je m'embrouille :P**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

_Musique : Strumble And Pain - Joseph Arthur_

Je courais depuis de longues minutes, peut-être bien des heures, à travers les bois. Mes bras se cognaient contre des troncs d'arbres qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur mon chemin. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front et le long de mon échine. Ma respiration n'était pas seulement difficile, elle était pire que laborieuse. J'avais toujours été endurante hors là, j'avais énormément de mal à gérer les pulsations de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Le sang pulsait dans mes veines, dans mes tempes, rendant ma vue de plus en plus floue. Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je décidais de m'arrêter en m'apercevant que je n'étais plus suivi. Enfin, du moins, rien dans mon champs de vision et la nuit autour de moi ne m'aidait en rien à y voir plus clair.

Je posais une main sur un arbre qui se trouvait à mes côtés et plaçais l'autre sur mon cœur qui tambourinait encore plus dans ma poitrine. Je tentais d'apercevoir la moindre lumière qui pourrait m'aider à sortir de cette forêt mais la seule chose que je voyais c'était du noir. Sentant le vent sur mon visage, sur son buste et sur mes jambes, je me demandais ce que je portais, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais fait avant de partir en courant devant ce que j'essayais de semer depuis un bon moment. Enfin, je me souviens d'avoir poussée un cri aigu, d'être tombée sur les fesses en voulant fuir et ensuite, crier et courir en direction de l'inconnu.

Alors que le silence se faisait petit à petit autour de moi, je me permis de me détendre et de souffler profondément. Malgré ça, mon cœur tambourinait toujours dans mes tempes et l'arrêt de ma course n'avait pas arranger ma respiration qui se faisait toujours erratique. Malgré le calme ambiant, je n'étais pas totalement sereine, même si j'étais moins paniqué à l'idée qu'on me poursuive… Enfin, pourchasse.

Regardant lentement dans mon dos, alors que je sentais une respiration encore plus fort et haletante que la mienne, je sursautais, lâchant un énième cri de stupeur en plongeant dans les yeux jaunes serpent de mon traqueur. Je recommençais à courir mais cette fois-ci, il fut plus rapidement que moi et fit un bond par-dessus moi, se plaçant devant moi. Je me cognais contre cette chose avant de tomber une deuxième fois par terre, depuis le début de ma cavale. Un fléau de lumière s'installa sur… lui, me mettant réellement face à mon poursuiveur.

J'eus un nouveau hoquet de surprise, mélangé au dégout, à la peur et à l'étonnement. Il… Enfin, ce n'était pas un humain. Moi qui pensait avoir à faire à un fou furieux qui m'aurait vu dans un de mes films, j'avais complètement faux. Se tenait devant moi, une énorme bête. Ça aurait pu être un homme, s'il n'avait pas tout ces poils, ce long museau, ces dents acérées qui sortaient de ses babines et ces yeux à en faire frémir n'importe qui. Il mesurait au moins deux-trois mètres et le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge fit trembler toutes les parcelles de mon corps et m'envoya son haleine monstrueuse en plein visage. Je savais que la situation n'était pas faite pour que je me plaigne de la bave et de la mauvaise odeur qu'il avait envoyé sur moi mais mon esprit semblait totalement débile.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que je le voyais avancer lentement vers moi. Je tentais de reculer tant bien que mal, broyant mes mains sur la terre et les morceaux de bois. Son regard était brillant et j'avais l'impression qu'il anticipait ce qui allait se passer, à savoir : qu'il allait me dévorer toute crue. Sa grosse langue passa sur ses babines légèrement retroussées, me montrant au passage ses dents pointues et acérées. Je continuais toujours de reculer, alors que mon cœur se gonfla à un peu d'espoir, lorsque je sentis le sol changer. Je n'étais plus dans la forêt. Mes mains ne palpaient plus de la terre ou des mauvaises herbes. Je n'étais plus dans le noir complet car un lampadaire se fit voir à mon côté gauche. Mes doigts grattaient à présent sur du goudron. J'étais sur une route. Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'une voiture passe par là.

J'usais de toute ma force restante pour me mettre sur mes jambes. Le… Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir ce que c'était exactement. Peut-être bien un de ces affreux loups mutants : un loup-garou. Mais les loups-garous n'existaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Des millions de questions m'envahirent mais je les mettais de côté, m'interdisant de me distraire alors que la bête qui me surplombait revenait à la charge. Un second grognement sortit de son torse, me faisant à nouveau trembler et crier avant de partir en courant dans le sens inverse.

- AU SECOURS !

Un autre grognement répondit à mon appel désespéré et totalement inutile car excepté cette bête et moi, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je courrais et me rendais compte de la rudesse du sol sous mes pieds nus. Je voulus jeter un coup d'œil à mes vêtements mais ma tête refusait de faire ce que je lui demandais. J'avais l'impression de courir au ralenti, je voyais défiler les arbres près de moi à une lenteur horrible, ce qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir l'allure d'un escargot.

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT, AIDEZ-MOI !

J'aurais pu paraître idiote, imbécile. Non, en fait, j'avais l'air d'une folle à crier alors que personne n'avait le pouvoir de m'aider. Derrière moi, toujours ces grognements qui me filaient la chair de poule, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Plus le temps avancé et plus j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Vous savez, le genre de film à effets spéciaux merdiques et qui ne font à peine cent mille entrées au cinéma ? J'avais l'impression d'être la fausse blonde à grosse poitrine qui hurlait comme une truie mais qui allait finalement finir par se faire bouffer car elle était tellement maladroite qu'elle allait tomber une dernière fois et que la bête allait fondre sur elle, l'ôtant de toute vie en la dévorant et montrant sa tête à qui voudrait la voir dans la salle de cinéma.

Je soufflais difficilement entre mes halètements et décidais de jeter, encore une fois, un coup d'œil derrière moi, pour savoir si le loup immense était toujours dans mon dos, à ma poursuite. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je ne voyais personne, quoi que ce soit. Je m'arrêtais, tout en continuant tout de même à marcher à reculons. Je regardais à droite et à gauche, dans l'obscurité de la forêt qui m'entourait. Ma respiration commençait enfin à se calmer alors que je marchais depuis de longues minutes, toujours à reculons. Je regardais une dernière fois pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas me prendre par surprise puis enfin, je me retournais.

- Aaaahh !

J'hurlais pour je ne sais quelle raison sur l'homme qui me fait face. Je n'étais plus devant la bête mais devant un magnifique Apollon qui me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un prénom sur ce visage pas si inconnu que ça alors que je criais toujours. Son visage se fit perplexe et il me regarda comme l'aliénée que j'étais. Un sourire se posa sur son visage d'ange et j'arrêtais immédiatement de beugler. Reprenant mon souffle et mû par je ne sais quel courage (ou folie), je me jetais au cou de l'inconnu.

- Oh merci mon Dieu !

Je me reculais pour regarder son visage étonnement blanc et ses yeux bizarrement noirs avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il y a une énorme bête qui me poursuit depuis des heures. Il faut que nous partions.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Mais… Je viens de vous le dire ! Une sorte de loup immense est…

- Un loup-garou ?

- Vous me prenez pour une folle ? C'est ce que je craignais mais je vous assure que je cherche à lui échapper depuis des heures et des heures et je…

- Et si vous vous calmiez, mademoiselle ? Bien, voilà. Que s'est-il passé en détail ?

Je le regardais, interrogative, me demandant ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir.

- Eh bien… Je… En fait, je ne sais pas très bien comment je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt mais… Eh bien, j'y étais et tout à coup, le noir complet. La nuit est tombée si vite que je ne sais même pas d'où elle est arrivée. J'allais pour retrousser chemin mais je suis tombée sur cette… chose… Je suis partie en courant, après m'être relevée de ma chute sous la surprise… Et ensuite, il m'a rattrapé et j'ai vu un immense et horrible loup aux yeux jaunes perçants. Alors, je me suis remise à courir et là, il a disparu… Je vous assure, il faut partir de là. Vous avez un véhicule ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, m'étudiant gravement, plongeant son regard charbonneux dans le mien. Mes frissons revinrent mais ce n'était en aucun cas à cause de la peur. Bien qu'il avait de l'allure, avec ses cheveux cuivres décoiffés, ses yeux profondément noirs, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres pleinement rouges, son menton exigu et son torse parfaitement mis en valeur par cette chemise bleu clair, il n'évoquait aucun sentiment de peur ou de frayeur. Au contraire, en cet instant, je le trouvais plutôt rassurant. Il avait l'air d'avoir les épaules assez solides pour prendre en considération ce que je venais de dire.

Alors que le temps pressé, je le savais et j'aurais dû le bouger, nous restâmes silencieux, nous observant l'un et l'autre. Je déglutis alors que son regard passa de mes yeux à mon nez pour finir sa course sur mes lèvres, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur les siennes. Je fixais à mon tour sa bouche, fascinée par cette petite mimique hautement tentante. Discrètement, je pris ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, m'empêchant de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié. Étrangement, je ne contrôlais ni mes pensées, ni mes actes alors je préférais ne pas tenter le diable.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'inconnu sembla faire l'inverse de moi, pourléchant ses lèvres sensuelles et descendant son regard sur mon menton, mon cou et ce que je devinais être ma poitrine, qui devint son nouveau point fixe. Mon souffle s'accéléra de nouveau mais là encore, ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. Mon inconnu s'approcha de quelques millimètres, presque imperceptiblement et leva sa main pour la placer dans l'arc de mon cou. Je sursautais à la fraîcheur de sa paume contre ma peau étonnement brulante. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que nos regards s'accrochaient une nouvelle fois.

- Il est parti.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. J'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois. Pourtant, il m'avait déjà parlé auparavant. Sa voix était onctueuse, calme, rassurante et inversement, dure et quelque peu dangereuse. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Je le regardais, abrutie par sa déclaration.

- Co… Comment ça _« il est parti »_ ? Vous l'avez vu aussi ? Vous me croyez ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous aurais pas cru ? Ces bois regorgent de créatures plus affreuses et dangereuses, les unes des autres. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au… courant de… quoi ?

- Toutes les nuits de pleine lune, on dit que les habitants du comté voisin se transforment en loup immense et effrayant.

- C'est une légende… Un conte pour enfants…

- Vous croyez ?

L'inconnu baissa la tête de sorte à être à hauteur de la mienne. Son haleine fraiche balaya mon visage et je fermais les yeux un instant afin de profiter pleinement de son souffle contre ma peau fiévreuse. Je me penchais vers lui… Un peu trop… Si bien que je m'attendais à rencontrer sa figure rapidement mais cela ne vient pas. Étonnée, j'ouvrais les yeux et fis un pas en arrière, déboussolée.

Nous n'étions plus sur la route, en pleine nuit glaciale. Non, nous étions à présent dans une pièce élégamment décorée. Un feu dans la cheminée en marbre réchauffait la grande pièce. Des photos surplombaient le feu, sur le marbre, accrochées au mur. De très anciennes photos dont je n'osais m'approcher. Je continuais mon examen de la pièce. Dans un coin, un bureau d'ancien temps avec une chaise logeaient. Sur le même mur que la cheminée, un grand lit à baldaquin siégeait. L'or des draps semblait bouger grâce aux flammes qui dansaient dans toute la chambre. Les autres meubles étaient aussi assez anciens. Une armoire en bois, une table de chevet avec une photo en son centre. Le sol était recouvert par un tapis doux et en baissant le regard, je vis comment j'étais habillée.

Je portais une sorte de nuisette blanche légèrement transparente et assez longue pour recouvrir mes pieds que je devinais nus. La chemise de nuit commençait en une forme de bustier, mettant en valeur ma poitrine. Mes manches étaient longues et bouffantes, transparentes elles aussi. Le faible décolleté montrait tout de même la naissance de mes seins.

Je fronçais les sourcils, me disant que j'avais du me changer. Même si je savais que j'avais des goûts assez spéciaux pour m'habiller, jamais je ne serais sorti ainsi dehors. J'avais plus l'air d'une femme d'ancien temps qui n'allait pas tarder à aller dormir plutôt qu'une femme d'aujourd'hui qui sortait faire des courses. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, je frissonnais. Comment avais-je revêtis ce vêtement ? Comment étais-je arrivée dans cette endroit alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, j'étais dans le froid du dehors, sur une route, avec un sublime inconnu qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi ?

- Isabella ?

Je sursautais et me retournais. Mon inconnu… Enfin, je pensais que c'était lui. Il était dans l'obscurité, assis sur la chaise de bureau. Étrange que je ne l'ai pas vu quand j'avais examiné la pièce. Une autre chose me frappa : comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Je ne lui avais pas dit. Ou alors, comme mon arrivée ici, je ne me rappelais pas de lui avoir dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Ou, du moins, j'essaierais.

Son regard se fit… joueur. Un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus obscène s'installa sur ses lèvres que je trouvais toujours aussi tentantes. J'étais incapable de bouger alors qu'il avançait lentement vers moi, telle un chasseur face à sa proie. Je ne quittais jamais son regard alors qu'il venait de plus en plus prêt. Une fois à quelques centimètres de mon corps, ce dernier répondit enfin et je reculais, un peu effrayée par le noir des pupilles de mon inconnu.

Sa phrase se répétait dans ma tête. Comment ça, il essaierait de ne pas me faire du mal ? Il allait me tuer ? Oh mon Dieu, il allait me tuer et moi, j'éprouvais du désir pour sa personne. Je le trouvais toujours aussi… Terriblement séduisant. Même si je savais que j'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui… Même si je savais que les images de lui, m'embrassant à en perdre haleine n'avaient rien à faire dans mon cerveau… Même si je ne devais pas l'imaginer sur moi, me regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'il me pénétrait encore et encore et encore… Je savais que je ne devais pas penser à ça… Je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'inspirais profondément, me traitant intérieurement de folle à lier.

- Non, tu n'es pas folle, Isabella. C'est tout à fait normal que tu me désires…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avais-je parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte ? Mon inconnu sourit plus grandement, secouant la tête. Sa paume se posa légèrement sur ma joue. Chaleur contre froideur. Comment cela se faisait-il que j'étais bouillante alors que lui, gardait la même température glaciale ? Je détournais la tête, m'échappant de sa faible étreinte mais son bras sortit de je ne sais où et s'entoura autour de ma taille, collant mon corps contre le sien. J'haletais en sentant quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre. Se pourrait-il que cet être si extraordinairement beau puisse me désirer un tant soit peu ?

- Oh que oui, belle Isabella… Je te désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré une femme, jusqu'à présent. Et je peux te dire que je me retiens pour ne pas t'arracher cette foutue chemise de nuit, te jeter dans ce lit et te prendre puissamment.

- Pourquoi tu te retiens ?

Il me regarda, étonné mais amusé de ma question alors que mes yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus, sous la bêtise que je venais de lui servir. Même si je mourrais de désir qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait envie de faire, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à lui. Je ne le connaissais pas. Ni son prénom, ni rien d'autre de lui. À part qu'il était incroyablement beau, froid et effrayamment captivant.

_Ça ne suffit pas ?_

- Bonne question… Est-ce que ça ne suffit pas de me savoir totalement irrésistible ? Je t'aurais, je te prendrais et je te ferais jouir, que ça te plaise ou non.

_Putain, un autoritaire sexy ! Tout ce que j'ai rêvé pendant ma longue vie ! Dis oui Bella ! Dis que tu es d'accord ! Pour moi ! Pour toi aussi ! Allez !_

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant qui était cette folle qui me parlait. Mieux encore, comment cet homme avait fait pour entendre mes pensées et cette dégénérée.

Sa main dans mon dos se fit un peu plus ferme alors qu'il me collait à lui, son autre main se plaçant dans mon cou, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Mon bas-ventre dansait, m'envoyant mille et un papillon. Une douleur dans mes reins, mes jambes tremblotantes, mes mains qui s'agrippaient seules aux avant-bras de mon inconnu… J'étais en train de perdre complètement le contrôle de mon corps.

- Je vais le contrôler pour toi, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça…

Sur ces mots, il passa un bras sous mes genoux et me porta, telle une mariée au début de sa nuit de noce, sur le grand lit. Me surplombant, il me lança un sourire à en damner plus d'un et se pencha vers moi, soufflant son haleine froide à mon oreille.

- Je te jure de bien m'en occuper…

Sa voix grave et chaude, contrastant avec sa fraicheur corporelle, me donna des frissons. Ses lèvres, tout aussi glaciales que ses mains, englobèrent le lobe de mon oreille et le sucèrent lentement alors que sa main droite caressait délicatement le tissu de la nuisette. Doucement, lentement, sa bouche plongea dans mon cou, où il m'embrassa et me fit mille et une chatouilles avec sa langue fraiche. Un gémissement de bien-être sortit de ma bouche entrouverte alors que mes mains se dirigeaient toutes seules dans le dos de mon futur amant. En réponse, un grognement se fit entendre et mes mains furent rapidement remontées au dessus de ma tête. Mon bourreau… Puis-je vraiment le nommer ainsi alors qu'il me donnait du plaisir ?

- Tu restes tranquille. C'est moi qui dirige. C'est moi qui touche. C'est moi qui fait tout. Compris, Isabella ?

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'hocher la tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais pouvoir tenir car dans un acte à deux, j'aimais bien participer. Il me regarda, grogna à nouveau et se leva. J'allais gémir de manque mais il fut de nouveau à cheval sur moi en quelques mini-secondes, une corde à la main. Il m'attacha les poignets au baldaquin et recommença ensuite sa torture dans mon cou, descendant lentement mais sûrement vers ma poitrine.

Je me tortillais comme un ver, essayant d'avoir plus de contact sans prendre le risque de me faire attacher quoi que ce soit. Mon inconnu pouffa contre mon sein toujours recouvert et continua sa descente sur mon ventre avant d'enfin, retrousser le long tissu blanche sur mes cuisses. Sa tête disparut un instant sous ma robe et je poussais un cri lorsque je sentis son souffle sur la partie la plus intime de mon corps.

Il m'avait dit que quoi que j'en dise, que je le veuille ou non, il allait me prendre mais est-ce que je le voulais réellement ? Après tout, comme je n'arrêtais pas de le penser, je ne le connaissais pas. C'était ça qui me bloquait un peu. Je n'avais pas envie d'être prise par un inconnu… Ce n'était pas mon genre.

_Ouais bah, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te la fermer et de profiter du moment présent ! Moi, je le veux alors toi aussi !_

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de l'écouter, Isabella. Elle est de très bons conseils…

Encore une fois, je me demandais comment il l'avait entendu mais pas longtemps car sa langue s'immisça en mes lèvres intimes et joua avec quelques instants délicieux. Cette fois, je ne retenais plus mes cris de plaisir et je n'avais plus aucune gêne d'avoir la tête d'un inconnu total entre mes cuisses. Sa langue venait et sortait de mon antre bouillonnant de désir. Mes hanches bougèrent dans son sens, mais il me les stoppa de ses mains robustes et froides. Sans aucun doute, il était doué de sa langue, cet homme.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon intimité et dans les faibles forces que j'avais, je compris. Par je ne sais quel miracle, il lisait dans mes pensées. Mes poignets forçaient contre leurs liens afin de s'en défaire, je bougeais tout de même les hanches, enfin j'essayais. J'avais envie de plus à présent. Je ne voulais plus simplement sa langue en moi. Je le… Une idée germa dans ma tête alors que je poussais un énième cri, de plus en plus proche de la jouissance. Une jouissance qui me ferait certainement faire un arrêt cardiaque vu les battements fous de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'allais mourir de désir mais aussi de frustration s'il continuait. Je le voulais alors pour lui faire comprendre, vu que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre que gémir, crier ou suffoquer, je le dis dans ma tête.

_**Prends-moi !**_

_Alléluia ma Sœur, alléluia !_

_**Je te veux en moi… Prends-moi, s'il te plaît…**_

J'en étais devenue pathétique. Je couinais intérieurement alors que je ne savais pas s'il m'entendait réellement.

Soudain, il sortit de dessous la nuisette et me regarda, avec des yeux encore plus noirs que noirs. Il aurait du, à ce moment-là, m'inspirait de la peur et j'aurais dû vouloir partir en courant mais ce fut tout le contraire. J'avais envie de fixer ces prunelles noirs incandescentes tandis qu'il me pénétrerait encore et encore.

Mon inconnu grogna et retira la corde de mes poignets. Ils étaient quelques peu douloureux mais je m'en fichais complètement. Un second rugissement sortit de son thorax alors qu'il réduisait à néant le tissu blanche que je portais. Je gémis encore alors que sa bouche entoura un de mes mamelons dressés. Je déglutis lorsqu'il se frotta contre moi. Sa virilité semblait… impressionnante et énorme à travers le tissu de son pantalon en lin.

- Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu, ma belle…

Il se releva et arracha ses vêtements en quelques nanosecondes. Je restais bouche bée devant son corps d'Adonis. D'une pâleur extrême, son torse semblait être fait de marbre. Ses muscles saillants paraissaient m'appeler pour les caresser. Il n'était pas bodybuildé mais les traits de ses muscles étaient merveilleusement bien dessinés. Je me demandais un instant si la bave sortait de ma bouche alors que je fixais l'objet de ma convoitise. J'ignorais si sa longueur allait rentrer totalement en moi mais j'étais persuadé qu'il allait faire tout son possible… Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je l'entendis rire avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur moi. Sa virilité imposante cogna directement sur mon centre avant de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de moi. Je me cambrais sous le déchirement, sous la douleur que me provoquait son membre dans mon antre surchauffé. Je grimaçais et à ma plus grande surprise, je sentis ses lèvres parcourir mon visage. Sa bouche contre mes joues, mon front, mon nez, mon cou m'apaisait un peu alors qu'il commença lentement à se mouvoir en moi. Une plainte de douleur sortit de ma bouche.

Je voulais ressentir du désir, de l'envie mais au lieu de ça, je ne ressentais que la douleur et le tiraillement à l'intérieur de moi. Je grimaçais une seconde fois alors que son sexe entra entièrement en moi.

- Décontractes-toi, Isabella. Ça ira mieux si tu es moins crispé.

Facile à dire… Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, malgré ses baisers. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'on broyait mes entrailles et…

- Oh mon Dieu !

Ça y est ! Ça allait mieux et ce, grâce à son index venant titiller délicatement mon clitoris gonflé. La douleur avait disparu comme par enchantement. Je ne ressentais qu'un petit tiraillement mais il était divin, il provenait de notre union de plus en plus endiablé.

Mon inconnu…

- Edward…

- Qu.. Quoi ?

- Mon prénom… c'est Edward…

Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de fondre son visage dans mon cou. J'accompagnais cette fois ses mouvements de bassin, faisant rencontrer nos intimités avec plus de force, de ferveur… Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux alors qu'il grognait de plus en plus et que son index faisait des choses merveilleusement érotiques avec mon petit bout de chair excité. J'étais dans un autre univers. Un univers, un monde rempli de plaisir, de volupté mais aussi de force. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus épuisant, la boule dans mon ventre grossissait encore et encore. Elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Je n'allais pas tarder à exploser.

Mes pensées se faisaient de plus en plus incohérentes. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à penser. Ma tête, mon cerveau n'était rempli que par des gémissements, des cris, des grognements, des couinements de plaisir.

De toute ma force, je fis relever la tête d'Edward vers la mienne et déposa mes lèvres contre les siennes. Après quelques secondes de baiser plus que passionné, où nos langues apprenaient à se connaître, il se libéra de mon étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux, s'enfonçant dans un endroit encore inconnu en moi.

- Tu seras à moi à jamais, Isabella. À jamais !

Seconde secousse au plus profond de mon antre et il me regarda, affamé. Alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau son visage dans mon cou, j'entendis un faible bruit avant qu'une douleur m'assaille de toute part. Je sentais mon être partir loin de moi… Je sentais mon sang me quitter… On m'ôtait toute vie. Et dans un dernier souffle, je murmurais le prénom de mon bourreau. J'aurais presque cru entendre un _« désolé »_ mais la seule chose que je vis avant de tomber dans le noir le plus complet, c'était lui.

Edward, des canines plus qu'acérées, pleines de sang, qui me regardait avec délice.

- _Bella…_

La douleur me faisait crier de plus en plus fort…

- _Bella._

Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Que la douleur s'arrête mais elle continuait à me ronger.

- _Bella !_ BELLA !

Je me redressais tout à coup alors que deux mains fortes me secouaient sans ménagement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et ma bouche se ferma, taisant ainsi mon cri de souffrance qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Une lampe s'alluma à mes côtés et je fis un bon hors du lit alors que je voyais mon voisin de lit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

- Hein ?

Je me jetais dans le lit, prenais le visage de mon compagnon en coupe et regardais ses dents. Pas de sang, pas de canines longues et acérées… Je m'étais tout simplement fait un gros délire… Un cauchemar…

- Bella, tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? Tu as crié comme si on t'étranglait pendant cinq minutes… Ca va ?

- Hum… J'ai rêvé que j'étais pourchassé par un loup-garou, sauvée par un homme que j'apprenais être, pendant une partie de jambe en l'air, un vampire.

- Tu fantasmes sur les vampires, Isabella ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi... Isabella ?

Il avait le même sourire sadique que dans mon rêve et c'est en riant aux éclats qu'il se jeta sur moi, mordillant la peau de mon cou.

Mon Edward me refit vivre mon cauchemar mais ce qui avait été douloureux et sanglant, fut tout simplement onctueux dans la réalité…

**...**

**Merci à Popolove pour son avis. J'avoue que je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de cet écrit mais de son côté, elle a adoré...**

**...**

**Voilà pour ce petit HS Spécial Halloween. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout, faites le moi savoir, n'hésitez pas !**

**Des idées de _Situations Erotiques_ vous trottent dans la tête et vous avez envie que j'y consacre un chapitre ? N'hésitez pas !**

**A très bientôt (certaines connaissent déjà la date ^^)**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	7. Acte 6 Hot Shop

**Coucou mes lemoniaques !**

**Je pense que j'ai réussi à vous répondre à toutes, sauf pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre Hors-Série d'Halloween... D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour les remercier ! C'est adorable, comme d'habitude. Je suis heureuse que ça vous ait plu. J'essaierais (et je dis bien "essaierais") d'en faire un pour Noël ou/et Jour de l'an...**

**Merci aux anonymes : **Morgane, anges0112 et evie.

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ;)**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Hot Shop**

Nos bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nous étouffions nos gémissements et autres cris de plaisir grâce à nos bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. J'allais et venais dans son antre chaud, bouillant, serré, de plus en plus fortement. J'étais à bout de souffle et je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma respiration car si je descellais ma bouche de la sienne, je n'allais pas pouvoir retenir l'immense grondement qui roulait dans ma poitrine. Je savais aussi que si mes lèvres quittaient celles de ma belle, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de crier ou gémir à m'en faire péter les tympans. Attention, j'adorais ça, extrêmement même. Entendre que je lui faisais du bien, l'entendre hurler mon prénom dans le plaisir, ça ne pouvait que me faire plaisir, bien entendu mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment…

Non, décidément pas vraiment le bon endroit !

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Je finissais de me préparer dans ma salle de bain alors que j'entendais les bruits de talons de ma dulcinée, claquer le sol de la cuisine. Trois jours plus tôt, en nous réveillant, Bella avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle aille s'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Comme si elle en avait besoin ! Ses placards, plus son dressing étaient plus à ras bord et je me demandais vraiment où elle allait pouvoir mettre ses nouveaux achats. Je lui avais posé la question, pour l'enquiquiner mais elle m'avait frappé l'épaule en me répliquant que pour les fringues, y'avait toujours de la place. Qu'elle pousserait les murs mais qu'il lui fallait à tout prix avoir de nouvelles jupes, robes, débardeurs, jeans ou shorts… J'avoue que je n'avais pas été très tenté. Eh oui, même si j'étais le plus gentleman des hommes, le moins macho et le plus séduisant (mots sortant de la bouche de Bella), j'avais quand même ce trait de caractère typique de chez les hommes : je détestais le shopping !

J'avais en horreur le fait de passer de longues heures à déambuler dans un centre commercial, de magasins en magasins, à la recherche du parfait vêtement, qui aurait la parfaite taille, la parfaite longueur (ou pas) ou encore la meilleure couleur et le prix le plus intéressant. J'avais d'abord, je dois l'admettre, refuser catégoriquement. Je haïssais déjà le shopping en temps normale alors si Bella était aussi excitée dans les boutiques, qu'elle ne l'était quand elle en parlait, j'avais raison d'avoir peur pour ma survie. Elle avait un immense sourire, ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle me parlait de ses marques fétiches, de ses amies les chaussures ou encore de ses merveilleux bijoux. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour me convaincre de l'accompagner. En fait, j'étais tombé dans le piège. Comme toutes petites-amies déjantées qui voulaient emmener leur compagnon, elle m'avait organisée une petite soirée, où elle avait fait elle-même à manger. J'avais eu le droit à une petite séance de massage et lorsque la tension et l'inconfort au niveau de mon bas-ventre se fit trop grand, je l'avais plaqué contre le matelas et l'avais fait hurler de plaisir.

En constatant, au matin, l'état de sa nuisette et de son shorty, elle m'avait relancé sur l'utilité du shopping.

- En plus, je me rappelle que tu m'avais promis de venir choisir et m'acheter des nouveaux sous-vêtements, après notre aventure derrière la boite de nuit. Là, maintenant, tu me dois un string, un shorty et une nuisette.

Elle avait boudé toute la journée, se baladant uniquement avec une de mes chemises noires sur le dos et j'avais cédé, en tant que pauvre petit-ami. Même avec l'expansivité de ma douce, je me martelais que ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible. Elle serait certainement se calmer et il était hors de question que je ne profite pas de la situation. Si j'avais abandonné si « rapidement », c'est parce qu'elle avait insisté sur la partie lingerie. J'aurais le droit de la voir les essayer et j'espérais que je pourrais faire bien plus. Si vous voyez où je veux en venir…

Enfin, me voilà, un samedi, à neuf heures du matin, à me préparer dans la salle de bain, alors que ma petite-amie est en train de me menacer de mort lente si je ne me dépêche pas.

- Bébé, les magasins viennent seulement d'ouvrir, ils ne vont pas se barrer comme ça.

- Fais gaffe que je ne me barre pas sans toi, moi !

Je secouais la tête en souriant, sachant très bien qu'elle devait m'attendre car elle n'avait pas sa voiture. Et puis, je savais aussi qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire ce shopping avec moi, aussi râleur et lent que j'étais. M'aspergeant d'eau froide pour bien me réveiller, je séchais mon visage avant de me mettre de mon déodorant et mon T-shirt gris. Une pulsation de parfum et je me rendais dans ma cuisine, où Bella faisait les cent pas, à travers la pièce. Je lui fis un sourire alors qu'elle soufflait en me voyant m'approcher du placard à provision. Je levais les sourcils vers elle, lui tendant un paquet de biscuit. Elle secoua la tête, soufflant à nouveau, avant de prendre sa petite veste légère, son sac et de sortir de la maison et ce, en claquant exagérément la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Je riais brièvement avant de décider de ne pas la mettre plus en rogne et de la rejoindre dans la voiture.

Nous ne mîmes pas un quart d'heure avant d'accéder au centre commercial de la ville. Le parking était presque désert et j'haussais les sourcils vers Bella qui m'avait rabâché qu'à cause de moi, nous aurions de la chance si on trouvait une place.

- Bah, les gens doivent être partis en week-end, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

J'avais secoué la tête avant de la retrouver de l'autre côté de la voiture, entrelacer nos doigts et de nous diriger vers ma hantise. J'inspirais, comme un homme qui entamait son chemin dans le couloir des condamnés. Bella rit légèrement avant de me dire qu'elle essaierait de se contenir et que tout se passerait bien. Je lui fis un sourire qui parut plus craintif qu'autre chose avant qu'elle ne m'embarque dans la première boutique qui s'offrait à nous. Je ne fis pas attention à la vendeuse qui me regardait d'un œil appréciateur et suivais ma douce entre les rayons.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'essayage, où elle avait rendu folle la moitié des vendeuses et moi-même par l'occasion, elle décida de prendre un petit top dos nu noir, très échancré sur le devant et assez court pour que les personnes se trouvant près d'elle admire la peau de son ventre. Le manège dura pendant une dizaine de boutique, où elle ressortait la plupart du temps avec un mini sac alors qu'elle avait essayer pratiquement la totalité de la boutique. Alors que j'aurais dû être éreinté, soûlé et rendu complètement gaga au bout de quinze magasins, je voyais l'approche de la boutique de lingerie et je ne pus que me revigorer. Certes, Bella était horrible parmi toutes ses fringues, tous ses accessoires mais elle n'en restait pas moins adorable, à me demander sans cesse mon avis, sur telle ou telle chose.

Sur les coups de seize heures, nous mîmes enfin un pied dans mon paradis. Et celui de Bella également, en regardant ses yeux brillants de je ne sais quelle émotion. Elle avançait dans les allées, remplie de soutien-gorge ou string en dentelle, coton et d'autres matières que je n'aurais pu définir. Au fond du magasin, je pouvais voir les différents pyjamas du côté droit alors que le gauche accueillait les déguisements ou autres accessoires coquins, style sous-vêtements comestibles. Ce n'était pas un Sex Shop mais il ne manquait plus que le rayon godemiché ou vidéos pornographique et c'était tout comme.

Je voyais ma douce se diriger vers l'une des vendeuses et lui faire la bise. En quelques enjambées, je fus à leurs côtés.

- … bien ! Je te présente Edward. Edward, je te présente Alice, la gérante du magasin.

- Oui, je vous connais. J'ai vu quelques uns de vos films ! Très bon acteur…

- Euh, merci ?

- Alice, fais gaffe, je mords celles qui l'approchent de trop près. Sauf les actrices, là, je peux rien faire pour les éloigner. Enfin bref, je veux renouveler mon tiroir de sous-vêtement et je me suis dis que j'allais passé par ici. En même temps, je venais voir comment tu allais.

- Eh bien, je vais très bien… J'ai enfin trouvé la maison de mes rêves ! Tu sais que j'en ais bavé mais cette fois, je pense que c'est la bonne. Il faut absolument que tu viennes à ma pendaison de crémaillère. Tu es invité aussi Edward, bien entendu… Bon, je cesse de parler sinon, je crois que je vais vous faire fuir.

- J'ai l'habitude et maintenant, je pense qu'Edward ne partira pas… J'en doute fortement !

Elle me lança un regard amusé avant de relever un de ses parfait sourcil épilé et de me faire un clin d'œil, partant vers les ensembles de lingerie, suivant son amie/vendeuse de près. Personnellement, j'attendais qu'elle me fasse signe de la rejoindre aux cabines d'essayage. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, cherchant si l'un des charmants ensembles me plaisait plus que les autres mais à vrai dire, ils étaient tous assez tentants, sexy et je les voyais très bien sur ma douce. Je la voyais, dans la salle de bain, en train de se dévêtir et venir me rejoindre dans le lit, simplement habillée par l'un de ces string noir ou rouge. Je l'imaginais s'approcher de moi, rampant sur le matelas, telle un félin face à sa proie. Elle se jetterait sur moi, plaquant ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes envieuses. Je lui arracherais sa dentelle, si douce sous mes doigts mais qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être dans notre activité. Le lendemain, elle me ferait certainement la tête pour lui avoir abîmé sa lingerie mais avec mon sourire en coin, celui qu'elle aimait tant, je lui promettrais de faire à nouveau les magasins avec elle, afin de lui en dénicher des plus glamour et tentants.

Je souriais certainement comme un crétin face au fantasme qui était en train de se construire mais je m'en fichais. Je la regardais prendre et reprendre des bustier, soutien-gorge, maillot de bain, string, shorty, petites culottes en dentelle ou encore petits short pour dormir et autres nuisettes. Après une vingtaine de minutes à déambuler parmi la lingerie, Bella vint se poster devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris à mon tour lorsqu'elle me prit la main, pour m'emmener dans le fond du magasin, vers les cabines. Je souris plus grandement en voyant la taille de ces dernières. Nous aurons suffisamment la place pour ce que j'attendais de faire depuis quelques heures. Ma douce rentra dans la cabine du fond, fermant le rideau avant même que je puisse faire un mouvement dans sa direction. J'entendis un petit rire venant de mon dos et me tourner pour voir Alice sourire, me faire un clin d'œil et repartir conseiller une femme de la trentaine.

Je me retournais et m'adossais au mur attenant à la cabine d'essayage de ma belle. Je baissais la tête et mettais mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, attendant qu'elle me montre le premier ensemble qu'elle était en train de mettre. Je l'entendais bouger à côté et même chantonner. Je secouais à nouveau en reconnaissant la chanson qu'elle marmonnait plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Déjà que l'imaginer dans tous les sous-vêtements qui constituaient la boutique me rendait fou. L'imaginer également à moitié nue, à quelques centimètres de moi, seulement séparés par un fin rideau que je pouvais aisément écarter pour la voir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me rendre encore plus fou et désireux en fredonnant _« Closer »_ des Nine Inch Nails.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle entrouvrit le rideau et je restais bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

J'essayais de revenir à la réalité et de détacher mes yeux de la déesse qui me faisait face. Certes, je l'avais déjà vu dans ses nombreux ensembles affriolants mais alors celui-ci, elle devait à tout prix le prendre. De couleur rouge sang et noir, le soutien-gorge remontait à merveille sa poitrine déjà généreuse. Je vis que l'ouverture se faisait par le devant. Je descendais ensuite mes yeux sur son ventre pour arriver à son string, comme me l'indiquait le miroir dans son dos, me révélant l'arrondi parfait de ses fesses nues. J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors que ma belle fit un tour sur elle-même, afin de me faire correctement apprécié la lingerie.

- Alors ?

- Alors ? Eh bien, je dois te dire que si tu ne prends pas cet ensemble, notre couple battra de l'aile.

- Abruti !

Elle me fit un sourire avant de passer sa tête à l'extérieur de la cabine et de venir m'embrasser rapidement, pour ensuite se soustraire à nouveau de ma vue. Je restais figé pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, revoyant les courbes de ma douce, dans ce sous-vêtements très tentants, comme je les avais imaginé plutôt dans ma tête. Je recommençais à fantasmer alors qu'elle rouvrit le rideau à moitié, me mettant son corps recouvert d'une nuisette blanche transparente. Seuls les tétons étaient recouverts par deux caches en forme de nœuds papillons noirs. J'hochais la tête, ravalant la bave qui menaçait de me couler le long du menton.

La séance dura encore quelques minutes avant que mon contrôle ne se perde à des kilomètres de moi. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, voyant Alice en train de parler avec la seule cliente dans le magasin pour le moment. J'inspirais profondément avant de tirer et de refermer le rideau derrière moi, me collant sans vraiment le vouloir à ma douce, qui était uniquement vêtue d'un shorty en dentelle bleu nuit et d'un bustier de la même couleur, fermé par une ficelle sur le devant et une fermeture éclair sur le côté droit. Mes yeux, s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà, se noircirent brusquement de désir, alors que je collais mon corps plus étroitement contre celui de Bella, la plaquant contre l'une des parois de la cabine. J'avais une impression de déjà vu. Comme ce fameux soir, dans son ascenseur. Sauf que là, nous devions aller directement au but, n'ayant pas vingt étages pour faire monter le désir. Pour ma part, il était déjà à son extrême et en y regardant de plus près, les pupilles de ma belle étaient presque entièrement dilatées.

Je lui fis sentir mon envie, en aplatissant mon érection contre son centre, récoltant un doux gémissement étouffé. Je fis balader mon index sur la peau de son cou avant de le faire descendre, dans une ligne dispersée, le long de son buste. Passant sur un de ses seins recouverts, sur son ventre pour enfin le faire longer sa cuisse, que je relevais pour la coller à ma hanche. Son regard ancré dans le mien, elle passa ses mains sur mes épaules et se donna la bonne impulsion afin d'enrouler ma taille de ses divines petites jambes chaudes. Je grognais légèrement alors qu'elle commençait une douce friction entre nos deux sexes excités. Mes doigts passèrent sous le fin tissu de son shorty alors que je collais plus qu'étroitement mon bassin au sien. Je sentis la tension dans mon boxer augmenter, la douleur dans mes reins se fit plus forte et mon envie plus pressante.

Désireuses, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour un ballet érotique. Nos langues se prêtèrent à une bataille passionnée dont chacune voulait la victoire. Nos corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre alors que nous étouffions nos gémissements respectifs. Je désirais bien plus que ce simple contact, bien qu'hautement stimulant. Je voulais sentir plus de sa peau contre la mienne. Je la voulais entièrement. Je la voulais, comme toujours. Je me séparais alors de sa bouche, récoltant un gémissement de frustration. Ce fut encore pire lorsque je fis défaire l'emprise de ses cuisses autour de moi.

- Edward, tu…

- Chut !

Je la regardais intensément alors que je prenais le bout de la ficelle entre mes doigts et jouais quelques secondes avec. Elle me gronda presque dessus alors qu'enfin, je détachais son bustier, relevais la fermeture éclair et faisais descendre le vêtement le long de son corps. J'en profitais pour embrasser son décolleté, ses seins, son ventre, son centre encore habillé, ses cuisses… À genoux devant elle, je lui ôtais complètement le bustier et le déposais sur le fauteuil juste à nos côtés et remontais le long de son corps, répétant mes gestes de l'allée. Un tétons en bouche, je le suçais avidement alors que j'occupais l'autre entre mon pouce et mon index. Mes yeux étaient remontés vers le visage de ma douce, pour la voir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et cogner sa tête contre le mur dans son dos. Ses mains s'étaient logé dans ma tignasse et ses ongles effleuraient mon crâne, m'envoyant de petites décharges dans tout le corps et surtout, dans mon sexe.

Après un assez long moment contre son sein, je remontais mon visage, n'en pouvant plus de l'avoir si proche de moi et pourtant, si éloignée. Je me séparais d'elle afin de lui ôter son dernier dessous et de passer un doigt sur sa fente. Son désir n'était plus à prouver. Alors que je la regardais droit dans les yeux, je portais mon index enduit de sa saveur à ma bouche mais je n'eus pas le temps de la goûter car elle pris mon poignet dans ses deux mains et goba mon doigt entre ses lèvres rougis à cause de nos baisers à répétition. Elle suça son suc lentement, entourant sa langue autour de mon doigt, regardant au plus profond de mes yeux. Alors que j'étais le spectateur tout à fait charmé parce qu'il se jouait devant moi, ma main libre se déplaça d'elle-même, allant s'aventurer dans son dos pour appuyer sur ses reins, rapprochant son sexe nu de mon érection encore emprisonnée.

Bella relâcha ma main avant que dans la seconde suivante, ses doigts déboutonnent la braguette de mon pantalon qui se faisait de plus en plus inconfortable. Je soupirais de bien-être alors qu'elle cajola un instant ma verge tendue, retirant mon jean et mon boxer de son autre main. Je gémissais contre ses lèvres, me rappelant dans le plaisir où nous étions. Mes hanches bougeaient au même rythme que ses va-et-vient sur mon manche. Sa seconde main se plaça dans le bas de mon dos, griffant légèrement mes reins alors que mon corps poussait contre elle, dans un besoin vitale de plus de toucher, de plus de sensation. Sa nuque entre mes doigts, l'arrière de son genou dans ma paume, je donnais un coup de rein vers son centre, faisant rencontrer mon gland et son entrée bouillante. Je refis la manœuvre plusieurs fois, voyant que ça lui faisait du bien et que ses cris sourds contre ma bouche étaient plus fréquents.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ma respiration se faisait bruyante, mon souffle était rare. J'haletais contre ses lèvres, qui ne cessaient de m'embrasser avidement. Bella ne semblait pas gênée de ne pas avoir pu respirer convenablement depuis plusieurs minutes. Une fine pellicule de sueur se déposa sur nos deux corps. Mon front était noyé de petites gouttes alors qu'elle allait et venait toujours sur mon sexe. Mon bassin allait à la rencontre du sien avec ferveur et envie. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, sa paume se resserra autour de ma virilité et je me déversais entre des doigts, essoufflé comme jamais. Mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure, je me décollais un peu d'elle, avant de passer mes mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et de la faire entourer ma taille. Je plongeais aussitôt dans ses chairs brulantes, cognant au plus profond d'elle.

- Oh mon…

Elle coupa sa plainte en plantant ses dents dans la peau de mon épaule. Notre rapport n'avait rien de vraiment tendre. C'était même très bestial. Je ne bougeais pas pendant un seconde, jusqu'à ce que je prenne un gémissement ou un grognement de frustration avant de bouger à nouveau fougueusement en elle. Je m'enfonçais dans son jardin intime avec ferveur, avec une envie si prenante que ma tête en tournait. Mon désir de la faire mienne, à chaque instant, et ce depuis ma rencontre avec cet ange était toujours de plus en plus puissante et j'étais heureux qu'elle me laisse faire, à chaque fois que j'en éprouvais le besoin. Comme maintenant. J'aimais par-dessus tout être en elle, la voir dans l'extase grâce à moi, pour moi. Pour nous. Nos ébats étaient toujours explosifs et je savais que plus jamais je ne trouverais un tel bonheur à être avec une autre fille que ma Bella.

Je retournais au présent, loin des émotions et autres sentiments qui se jouaient en moi et que j'analyserais plus tard. Nos bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nous étouffions nos gémissements et autres cris de plaisir grâce à nos bouches soudées l'une à l'autre. J'allais et venais dans son antre chaud, bouillant, serré, de plus en plus fortement. J'étais à bout de souffle et je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma respiration car si je descellais ma bouche de la sienne, je n'allais pas pouvoir retenir l'immense grondement qui roulait dans ma poitrine. Je savais aussi que si mes lèvres quittaient celles de ma belle, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de crier ou gémir à m'en faire péter les tympans. Attention, j'adorais ça, extrêmement même. Entendre que je lui faisais du bien, l'entendre hurler mon prénom dans le plaisir, ça ne pouvait que me faire plaisir, bien entendu mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment…

Au bout de plusieurs allés et venus dans son antre, je me laissais aller une seconde fois alors qu'elle jouissait autour de mon membre. Je murmurais son prénom dans son cou alors qu'elle mordait à nouveau mon épaule pour étouffer son cris de plaisir. Je finissais de faire un ou deux mouvements avant de me détacher d'elle, effrayé à l'idée que mon envie d'elle ne refasse surface et que je la reprenne aussitôt et aussi brutalement. Alors que j'allais déposer ses jambes à terre, je la sentis trembler dans mes bras et préférais la faire s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, de peur qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos, ses cheveux donnaient l'impression qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'une nuit très agitée et son front trempé prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas fait qu'essayer des sous-vêtements. Une seconde, elle grimaça et je me mis rapidement à genoux devant elle, prenant son visage en coupe.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'y suis pas allé me main morte. Je ne t'ais pas fait mal ?

- Ce n'est pas la douleur que je retiendrais de ce que nous venions de faire, chéri.

- Mais, bébé, je suis…

- Une vraie bête de sexe qui vient de m'offrir un nouvel orgasme, encore plus forts que ceux que tu m'as déjà procuré. Alors, tais-toi et embrasse-moi avant de t'habiller, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, et de sortir de cette cabine. Tiens.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et je me nettoyais avant d'enfiler mon boxer et mon jean. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, m'excusant encore une fois et récoltant une tape sur la tête pour mon « affront ». Je lui souris et lui dis que je l'attendais dehors. J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et vite. Je passais ma tête à travers le rideau et profitais qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages pour sortir, style de rien. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter cette Alice, qui se trouvait derrière son comptoir, avant un grand sourire, le regard rivé vers la sortie des cabines d'essayage. Je baissais la tête avant d'aller dans sa direction.

- Bella n'a pas entièrement finie et…

- Mes cabines sont assez accueillantes, il est rare qu'on se retienne…

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, d'essayer toutes sortes d'ensemble pour y rester le plus longtemps possible, bien sûr !

- Euh, ouais… Enfin, je voulais savoir pour combien Bella en aurait si elle prenait tout ?

- Tout ce qu'elle a pris à essayer ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien… Si je m'en réfère à l'acompte, je dirais sept cent dollars.

- Bien.

Je sortis ma carte et lui dis de tout faire passer dessus. Elle me regarda étonnée mais ne broncha pas et passa ma carte avant de me la redonner. Je la saluais avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, non sans avoir aperçu un regard moqueur venant de sa part. Je devais prendre l'air et ce, pas uniquement pour me remettre de notre rapport passionné mais pour réfléchir et mettre des noms sur les sentiments qui m'avaient parcourus pendant cet ébat enflammé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait mais là, ils avaient été encore plus fort. À présent, je ne me voyais plus du tout aller voir une autre femme. Bella semblait faite pour moi. Parfaitement faite pour mon bonheur et mon plaisir. J'allumais une cigarette en faisant les cent pas, passant ma main dans mes cheveux une bonne dizaine de fois avant que je ne me fige et fixe un point loin vers l'horizon. Je secouais la tête alors que tout se mettait en place. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. J'eus un mini vertige alors que les mots se placèrent devant mes yeux, en la voyant sortir par la grande porte du centre commercial.

J'étais amoureux…

**...**

**Merci à ma Popolove pour son avis !**

**...**

**Et voilà, Edward réalise qu'il est amoureux... Même s'il savait qu'il avait de forts sentiments pour Bella, il n'avait jamais pensé à l'amour !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pour me le faire savoir, un seul moyen : la bubulle :P**

**Pour savoir la date et le titre du prochain poste, y'a qu'à demander. De même pour les idées... Je ferais sûrement un sondage dans le prochain afin de vous demander quelque chose. Je n'en dis pas plus...**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	8. Acte 7 Duty Library

**Coucou mes lemoniaques !**

**Voilà la nouvelle aventure de nos chouchous acteurs, Edward et Bella. Une nouvelle situation qui, je l'espère, va vous donner très chaud ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;D**

**Merci aux anonymes : **Morgane, anges0112, Pauline et Anykim.

**Encore une fois, je ne vais pas blablater cent ans et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Quelle soit douce et chaude !**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Duty Library**

Vêtue de ma robe simple noire, un peu décolleté sur le devant et m'arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux, je rentrais dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où je travaillais depuis maintenant quelques années. J'aimais réellement mon boulot. Les livres étant ma passion, je ne pouvais que bénir mon meilleur ami, Ethan, de m'avoir pistonné pour ce job de bibliothécaire/documentaliste, dans l'une des librairies les plus réputées de Chicago. Bien entendu, mon rêve n'était pas de classer, de ranger ou de faire louer des livres, toute ma vie. Non, je désirais secrètement de devenir auteur à succès. Devenir célèbre aux yeux de tous. Faire rêver les gens grâce à mes écrits, à mes histoires d'amour. En bonne romantique que j'étais, je m'amusais à retranscrire tantôt le scénario d'un amour parfait, tantôt celui d'un amour impossible. Je pouvais passer des heures devant mon ordinateur, la nuit, à écrire mes rêves et mes envies, sur mon traitement de texte.

Mes envies, mes rêves mais aussi mes désirs… J'adorais mettre mes deux personnages en situations folles. Un désir les foudroyant tous les deux, en pleine fête foraine. Ou encore, pendant une sortie en pleine air. Mettre à l'écrit les sensations extrêmes que l'on ressentait, alors que l'orgasme nous frappait de toutes parts. Exprimer beaucoup de choses en seulement quelques lignes. Faire imaginer aux lecteurs l'attitude et les émotions de différents personnages. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, je n'arrêtais pas d'écrire sur _lui_…

_Lui_, nul autre que mon fantasme sur patte depuis quelques semaines._ Lui_, bel Apollon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux regards si intenses, si éblouissant._ Lui_, qui hantait mes journées et mes nuits. _Lui_, qui me lançait des regards discrets mais jamais assez pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas. _Lui_, qui en un seul sourire pouvait ruiner le sous-vêtement que je portais. _Lui_, qui me parlait toujours galamment, de sa voix douce et chaude. _Lui_, dont la longueur de ses doigts, que je voyais lorsqu'il tendait la main vers moi afin d'attraper le livre que je lui donnais, me rendait folle d'envie de les avoir sur mon corps.

Malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas du tout son nom. J'avais peut-être des idées et des pensées intimes et perverses sur lui, je n'en étais pas moins extrêmement timide et réservée. Je n'osais pas lui dire d'autres mots que ceux concernant les bouquins. Même pour simplement savoir son prénom. Alors chaque nuit, j'hurlais le bonheur solitaire que je m'étais procuré avec seulement son visage et son corps élancé en tête. J'aurais tant voulu un jour, crier son prénom. J'aurais tant voulu qu'IL me fasse hurler de plaisir, tout simplement.

Je secouais la tête, me disant que c'était perdu d'avance et que si je continuais à penser à ça, à Lui, je n'allais pas pouvoir me concentrer de la journée, ni même de la soirée, étant donné que la bibliothèque fermait tard ce soir, à cause de la rentrée des étudiants. Après avoir déposé manteau et sac dans mon vestiaire, je partis m'installer pour de longues heures derrière mon comptoir, qui accueilleraient encore nombreux de mes fantasmes ambulants. J'allumais mon ordinateur et attendis avec une certaine impatience les premiers clients. Bien que je ne pensais qu'à mon inconnu, la plupart du temps, j'aimais beaucoup mon travail et j'aimais parler de ma passion avec d'autres personnes.

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que je débattais de la philosophie de Descartes lorsque mon patron, directeur principal de la grande librairie, apparut face à moi, un air fier sur le visage. Je souris légèrement à l'étudiant de seconde année avec qui j'eus le plus intéressant débat de la journée avant de me tourner vers Steve Shepherd.

- _« Bonjour monsieur Shepherd, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »_,lui demandais-je avec un sourire professionnel.

- _« C'est la rentrée, je ne peux être que content. Beaucoup de livres sont sortis depuis ce matin ? »_, m'interrogea-t-il, heureux comme jamais.

- _« Eh bien, » _Je regardais les entrées et sorties de livres depuis ce matin sur mon écran, avant de relever le regard vers lui. _« Plus d'une vingtaine mais je pense que les étudiants arriveront par dizaine à la fin de leurs cours… »_, l'informais-je, toujours mon sourire poli sur le visage.

Il hocha la tête avant de, toujours souriant, me tapoter l'épaule et de rejoindre son bureau. Je fronçais les sourcils un instant, étonnée du comportement presque sociable de mon patron. Ce n'était pas qu'il était du genre à m'engueuler sans cesse mais d'habitude, le mot « content » ou encore l'adjectif « heureux » n'était jamais associé à cet homme. Toujours professionnel, coincé et concentré, il était rarement dans cet état, sans pour autant être un gros con. Enfin, je décidais de ne pas y faire attention. Peut-être qu'un évènement important, à part la rentrée, avait égayé sa journée.

Comme je l'avais prévu, les jeunes étaient tous arrivés après la fin de leur première journée, paniquant en cherchant les livres que leurs différents profs leur avaient demandé de trouver pour lire au plus vite, afin de faire tel ou tel exposé, commentaire ou disserte. Je ne chômais pas pendant plus de trois heures, cherchant les livres qu'on me demandait, déambulant dans les rayons à la recherche d'un unique ou dernier exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette ou encore Hamlet, enregistrant chaque bouquin qui sortait de la bibliothèque… En bref, même si j'adorais ce que je faisais, au bout de trois heures de travail acharné, je soupirais de bien être en m'affalant dans ma chaise de bureau, plaquant ma joue sur mon bureau, presque épuisée par cette longue journée.

Épuisée mais aussi plus que chagrinée. En plus de ne pas avoir eu le temps de fantasmer et rêver de mon bel Apollon, ce dernier n'avait pas fait un saut pour prendre un livre ou tout simplement le lire, assis sur les tables du fond, comme il le faisait si souvent. C'est en déprimant que je prenais les nombreuses listes envoyées par les professeurs avant de parcourir à nouveau les étalages à la recherche de livres, accompagnée de mon chariot de rangement. Passant d'abord aux tables, je récupérais les ouvrages oubliés et cherchais si quelques uns faisaient mon bonheur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'intégralité de la grande bibliothèque était vide. Monsieur Shepherd était reparti, tout aussi souriant qu'à son arrivée, me souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et me laissant le soin de fermer en partant. Comme si j'allais laissé ouvert, de toute façon. Je continuais mon travail et j'étais heureuse de constater qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul et malheureux livre à trouver. Je le cherchais partout, désespérant au bout d'une autre demi-heure, de ne jamais le trouver.

Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa lorsque je le trouvais enfin. Poussant le chariot un peu plus loin, je me baissais à fin d'attraper ce maudit livre qui m'en avait fait bavé mais au moment de me relever, je fus bloquer.

Non, je vous assure, je ne m'étais pas bloqué une artère ou un truc dans le genre (désolée, mon rayon, c'est la littérature, non le corps humain… Quoi que !). En fait, c'était plutôt un autre corps qui m'empêchait de me redresser correctement. Mon cœur s'affola lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Je déglutissais fortement alors que je sentais le début d'une érection pointer sur mes fesses. J'inspirais fortement alors qu'un souffle se perdait dans mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux alors que ma poigne sur mes côtes se fit plus ferme. Me redressant lentement, je commençais à me retourner pour voir qui était dans mon dos. Sauf que la personne ne fut pas d'accord et plongea son visage dans mon cou, me collant un peu contre l'étagère.

- _« Ne te retourne pas… »_, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Je me figeais et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche alors que je reconnaissais cette voix entêtante. Je la reconnaîtrais partout tellement je l'avais fait tourner dans ma tête, lui faisant dire ce que je voulais qu'il me dise. Étrangement, j'avais fantasmé de ce moment même. Était-ce encore un rêve ou une réalité, cette fois-ci ? Tout était comme dans mes songes les plus fous et chauds. Son souffle dans mon cou, ses lèvres derrière mon oreille, son bassin étroitement collé à mes fesses, sa virilité délicieusement dirigée vers moi… Tout y était. Et comme d'habitude, je me laisserais faire, telle une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts experts.

J'obéissais, sachant que je n'étais pas en danger, restant face contre livres, yeux à moitié clos et souffle haletant. Les paumes de mon inconnu caressèrent distraitement mes flancs, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, répétant le mouvement plusieurs fois, venant à chaque fois un peu plus vers mon centre quand il était vers le bas et ma poitrine quand il était vers le haut. J'avais arrêté de compter ses allées et venues quand soudain, il se colla plus à moi, grognant et empaumant mes seins qu'il pétrit avec une force qui me fit ronronner. Désireuse d'un contact un peu plus franc, même si j'étais déjà complètement contre lui, je me cambrais exagérément. De ce fait, mon postérieur fut encore plus près de son sexe excité et ma poitrine remplissait mieux ses grandes mains, que je devinais douces à travers le tissu de ma robe et celui de mon soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge.

Il siffla en embrassant mon cou, le mordillant également au moment de quitter ma peau de ses lèvres. J'aurais voulu qu'il me donne l'invitation, l'autorisation de me tourner maintenant, afin que je puisse étudier, voir les traits de son visage au lieu de me les imaginer. Je voulais découvrir son expression sous l'envie, le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant présent. Mais il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion et une plainte sortit de ma bouche.

- _« Impatiente à ce que je vois, hum ? »_, ria-t-il contre mon oreille, m'envoyant son souffle chaud sur ma peau. _« Je savais que tu serais comme ça, lorsque je me suis décidé à venir te rejoindre… »_. Il appuya son érection contre mes reins, gémissant à mon image sous l'agréable sensation. _« Je savais que tu ne me repousserais pas car tu as autant envie que moi, que je te prenne ici et maintenant… »_

Je déglutis, sortant un son entre le gémissement et le cri, alors qu'il donnait quelques coups de reins dans mon dos. Une de ses mains descendit de mon sein, frôlant du bout des doigts mon ventre contracté par le plaisir, passant sur ma féminité en feu toujours recouverte et il la fit finir sa course contre ma cuisse, après avoir légèrement remonté le tissu de ma robe. Contrainte à rester dos à lui, j'essayais de le faire faiblir en me tortillant contre lui. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque, m'agrippant à lui alors que ses doigts jouaient à l'intérieur de ma jambe. Une boule commençait à se former dans mon bas ventre, tandis que j'arrivais à déposer mes lèvres sur sa gorge, tournant rapidement ma tête vers lui avant qu'il ne m'en empêche.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir son visage. Je ne pouvais à vrai dire, que distinguer sa mâchoire tendue et sa pomme d'Adam qui faisait le jeu du yoyo. Je souris alors que ma langue vint lécher sa peau avec délectation. Sa peau semblait sucré et je refermais mes lèvres afin d'aspirer ce que je prenais pour un bonbon. Son grognement m'affirmait que ce que j'étais en train de lui faire lui plaisait énormément. Je m'acharnais alors à lui faire le seul bien que j'étais capable de lui donner dans ma position alors qu'il plaquait la paume de sa main sur mon pubis, par-dessus mon sous-vêtement. Mordant son cou sous la délectation de son geste, je bougeais mon bassin contre lui, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais besoin de plus. Que je voulais sentir sa main sans entrave, sans obstacle. En bref, qu'il m'enlève se foutu string trempé comme jamais et qu'il me touche réellement.

Alors que je le voulais tant qu'il me libère de cette frustration, j'eus un gémissement de bien-être alors qu'au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, mon futur amant se décida à faire glisser ma lingerie le long de mes jambes et de venir flatter mes plis intimes humides de son index. Enlevant un de mes bras qui se trouvaient toujours autour de sa nuque, je descendis ma main sur la sienne afin de lui montrer comment je voulais qu'il me touche. C'était sans compter son côté autoritaire. Il délaissa ma féminité pour attraper mon poignet et le joindre à l'autre. De sa main, il regroupa mes deux mains et les garda derrière sa nuque avant que sa main libre reprenne sa place sur mon sexe surchauffé.

- _« Ne me montre pas comment je dois te donner du plaisir… Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire sur toi… Ou en toi… »_, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe et de passer son index entre mes plis, sans toute fois me pénétrer comme je le suppliais grâce à mes gémissements.

Il avait décidé de jouer avec moi et bien que j'en étais heureuse, je n'en étais pas moins extrêmement frustrée. Je voulais plus de lui, encore et toujours. Pourquoi me torturait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi nous torturait-il ? Je voyais bien qu'il se contrôlait, mâchoire contractée, grognements rauques et doigt trop baladeur qu'il retenait de ne pas aller trop loin. Pour mon plus grand désarroi.

Je décidais donc de profiter de l'attention lente mais délicieuse qu'il m'offrait et attendais qu'il daigne enfin me servir ce que j'attendais au plus profond de moi. Je roulais toujours des hanches contre son bassin, éveillant toujours un peu plus son sexe durci, à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir, comme il m'en donnait. À l'inverse que moi, je ne le ferais pas languir. Je m'occuperais de lui et ce, sans retenue.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminablement sensuel, il entra enfin son doigt en moi, suivi presque aussitôt d'un second alors que son pouce se plaçait sur mon clitoris gonflé de désir. Ses pénétrations étaient lentes mais fermes. Il jouait divinement de ses doigts, m'amenant rapidement au point de rupture. La boule dans mon bas-ventre grossissait encore et encore et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Je m'accrochais à mon amant le plus fort possible, retenant cet instant, voulant que ça dure encore plus longtemps même si j'avais hâte de me libérer, de me décharger de toute cette bonne pression. Je sentais mes parois se resserrer autour de son index et son majeur, qui étaient en perpétuel mouvement à l'intérieur de moi, allant et venant, se courbant dans mon antre, cognant sur mon point G dont j'ignorais encore l'existence tellement ce qu'il me faisait subir était unique et plus fort que tout.

Une main toujours dans la chaleur de mon entrejambe, l'autre se plaça à nouveau sur mon sein, délaissant mes poignets endoloris qu'il avait fermement retenu afin que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. Je profitais de mon semblant de liberté afin de lever les bras au ciel, espérant qu'il comprendrait ma demande. Ce fut avec un sourire mais un soupir de tristesse que je perdis ses doigts en moi afin qu'il fasse passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête, me laissant en soutien-gorge, dos à lui toujours. Je profitais de notre séparation pour me retourner et enfin, l'admirer.

_**Oh mon Dieu !**_

Il était encore plus beau que dans mon esprit. Habillé d'un T-shirt gris collant à son torse musclé et d'un jean noir tendu à l'extrême à cause de son membre près à tout exploser, il était plus sexy que le Diable et plus chaud que l'Enfer. Ses cheveux ébouriffés le rendaient indubitablement attirant. Ses prunelles, d'origine si vertes, n'étaient plus que charbon de désir. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées à cause des nombreux baisers qu'il avait offert à mon cou. En y repensant, il avait bien fait de ne pas me laisser le voir… Je n'aurais pas tenu une seconde avant de me jeter sur lui, de lui arracher ses vêtements et les miens avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur une des nombreuses tables et de passer à califourchon afin d'introduire son sexe dans mon antre.

Comme je l'avais prévu dans ma tête, un peu plus tôt, je plaçais ma main sur son érection à travers le tissu et mon Apollon siffla, fermant fortement les yeux, me coupant de ses émotions. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure alors que je débouclais sa ceinture, dé-zippais sa braguette et baissais jean et boxer en même temps, me laissant bouche bée devant cette superbe virilité dans toute sa splendeur. À genoux face à lui, je ne mis pas une seconde avant de titiller son gland et d'appliquer la goutte de sperme qui y perlait sur toute sa verge tendue. Se penchant en avant pour placer ses mains sur les étagères en face de lui, je fus plus près que jamais de l'objet de ma convoitise et en une bouchée, je le pris dans ma bouche.

Son grognement érotique atterrit dans mon centre, me faisant pousser un gémissement contre sa peau. Mes va-et-vient durèrent un long moment alors que son sexe grossissait de plus en plus dans ma bouche, comme si c'était possible. Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, m'imposant un certain rythme quand je le faisais languir avec de simples coups de langues ou autres baisers discrets. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, ses grognements et autres gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce se faisant plus forts et moins distincts. Alors que je m'attendais à tout moment qu'il explose dans ma bouche, il se retira fermement de moi avant de me relever, tout aussi brusquement et de me faire enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Une seconde plus tard, il butait au fond de mon ventre, faisant sortir le cri de plaisir qui roulait au fond de ma gorge depuis quelques secondes.

Ses mouvements en moi n'étaient pas sages, lents, tendres… Non, ils étaient brutaux, sauvages, enivrants et me faisant en demander toujours plus. Je criais sans aucune retenue. Même si je voulais me faire discrète, je n'aurais pas pu tellement le désir, le plaisir, la jouissance était à son extrême. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça de ma vie et un quart de seconde, je me demandais où était passé la timide en moi. Comment je pouvais tout simplement me faire prendre rudement dans la bibliothèque où je travaillais depuis des mois, contre les auteurs commençant par la lettre H, si je me souvenais bien. Mais là, je n'étais pas certainement, toutes pensées hors de son sexe dans le mien étant très loin dans mon esprit embrumé.

Alors que ma tête cognait sur une rangée de bouquin, le visage de mon partenaire fondit sur ma poitrine, tétant mon téton durci après avoir craqué la dentelle avec ses dents. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, ma vue était tellement inutile que je fermais les yeux, la boule toujours présent dans mon bas-ventre prenait une place de choix, s'agrandissant et semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de grossir.

- _« Encore un peu… Hum… Je suis… J'y suiis presque ! Plus fort ! »_, dis-je, bien que je sois pas sûre que ce soit sorti exactement ainsi.

Mon amant marmonna sur mon sein en passant à l'autre alors que ses coups de reins se firent encore plus sauvages et durs. Mes mains trouvèrent la force de se placer dans ses cheveux alors que je tirais dessus, cherchant plus de contact avec sa langue. Même si le rapport que nous avions était génial, il me manquait quelque chose. Une chose que j'avais rêvé de faire au moins cinq cent fois mais qu'à chaque fois, je ne réussissais à faire. Une chose personnelle et dont j'avais peur qu'il me refuse mais je devais tenter. Je devais le faire car je mourrais d'envie de sentir cette partie de son corps sur la mienne.

Repoussant son visage de ma poitrine, je le remontais vers moi et le rapprochais de moi. Il me regarda avant de fixer mes lèvres et sans que je fasse un autre geste, il jeta sa bouche contre la mienne, rentrant directement sa langue dans ma cavité buccale. Nos langues se menaient une bataille acharnée, à l'image de notre ébat bestial. Dans un dernier coup de butoir, je me séparais de sa bouche afin de m'époumoner, criant ma jouissance à celui qui voudrait l'entendre. Mon Dieu Grec se déchaina encore quelques secondes, s'enfonçant dans mes chairs plusieurs fois avant de venir en longs et puissants jets.

Si on pouvait mourir de plaisir, je crois que je serais à terre à partir de maintenant. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, il nous apporta à la table la plus proche et me fit m'asseoir dessus. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se sépare de moi, même si je ne l'aurais pas voulu, il se colla à moi, restant entre mes jambes et embrassant mon cou.

- _« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça… Hum… »_, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, haletant et tremblant.

- _« Certainement pas aussi longtemps que moi, mon bel Apollon, pas aussi longtemps que moi… »_, gémissais-je de bien-être à son aveux.

- _« Alors il faut se rattraper, tu ne crois pas ? »_, me dit-il dans un sourire pervers avant de me relever et de m'allonger face contre bois froid.

_« Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! »_, pensais-je avec ravissement…

**COUPEZ !**

Je soufflais alors qu'Edward se relever de mon dos avant de passer un peignoir et que j'en fasse autant. Nous tournions notre second film ensemble et j'en étais très contente. Si j'avais bien compris, notre dernière apparition à l'écran tous les deux avaient fait un carton dans le monde des films érotiques. Par conséquent, nous avions été plébiscité pour un nouveau film où je jouais le rôle d'une apprentie écrivaine timide de roman à caractères sexuels rencontrant le grand amour. J'aurais pu trouver ça grotesque mais une petite part de ma personne trouvait ça incroyablement romantique. À part leur première fois brutal contre les étagères d'une bibliothèque. M'enfin bon, le scénariste n'est pas là pour écrire du tendre et tout beau…

Une fois couvert et réhydraté, car jouer la comédie donne soif et chaud, surtout quand je tourne avec mon homme, nous regardâmes ce que la scène donnait. Même si elle était réussi, nous devions la recommencer afin de prendre différents angles de vu à la caméra. Je souriais à mon compagnon, qui me lança un regard triste. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire nos scènes de « faux sexe » mais il voulait rapidement rentrer à la maison afin de célébrer nos cinq mois de couple comme il se fallait. Et à cette allure-là, nous tomberons de sommeil au moment même où nous toucherions mon matelas. Pire, il devrait certainement me porter après que je me sois endormi dans l'ascenseur. Quoi que, non, je retire, mon expérience dans cet endroit me tenait impérativement éveillée, au cas où mon compagnon décidait de retenter la chose.

Au bout de la quatrième prise, nous pûmes enfin prendre nos affaires et partir du plateau. Confortablement installé dans le siège en cuir de la voiture de mon homme, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux un instant afin de reprendre des forces pour notre nuit qui s'annonçait être torride, comme à tous nos anniversaires. Enfin bon, je mens, nos nuits étaient toujours apocalyptiques.

Je fus surprise de sentir la voiture s'arrêter bien avant mon immeuble. Je savais que le trajet avait été plus court ou alors, je m'étais réellement endormie et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Alors que je me redressais, les yeux toujours à moitié clos, j'entendis la portière claquée et la mienne s'ouvrir. Je tournais le visage et regardais Edward, qui s'était accroupi à mes côtés.

- Ma chérie, si tu as assez de courage, notre anniversaire commence dans ce restaurant. Sinon, on prend à emporter et je te fais manger à la maison.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de m'avancer vers lui, déposant un tendre baisers sur ses lèvres. Les sentiments se bousculaient en moi. Il était tellement gentil, adorable, sexy, intelligent, marrant. Il avait tout de l'homme parfait et il était à moi. J'adorais être avec lui, plus que tout et contrairement à mes autres aventures, je n'avais pas envie de partir en courant en voyant cette sorte d'adoration et de vénération dans son regard. Au contraire même, je voulais le voir tous les jours et apprendre à avoir la même étincelle.

Je lui souris en posant ma main, qu'il embrasse, sur sa joue.

- Je crois que ce serait mieux de manger à la maison…

- D'accord, ne bouge pas, repose-toi. Je reviens.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de fermer délicatement ma portière, sur laquelle je me calais alors que j'entendais le bruit de la fermeture automatique des portes. En à peine une seconde, je voyageais dans le monde des rêves…

**...**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à ma Popolove pour son avis. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre car elle n'a plus d'Internet pour un temps. D'ailleurs, je suis de tout coeur avec toi, Ma Siamoise que j'aime ! J'espère te retrouver bientôt et toi-même tu sais : J-28 :D**

**...**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Non, pas encore de déclaration enflammé. Bella ne semble pas encore avoir découvert son amour pour Edward mais ça ne serait tardé... Ou pas !**

**A la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avais dit que je ferais un petit sondage alors le voilà :**

**J'ai proposé qu'on me fasse des propositions de situations, d'endroits ou de positions (d'ailleurs, elles sont toujours les bienvenues) et une d'entre vous m'a demandé un plan à 3 ou 4... Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais y arriver mais je dois vous poser la question : avec qui désirez-vous voir Edward et Bella dans un lemon ?**

**- Riley ? Bree ? Jasper ? Jane ? ou encore Tanya ( eh oui, je ne suis pas une anti-Tanya, même si elle a un mauvais rôle dans certaine de mes fictions) ? **

**Donc voilà, votez si vous voulez mais sachez que je ne suis pas certaine de faire ce chapitre. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration et de votre enthousiasme...**

**PAS DE JACOB ! S'il vous plaît. Je "tolère" celles qui sont de sa Team (même si je ne comprendrais jamais) mais je refuse d'écrire un lemon avec Jacob en acteur... Merci :)**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Pour mes petites curieuses qui veulent la date, le titre du prochain chapitre ou les deux, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Je répondrais le plus vite possible à vos questions.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	9. Acte 8 Thanks

**Coucou mes lemoniaques !**

**Voilà un nouveau OS de nos chouchous. Que nous réservent-ils pour aujourd'hui ? Film ou Réalité ? Nombre d'entre vous attendait ce chapitre.. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :)**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews cette fois-ci mais on va dire que je n'avais pas trop le temps. Promis, je me rattraperais pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

**En tout cas, je remercie : **twilight-I-love-you, makeupgirl77, SAMYSTERE, veronika crepuscule, Pupuce0078, Titie, caro30, ulkan13, anges0112, Ludivine28, vinie65, lia3011, fifer, fan-par-hasard21, Lenerol, frimousse30, mel031, chriwyatt, Bella-Lily-Rose, Atchoum16, doudounord, twilight007, Grazie, Galswinthe, ousna, Elodie52, sarinette60, adeline73100, Edwarxbella, aline1320, Pauline, SweetyMarie et Carlotaa.

**Je vouais vous remercier pour avoir voter. Jasper arrive bien haut dans les sondages en général mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que, j'y pense depuis quelques temps, je cherche comment faire et tout mais j'avoue que je vais avoir énormément de mal... Alors, comme j'ai également posé la question à ma Siamoise (Popolove), j'ai décidé de ne pas faire ce threesome... Désolée :(**

**Bon, je ne vous prends pas plus la tête et je vous laisse avec nos deux acteurs...**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Thanks**

Je la regardais dormir à mes côtés depuis déjà quelques minutes. Elle était encore plus ravissante que le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe noire, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec un décolleté arrondi, accompagnée d'une petite veste blanche et de talons hauts. Je ne disais pas qu'elle était encore plus belle car elle était nue, dans mes draps mais parce que c'était la vérité. Depuis que je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je veux dire, réellement. Je savais que dès le premier regard, j'avais éprouvé quelque chose de fort mais aujourd'hui, je savais que ce n'était pas le véritable amour, avant. Au début, je désirais sa présence, son corps à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui, je ne désirais pas seulement tout cela… J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit à mes côtés, à chaque seconde, pour chaque activité. Bien entendu, dans notre travail, il était difficile de ne pas la « partager » et alors qu'au départ, ça ne me faisait presque rien, à présent, chaque homme qui la touchait pour les besoins d'un film ou par simple contact furtif, j'avais envie de le briser en deux. Je devenais possessif, au point que j'avais supplié mon meilleur ami et agent de nous mettre ensemble sur le dernier film.

En bref, Bella m'appartenait et j'étais un putain d'homme de Cro-Magnon qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : la faire réellement mienne aux yeux de tous.

Les films que nous tournions n'étaient pas que comédie pour nous mais pour les acteurs ou les spectateurs, c'était le cas. Nous étions seulement deux acteurs qui jouaient très bien les sentiments de désir, de dévotion ou d'amour. Moi, je ne feintais plus mon jeu. Je feintais seulement le comportement d'un personnage cruel, dominant ou encore raffiné. Seul mon caractère changeait et était la plupart du temps que mise en scène devant l'objectif de la caméra. Mes envies, mes désirs étaient les mêmes dedans et en dehors du film.

Je secouais la tête, revenant au doux visage de mon ange. De celle qui illuminait mes journées avec ses bavardages incessants sur tout et sur rien, avec ses rires enfantins mais mélodieux à mon oreille, ses caresses douces mais sensuelles sur mon corps ou encore ses idées folles. Même si je n'étais pas si vieux que ça, je n'avais jamais expérimenté autant de chose depuis que je suis avec Bella. Elle menait la barque de nos relations sexuelles et j'aimais ça. J'aimais ça car dès que je lui faisais la surprise de diriger les opérations, elle en était que plus étonnée et excitée. Pour mon plus grand bonheur. Alors que mon index suivait le chemin de sa colonne vertébral, je me mis à mon activité favorite : fantasmer et repenser aux ébats de ma belle et moi.

Elle gémit avant de se tortiller dans les couvertures et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Je souris avant d'approcher lentement mon visage de son épaule et d'y déposer un baiser. Mes doigts continuèrent leurs caresses alors que ma bouche embrassait son omoplate avant de passer au second et de revenir mordiller légèrement son épaule. Ma main était passé sous le fin tissu du drap et je caressais délicatement la courbure de ses reins avant de frôler ses fesses et de remonter, faisant l'action plusieurs fois d'affilé. J'aimais sentir sa douce peau sous mes doigts.

Je continuais mes caresses et mes baisers jusqu'à ce que ma belle se retourne, exposant sa poitrine à mes yeux gourmands. Je ne pris pas une seconde avant de lécher sa gorge, descendant vers la naissance de ses seins avant de prendre un des mamelons en bouche, le faisant durcir à l'aide de ma langue et de mes dents. Une de mes mains s'occupa de son autre mont. J'entendais les gémissements et soupirs de bien-être sortir de la bouche de mon ange alors que je me plaçais à califourchon sur elle, ne pesant néanmoins pas de mon poids sur elle. Je me concentrais sur le plaisir que je voulais lui donner, tentant de faire taire le désir qui montait en moi alors que Bella bougeait son bassin, toujours entre le réveil et le sommeil.

- Edward…

Rien que ça. Rien que le doux gémissement de mon prénom, sortant de sa divine petite bouche, me rendait dur. Je frottais à mon tour ses hanches contre les siennes, créant une merveilleuse friction entre nos deux sexes. Alors que je mordillais son second téton, un peu plus durement cette fois-ci, Bella ouvrit les yeux en criant légèrement. Je souris contre sa poitrine avant de déposer mes lèvres dans le creux et de remonter mon visage vers le sien, baisant délicatement sa bouche.

- Je croyais que j'étais en train de rêver… Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ce genre de rêve alors tu me le refais vivre quand tu veux.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois perdue en revenant trop vite à la réalité, après la fabuleuse nuit que nous avons passé…

- C'est normal que ça se soit passé comme ça… On fêtait tout de même nos cinq mois.

Je lui souris avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres, caressant sa bouche du bout de ma langue. Bella entoura ma nuque de ses bras et pencha la tête afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Ses jambes bougèrent et je me levais un peu pour la libérer mais elle entoura ma taille d'une de ses cuisses, plaquant son pied contre mes reins et poussant mon centre contre le sien, nous arrachant un gémissement par la même occasion.

Se détachant de notre étreinte mais gardant quand même sa jambe autour de ma taille, ma belle émit un petit rire. Fronçant les sourcils, je la regardais, interrogatif.

- Enfin, je dis ça mais on fête même les semaines qu'on passe en tant que couple.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je fêterais même les heures.

Je pris sa joue en coupe avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois, avec une grande tendresse. J'essayais de mettre mes sentiments les plus profond dans ce baiser. J'avais envie qu'elle ressente ce que je ressentais pour elle dans cette simple étreinte. Je savais que je devais lui dire et je trouvais que le moment était idéal. Je me reculais alors de sa figure pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu es tellement romantique, quand tu t'y mets…

Je lui souris à nouveau avant de déposer plusieurs petits bisous sur sa bouche, reculant pratiquement aussitôt que nos lèvres rentraient en contact.

- Eh bien… (baiser) J'ai un truc… (baiser) A dire qui rendra le moment… (baiser) Encore plus… (baiser) Romantique… (baiser)

- Ah oui ? (baiser) Quoi ?

Je me reculais à nouveau, plongeant pour la énième mon regard dans le sien. J'inspirais avant de lui sourire tendrement.

- Je t'aime…

Je sentis le corps de Bella se tendre sous moi et mes muscles se tendirent à leur tour. Son regard se fit étonné, puis paniqué pour enfin finir dans l'incompréhension totale. Mon cœur s'accélérait et mon cerveau m'envoyait mille questions à la fois. Nous étions ensemble depuis plusieurs mois mais est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, à part de l'attirance et de l'envie physique ? Non, je voyais bien qu'il y avait plus que ça… Ses regards tendres, nos longues conversations. Nous pouvions passés des heures et des heures ensembles à parler, rire. Nous nous baladions, main dans la main. C'étaient des moments romantiques alors je ne pouvais pas me dire qu'elle ne désirait pas plus que du sexe avec moi.

Même si je savais tout ça, j'avais rendu la situation quelque peu gênante. Je me redressais alors dans mon lit, secouant la tête et me fustigeant mentalement d'avoir brisé le moment magique que nous étions en train de vivre.

- Excuse-moi ! C'est trop tôt… Je suis con, je n'aurais pas du te…

- Merci ?

Je clignais des yeux avant de poser mon regard, plus que surpris sur elle. Pourquoi me remerciait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait comme une question ? Me remerciait-elle de lui avoir dit que je l'aimais ou alors, me remerciait-elle de m'excuser pour lui avoir avoué mes sentiments à son égard ? J'étais pire que perdu et ce fut encore plus le cas quand je la vis plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et écarquiller les yeux.

Elle marmonna des phrases que je ne compris pas très bien avant de se lever brusquement et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis s'appuyer ou cogner sa tête contre la porte avant de gémir ou peut-être bien grogner. Je me levais du lit, enfilant mon boxer rapidement et m'avançant vers la porte.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne !

- Bella, je te l'ai dit mais je n'attendais pas de réponse…

- Mais je t'ai dit merci…

- Tu étais juste surprise, tu ne…

- MERCI !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me remercie mais je pouvais comprendre dans un sens. Même si nous étions ensemble depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration d'amour aussi tôt. Je ne dis pas que je n'avais pas souhaité qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait, elle aussi, mais si ça avait été le cas, j'en aurais été très heureux.

- Bella, sors de la salle de bain.

- Non !

- On fera comme si ça ne s'était pas passé. On rembobine la bande, le réalisateur vient de nous annoncer que la scène était merdique et qu'on devait la refaire. Alors tu ramènes tes fesses dans le lit et on se refait des mamours sans un mot, sauf nos cris de plaisir.

J'attendais qu'elle ouvre la porte et s'exécute, pour qu'on laisse ça derrière nous. J'avais trouvé l'instant idéal pour lui annoncer la profondeur de mes sentiments mais visiblement, je n'avais réussi qu'à la paniquer et à la faire se renfermer sur elle-même… Ou plutôt, dans la salle de bain.

- Bébé, ouvre cette porte…

Je sursautais alors que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, claquant légèrement contre le mur. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Bella sortir, habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval. Elle semblait à moitié en colère, à moitié perdue. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne me répondait pas dans l'immédiat mais que moi, j'avais besoin de lui dire. Je voulais lui dire que j'avais besoin qu'elle le sache, qu'elle comprenne à quel point mes sentiments étaient forts pour elle.

Mais tout ça, je ne le fis pas.

Bella passa devant moi, sans un mot, le regard brillant et la lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents. Je retenais un soupir en la suivant dans le salon, où elle entreprit de mettre ses chaussures et sa veste. Intérieurement, je commençais à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte sans qu'on en ait parlé. Pris d'une impulsion, j'agrippais son poignet pour la tourner vers moi, avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Bella, tu…

- Je dois prendre l'air, Edward. J'ai besoin de… J'ai entendu ce que tu avais à me dire et j'ai pas réagi de la façon la mieux appropriée alors… Je dois réfléchir.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu me le dises aussi. Je… J'avais juste besoin de… Tu n'as pas à réfléchir. Reste là, on n'en parle plus et…

- On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, Edward ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et moi, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te remercier.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais une femme polie.

Ma tentative d'humour ayant complètement échouée, je lâchais un soupir lasse. Voyant dans ses yeux que je n'arriverais pas à l'empêcher de partir de la maison afin de « réfléchir », je retirais ma main de son bras mais déposais, tout de même, un baiser sur sa joue.

- Reviens-moi vite alors, hein ?

- Je t'appelle dans la journée, ok ?

J'hochais la tête avant de la regarder partir vers sa voiture. Elle me lança un bref signe de la main, auquel je répondis par un sourire avant de monter dans son auto et partir. Je soupirais à nouveau, fermant la porte et rejoignant mon lit. Je m'affalais sur le matelas, enfonçant ma tête dans mon coussin.

La journée promettait d'être très longue avant de coup de téléphone de mon amour…

…

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que je n'avais pas bougé de mon canapé, devant les vieux programmes qui s'enchaînaient devant moi, sur l'écran plat. Je n'y trouvais aucun intérêt. Même pas pour la partie de baseball qui se jouait au moment même. Je savais que Bella avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à l'annonce que je lui avais faite, le matin même, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait à un tel point. Nous approchions du coucher du soleil et je commençais à me dire que je ne la reverrais plus. Je n'avais pas succombé à l'envie de l'appeler ou de lui laisser un message. Elle devait rester seule avec elle-même et réfléchir mais là…

Là, ça devenait long et insoutenable.

Je sursautais en entendant mon portable sonnait, à mes côtés. Ne regardant pas le numéro, je répondis immédiatement.

- Bella ?

- Euh, non…

- Ah, Em…

- Bah dis donc, je vois que ça te fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de ton meilleur agent !

- Non, je suis désolé, c'est juste que… J'attend un appel de Bella et… Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai eu le grand Hawkins et il te veut pour son prochain film !

- Tu veux dire… Ouah ! Ça, c'est du lourd.

- Cache ta joie !

- Non, je veux dire…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en coupant le son de l'écran, le match devenant quelque peu bruyant. Bien entendu, j'étais ravi que le meilleur réalisateur du film érotico/porno, Charles Hawkins, me demande sur l'un de ses films. Ce dernier était l'un des plus connu dans le métier. Tous acteurs ayant eu la chance de tourner dans l'une de ses productions avaient réussi à percer encore plus loin que le simple film pornographique.

Même si j'aimais tourner dans les films érotiques, je m'imaginais aussi dans un film à gros budget, pour tout public. Un film d'action ou tout simplement, romantique. Bien qu'à présent, j'aurais dû mal à feindre le sentiment amoureux avec une autre personne que Bella. Je soupirais avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée, puis vers l'écran plat avant de retourner à ma conversation avec Emmett.

- Je suis super heureux, Em.. Crois-moi. Ce serait pour quand ?

- Le tournage commencerait la semaine prochaine. Et attend, c'est pas le mieux…

- Quoi ? Allez, annonce. Cesse de faire durer le suspens…

- Le film se tourne au Brésil. Tu pars pour un mois !

Je me figeais. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir pendant un mois. Déjà que je ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir de mon couple avec Bella alors je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je partais tourner un film pendant un mois. Je ne voulais ni la quitter, ni lui laisser le temps de déguerpir.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir…

- Eh, attend ! Comment ça tu ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir ? C'est la chance de ta vie. C'est pas toi qui m'a parlé de voir plus loin que les films érotiques ?

- Oui mais… Je dois d'abord en parler avec Bella et…

- Edward, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, quand on a commencé ? Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'engager dans une relation alors que tu tournais avec des femmes nues, majoritairement. Je savais qu'une petite-amie ferait un caca-nerveux à chaque fois. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Bella, je me suis dit : « c'est bon, elle est du métier, jamais elle prendra la tête d'Ed… »… A ce que je vois, je me trompais…

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler Ed, même dans tes pensées… Et puis, je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais en rapport avec Bella, c'est juste que… J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant donc…

- Dis-moi !

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ce matin et depuis, plus de nouvelles alors… J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'aime mon boulot Em, mais j'aime Bella encore plus et je préfère rester acteur de film érotique amateur que la perdre. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. Alors, elle passera avant Hawkins. Excuse-moi, Em… Je dois te laisser. À plus tard. Je t'appelle avant la fin de la semaine.

Je ne lui laissais pas de le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et raccrochais. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas couper mon portable car je ne voulais pas louper un appel de ma belle.

Patientant encore plus déprimé, j'haussais à nouveau le son avant de plonger dans le match, tentant de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil sur l'heure toutes les trois secondes.

…

Le match venait de se terminer lorsque je me levais pour me rendre dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un sandwich ou un encas à ingurgiter. Je n'avais rien manger depuis la veille au soir et mon ventre commençait à en souffrir. Je me tartinais une tranche de pain de mie avec du beurre de cacahuète lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je lâchais rapidement couteau et pain pour me diriger tout aussi prestement vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris en fracas.

Un sourire se fendit sur mon visage. Elle était là. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait son apparition devant moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était toujours en train d'embellir. J'avais à chaque fois l'impression de voir un ange apparaître en face de moi.

Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, je me jetais sur elle, la prenant dans mes bras, embrassant son cou et respirant son odeur, qui en seulement quelques heures m'avait manqué. Cela prouvait à quel point j'étais inconditionnellement amoureux et dépendant d'elle.

- Tu m'as manqué, bébé.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse mais…

- … tu avais besoin de réfléchir. Je sais, t'inquiète pas. Je comprends et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'attendais pas une réponse particulière. Je te l'ai dit parce que je devais te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Même si nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois, j'avais besoin de te dire que ce n'était pas une relation « juste comme ça ».

Je la sentis hocher la tête avant de me repousser et d'entrer, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Bella me regardait intensément. Je pouvais voir énormément d'émotion circuler dans ses yeux chocolat. Je voyais une sorte de crainte, de l'attirance, de l'envie, de la joie, du désir… de l'amour ? Je ne la laissais pas plus réfléchir et entourais sa taille d'un bras alors que la main de l'autre poussa sur sa nuque afin de la ramener vers moi et poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Notre baiser était tendre, calme, sans précipitation. Mes deux mains se rejoignirent sur ses fesses et je lui donnais l'impulsion pour entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ma douce s'accrocha à moi, comme à une bouée, entourant fermement ses bras à mon cou. Nos langues fusionnèrent quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je nous amenais lentement vers le lit, dans la chambre. Ses doigts agrippèrent quelques mèches de mes cheveux alors qu'une de mes paumes vint prendre sa joue en coupe, penchant sa tête légèrement pour avoir une accès plus profond à sa bouche.

Toujours aussi doucement, j'allongeais ma Bella sur le matelas et la surplombais, sans peser de mon poids sur son petit corps. Je lâchais ses lèvres, la laissant respirer et partant à l'assaut de son cou. J'en embrassais chaque parcelle. Tous centimètres de peau passait sous ma bouche. Je la goûtais sans cesse, sans m'en lasser. Elle tremblait sous mes légères succions. Mes mains étaient également tremblantes alors que je passais son débardeur par-dessus sa tête. J'avais comme la sensation que ceci était notre première fois. Sensation étrange, bizarre, complètement folle mais elle était bel et bien là. C'était la première fois que je ferais l'amour à Bella, après lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. Et si elle acceptait, ça voulait dire qu'elle acceptait également mes sentiments. Et avec un peu de chance, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle les partageait partagés un minimum.

Mes lèvres balayèrent ses deux seins, encore contenus dans leur carcan en dentelle bleue. J'attrapais un téton durci entre ma bouche, à travers le tissu. Bella commençait à gémir et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Son bassin roulait sous moi alors que ma bouche aspirait son second mamelon tendu sous son soutien-gorge. Mes doigts ne restaient pas inertes, caressant, frôlant la douce peau de ses côtes. Ma langue s'aventura plus bas, tournant autour de son nombril, avant que je n'embrasse chaque millimètre de peau découverte. J'inspirais profondément, m'imprégnant de sa senteur. De la senteur de son plaisir.

J'abaissais délicatement son jean le long de ses jambes, là encore, en déposant une mitraille de baiser à chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais. J'adorais vraiment l'embrasser. Ça aurait pu devenir une nouvelle vocation. À chaque fois que je le pouvais, je l'embrassais. Sans cesse, n'importe où, n'importe quand… Ma bouche avait pour obsession de sentir ses lèvres, sa peau.

Je m'installais sur mes genoux, regardant de haut la déesse en sous-vêtement que j'avais en face de moi. Les yeux à moitié clos, sa poitrine se levant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux étalés sur les coussins, ses mains agrippant les draps à côté d'elle, Bella était plus que désirable. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour plus que sauvagement. Je la surplombais à nouveau, une main près de son visage me retenant alors que mon autre main caressait son visage et partait sur son corps.

- Tu es si belle…

- Edward, je…

Je la fis taire d'un baiser. Plongeant dans ses prunelles noircis par le désir, je retirais délicatement son shorty ainsi que mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je revins vers elle lentement, écartais délicatement ses jambes et m'insinuais en elle doucement et profondément. Nos yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir que nous ressentions au même instant.

J'étais à ma place, plus que jamais. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi, qu'elle reste mienne pour toujours. Restant immobile un instant, profitant de sa chaleur intime le plus possible, m'imprégnant à nouveau d'elle d'une autre manière, je commençais à bouger uniquement quand Bella bougea son bassin en murmurant mon prénom et plaçant son visage dans mon cou.

Mes va-et-vient n'avaient jamais été si lents, si intenses. Je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Je voulais que cet instant dur toujours mais après quelques poussées en elle, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Ses parois étaient trop resserrés contre mon sexe. Alors que Bella enroulait ses jambes autour de mes hanches, m'accordant une plus profonde pénétration, je grognais de plaisir lorsqu'elle mordilla ma peau, la lécha et l'embrassa.

Nos gémissements allaient de concert. Nos mouvements de bassins étaient en harmonie. J'allais et venais avec douceur mais une certaine force s'était imposée durant notre échange. Ses bras fermement autour de mon cou, elle me demandait d'aller plus vite. J'obtempérais, cédant à son envie, son besoin.

J'étais de plus en plus proche lorsque ma douce fit glisser sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, Edward… Je t'aime… Viens avec moi…

Des picotements se firent sentir dans mes reins, le long de mon échine, dans mon ventre, dans mon cœur… Partout. J'avais l'impression que des centaines de papillons prenaient leur envol à l'intérieur de moi alors qu'en un dernier coup de bassin, je venais au fond de son cœur intime, provoquant par la même occasion sa propre jouissance. Je m'effondrais sur elle, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, s'adoraient, se désiraient. Nous nous aimions et c'était le plus important.

Bella m'aimait.

Je l'aimais.

Nous avions tout pour être heureux et nous le serions…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je lâchais sa bouche, nous laissant haletants tous les deux. Je roulais sur le côté avant de me mettre sur le flanc, la regardant tendrement. Après une seconde, où elle reprit sa respiration, elle s'installa également sur son flanc, me regardant avec un amour des plus profond. Je lui souriais en m'approchant lentement d'elle et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci…

Elle me frappa le torse, me forçant à me rallonger et s'installant à califourchon sur moi. Retirant lentement son soutien-gorge, elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Son bassin commençait à danser langoureusement contre mon sexe qui se tendait de plus en plus.

- Tu vas voir que dans quelques minutes… heures… tu me remercieras pour autre chose.

Elle plaqua sa bouche fortement contre la mienne alors que mon sexe se redresser, instinctivement…

La nuit promettait d'être longue… Mais pour ce coup, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

**...**

**Bon, je pense que ma Popo a déserté mais on lui en veut pas... Lire un chapitre entièrement lemoné, ça doit être long et soulant à la longue *siffle***

**...**

**ENFIN la DECLARATION ! **

**Eh oui, j'avais pensé à vous faire souffrir comme pour Adultère (pour celles qui ont lu) mais je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être long XD**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu... J'avais cette déclaration en tête depuis le début de la fiction alors voilà... Je suis assez contente de moi, on va dire, pour avoir tenu le coup parce que j'avais bien d'autres déclarations qui me sont venus pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre !**

**Voilà, encore une fois, j'ai tout dit. Celles (ceux ?) qui veulent la date et/ou le titre du prochain chapitre, y'a qu'à demander xD**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	10. HS n2 Spécial Noel

**Coucou mes lemoniaques favorites !**

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un chapitre de _"Situations Erotiques". _Bon, ce n'est pas un miracle mais compte tenu du jour, ça aurait pu surprendre mais vu que vous êtes des lectrices géniales, toutes, j'ai décidé de vous remercier et de vous offrir un cadeau en vous postant ce chapitre Spécial Noel !**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**

**Je vais enfin remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour l'OS d'Halloween : **sexforlife, Candyshy, SAMYSTERE, psychogirl25, katia duchene _(je n'ai pas pu te prévenir de la suite car ton adresse a été supprimé par FF... Désolée)_, mel031, Willowme, PurementFanTwilight, Elodie Breuse, SweetyMarie, ulkan13, ThinkingOfRobCullen, sarinette60, Pupuce0078, fifer, Galswinthe, Lenerol, veronika crepuscule, frimousse30, chriwyatt, caro30, aelita48, loumarcise, Edwardxbella, anges0112, Grazie, Ludivine28, Titie, toutdoux-Dadou, Atchoum16, Pauline, lia3011, maielle, ousna, adeline73100, Sandrine50 et Brand0fHeroine.

**Encore une fois, je vous souhaite de bonne fête et si je ne peux pas poster avant... On se retrouve en 2011 !**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**My Sexy Mrs Claus**

_- Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes relations._

_Bella venait d'entrer en courant dans la boutique de lingerie fine de son amie, habillé d'une vieux jean usé, d'un pull noir à col roulé et d'un manteau long ouvert. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une queue de cheval pas du tout ordonnée et où quelques mèches folles tombaient sur son visage. Elle n'était pas maquillé ou alors, son rouge-à-lèvre et autres artifices avaient disparu. En un mot, Alice la trouva différente et effrayante à regarder pendant un moment._

_- Je pense plutôt que tu as besoin d'un coiffeur, d'une maquilleuse et d'un bon styliste… Moi qui pensait que tu avais du goût ! Viens-tu me voir à chaque fois que tu sors d'un plateau de tournage ou…_

_- Alice ! Je n'ai pas énormément de temps. Edward me croit à la banque… Or, la banque est à quelques mètres de chez moi alors si je ne me dépêche pas… Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de toi et non de tes sarcasmes ! Tu peux m'aider ?_

_- Eh bien, ça dépend pourquoi mais ne t'ais-je pas toujours donné satisfaction depuis notre rencontre ?_

_- Si, et c'est pour ça que je viens te voir et te serais certainement reconnaissante à vie !_

_Alice sourit à son amie. Elle aimait énormément Bella. Toutes deux s'étaient rencontré dans les coulisses d'une séance photo, il y a quelques années et avaient tout de suite accrochée. Elle serait toujours là pour elle, comme elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur Bella. Passant à côté de la jeune femme, elle s'excusa auprès d'une cliente qui sortit rapidement de la boutique, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Bella, qui elle-même regarda ses vêtements. Une fois qu'elles ne furent plus que deux dans le magasin, Alice baissa le rideau et revint vers Bella._

_- Vas-y, ma belle, tu as toute mon attention !_

…

Notre premier Noël.

Notre premier Noël en couple, rien que tous les deux.

Ces deux dernières semaines, n'étant aucun de nous deux pris par les tournages, nous nous étions amusés à décorer la maison. Ainsi que son appartement, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas décider à rendre afin de venir vivre chez moi. Je lui avais proposé un bon nombre de fois mais elle refusait toujours, trouvant ça plus pratique. _« Où vais-je mettre toutes mes affaires ? », _m'avait-elle demandé en montrant mon dressing déjà plein. Je devais bien admettre qu'il n'y aurait pas la place mais je ne m'étais pas décidé à laisser sa garde-robe excentrique se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Mais, même en cherchant à longueur de temps, je n'avais pas trouvé la solution. Pas encore, du moins.

Je regardais un instant mon amour qui se trouvait en train de lire des papiers, assise en tailleur par terre, devant la table basse alors que je regardais le dernier match de baseball avant la coupure pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'aimais ces moments de pure simplicité. Nous avions tellement pour habitude de ne pas être un couple normal que le simple fait de nous retrouver, au calme, me confortait dans le nouveau genre de relation dans lequel nous nous étions investi.

Alors que je la regardais toujours, loupant un super Home-Run de la part d'une joueur, je me disais que le cadeau que je lui avais confectionné serait parfait. J'avais tout d'abord appelé Alice, pour qu'elle m'aide à choisir un sous-vêtement qui me plairait autant qu'à Bella. J'avais ensuite fait commandé un bouquet de cinquante roses rouge pour lui prouver mon amour et le désir qu'elle m'inspirait. Et pour finir, je devais aller récupérer le dernier cadeau, que je lui avais acheté, un peu plus tard dans la journée. J'étais nerveux de sa réaction face à ce dernier cadeau mais j'avais bon espoir de lui faire plaisir.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Ça devient gênant et je vais devoir recommencer mes comptes.

- Désolé de te trouver si sexy et de vouloir jeter ses papiers par la fenêtre pour te prendre sauvagement sur cette table basse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de sexy dans ce vieux débardeur et ce survêt, mais bon… Si tu veux, pourquoi pas !

- Tu as raison, tu serais mieux sans, sur la table basse.

Je vis avec délectation sa lente déglutition. Elle poussa un soupir excédé avant d'appuyer férocement sur la calculatrice et de reprendre sa première facture. Je souris en me levant. Je déposais un baiser sur son front, lui murmurant mon excuse avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour prendre un douche. Alors que je mettais le jet d'eau en route, j'entendis un _« je le hais »_ qui me fit éclater de rire. Sortant rapidement, j'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et me rendais dans mon dressing. Je choisissais un jean noir, un T-shirt blanc et retournais dans le salon une fois mes chaussettes enfilées.

Bella leva un regard étonné vers moi. Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais une dernière course à faire avant notre dîner à deux pour le réveillon.

- Je dois m'absenter un moment. Je reviens dans une heure…

- Je devrais moi aussi m'absenter alors… Euh… Je laisserais la clé dans le pot de fleur, ça te va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle, lui lançant un regard de braise et mon sourire en coin, essayant d'en savoir plus. J'avais essayé en vain de savoir quel cadeau elle allait me faire mais elle était resté aussi muette que moi, face à ses questions et ses tentatives de corruption.

- Et toi ? Où tu vas ?

- On se voit ce soir, bébé.

Elle me sourit avant de se relever avec grâce pour venir entourer ses bras autour de mon cou et de me laisser l'embrasser avec amour et tendresse. Mes mains posées sur ses reins, je nous fis nous rapprochais plus au moment où notre baiser prit de l'ampleur. Nos langues se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter, se caressant, s'aimant, s'adorant. Ses petits doigts agiles papouillèrent son crâne alors que j'encerclais plus étroitement sa taille, passant mes mains sur son dos découvert. Je traçais une ligne le long de la colonne vertébrale, la faisant trembler dans mes bras. Je passais mes paumes sur son ventre plat avant de les remonter sur sa poitrine nue, englobant chacun de ses deux seins parfaits. Nous gémîmes en même temps alors que je frôlais délicatement ses tétons dressés.

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, nous étions assis sur le canapé, Bella à califourchon, m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que mes mains, ayant fini leur petite affaire avec sa poitrine, jouaient avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Comme à chaque fois, nous n'avions pas besoin d'air. Nous étions l'oxygène de l'autre. Les mains de ma douce étaient elles aussi passé sous mon T-shirt et dessinaient les contours de mon abdomen. Je grognais lorsqu'elle me griffa légèrement et tira ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je laissais échapper un bref rire alors qu'elle lâchait ma bouche. Inspirant profondément, je retirais mes mains de son survêtement et encadrais son visage tendrement, posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, son nez et chacune de ses joues.

- J'adore quand tu joues les tigresses !

- Je crois qu'encore une fois, nous nous sommes laissés entraîner… Tu devrais sans doute partir pour que je finisse mes factures et fasse ce que j'ai à faire.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me virer de ma propre maison ?

- Tu m'as proposé de venir y vivre, non ? Alors ça fait d'elle à moitié ma maison.

- Sauf que je te rappelle que tu as préféré ton dressing à moi…

- Tu sais que je t'aime mais… Je t'aime encore plus passionnément… (baiser)… Plus follement… (baiser)… Plus intensément lorsque j'ai mes vêtements à porter de main.

Je soufflais en secouant la tête mais lui servant quand même un sourire amoureux. Je déposais un dernier long baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la retourner pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, entourant de nouveau mon cou et commençant à m'embrasser plus passionnément. Je fermais les yeux fortement et me décollais de ma douce avec une rapidité qui me fit tourner la tête et fit ouvrir les yeux de Bella avec étonnement.

- Je dois y aller…

- Je te déteste, Edward Masen.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Bella Swan. On se voit très très vite. Ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner et… Si tu vas chercher mon cadeau alors, ne le fais pas tomber sur une plaque de verglas ou sur la neige.

- Et moi, tu ne t'inquiètes pas que je tombe dans la neige ou que je me brise le dos en tombant sur le verglas ?

- C'est ce que je dis...

- Bon, excuse-moi mais là, je ne te comprends pas du tout, Edward.

- Bébé…

Je me penchais vers elle, posant une main sur le dossier du canapé et l'autre dans son cou. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et incapable d'y résister, je l'embrassais délicatement. Je frôlais son oreille et son lobe de ma langue avant de lui souffler.

- Mon cadeau, c'est toi alors, ne le fais pas tomber…

Je lui souris et pris la direction de l'entrée, décrochais mon blouson noir et sortis de la maison.

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, je rentrais et comme je l'avais deviné, la maison était vide. J'en profitais pour aller cacher le petit paquet, avec la boite où se trouvait déjà la lingerie enveloppée. Je fermais le placard et, voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée, commençais à préparer le repas et la table sur laquelle nous dînerions aux chandelles. J'avais tout commandé chez un traiteur et je n'avais plus qu'à faire réchauffer ce qu'il nous avait été livré plus tôt dans la journée. Je nappais la table de blanc, posais les chandeliers et leurs hautes bougies au milieu. J'arrangeais les assiettes noires et les verres de la même couleur ainsi que les couverts. Je déposais un vase fin où trônait une fausse rose rouge. Je pris même soin de faire une belle présentation avec les serviettes… Merci Internet !

Entendant la sonnette du four, je retournais en cuisine pour baisser le feu et sortais la bouteille de Champagne, l'ouvris et la conservais au frai dans un seau rempli de glace que je partis déposer sur la table. Une fois tout cela fait, je repassais par la salle de bain où je pris ma troisième douche de la journée. L'eau bouillante aidait mes muscles à se détendre. Je n'avais aucune raison particulière d'être tendu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction de Bella face à mon dernier cadeau. Le bouquet n'arrivait que d'ici quelques minutes. Je m'essuyais rapidement avant d'enfiler un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu pâle. Je ne pris pas la peine de me raser, sachant très bien que Bella adorait ma barbe de deux jours. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux, les coiffant légèrement pour qu'il soit encore plus désordonnés et reprit la direction du salon pour y mettre un fond de musique douce.

Une fois que le livreur de fleur fut passer, je continuais de faire les cent pas dans le salon et vérifiais que je n'avais rien oublier. Alors que je remettais la rose droite, j'entendis quelques coups frappés à la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils. Encore une fois, je me demandais pourquoi Bella frappait alors qu'elle s'avait très bien que j'étais là et qu'elle pouvait rentrer tout simplement. Je retroussais les manches de ma chemise jusqu'aux coudes, allumais rapidement les deux bougies et m'élançais pour ouvrir la porte.

Ma douce se tenait au pied de la porte, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Je souris au petit bonnet de Père Noël qu'elle portait. Son corps, quant à lui, était caché par un long manteau noir mais je pouvais tout de même voir le début de longues bottes noirs à talons aiguilles. Nous avions convenus que, pour notre premier Noël à deux, nous nous habillerions classe. Chose qui n'était pas du tout mon habitude, ni la sienne d'ailleurs. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidés que c'était l'exception. Son visage était légèrement maquillé, son regard chocolat ressortait plus qu'à l'habitude et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient brillantes de gloss. Je m'effaçais afin de la faire entrer dans la maison.

- Coucou, bébé.

- Hey… Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé de moi, pendant cette fin de journée ?

- Si, atrocement.

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de sortir de son sac une branche de gui et de la lever en l'air, juste au dessus de mes cheveux. Je secouais la tête, riant légèrement. Passant mon bras autour de sa taille, j'agrippais sa nuque de ma main libre et déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres au goût de fraise. Je léchais ma lèvre inférieure en la regardant profondément.

- Tu sais que tu n'avais pas à sortir de gui pour avoir un baiser de moi ?

- Non mais, j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire avec quelqu'un, le soir du réveillon…

Je lui souris affectueusement avant de lui caresser la joue et de poser mes doigts sur le premier bouton de son manteau afin de l'aider à le retirer et aussi pour savoir ce qu'elle avait décidé de porter pour notre soirée entre amoureux. Ses pupilles étincelèrent de malice, de plaisir, de désir contenu et d'amour alors que je déboutonnais un second bouton. Elle me souriait et je ne pouvais ôter mon regard du sien. Je la sentis humer l'air et une autre sorte de faim s'ajouta dans le chocolat de ses yeux envoûtants. Alors que j'arrivais au dernier bouton, je détachais enfin les pans de son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue.

Ma bouche devait s'être ouverte grandement, mes yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites, mes pupilles s'étaient très certainement dilatées au maximum et de la bave devait me couler le long du menton pour s'échouer au sol. J'avais en face de moi bien plus que l'amour de ma vie. Bien plus qu'une femme séduisante. J'étais en présence d'une Déesse. En présence de la luxure en personne et surtout…

Surtout en présence de la Mère Noël la plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Bella n'avait pas mis un petite robe habillée comme je me l'étais imaginé. Elle n'avait pas mis non plus un tailleur pantalon classe qui m'aurait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait pas de débardeur sous sa veste et dont le décolleté m'aurait fait fantasmé toute la soirée. Je l'avais également imaginé dans une robe classe, longue. En fait, je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Ma voix s'était perdue dans ma gorge, si bien que je ne pus que sortir un faible grognement ou gémissement.

Mon amour avait revêtue une minirobe bustier qui semblait en velours rouge et blanc. Mrs Claus en personne, en beaucoup plus attirante, sexy et tentante que jamais. Pour moi part, j'étais Mr Claus qui attendait pour déballer son cadeau. Et quel cadeau ! J'avais bien envie de l'ouvrir avant le 25. Pourrais-je arriver à me contrôler ? Certainement pas, surtout lorsqu'elle me regardait comme ça.

- Mon chéri ?

- Euh… Ouais ?

Elle éclata de son fabuleux rire et me prit la main pour nous amener dans le salon où se fut à son tour de se figer et de fixer avec une certaine émotion la table que je nous avais préparé. Un sourire attendri prit place sur son joli visage et elle se tourna vers moi, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et m'embrassa délicatement.

- C'est merveilleux, Edward. Je n'ai jamais eu une table aussi… Wouah ! Y'a pas de mot… Merci.

- Je crois que je ne peux définitivement pas être à la hauteur de ta tenue.

- Tu aimes ?

Elle osait me demander en tournant sur elle-même, me révélant à quel point la jupette était courte et le galbe de ses jambes que je connaissais par cœur mais que, ce soir, je semblais redécouvrir. Elle se déplaça, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol et déposa son sac près du sapin qu'elle brancha pour faire illuminer les petites lumières de couleur. Je me régalais toujours de sa vue alors qu'elle se retourna pour me faire face. Son regard était amusé, ainsi que son sourire moqueur.

- Champagne ?

- Avec plaisir.

En bon gentleman, je lui servis une coupe et lui apporta alors qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Nous trinquâmes en nous souriant.

- A notre premier Noël ensemble…

- … Le premier d'une longue et interminable liste.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de céder en posant ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la conduire à sa chaise. J'avais visé juste sur le velours et je ne pus m'empêcher de la caresser. Je lui tirais la chaise, lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe une fois qu'elle fut installer et partis dans la cuisine afin de prendre quelques amuses-bouches. Je m'installais en face d'elle et ne pus encore une fois, que la dévorer du regard. De son côté, Bella semblait faire la même chose, passant de mes yeux à mes lèvres pour descendre encore plus.

Essayant de gérer cette envie, ce besoin pressant de lui retirer cette tenue et de la prendre à même la table qui nous séparait, je décidais d'engager la conversation sur une note beaucoup plus neutre et beaucoup moins brûlante que nos regards pour l'autre.

- Alors, comment se passait les Noëls chez tes parents ?

- Oh… Eh bien, nous avions un repas tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Dinde et haricots verts servis bien entendu avec leurs patates sautées. Nous finissions par une bûche au chocolat et, après avoir regardé un programme à la télévision, nous allions nous coucher pour se lever le plus tôt possible afin d'ouvrir nos cadeaux, qui nous attendaient bien sagement au pied du sapin.

- Ils ne t'ont pas proposé de le faire avec eux, cette année ?

- En fait, depuis qu'ils ont appris ma profession, même si je t'ai dit qu'ils approuvaient, ils sont quand même un peu gênés et… Enfin, nous n'avons plus énormément de réunions de famille, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte.

C'est vrai que depuis que nous étions ensemble, nous n'avions pas réellement parlé de nos parents respectifs. Bella ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle allait leur rendre visite ou quoi que ce soit et je préférais ne pas lui poser la question. C'était certainement très égoïste mais le temps qu'elle aurait passé avec ses parents, aurait été du temps en moins avec moi alors… Même si j'étais un peu triste de ne pas connaître les parents de celle que j'aime, je me faisais une idée, voyant surtout le bon côté.

- Et toi ? Je veux dire, je sais que tes parents t'ont mis à la porte mais… Tu n'as plus aucune nouvelle ? Du tout ?

- Ma mère a pleuré lorsqu'elle a apprit que son unique fils, celui qu'elle chérissait et se vanter d'avoir si bien élevé, avait tourné un film érotique. Elle a prié devant moi, suppliant Dieu de me venir en aide. Mon père était effondré. Il ne l'a jamais montré devant moi mais, je sentais ses lourds regards, sa déception… Enfin, quand j'ai décidé de leur dire que je voulais continuer dans cette voix, plutôt que devenir médecin, avocat ou flic, eh bien, ils m'ont mis à la porte, disant qu'ils n'avaient plus de fils et que je pouvais oublier leur adresse.

- C'est horrible !

- Mais, je leur ai rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. J'ai gardé mon véritable nom et… Maintenant, la famille Masen est associé à un acteur de films pornos.

- Tu es cruel mais… J'aime ça et ils l'ont bien mérité !

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres. Même si nous nous voyons tous les jours, nous avions toujours beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. Nous parlions, ce soir, principalement de notre passé. Des différents films dans lesquels nous avions joués. Si par hasard, nous avions travaillé avec le même réalisateur, quelle impression avait eu l'autre sur ce dernier. J'avais appris qu'elle n'avait jamais été en couple, réellement avec un autre que moi et qu'elle n'était jamais non plus tombée amoureuse. Je ne l'avais pas été non plus et je pensais que jamais plus je ne le serais autant. J'aimais Bella et je doutais fort qu'une autre femme puisse me faire ressentir un sentiment plus intense et plus profond.

Vers vingt-trois heures, après avoir fini notre repas et gardant le désert pour après les cadeaux, nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, silencieusement, à regarder le sapin, entrelaçant et délaçant nos doigts amoureusement. J'avais conscience de sa chaleur près de moi. Elle était dos à moi, entre mes jambes, son dos allongé contre mon torse, son visage dans mon cou qu'elle embrassait par occasion. J'humais l'odeur délicieuse de ses boucles brunes, embrassant également de temps en temps son crâne. Encore une fois, je ne pus que me réjouir de ce moment de simplicité, que tous les couples normaux pouvaient avoir à n'importe quel moment.

- Au fait, pour le Jour de l'An, ça te dit une grande fête dans la nouvelle villa d'Alice ? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et elle nous a invité, tous les deux.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas… Tu sais qu'il a invité ?

- Avec Alice ? On ne peut jamais savoir qui elle va invité mais je lui ai donné le numéro d'Emmett et connaissant Alice, lui et Rosalie seront là. Elle m'a même proposé d'inviter quelques acteurs et actrices avec qui nous tournions. Elle a un nouveau petit-ami qu'elle doit absolument me présenter… Enfin, elle m'a dit que y'aurait de l'alcool, de la musique et des chambres de libres pour ceux qui voudront s'isoler un moment après minuit, pour passer à la nouvelle année de la meilleure manière possible.

- C'est décidé, on y va !

Bella éclata de rire dans mes bras, avant de frapper légèrement mon torse de son poing alors qu'elle se retournait. Nos lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser sans fin et d'une incroyable douceur. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'agrippait tant bien que mal à mon cou. Nous restâmes longtemps, simplement bouche contre bouche, moi caressant distraitement son dos alors qu'elle fourrageait lentement dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais si bien. À ma place. À ma place comme jamais. Je serais resté dans cette position pour toujours mais lorsque sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, Bella se releva rapidement, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage et une lueur de malice et de désir dans le regard. Je lui souris à mon tour en me levant.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le sapin et pris du sac un petit paquet. Je pouvais aisément voir qu'il n'était pas le seul cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait car je voyais encore un emballage dans le grand sac. Lui souriant en levant deux doigts, je me précipitais dans la chambre où je pris l'énorme bouquet de fleur et la boite de sous-vêtement. Les yeux de Bella scintillèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la cinquantaine de rose qui composait le bouquet. Elle les huma et, après les avoir posé sur la table basse, se jeta à mon cou pour m'embrasser, me chuchotant son remerciement contre mes lèvres qu'elle embrassa encore une fois. Je ne pus résister encore une fois et, posant mon second cadeau sur le canapé, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches afin de la lever. Elle fit exactement ce que j'attendais d'elle en entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Mes doigts restèrent sagement sur son dos alors que mes bras se refermèrent fortement autour d'elle. Comme d'habitude, nous ne pûmes repousser l'appel de nos deux corps pour l'autre et nos langues se mélangèrent avec délice. Nos gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre alors que Bella commença à me torturer avec son déhanchement lent mais franc. Je grognais en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Souriant malicieusement et caressant ma nuque de ses doigts, elle s'écarta pour me regarder d'un air lubrique et totalement sexy.

- J'adore quand tu te montres sauvage !

- Eh bien, nous sommes deux…

Je fonçais à nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec encore plus d'avidité, si possible. Mes mains ne purent plus se retenir et glissèrent sous ses fesses que je devinais recouverte uniquement d'un string. Mes doigts pétrirent sa peau onctueuse alors que Bella se déhanchait toujours contre moi, nous arrachant des soupirs de bien-être.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes debout, à nous aimer passionnément mais, cependant pas assez à mon goût, je me forçais à reculer mon visage de sien et la remis sur ses jambes. La retenant face à une chute certaine, je la regardais avec tout l'amour et toute l'envie que je lui portais. Déglutissant et rougissante de plaisir, elle me sourit faiblement et m'embrassa la joue, me remerciant à nouveau pour les fleurs. Elle me tendit par la suite son petit paquet que j'arrachais avec l'impatience d'un gamin de cinq ans. Je la remercie à mon tour d'un baiser pour le parfum qu'elle m'avait offert.

Alors qu'elle partit chercher son second et dernier cadeau, à voir le sac maintenant vide, je repris la boite de lingerie dans les mains et lui tendis, en même temps qu'elle me tendit, avec un sourire immense, un paquet également emballé, un peu plus lourd cette fois.

- Celui-là, on l'ouvre en même temps, sinon, à quatre heure du matin, on y est encore, ok ?

- D'accord.

Elle rigola avant de me regarder et qu'on se fasse un signe mutuel pour commencer à déballer notre cadeau respectif. Je fus légèrement étonné de me retrouver devant un assortiment d'huiles de massage et d'autres crèmes pour le corps. Quand je levais les yeux vers Bella, elle semblait bouche-bée devant l'ensemble que je lui avais choisi. Avec l'aide d'Alice, bien entendu. Alors qu'elle le sortait lentement de sa boite, je pus revoir la dentelle noire du soutien-gorge, ainsi que le shorty assorti. J'étais persuadé qu'elle serait splendide dedans. Ou plutôt, qu'il serait splendide sur elle. Après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil approbateur, elle sortit la nuisette noire, également, transparente avec un décolleté en forme de cœur, où un petit nœud rouge trônait en son milieu. J'avais également hâte qu'elle la porte pour que je puisse la lui retirer avec délice.

Alors qu'elle déposait le tout sur la table basse, je la regardais interrogativement, lui montrant mon cadeau.

- En fait, il est accompagné ce cadeau…

Sa voix se faisait on ne peut plus séductrice et elle me prit la boite des mains. Avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot, elle m'entraîna dans la chambre, sa main tirant fermement la mienne. Elle me plaça dos au lit, face à elle et m'embrassa avec passion. Je lui répondis avec toute la ferveur dont j'étais capable. Sans interrompre notre baiser, elle déposa la boite sur le rebord du lit et entourait ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos langues se retrouvèrent avec plaisir, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas toucher depuis des siècles. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque contact nous électrifiaient, comme si c'était le premier depuis longtemps. Comme si c'était le premier, tout simplement.

Mes doigts aventureux et désireux se faufilèrent, encore une fois, sous la jupette et je traçais le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement avant d'empaumer ses fesses. Bella gémit contre ma bouche et s'en détacha. Je tentais de la ramener contre moi mais elle posa une main sur mon torse et me fit un signe de tête. Elle me poussa si brusquement, si soudainement, que je m'écroulais sur le matelas, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sans attendre, elle monta à califourchon sur moi et retira la ceinture blanche en cuir qui entourait sa taille fine et que j'avais hâte de voir nue. D'un air malicieux, elle plaça son centre encore plus haut sur mon buste, si bien que je pouvais aisément sentir l'odeur envoutante de son désir. Mes mains, toujours aussi empressées, allaient et venaient sur ses cuisses dépourvues de collants et douces comme la soie.

Cependant, mon manège pour la « séduire » ne dura qu'un moment avant qu'elle n'attrapent mes deux paumes et les embrasse, fixant son regard dans le mien. Je déglutis lentement et difficilement alors qu'elle suçota chacun de mes doigts, rendant mon début d'érection plus dure. Cette vision… Hautement érotique… Ses lèvres s'entourant avec toute la sensualité dont elle était capable… Sa langue tournant autour de mon index de mon majeur, comme elle l'aurait fait en s'activant plus bas… Beaucoup plus bas… Je gémissais, grognais et balançais mes hanches contre elle pour lui montrer l'urgence de la situation. Elle continua sa torture, ou douceur, selon le point de vue, pendant un moment. Quand elle eut fini de sucer mon second auriculaire, elle leva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et avec une rapidité efficace, attacha mes poignets grâce à sa ceinture.

- Bé… Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle me souriait doucement, lubrique, joueuse et complètement sensuelle. Elle vérifia que j'étais bien attaché. Et pour cause, je n'arrivais plus à me libérer. La lanière de cuir ne broyait cependant pas ma peau. Je grognais de frustration. Elle savait… Bella savait très bien que j'aimais son contact. Que j'aimais la toucher de partout, l'embrasser avidement… Elle le savait et vu son regard, elle en jouait énormément. Cela me fit rapidement pensé à une scène que je mis immédiatement de côté, ne voulant pas souffrir encore plus et essayant de me calmer en voyant ma douce se pencher, offrant à ma bouche et mes yeux sa poitrine généreuse. Je sentis sa langue sur mon oreille alors qu'elle finit par mordiller mon lobe. Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau qui était de plus en plus sensible me fit étrangement frissonner et grogner.

- Je t'offre ton second cadeau, mon amour… Dans son intégralité.

Sa voix rauque et sexy me fit déglutir et mon désir grimpa encore d'un cran. Un cran dont jamais je n'aurais cru l'existence. En revanche, ce ne fut rien comparé au sentiment de frustration, d'abandon qui m'envahit lorsqu'elle se leva et descendit du lit pour se diriger vers la porte, ondulant exagérément des hanches.

- Où est-ce… Où tu vas ?

- Je reviens dans un instant… Faudrait pas que mes ravissantes fleurs meurent sans eau… Sans parler de mes nouveaux sous-vêtements qui doivent atterrir dans mon tiroir.

- Tu veux pas faire ça… après ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir avant de me sourire, de m'envoyant un baiser et de partir vers le salle. Je sifflais de douleur alors que mon érection se faisait de plus en plus drue. Le fait que je sois attaché n'arrangeait rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me soulager, si ce n'était de bouger sans arrêt.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, Bella revint dans la chambre, ne s'occupant pas de moi. Elle ne me jeta même pas un regard et je gémissais, comme si cela pourrait lui rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Je refis glisser mon regard sur elle, toujours moulée dans cet ensemble de Mère Noël si sexy. En revanche, elle avait retiré ses bottes et je pouvais admirer ses petits pieds, dont les ongles des orteils étaient vernis en rouge. Doux Jésus, je devais complètement cinglé pour avoir envie de les embrasser, à l'image de son corps entier…

- Bella… Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de supplier mais… Si c'est ce que tu veux alors…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mon chéri.

Elle se cambra plus que nécessaire pour atteindre le tiroir que je lui avais libérer pour qu'elle mette les vêtements qu'elle emportait lorsqu'il était prévu qu'elle reste quelques jours à la maison. Rangeant son cadeau avec une lenteur horrible pour moi, elle finit néanmoins par se retourner et me regarder avec un regard brulant qui se répercuta directement dans mon sexe en ébullition. Une nouvelle fois, j'essayais de me libérer de mes liens, en vain. Bella avait remis son bonnet rouge et jouait avec le pompon qui se trouvait à son bout. Prenant sa lèvre entre ses dents, elle paraissait si séductrice mais à la fois, si ingénue qu'elle me fit tourner la tête. Je fermais les yeux, me disant qu'elle m'avait fait cet effet-là cent fois auparavant et que je n'avais pas à me mettre dans un état pareil. Nous avions fait l'amour, le matin même et…

Oh non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que j'ai ces images en tête, là tout de suite. Je ne devais nous voir, dès le réveil, entremêlés. Je me souvins m'être réveillé, ma bouche sur sa poitrine découverte de part notre nuit de passion. J'avais alors gober un de ses mamelons qui avait durci instinctivement entre mes lèvres. Je me souvins de son cri de plaisir lorsque mes doigts s'étaient infiltrés plus bas, trop bas pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à onduler des hanches. Trop bas pour que je résiste à l'envie de la pénétrer sauvagement. Elle était venue autour de mes doigts, que j'avais ensuite nettoyer de ma langue, plongeant mon regard désireux dans le sien. Je ne devais pas songé à son allure de dépravée, sexy en diable, lorsqu'elle m'avait incité à la rejoindre silencieusement sous la douche où je l'avais prise contre les parois froides et moites. Je ne devais pas y penser mais pourtant, ces images purement érotiques en tête, en plus de mon état actuel, ne voulaient pas partir de mon esprit.

Je rouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis un poids léger s'installer sur mes cuisses. Bien entendu, elle était de retour sur moi, plus provocatrice que jamais. Elle avait pris avec elle la boite qu'elle m'avait offert et regardais dedans, bougeant sa bouche comme si elle hésitait entre une chose ou une autre. Encore une fois, elle ne faisait pas attention à moi, ni ne me regardait.

- Bella…

- Chut ! J'essaie de réfléchir.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu veux avoir ton second cadeau ? Alors laisse-moi quelques instants.

Je n'avais malheureusement pas quelques instants à lui accorder. J'avais envie d'elle, maintenant. Tout de suite, même. Immédiatement. Je savais que je ne survivrais pas si elle me touchait pour autre chose que déboutonner ce foutu pantalon trop serré et me laisser la pénétrer.

- Bon, la vendeuse m'a donné quelques explications mais je pense que je vais improviser…

- Impro… Improviser quoi ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et posa la boite par terre, à côté du lit avant de me sourire et de se pencher pour m'embrasser légèrement. Enfin, quand je dis légèrement, c'était un simple effleurement de lèvres qui me rendit complètement fou. Je bougeais mes hanches contre elle et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver quelques semaines plus tôt, sauf que la situation était inversé. Encore une fois, je chassais les images trop sensuelles pour mon propre bien.

Je soupirais, grognant en même temps sans vraiment le vouloir, lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur le col de ma chemise. Elle déboutonna un bouton, puis deux, puis trois avant de caresser le début de mon torse du bout des doigts. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux pour savourer le plus possible ses faibles touchers. Au bout d'un moment, elle se remit à déboutonner mon vêtement et fit sortir ce dernier de mon pantalon afin de le repousser le plus possible. Ses doigts partirent de la boucle de ma ceinture, à mon abdomen, pour circuler sur mon thorax, frôlant mon buste pour finir par se nicher dans mon cou, m'envoyant mille frissons avec ses douceurs. Ses doigts furent ensuite remplacés par ses lèvres douces, chaudes, humides, sensuelles… Je commençais sérieusement à mourir de combustion. Jamais mon désir n'avait été à ce point à son apogée avec de simples caresses et baisers non poussés.

Encore une fois, elle se décolla de moi, récoltant un grognement si sourd que je me demandais si c'était réellement moi qui avait émis ce son et non un animal en rut. Déposant une lotion au creux de ses paumes, elle recommença ses caresses sur mon torse et mon ventre. Mes plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses alors que je la sentais se déplacer sur moi, frôlant volontairement ou non mon sexe plus que tendu.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais essoufflé à force de me contenir. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment je vivais encore. Elle était en train de littéralement me faire mourir de désir. Je la désirais plus que tout. J'avais envie de me fondre en elle pour toujours mais elle ne m'accordait pas ce supplice. Je voulais la supplier mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, l'appelant, murmurant au désespoir, elle plaquait légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes, me demandant de seulement ressentir. J'étais pour lui hurler que je ne faisais que ça depuis… Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Depuis combien de minutes, d'heures, de jour peut-être, étais-je attaché, à sa merci ?

Une fois que mon corps fut tout luisant d'huile, elle posa son nez sur ma poitrine, inspirant et laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir. Je tirais à nouveau sur mes liens, lui montrant à nouveau quelle souffrance elle m'infligeait. Je la sentis sourire et j'eus un instant envie de le lui faire ravaler, son sourire.

Enfin, Ô grand miracle, elle déboucla ma ceinture lentement mais cela me faisait quand même souffrir. Retirant ma braguette aussi délicatement que possible, je poussais un soupir de bien-être lorsque mon sexe fut délivrer de toute entrave. Bella se pencha à nouveau sur moi, mettant ses seins à hauteur de mon visage et je crus qu'enfin, elle allait me détacher mais non, elle n'en fit rien et alluma une bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Depuis quand y'avait-il une bougie sur ma table de chevet ?

- Bella…

- Bientôt, mon amour… Bientôt…

Elle se redressa et se hissa entre mes jambes qu'elle écarta elle-même. Je laissais ma tête partir en arrière lorsqu'elle souffla sur le bout de mon sexe douloureux. Je voulais qu'elle me touche. Ce n'était pas juste une envie, comme ça, c'était un besoin. Un besoin urgent de sentir ses mains, sa bouche sur moi, autour de mon membre durci. J'avais besoin d'elle sinon, je ne survivrais pas à notre premier Noël.

Mon gémissement de délivrance arriva quelques instants plus tard alors qu'elle passait sa langue le long de mon sexe. J'avais l'impression de revivre enfin mais j'étais toujours mal. Essoufflé comme jamais, j'haletais alors qu'elle prenait mon gland dans sa bouche et fit rouler sa langue tout autour. Mes hanches se levèrent instinctivement vers elle et Bella me prit un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche. J'aurais voulu enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui montrant une seconde comment je voulais qu'elle s'active sur moi mais j'étais toujours poings liés.

Même si, alors que l'apogée n'était pas loin, je voulais me retenir, faire durer ce moment. J'aurais voulu ne pas venir dans sa bouche mais en elle. J'aurais voulu la sentir, tout comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle me sente en elle et se contracte autour de moi. Les images érotiques qui circulaient dans mon esprit, plus sa bouche autour de mon membre, ainsi que sa langue et ses dents qui se mettaient dans la partie, me firent venir en long jet au fond de sa gorge. Ma douce s'activait toujours lorsque je laissais retomber mes hanches sur le matelas, haletant et beaucoup moins douloureux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Prenant soin de ne pas laisser une goutte de mon désir, Bella lécha toute ma longueur avant de se relever, glissant sur mon corps empli d'huile et de transpiration. Elle baisa mon cou avant de m'offrir ses lèvres.

Notre baiser fut encore plus fougueux qu'avant. Je bougeais frénétiquement les hanches contre elle, toujours désirant de la sentir de l'intérieur. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tout comme sur les miennes. C'était vraiment un fabuleux Noël avec la femme que je désirais le plus et que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, de mes avant-bras et plaçais ses doigts sur l'attache de la ceinture, elle plongea son regard dans le mien, me fixant avec passion, désir, envie…

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir eu une fellation de la part de la Mère Noël ?

- Quand je serais détaché, je donnerais à la Mère Noël le plus fabuleux orgasme afin de la remercier correctement.

- Serait-ce des promesses, Edward ?

Elle me lança un petit sourire coquin avant de détacher mes poignets. Aussitôt que je fus libérer, j'agrippais fortement ses hanches et la fit rouler sous moi, l'embrassant avec fièvre. Nos langues se disputèrent dans une bataille on ne peut plus acharner. Chacun de nous deux voulait gagner mais il était hors de question que je perde le match.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de folie, je décollais ma bouche de la sienne afin de passer ma langue le long de sa mâchoire pour arriver à son oreille. Une de mes mains glissa sous sa jupette et, arrachant rapidement son string, je lui susurrais à l'oreille…

- Non, c'est une certitude, Mrs Claus !

… puis, je la pénétrais, nous arrachant deux cris puissants.

**...**

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de temps mais je vous souhaite encore et toujours de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! J'espère que vous avez toutes eu ce que vous souhaitiez... Personnellement, Edward Cullen m'attendait sous ma fenêtre et m'a fait le plus incroyable des cadeaux ;D**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**

**PS : H-26 ma Popo chérie ! *FOU***


	11. Acte 9  Memories

**Coucou mes lemoniaques favorites !**

**Tout d'abord, je suis désolée du retard. J'avais dit que je posterais au cours de la semaine passée mais en fait, j'ai eu quelques empêchements... Alors, encore une fois : Désolée !**

**Merci aux anonymes : **anges0112 et Pauline.

**Un nouveau OS pour nos deux acteurs. Que nous réservent-ils aujourd'hui ? **

**Je vais pas vous prendre le chou plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella en action ;D**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Memories**

_Position demandée par ulkan13_

- Tu m'appelles tous les jours !

- Oui, bébé. Je t'appelle tous les jours, je t'envoie des messages et dès que je suis de retour à l'hôtel, je me connecte pour qu'on se voit à la cam… On l'a répété au moins cinquante fois en une demi-heure.

- Mais c'est juste que tu vas me manquer et au moment où on s'annonce nos sentiments, tu dois partir pour un tournage… Très loin de moi…

Je savais que c'était cruelle de ma part de le tourmenter de la sorte mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

C'est vrai que j'avais quelque peu paniquée lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. J'avais quitté la maison en trombe afin de réfléchir à son annonce, à sa déclaration. Elle était, certes, adorable et semblait normal mais je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse de ma vie et j'avais pris peur en quelques secondes. Même si nous nous entendions excellemment bien, que j'étais sûre de moi et de lui, de nous, je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi. Des femmes, ils avaient dû en connaître des centaines et des centaines avec son métier. Tout comme moi, j'avais rencontré énormément d'hommes… Mais jamais un d'eux ne m'avait attiré comme Edward m'attirait. Ça me faisait peur car je n'arrivais pas à être loin de lui, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Les tournages de films était devenu pour moi une horreur de chaque instant. J'aurais voulu être avec lui à chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes.

Inculte en amour comme je l'étais, je n'avais pas compris que j'éprouvais le plus profond des amours pour lui et il m'avait fallu une journée, une conversation avec ma meilleure amie et une petite claque de mon agent, pour m'en rendre compte. J'étais ensuite retournée chez lui, espérant qu'il serait ravi de mon retour. Et après lui avoir dit que je l'aimais à mon tour, je lui avais prouvé de plusieurs et différentes longues façons toute la nuit.

Je lâchais un soupir en repoussant les images de nos deux corps emboités à la perfection. Nous n'allions pas nous voir pendant près d'un mois… En un seul mot : la mort.

- Bébé, fais pas cette tête… Tu sais que j'arriverais jamais à partir si je te vois triste ou pleurer à l'aéroport.

- Pourquoi tu as dit oui…

- Tu m'as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas et qu'au contraire, tu étais très fière de moi mais si tu veux, je peux toujours…

- Non ! Tourner pour Hawkins, c'est la chance de ta vie, chéri. c'est juste que tu vas me manquer pendant tout ce temps.

Edward laissa retomber sa chemise noire que je pris dans mes mains et se positionna dans mon dos, entourant ma taille de ses bras et posant son menton sur mon épaule. Il embrassa mon cou en inspirant profondément et se collant le plus possible à moi. Je plaçais mes mains, qui tenaient toujours son vêtement, sur les siennes.

- Je te promets que ce sera comme si je n'étais pas parti. Je te soulerais tellement au téléphone, à la cam et sur Messenger que tu me diras que tu veux faire une pause…

- Je sais que c'est pas vrai.

- Un mois… Ca passera vite, je te promets. Et puis, encore une fois, tu me verras, tu me parleras…

- Un mois sans ton odeur, sans tes bras autour de moi… Sans ton corps contre le mien… Sans tes baisers rassurants ou encore tes « je t'aime » murmurés à mon oreille après l'amour… Un mois sans rapport physiques, sensuels, charnels… Je vais pas tenir, chéri. j'ai pris une certaine habitude depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je peux plus me passer de toi.

Je le sentis se tendre dans mon dos et ce, dans tous les sens du terme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Y avait-il pensé ? Avait-il pensé que nous n'aurions pas de sexe pendant un mois ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé ! C'était un homme très actif et avec énormément de besoins. Il était évident qu'il y avait pensé mais alors, pourquoi n'avions-nous pas parlé de l'une des parties les plus compliquée de notre séparation ? Est-ce que c'était parce que ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça de ne plus m'avoir, toutes les nuits, tous les matins… Enfin bref, de m'avoir tout le temps pour lui ? Même si nos activités de chambre étaient très régulières, voire constante, n'en avait-il pas assez ? Bien qu'il ne le montre jamais et qu'au contraire, il soit plutôt très actif durant nos moments intimes, peut-être en aurait-il assez et avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner de la nymphomane en laquelle je me transformer quand j'étais avec lui ?

Je secouais la tête, repoussant ses pensées absurdes loin de mon esprit. Edward m'aimait. Edward aimait coucher avec moi et ce, plusieurs fois par jour. N'importe où, n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelle position.

D'ailleurs, en pensant aux différentes postions, celle de la veille me revenait en tête, comme si elle se déroulait sous mes yeux.

_24 heures plus tôt :_

- Ne mets pas tant de sel ! Tu veux que je m'étouffe ? Ou pire, que je grossisse ?

Je vis mon compagnon lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il posait la salière sur la table et me tendait mon assiette d'un geste vif et autoritaire.

- Mange et tais-toi !

- Tiens, tiens… Tu sais que ça me change ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah, d'habitude, on me dit plutôt : soit belle et tais-toi !

- Ceux qui te disent ça sont des imbéciles ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de t'ordonner d'être belle alors que tu l'es déjà sans te forcer.

À mon tour, je levais les yeux au ciel, récoltant une tape sur les fesses, me faisant sourire en poussant un petit cri légèrement aigu. Je prenais place lourdement sur le canapé du salon, croisant mes jambes et mettant mon assiette su mes genoux. Edward prit place à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue avant de poser son verre de soda sur la table basse et de plonger dans le film qui passait sur l'écran plat.

Personnellement, je n'avais ni faim, ni envie de regarder la télévision alors que c'était mon avant-dernier jour avec l'homme de ma vie. L'homme que je désirais corps et âme. Nous avions longuement parlé de son départ et même si extérieurement, je me la jouais super heureuse pour lui, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'à l'intérieur, c'était pareil. En fait, j'étais complètement démoralisée. Fière de son parcours, oui, mais déprimée à l'idée de le perdre pendant un mois.

C'était les « risques » du métier mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être malheureuse. Si le grand Hawkins m'avait demandé à jouer dans son film, j'aurais aussitôt accepté. J'avoue sans honte, même, que j'aurais dit oui avant d'en parler avec Edward. Après tout, personne ne refuse de tourner dans un production de Charles. J'avais été étonnée quand mon compagnon m'en avait parlé et m'avait annoncé qu'il avait dit à Emmett qu'il devait me demander mon avis avant. Me traitant d'égoïsme tout le long de son discours, je lui avais sauté dans les bras quand il eut terminé et l'avais félicité.

- Bébé, arrête de me fixer et mange.

Je relevais la tête vers son visage, apercevant de ce fait, son petit sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tant. Je souris à mon tour en piquant un pâte dans ma fourchette et la portant à ma bouche. Comme je l'avais prévu, je faillis m'étouffer avec la quantité folle de sel qu'il avait mis dans mon assiette et il me tendit son verre. J'en bus plus que la moitié avant de poser à mon tour mon assiette sur la table.

- Désolé…

- Tu peux l'être ! T'as juste manqué d'assassiner la femme de ta vie.

Me levant rapidement, montrant une colère feinte, je me retrouvais rapidement allongée sur le canapé, calée entre les coussins et son corps puissant. Mon expression énervée ne fit pas long feu, se transformant en un sourire séducteur alors que j'enroulais une de mes jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant nos bassins dangereusement excités.

Voilà une des choses que j'aimais dans notre couple, excepté notre entente cérébral, nous étions toujours en phase quand il s'agissait de sexe. Je devinais ce qu'il avait envie alors qu'il devinait lui aussi mes pensées. Il savait que j'allais vouloir faire « le plein » de lui avant son départ et l'érection que contenait son pantalon me prouvait qu'il était prêt à assouvir mes désirs. Je gémis langoureusement alors que j'effectuais une mince friction entre son sexe et le mien. Je repensais à notre moment intensément romantique de la matinée et me dis rapidement que je voulais de la fougue, de la folie, pour cet instant.

- Je voudrais…

Et merde, une seule friction, un simple regard de braise, un sourire à damner un ange et un main sur un de mes seins m'enlevaient toutes pensées et paroles concrètes. J'essayais de retrouver mon souffle qui s'était perdu entre mes poumons et ma gorge. J'essayais de faire abstraction de cette main, de cette érection, de ces lèvres tentantes ou encore, de ce putain de regard envoûtant. J'essayais, oui, mais je pouvais toujours courir pour y arriver.

Edward savait exactement ce qu'il me faisait ressentir mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant de me taquiner, poussant son sexe contre mon aine dans un coup de rein divin et passant sa langue le long de ma mâchoire avant de l'enfoncer délicatement et furieusement à la fois, dans ma bouche. Notre baiser était des plus fougueux et nos gémissement de plaisir se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre, amenant une envie encore plus folle du corps de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou heures peut-être bien, il me libéra de sa bouche désireuse et vint la poser contre mon oreille, se calant plus confortablement contre mon centre.

- Que veux-tu ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, bébé… Dis-moi et tu sais que je te le donnerais…

Je déglutis à sa voix rauque, puissante, envoutante, séductrice et hautement sensuelle. Vous ais-je déjà dit que je pouvais aisément avoir un orgasme de sa part juste au son de sa voix ? J'avais l'impression que son timbre parcourait mon corps, glissait sur chaque parcelle de ma peau et venait se planter directement dans mon intimité qu'il faisait palpiter de désir avec ses mots doux, ses demandes ou ses questions érotiques…

- J'aimerais… Je voudrais… Hum… Changer…

Je le sentis se tendre légèrement et je m'en voulus tout de suite de lui faire penser à ça. Alors, sans plus attendre, je secouais la tête, presque frénétiquement.

- Pas… Pas comme ça… Je voudrais… Oh, Edward… Je… S'il te plait !

Je poussais mon bassin contre le sien et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Déglutissant lentement, je baissais mon regard sur nos deux intimités. Ma main retrouva sa motricité et se déplaça sur son torse avant de s'infiltrer sous le fin tissu de son pantalon. Elle rencontra aussitôt l'objet de sa convoitise. Mes doigts s'entourèrent autour de son sexe, lui décrochant un grognement sourd qu'il étouffa légèrement en venant embrasser la peau de mon cou. J'allais et venais au rythme de ses coups de reins, titillant le bout de son sexe de mon pouce. J'adorais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. L'état dans lequel je le mettais avec quelques caresses poussées, intimes et sensuelles.

Il gémit à nouveau mais cette fois, m'envoyant des vibrations dans tout le corps en plaquant sa bouche contre mon sein encore recouvert de son T-shirt gris. Ses dents attrapèrent un de mes tétons à travers le tissu et me regarda dans les yeux, accompagnant mes mouvements de coup de bassin. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il lâchait mon mamelon.

- Bébé… Je… Arr…

Je souris. Il était dans le même état dans lequel je me trouvais tout à l'heure. Je retirais alors ma main de son pantalon, plaquais cette dernière contre son postérieur que je poussais contre mon centre afin de faire entrer nos intimités, toujours enfermées, en contact. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, me forçant à me courber contre lui et enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions à même le sol, lui allongé sur le dos, moi à califourchon, sa virilité trop mais pas assez proche de ma féminité…

- À toi de jouer, bébé… Je suis tout à toi !

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, le regardant avec une envie plus que débordante.

Noël arrivait avant l'heure et mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimais mon cadeau !

_24 heures plus tard :_

- Je pense que je serais tout autant en manque que toi, si ce n'est plus…

- C'est impossible. Je suis plus accros à ton corps que toi, du mien.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais toi. Tu te rappelles de notre séance dans la douche, la semaine dernière ? Sans compter, y'a trois jours, dans ton dressing. Je crois que j'ai fait mieux en te prenant plus que sauvagement dans la cabine d'essayage de la boutique de ton amie.

- Pour la cabine, c'était un coup monté ! Pour les autres, je te l'accorde, c'est toi qui a lancé les jeux… Mais rien qu'avec hier, je gagne haut la main.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma nuque qu'il embrassait. Ses mains commençaient à descendre sur le petit short léger que je portais et la chaleur montait en moi alors que je me rappelais exactement les paroles, les mouvements, que nous avions effectués, quelques heures plutôt, sur la moquette du salon.

_24 heures plus tôt :_

- À toi de jouer, bébé… Je suis tout à toi !

Passant ma langue sur ma bouche, le regardant littéralement comme s'il avait été une friandise, je passais mes lèvres sur son front mais ne m'attardant pas, je fus rapidement contre les siennes, que j'embrassais langoureusement, furieusement, goulûment. J'avais besoin de prendre tout ce qu'il avait. Je me nourrissais de lui et seulement de lui. À choisir entre un plat de pâtes trop salées et le magnifique Apollon qui se trouvait à ma merci, une parfaite érection dans le pantalon, y'avait pas photo !

Nos langues jouaient ensemble pendant un long moment avant que je ne nous redresse et retirais son marcel blanc. Le faisant se rallonger, plaquant mes paumes sur son torse, je glissais ma bouche contre son corps et retirais tout aussi rapidement son pantalon, le laissant nu… Magnifique dans le plus simple appareil avant de me jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres tentantes et entrouvertes. Je bougeais contre son sexe toujours aussi tendu, si ce n'est plus.

Me relevant après plusieurs longues minutes, je plaçais mes pieds de chaque côté de son corps, lui montrant mon intimité dépourvu de sous-vêtement alors que j'enlevais à une allure extrêmement lente le T-shirt que je portais. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure alors que je le regardais dans les yeux. Il grogna légèrement, déglutissant difficilement. Je lui fis un faible sourire, mes pupilles dilatées lui envoyant tous mes messages d'amour avant de me retourner et de me remettre à cheval sur lui mais cette fois, dos à son visage. Mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur son sexe fièrement dressé.

Lentement, je me penchais afin de passer ma langue le long de son membre alors que ses mains vinrent empoigner mes hanches afin de rapprocher mon intimité de sa bouche… Le véritable plaisir allait enfin commencer et à cette annonce interne, un frisson de pur plaisir secoua mon corps lorsque sa langue se posait sur mon entrée en même temps que ma bouche engloutissait le début de sa verge.

Nos corps se courbaient à l'unisson, nos gémissements de plaisir retentissaient sur nos parties intimes en même temps… C'était un pur délice. Encore une fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et j'aimais ça.

Ses mains durement ancrées dans mes hanches, il stoppait les mouvements inconscients de mon bassin. Pour ma part, je ne ralentissais pas les siens et, au contraire, en profiter pleinement. Ma bouche absorbait de plus en plus de son sexe et ma langue tournoyait autour de son membre avec appétit. Mes doigts cajolaient la partie de son sexe qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche, le faisant gronder contre mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Un faible sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que je relevais mon visage et jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Edward en profita pour caresser le bas de mon dos et d'aspirer mon bout de chair entre ses lèvres. Je me cambrais, gémissant bruyamment. Je fermais les yeux, mon corps prenant complètement l'emprise de mes mouvements. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

Cet homme me rendait folle au point que je ne pouvais plus respirer intelligemment et réfléchir calmement. Euh, non ! De respirer calmement et réfléchir intelligemment.

Ma paume se referma d'elle-même sur la base de son sexe alors que je faisais glisser ce dernier progressivement entre mes lèvres désireuses. Ses mouvements de bassin me permirent de vite, très vite, le prendre entièrement dans ma cavité buccal.

De son côté, il ne se lassait pas de lécher mon humidité, qui coulait abondamment entre mes cuisses alors qu'il enfonçait un ou deux doigts dans mon antre bouillonnant. Ses allers et venues se calaient à mes succions. Ma tête tournait sous l'effet du plaisir que je ressentais. Je n'allais pas tarder et je sentais que lui aussi était, on ne peut plus proche. J'accélérais alors, à son image, mes mouvements de langue. Même si nous en étions qu'aux préliminaires, je voulais qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. Je voulais à nouveau goûter son onctueuse flagrance. Peu de femme aiment ça, mais personnellement, je n'étais jamais assez rassasié de celle de mon partenaire.

Ses longs et délicieux doigts se courbaient dans les profondeurs de mon sexe et lorsqu'il posa délicatement le bout de sa langue sur mon clitoris, l'effleurant de petits cercles divins, j'aspirais son membre une dernière fois et nous vînmes ensemble, dans deux grognements, gémissements, étouffés.

Avalant, comme lui de son côté, son plaisir, je me relevais difficilement et me tournais afin de m'allonger sur lui, mon visage au creux de son cou.

- C'était…

- … incroyable !

Je ris avant d'embrasser le petit bout de peau sensible derrière son oreille, sa mâchoire, sa joue, ses lèvres… Il venait de m'offrir l'un des plus puissant orgasme de ma vie et je le voulais encore. Alors que son sexe se durcissait sous moi, contre mon bas-ventre, une question me vint à l'esprit :

Comment allait-on faire pendant un mois ?

_24 heures plus tard :_

- Bébé, faut pas que tu penses à ça…

- Et toi, faut pas que tu passes ses mains trop adroites dans mon short !

Je soupirais de frustration avant de m'arracher à ses bras. Je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre, essayant de me dire que ce n'était pas si grave si je ne profitais pas de lui pendant un mois. Nous aurions tout le temps à son retour et ça n'en serait que plus passionné. Nos retrouvailles seraient explosives. Plus enflammées que jamais. Nous aurions des jours et des jours à rattraper et nous ne quitterions plus ma chambre pendant au moins une semaine, multipliant les rapports encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir de plaisir. Nous mangerions l'un de l'autre. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de dormir ou du moins, nous n'arriverions pas car nous voudrions rattraper tout ce temps. Nous n'aurions besoin de rien d'autre que moi de lui et lui de moi.

En pensant à cela, le nuage noir au dessus de ma tête s'effaça et je ne pensais plus qu'au moment de nos retrouvailles. J'allais y consacrer tout mon temps. J'allais tout préparer pour son retour. Tout serait parfait et, comme nous nous verrions et parlerions tous les jours, ce ne sera pas si pénible.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me tournais vers mon compagnon, qui lui, abordait une mine plus que déprimée. Je me jetais sur le lit, accroupie devant lui, enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine et baisant son crâne.

- On va y arriver.

Il marmonna quelque chose avant d'embrasser un de mes seins par-dessus le tissu de mon débardeur. Puis soudain, il releva la tête vers moi, une lueur plus qu'excitée dans le regard. Je l'interrogeais silencieusement alors que ses mains empaumaient mes fesses.

- Je suis bête de ne pas y avoir penser avant !

- Penser à quoi ?

- Tu peux venir avec moi.

Ma bouche forma un « o » parfait alors que je le regardais fixement. C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas pensé à ça. Nous étions tellement tristes et dépités de notre séparation que, excepté pour le téléphone et Internet, nous n'avions pensé à rien d'autre comme solution.

Même si, quelques secondes avant, je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus le voir vraiment pendant un mois, l'information me disant que j'allais le garder pour moi tous les jours ne mit pas une seconde à monter à mon cerveau et que je ne lui saute dessus pour lui prouver que j'étais d'accord avec son idée !

**...**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**J'informe juste que ce passage dans la vie d'Edward et Bella se passent quelques semaines avant leur Réveillon, que vous avez pu lire dans l'OS Hors Série de Noel. D'ailleurs, pour information, les Hors Série seront le plus souvent avancés dans le temps... Peut-être que le prochain arrivera bientôt ^^**

**Voilà, tout est dit. Pour celles (et ceux) qui veulent la date et/ou le titre du prochain chapitre, vous n'avez qu'une chose à faire : demander :)**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	12. HS n3 Special St Valentin

**Coucou mes lemoniaques favorites !**

**Eh oui ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la St-Valentin sans faire ma petite apparition sur FF. Donc, je viens vous prendre un peu de votre temps. Laissez tomber votre amoureux, lisez ce chapitre, ça vous donnera peut-être des idées... En espérant pour vous que votre compagnon soit aussi romantique et attentionné qu'Edward Masen *-***

**BONNE SAINT-VALENTIN A VOUS TOUTES !**

**Remerciements pour l'OS de Noël : **SAMYSTERE, Pupuce0078, veronika crepuscule, ThinkingOfRobCullen, vinie65, mel031, makeupgirl77, chriwyatt, Titie, Lenerol, fifer, sarinette60, fan-par-hasard21, SellyCullen, doudounord, ulkan13, Lili Pattsy, Atchoum16, caro30, ousna, Ludivine28, lia3011, anges0112, oliveronica cullen massen, twilight-I-love-you et Galswinthe.

**Encore une fois, profitez bien des fleurs, des chocolats et des mamours de votre mari, petit-copain ou aventure :P Perso, je vais manger des chocolats et bien déprimée devant un film romantique =(**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Would you be my…**

Des mois et des mois de bonheur…

Voilà ce que je venais de vivre en compagnie de la plus séduisante, la plus sexy, la plus intelligente des femmes que je connaisse. La voir, l'embrasser, l'entendre parler et rire, la toucher constituait à mon bonheur. Tout simplement, Bella faisait battre mon cœur grâce à sa présence constante à mes côtés. Je me sentais plus entier que jamais et la voir partir serait la plus grande tragédie de ma vie. Je devais à tout prix la garder auprès de moi, pour toujours. M'imaginer sans elle, sans sa douceur, sans son amour était horriblement douloureux. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait et moins j'arrivais à avoir cette image en tête tellement l'idée qu'elle me quitte me semblait incroyablement absurde. Nous étions bien ensemble et ça ne ferait que continuer.

Mon amour pour elle était infini. Je ferais tout pour elle. Je sais que ça peut tomber dans le mélo mais c'était ainsi. Elle était l'amour de ma vie et jamais je ne ferais l'erreur de la perdre. Et si par malheur, ça devait arriver, je ferais tout pour la récupérer. Je ferais tout pour être à nouveau dans sa vie et qu'elle soit dans la mienne. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Maintenant, dans la presse, dans les films, pour le monde, il ne pouvait pas y avoir Bella sans Edward ou Edward sans Bella. Notre couple était envié. Notre histoire, non des plus banales, était raconté en long et en large dans les magazines. Deux acteurs de films érotiques, ensemble depuis tant de temps, étonnaient, bien entendu.

Notre célébrité avait tellement accrue que nous pouvions faire autre chose. D'ailleurs, l'avant-première du premier film de ma belle aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours. La sortie devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, jour de la Saint-Valentin, mais ça avait été repoussé d'une semaine pour des raisons commerciales. Bien que je mourrais d'envie d'y assister aux côtés de ma Bella, j'étais heureux de l'avoir avec moi en ce jour. L'an dernier, nous avions passé la journée au lit, avant de nous rendre dans un petit restaurant dans lequel j'avais réservé. Après nous être offert nos cadeaux respectifs, un collier pour elle, une nouvelle montre pour moi, nous étions allés faire un tour sur la plage. Ça avait été un très bon moment et j'avais plus que hâte de vivre ce 14 février.

Debout dans ma salle de bain, ma douce sous la douche, la musique à fond dans la maison, je me rasais. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier ces moments simples. Au bout de quelques minutes, je croisais le regard de Bella à travers la glace. Elle me lança un sourire avant de sortir de la douche et de venir se coller à moi, nue. Je soupirais de plaisir en sentant son corps chaud et humide contre le mien. Soutenant son regard dans le miroir, j'embrassais sa tempe avant de continuer mon rasage. Elle baisa mon menton à son tour, avant de se tourner et d'entrer dans la chambre.

Nous avions enfin emménagé ensemble. Bella avait rendu son fabuleux appartement, j'avais vendu la maison et nous avions acheté une villa, un peu reculé, près de Seattle. Une maison à deux étages, un jardin et une piscine. Nous étions tombés sous le charme et avions fondu dessus. Avec l'aide de nos amis, nous nous étions installés rapidement. La villa était rarement vide, voir jamais. Le week-end, nous recevions les acteurs auprès desquels nous jouions quelques fois, nos proches étaient de la partie et les fêtes duraient quarante-huit heures, la plupart du temps. Ma vie avait pris un sacré virage. Non pas que je ne sortais pas avant, que j'avais une vie pépère et bien rangé mais avec Bella, je n'avais pas l'occasion de m'ennuyer. Entre nos voyages pour les films, les films en eux même, notre vie de couple, nos sorties professionnelles… J'étais un homme comblé.

- Dis mon amour, je dois plutôt mettre une robe ou un pantalon pour là où nous allons ?

- Il fait plutôt bon alors, mets une robe… Euh, non ! Mets plutôt un jean avec des baskets.

- Tu veux que je m'habille comme ça ? Le jour de la St-Valentin ?

- Ouais…

- Tu as l'intention de me quitter ?

- Quoi ?

Je lâchais mon rasoir et me tourner vers elle. Elle était adossé à la chambranle de la porte, vêtue uniquement d'un soutien-gorge noir et d'un mini-string assorti. Elle me regardait à travers ses longs cils, triturant ce que je devinais être un de mes T-shirt dans ses mains. Je secouais la tête avant de m'approcher de ma belle, d'encercler sa taille et de poser mon front contre le sien. Je fixais intensément ses yeux envoutants, lui transmettant tout mon amour pour elle.

- Bon, je vais me répéter alors… Bella, tu as fait l'erreur d'entrer dans ma vie. Tu as fait l'erreur de me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu as fait l'erreur de venir vivre avec moi… Tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs, ces derniers temps. Mais moi, il est hors de question que je fasse l'erreur de te perdre ou de te laisser partir. Tu es à moi, Bella Swan. Rien qu'à moi, et ça, ce n'est pas une erreur.

D'adorables rougeurs se posèrent sur ses joues. Ces dernières étaient arrivées comme par miracle, au bout d'un temps et je trouvais ça mignon. Plus le temps passait et plus elle était sensible à mes compliments. Alors, plus le temps passait et plus je lui en faisais, pour voir ses magnifiques rougeurs ou bien, par pure plaisir de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur à chaque instants où je la voyais, plus belle que jamais.

Ses cheveux, devenus noirs à cause de son tournage, lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Elle avait pris un peu de poids, ce qui ne la rendait que plus désirable à mes yeux. Sa poitrine, ayant pris également une taille, me semblait plus appétissante encore. Je devais à chaque seconde me retenir de sauter sur mon merveilleux ange. Je ne pouvais me passer d'elle, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses mots d'amour. Je ne pouvais plus voir ma vie sans elle. Je le savais depuis bien longtemps mais au bout de plus d'un an, j'étais certain de moi. Comme les magazines, nos proches et moi-même le disaient, il n'y avait pas de Bella sans Edward et d'Edward sans Bella. J'étais décidé à ne plus jamais la faire partir.

Nous serions Edward et Bella, à jamais.

- Alors, maintenant, va mettre ce jean et ces baskets. Je ne veux pas rompre, quelle idée ! C'est juste que pour là où nous allons, tu auras besoin d'être à ton aise.

- Je suis tout à fait à mon aise en robe et talons, tu le sais…

Je poussais un petit grognement, la faisant rire légèrement, avant de descendre mes mains sur ses fesses, les empaumant. Je collais mon corps au sien avant de venir embrasser son cou, montant sur sa mâchoire pour venir enfin goûter à sa bouche. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, se taquinèrent, s'aimèrent. Nos deux langues se joignirent dans une danse passionnée. Qui allait gagner cette bataille des sens ? Qui allait revenir sur terre avant que notre envie ne prenne le dessus ? Le voulions-nous ?

Instinctivement, Bella entoura ma taille de ses jambes et fourragea dans mes mèches encore humide de par ma douche matinale. Son bassin, roulant contre le mien, ne tarda pas à me rendre encore plus fou de désir. Ma virilité, dénué de toute entrave, se dressa contre le centre de ma douce. Un gémissement vint trahir le silence de la pièce et me fit comme un électrochoc. Déglutissant difficilement, je détachais les cuisses de Bella de mes hanches et la reposais à terre. Ma belle poussa une plainte, me regardant, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Va te préparer avant que je te prenne contre le mur.

- Tu sais que ça me dérange pas…

Elle me regarda, charmeuse, avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur mon buste, caressant mon ventre, arrivant très vite à mon sexe dressé. J'agrippais sa main avant qu'elle ne m'emporte loin de ma limite et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Va te préparer, garde ça pour plus tard.

- Mais j'ai envie maintenant ! Tu devais m'attendre pour prendre ta douche mais tu l'as prise avant et on a pas pu se faire des câlins.

- Oh, mon bébé… N'essaie pas de m'attendrir avec cette moue Made in Alice ! Va t'habiller au lieu de me tenter d'arracher ses trop petits sous-vêtements.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules avant de la pousser vers la chambre et de lui frapper, joueur, ses fesses nues.

- Eh !

- Quoi ?

Innocent jusqu'au bout des ongles, je retournais à mon rasage. La journée promettait d'être riche, dans toutes les émotions possibles. À supposer que la réponse que j'attendais soit la bonne…

…

- Plus jamais tu me fais ça ! J'ai attendu une heure, toute seule, dans la voiture, les yeux bandés !

- Bébé, t'exagères pas un peu là ?

- Non !

- Si ma montre ne s'est pas arrêtée… Et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée ! Tu es restée toute seule à peine dix minutes.

Elle marmonna alors que je la sortais délicatement de la voiture. J'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour apporter les derniers détails à notre journée. Je devrais appeler Alice le lendemain, pour la remercier de m'avoir tant aidé. Ces derniers mois, nous nous étions rapprochés. Surtout à cause des fêtes que Bella donnait tous les week-ends. Alice n'était plus seulement une amie… Elle faisait carrément partie de notre famille, de notre quotidien.

La plupart du temps, nous la retrouvions en tant que styliste sur les tournages. Grâce à Bella et moi, elle avait su se créer une petite réputation et pas mal de réalisateur faisait appel à ses créations et son talent pour vêtir (enfin, si on peut appeler ça vêtir la plupart du temps) leur actrices. Elle était si excité à tout bout de champ que j'avais peur que ses piles s'usent à force de sauter partout et de taper dans les mains. Mais, d'après ma compagne, elle était rechargeable et à chacun de ses réveils, elle était de nouveau au top.

Enfin, je mettais ça de côté et me concentrais sur la déesse que j'accompagnais vers cette petite clairière dont elle m'avait souvent parlé depuis notre passage dans les salle obscur, quelques mois plus tôt. J'en avais entendu sur ce film, absolument fabuleux, soit disant. À son habitude, il avait fallu un minuscule jeu de séduction de la part de Bella pour que j'accepte d'aller voir ce navet…

_- Mon amour, ce film n'est pas un navet ! C'est l'une des plus belle histoire d'amour du cinéma… _avait-elle minaudé, se mettant à califourchon sur moi et me regardant avec son regard pétillant_._

_- C'est juste un crétin de vampire, si j'ai bien compris, qui va foutre le bordel dans la vie d'une humaine en tombant amoureux d'elle. Si c'est ça, t'as plus belle histoire d'amour._

_- T'es vraiment un mec, toi ! _M'avait-elle critiqué, en frappant sur mon épaule_. Ce « crétin de vampire » comme tu dis, va faire son maximum pour repousser la fille ! Mais elle va s'accrocher… D'un côté, je ne peux que la comprendre. Il est si sexy !_

_- Ils auraient pu choisir un autre acteur, _la taquinais-je_._

_- Ah oui ? Et qui de mieux ? Toi, peut-être ? _avait-elle ironisé.

- _Pourquoi pas ? Et toi, dans le rôle de la petite vierge effarouchée ! On aurait fait fureur…_

_- On fait déjà fureur ! _avait-elle dit avant de se lever et de se positionner au bas de l'escalier. _Enfin bon, parlons peu, parlons bien. Si tu viens avec moi voir ce film… _

_- Cette horreur oui ! _

_- Redis une fois du mal sur cette saga et plus de sexe pendant un mois, _m'avait-elle menacé, me faisant les gros yeux comme à un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise.

_- Tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, que c'est impossible. Tout d'abord, parce que tu ne peux te passer de mon corps et ensuite, parce que dans à peine deux semaines, on tourne un nouveau film. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu es en rentrant, après une longue journée de faux sexe ? Dois-je te faire une description de ton attitude pour « Mon voisin est… », _avais-je commencé, caressant lentement mon menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

_- Tais-toi ! Bon, je devais y aller avec Alice mais elle est prise le jour de la sortie alors je me rabats sur toi ! Tu crois franchement que j'avais envie d'y aller avec le gars le moins romantique de la terre ?_

_- Le moins romantique ? _je l'avais regardé avec effarement.

_- J'ai exagéré ? Bon, je suis désolée, ça te va ?_

_- C'est pas comme ça que je te dirais oui, _avais-je lancé avant de me lever du canapé, de la contourner et de monter dans la salle de bain. Bien entendu, elle m'avait suivi. Après avoir retiré mon T-shirt et mon jean, elle s'était fait un malin plaisir à venir se coller à moi.

_- Et si je me faisais pardonner, tu dirais oui ? _

Pas la peine de vous informer que j'avais, une nouvelle fois, cédé face à sa détermination. Comme me le disait souvent Emmett, Bella me tenait par toutes les façons possibles. Même si je savais qu'elle ne mettrait pas ses menaces… Quoi que non. En fait, je n'en savais absolument rien, étant donné que j'acceptais à chaque fois à ses caprices. Enfin bref, je savais qu'elle pouvait être très dur et je ne préférais pas tenter le diable. J'avais donc passé les pires deux heures de toute ma vie. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où elle me forcera à aller voir le second opus. _« Le pire de tous les livres ! », _m'avait annoncé mon manager. Non pas qu'Emmett était un fan de cette saga, non… Rosalie le bassinait tous les soirs avec ça. Aujourd'hui, nous prions chaque jour pour que les filles sortent en groupe à la sortie du film.

- Bon, on est bientôt arrivés ?

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ? On arrive dans moins de deux minutes… Mais c'est vrai qu'on serait déjà sur place, si tu avais écouté ce que j'ai dit et mis un jean et des baskets.

- Tu sais que je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça.

Effectivement, j'avais contenu ma faible colère quand je l'avais vu, vêtue de son leggings noirs, de ses ballerines de la même couleur et de sa longue chemise blanche. Elle était si belle que je n'avais pu me résoudre à la disputer.

Soufflant dans son cou, j'embrassais sa peau douce et nous arrêtais près de la couverture étendue sur l'herbe. Je me décalais, me plaçant aux côtés de ma belle. Je vérifiais une dernière fois que tout était en place avant de défaire le nœud du bandeau de Bella. Elle secoua un instant ses cheveux et clignota des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière. Il faisait étonnamment beau et chaud pour un mois de Février et le soleil semblait la faire étinceler. Elle était magnifique… Oh mon Dieu, je savais que j'étais devenu guimauve depuis que j'étais avec Bella. Je savais que je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver plus magnifique jour après jour. Que je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à sa beauté, son humour, son intelligence… J'étais, encore plus qu'avant, un homme perdu. Et je le serais certainement plus encore dans quelques minutes. Ou heures, si j'ai pas le courage.

Je refixais entièrement mon attention sur Bella, afin de voir si j'avais misé juste pour cette Saint-Valentin spéciale. Et au vu de son regard pétillant et de son sourire éclatant, je crois qu'effectivement, j'étais tombé pile. Son cri de joie résonna dans le silence de la clairière et j'eus le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle me sauta dessus, entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille, serrant mon cou de ses bras et plaquant ses lèvres brusquement, durement, sur les miennes. Je fus momentanément hors service, priant juste pour qu'elle ait la même réaction après ma demande.

- J'en conclus que ça te plait…

- Mais… J'ai… Je… Oh, bordel ! Mais je pensais que… T'as…

- Respire, inspire. Sujet, verbe, complément.

- T'es vraiment fou ! Et surtout, tu m'as écouté… Je sais que je t'ai bassiné sur cette clairière et sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle existait en vrai.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, Alice a pris contact avec la réalisatrice du film et cette dernière lui a indiqué que la clairière était un décor mais… Tu connais Alice, elle a réussi à trouver l'introuvable et voilà !

Bella poussa un second cri avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Encadrant mon visage de ses mains, elle caressa mes joues de ses pouces et ma nuque de ses longs doigts. Notre baiser était rempli d'amour mais aussi d'impatience. D'envie retenue prête à jaillir avec fougue. Nos langues se mélangeaient, s'aimaient. Ses lèvres étaient une des choses que je préférais chez elle.

À bout de souffle, j'écartais ma bouche de la sienne et la posais dans son cou, inspirant profondément son parfum envoutant.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout ce que j'ai pu dire un jour sur ton manque de romantisme. Tu es l'homme le plus beau, le plus romantique, le plus attentionné… Tu es l'homme parfait, Edward Masen. L'homme a qui faut mettre la corde au cou et crois-moi, même si elle est invisible pour le moment, je te l'ai passé, mon amour.

- Bébé, pas besoin de me passer la corde au cou, je suis déjà entièrement à toi.

- Et je suis entièrement à toi, Edward.

Elle embrassa à nouveau mes lèvres avant de remettre ses pieds à terre. Elle me regarda avec un profond amour dans les yeux et j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait rompu notre lien visuel et s'était installé sur la couverture. J'expirais brusquement avant de me positionner, sur mes genoux, face à ma belle.

- La nourriture, c'est toi qui l'a faite ou tu as commandé en quelque part ?

- Non, c'est commandé… J'avais pas trop le temps pour préparer tout ça.

- En tout cas, ça m'a l'air aussi délicieux que quand c'est toi qui fait la cuisine…

Je savais que Bella aimait quand je cuisinais et c'était pour ça que je me débrouillais autant que possible pour lui mijoter des petits plats, le soir. Je souris lorsque je la vis prendre du raisin dans le panier et sortir une bouteille de champagne. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage et elle me lança un regard gourmand, haussant un sourcil.

- En fait, tu n'étais pas supposé fouiller dans le panier…

- Oh ! Eh bien, j'ai faim, donc, comme déjà, je pensais que c'était toi qui avait préparé…

- Bella, tu… Tiens, donne-moi cette bouteille. Je la mets de côté, c'est… Euh… Pour plus tard.

- D'accord. Dis, mon amour, tu vas bien ? Parce que tout à coup, je te sens tendu et anxieux alors…

Je posais mes mains sur mes poches de jean et sentis la boite à travers le jean. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort encore. J'étais sûr de moi. Je savais que c'était le bon moment. Malheureusement pour moi, l'épisode de notre « je t'aime » me revint en tête. J'avais été sûr aussi. J'avais su que c'était le bon moment. Mais, même si ça avait eu du bon sur notre relation, ça avait failli nous coûter beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas que ma demande la fasse fuir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, ce serait pire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir pire sentiment de rejet. Je ne voulais pas d'un non. Un non n'était pas possible dans ce genre de moment, de demande. Comment réagirais-je si elle me disait non ? Lui demanderais-je d'y réfléchir ? Lui demanderais-je le pourquoi de son refus ?

Arriverais-je seulement à la regarder encore en face ? Bien que je l'aimais à la folie. Bien que je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être loin d'elle. Pourrais-je vraiment rester avec elle, avec ce sentiment d'échec ?

- Edward ?

- Oui ! Ça va, je… Non, en fait, ça va pas trop…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon amour ? C'est la fête des amoureux et si tu n'es pas heureux, je ne le serais pas et… Ce serait une Saint-Valentin merdique, si on était tous les deux déprimés.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux, ou bien déprimé, bébé. C'est juste que je suis paniqué.

- Paniqué ?

- Ce ne sera pas une Saint-Valentin comme les autres, cette année.

- Bon, avec ce ton grave, tu me fais légèrement paniquée aussi… J'ai pas envie d'être paniquée, comme toi alors… Balance la bombe ! J'avais raison ce matin ?

- Tu… Non ! Bella, tu crois que j'aurais préparé tout ça pour te larguer ?

- Dis-moi, ça me tue. Même si tu dis que tu es seulement paniqué, tu as l'air malheureux et j'aime pas ça.

Je me levais, fis les cent pas quelques instants avant de me poster devant elle, tendant les mains pour l'inviter à se lever. Tout de même surprise, elle accepta et, après avoir saisit mes paumes, se mit à ma hauteur. Elle me regardait, chamboulée, interrogative, fébrile presque. Ses doigts tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient vraiment suppliants, m'implorant de mettre fin à ce silence pesant autour de nous. J'hochais la tête, imperceptiblement, me donnant le courage qu'il me fallait. Après un soupir, je plongeais mes pupilles dans les siennes.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un croyant. Que l'obsession des règles et de Dieu de mes parents m'a à jamais contraint de détester tout ce qui tourne autour de la religion.

- Edward, pourquoi tu…

- Laisse-moi poursuivre, s'il te plait. Donc, comme je te disais, je ne suis absolument pas croyant et pourtant, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru au Paradis. J'avais devant moi l'ange parfait. L'ange unique. Un magnifique ange avec qui je m'apprêtais à jouer les maris infidèle et complètement amoureux. J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la femme idéale. Je ne te connaissais pas et pourtant, j'ai su directement, instinctivement, naturellement que tu étais la femme qu'il me fallait. J'ai souffert pendant des mois, jusqu'au jour où j'ai enfin pu te demander de sortir avec moi. Jamais tu ne trouveras un homme plus heureux que moi. Il n'existe pas et il n'existera pas.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, reprenant mon souffle et déglutissant. Le regard humide et plein d'amour avec lequel elle me couvait me donner encore un peu plus de force pour la suite de ma tirade.

- Ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je ne veux pas que ça cesse. Je ne voudrais jamais que ça cesse. Je te veux à mes côtés et ce, pour toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer, Bella.

- Ed…

- Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Sans ton corps près du mien, sans ta chaleur auprès de moi. Tes sourires, tes regards, tes caresses, tes baisers… Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ça. Tu es devenue indispensable à ma vie. Et tu es devenue ma vie, tout simplement. Je ne peux vivre sans ma vie, sans ma moitié, sans mon cœur. Alors, aujourd'hui, en ce quatorze février, je veux te demander quelque chose de très important.

Je soufflais brusquement, fixant toujours mon regard au sien. Rassemblant ses deux mains dans une seule des miennes, je fouillais dans ma poche, agrippais l'écrin entre mes doigts et le sortais tandis que je posais un genou à terre. Même si Bella avait sans doute compris depuis quelques temps où je voulais en venir, elle lâcha mes mains et poussa un « Oh ! » avant de plaquer ses paumes sur sa bouche et de secouer la tête de droite en gauche.

- Aujourd'hui, je veux tout simplement te demander de m'épouser. Je veux que ta vie soit la mienne tout comme ma vie est la tienne. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, Bella. Je ne veux plus voir Edward Masen et Isabella Swan dans les journaux mais Monsieur et Madame Masen. Je ne veux pas qu'on se marie uniquement parce que ça doit être fait après un an de vie commune. Non, je veux qu'on se marie parce que toi et moi, on s'aime et on s'aimera toujours. Je veux que tu me dises oui, Bella. Tu es ma vie et je veux pouvoir crier au monde entier que tu es à moi, pour toujours et à jamais. Alors voilà, je te le demande, Isabella Swan, me feras-tu l'incroyable honneur de me dire oui ? Aurais-je l'incommensurable honneur de pouvoir me permettre d'hurler à tout le monde que je suis ton mari ?

Le temps semblait suspendu. Suspendu aux lèvres tremblantes et à moitié souriante de ma douce et belle Bella. Mon cœur s'était arrêté et n'attendait que sa réponse pour recommencer à battre. Tout à coup, elle souffla, secouant la tête. Je la regardais, mon cœur au bord des lèvres. Et si elle me disait non ? Et si elle me disait oui ? Je lui présentais la bague, impatient de savoir si oui ou non, je pouvais la passer à son doigt.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Edward, la bague est… Oui ! OUI ! Je ne dis pas oui pour la bague mais oui pour devenir ta femme… Et même si mon attitude semble indiquer que j'ai dit oui uniquement pour la bague, c'est complètement f…

Me relevant rapidement, j'agrippais sa nuque et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle allait devenir ma femme. Elle venait d'accepter d'être dans ma vie pour toujours. Elle venait de dire oui. Notre baiser n'avait rien de tendre et romantique, comme la situation l'exigeait. Nous n'étions que désir, encore une fois. Ses doigts vinrent chatouiller ma tête alors que mes mains se posèrent, plus possessives, plus dures que jamais, sur ses reins, rapprochant nos bassins plus étroitement encore. J'avais envie de sceller notre union. Maintenant, tout de suite. J'avais bien trop envie d'elle pour attendre.

Empaumant ses fesses, je l'obligeais à entourer ses cuisses autour de ma taille. Je nous allongeais sur la couverture et refermais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos mains se joignirent, nos doigts se croisèrent et nos bassins roulaient en rythme. Mon cœur, mon souffle étaient erratiques. Mon sang pulsait plus fort que jamais dans mes veines, contre mes tempes.

_Elle allait devenir ma femme._

Je m'écartais légèrement de son corps et relevais sa tunique avant de la balancer dans un coin. Mon T-shirt ne fut également qu'un vague souvenir et quelques secondes plus tard, j'écrasais mon torse contre sa poitrine et recommençais à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ma bouche dérapait dangereusement et rapidement vers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

- Je t'aime, Bella… Je t'aime tellement…

- Moi aussi, mon amour… Viens… Viens en moi et montre-moi combien tu m'aimes…

Je poussais un gémissement avant de remonter sur son corps et de l'embrasser avec passion. Me posant entre ses jambes, je la débarrassais de ses chaussures, de son leggings et de son sous-vêtement. Je m'attaquais ensuite encore plus rapidement à mon pantalon et mon boxer avant de me rallonger sur ma belle.

_Ma future femme._

Caressant son sexe humide du mien, je laissais le moment en suspend. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et tout notre amour circula dans ce regard. Je chuchotais tout mon bonheur, ne dessoudant pas mon regard du sien, et la pénétrais, lentement, délicatement, tendrement. Sa moiteur me fit tourner la tête et plus j'avançais dans son intimité, plus je me trouvais à ma place. Plus les va-et-vient s'accéléraient, plus je savais, plus j'étais convaincu que j'avais pris la bonne décision et qu'elle avait pris la sienne en acceptant de m'épouser.

_Mari et femme… Nous serons bientôt, mari et femme._

Sous cette pensée, un frisson de désir, de plaisir, de joie intense m'envahit et après quelques poussées, nous criâmes le nom de l'autre, savourant notre orgasme avec délice.

Après plusieurs minutes où Bella et moi cherchions à récupérer, je relevais la tête et lui lançais un sourire heureux, comblé et amoureux.

- Tu vas devenir ma femme.

- Je vais devenir ta femme.

- Répète-le.

- Je vais devenir ta femme…

- Encore…

- Edward ! Tu vas devenir mon mari. Je serais ta femme. Nous serons époux. Toi et moi, mon amour, cette fois, c'est sur : c'est pour la vie. Je t'aime…

- Pas plus que moi.

Je l'embrassais avant de sortir la bague de l'écrin qui se trouvait juste à nos côtés. Avant même que je ne puisse lui demander, elle agita ses doigts face à moi. Embrassant chacun de ses phalanges, j'ornais son annulaire de la bague.

- Quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine, je l'ai trouvé éblouissante. Mais maintenant qu'elle est à ton doigt, je la trouve très fade. Rien ne peut surpasser, rien ne peut égaler ta beauté. Tu es la plus belle des…

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux arrêter de me faire des compliments ? Fais-moi l'amour, plutôt…

- Avec joie, Madame Masen.

**...**

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de temps et je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne fête des amoureux ! Soyez heureux et pensez à la pauvre petite célibataire que je suis... Une tite review ne ferait pas de mal, au contraire, ça me donnerait le sourire *mou d'Alice***

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**

**PS : Un petit mot à Popo, Queeny, Hélène, Marie et Farah (?), j'espère de tout coeur vous voir au mois de Mai ! 3**


	13. Acte 10 Fuck in the Airplanes

**Coucou mes lemoniaques favorites !**

**Oh, comme j'ai honte ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas posté depuis un mois et demi ! Vous avez entièrement le droit de me faire la tête... Surtout qu'en plus de ça, je n'ai même pas répondu à vos merveilleuses reviews. Non, franchement, j'ai honte !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera un peu mon retard...**

**Merci à : **chriwyatt, trix2101, veronika crepuscule, doudounord, lia3011, Ludivine28, Lovelemoninfic, SAMYSTERE, sarinette60, fan-par-hasrad21, mel031, ulkan13, makeupgirl77, Lenerol, SellyCullen, anges0112, vinie65, Grazie, Pupuce0078, ousna, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, twilight-I-love-you, IsabellaMasenCullen, Habswifes, Pauline, maielle malone, Atchoum16, Bellaandedwardamour, Lily-Rose-Bella, SweetyMarie et ma Popolove d'amour.

**Je vous prends pas plus de temps et je vous laisse avec nos deux acteurs ^^**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Fuck in the Airplane**

Je détestais ces maudits voyage en avion. Non pas que j'en avais peur ou quoi que ce soit mais… Bon, je dois avouer qu'au moment des secousses, je devais agripper fortement les accoudoirs sous peine de faire une crise de panique et d'hurler à tout le monde, à tous les passagers que nous allions nous crasher. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, bien sûr… Ou peut-être une fois…

Bref, cette fois-ci, je devais encore plus me contrôler car, en plus de ne pas vouloir affolé tout un avion, je devais paraître l'homme le plus courageux et le moins peureux auprès de ma Bella. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs toute excitée. Elle adorait les voyages en avion. Ainsi qu'en voiture, en train, en car et j'en passe. Elle était complètement folle mais aussi très détendue. Je voyais dans son sourire, son regard, que ce voyage lui faisait énormément plaisir et je me félicitais d'avoir pensé à l'emmener avec moi. Dire que nous avions déprimé pendant des jours à l'idée de nous séparer. Nous avions vraiment été stupides et pas futés sur le coup.

Je secouais la tête, souriant et retournant mes yeux vers l'amour de ma vie. Bella avait le nez collé, littéralement, au hublot et la bouche grande ouverte. Une vraie gosse le matin de Noël. D'ailleurs, je devais penser à quel genre de cadeau je devrais lui offrir pour notre premier réveillon en couple, qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques semaines _(Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre a lieu avant l'OS de Noel que j'ai posté au mois de Décembre...)_. Je pensais distraitement aux derniers livres, films ou autres gadgets dont elle m'avait parlé mais trouvais ça tellement quelconque à côté de ce qu'elle m'offrait chaque jour, en étant avec moi. Je roulais des yeux, soupirant tragiquement.

Je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Et si tu te détendais ?

- Je suis détendu. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

- Oh, je sais pas moi… Euh, peut-être le fait que les accoudoirs ne vont pas tarder à lâcher ou alors, les grosses gouttes de sueurs qui perlent sur ton front me donnent un indice… A ton avis, je dois prendre quel signe ?

- Bon, d'accord, je suis très mal à l'aise en avion, ok ? Je déteste le fait de ne pas avoir le pied à terre. Est-ce mal ?

- Non, pas du tout, mon amour. Au contraire, j'aime que tu n'aimes pas l'avion.

Je la regardais, interrogatif et admiratif. Elle était tellement à l'aise. Tout le contraire de moi. Décollant son visage de la petite vitre, elle se pencha sur moi et déposa un bref baiser sur ma joue avant de desserrer mes doigts et de les nouer aux siens. Nous n'avions pas énormément dormi, cette nuit. À vrai dire, je voulais au maximum m'épuiser pour réussir à fermer l'œil au moins une heure mais, en y repensant, ça n'avait été qu'une excuse car je savais très bien que jamais, je n'arriverais à dormir à bord de cet engin de la mort. Bref, nous n'avions pas dormi plus de quatre heure et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi fraîche et de bonne humeur. En réalité, je n'avais que rarement vu Bella de mauvais poil. Même si elle n'était pas particulièrement du matin, elle se levait, grognait mais revenait avec un sourire immense vers moi.

- Ça te rend moins parfait. Plus réel.

- Pardon ?

- Le fait que tu n'aimes pas l'avion, que tu ais peur en avion… Eh bien, ça m'aide à te trouver moins parfait. C'est vrai quoi ! T'es parfait dans tout. La cuisine, le ménage, le sexe !

- Parle moins fort…

- Bah quoi ? Si les gens ne peuvent pas supporter le mot sexe, ils n'ont qu'à pas nous écouter ! Nous, on aime le sexe et on le fait divinement bien ensemble alors, faut en être fier et ne pas se cacher. Je croyais que tu aimais autant le sexe que moi…

- J'aime le sexe, je ne dirais jamais le contraire, seulement… Parle moins fort sinon, je crois que cette vieille septuagénaire va nous faire une attaque, vu comment ses yeux menacent déjà de sortir de leur orbite.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? Elle est loin quand même ! Je me rappelle, ma grand-mère était sourde comme un pot ! On lui parlait et cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'on attendait toujours la réponse à notre question, elle nous hurlait un « hein ? » dans les oreilles. Je peux t'assurer que grand-mère Swan m'a fait faire plus d'un cauchemar dans mon enfance.

- Pauvre bébé…

Je me détendis un instant, en voyant sa petite moue. Entourant mon bras autour de son cou, je la ramenais vers moi, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux avant que mes mains ne se replacent sur les accoudoirs, lors d'une énième secousse. Je sentis ma douce sourire dans mon cou alors qu'elle y déposait un baiser. Puis deux… Avant que sa langue ne touche ma peau et que je la repousse, doucement mais fermement. La petite moue revint plus forte que jamais. Lèvres à moitié tremblante, yeux ressemblant en tout point à ceux du chat dans Shrek. Je secouais la tête face à son expression. Durcissant mon regard, lui disant silencieusement d'arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, je tentais d'effacer les images inappropriées qui affluaient en masse dans mon cerveau.

Moi qui devait penser à autre chose que ces affreuses secousses, c'était chose faite mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer, emportant ma douce dans un recoin de l'avion pour assouvir mon envie de son corps. Il fallait à tout prix que j'ôte cette idée de ma tête, sous peine de perdre complètement l'esprit. J'inspirais profondément, retenant avec difficulté un gémissement alors que Bella posait sa main sur ma cuisse et soufflait à mon oreille.

- Bella, arrête ça… Tout de suite !

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça, mon amour. Pour que tu te détendes…

- Là, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui est en train de se produire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, ma belle pouffa comme une adolescente dans mon cou alors que sa main allait et venait sur ma jambe, dans un geste plus qu'équivoque. J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors que je décollais ma main de l'accoudoir pour prendre sa paume dans la mienne.

- Tu sais…

- Je veux pas le savoir.

- Arrête d'être tendu, comme ça, Edward. Ils sont tous en train de regarder ce film merdique, soit dit en passant…

- Eh bien, ce film merdique, on va le regarder aussi parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on fasse ce que tu as en tête.

- On pourrait faire ce que toi, tu as en tête, mon amour… Je suis pas contre pour te laisser prendre les commandes.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser dans mon cou et je soufflais brusquement mon mal. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans mon jean et je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me soulager. Je bougeais lentement sur mon siège, récoltant un regard amusé de ma partenaire alors que mon voisin me lança un coup d'œil étrange avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran où défilait une scène de bataille entre deux gangs. Ce film était vraiment pourri et je me demandais comment je pouvais bien vouloir le regarder au lieu d'emmener Bella avec moi. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, ma belle poussa un gémissement de plainte et se décolla de moi pour admirer le ciel par le hublot. Je pouvais enfin souffler réellement et essayer de reprendre mes esprits, loin de son odeur envoutante et de son corps parfait collé tout contre le mien.

Mes doigts tapotaient mes genoux tandis que je fermais la porte aux nouveaux fantasmes qui s'invitaient dans mon cerveau. J'avais beau aimé les nouvelles expériences avec Bella, je n'étais pas près à franchir le cap de _m'envoyer en l'air_, dans un avion. Je fixais mon intérêt sur l'écran mais, même avec la meilleure volonté, je ne pouvais suivre ce navet. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à ma compagne qui avait mis un écouteur et lisait un magazine tout en bougeant la tête et ses jambes. Je décidais de me détendre et pris à mon tour un des livres qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. J'aperçus à peine un sourire sur son visage alors que je posais mes yeux sur la page que je venais d'ouvrir.

- Bella…

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour subir ça ?

- Eh bien, moi qui pensait que tu serais emballé de voir une photo de ta petite-amie dans le superbe porte-jarretelle que je compte mettre durant notre séjour au Brésil… Très bien, je ne le mettrais pas mais ne va pas te plaindre en me voyant porter ces affreux sous-vêtements en coton pour grand-mère.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répliquer que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver car elle ne possédait pas ce genre de dessous mais déjà, elle plaquait son magazine sur mon torse et se levait pour prendre la direction des toilettes. Je tournais la tête pour la voir entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle. Reportant mon regard sur la photo, je devais bien admettre que dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais pas gronder mais plutôt sauter dessus. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son décolleté. Son dos cambrait au maximum mettait en valeur son postérieur délicieux. Sa jambe légèrement surélevait sur un petit tabouret, ses doigts semblant mettre ou défaire l'attache du porte-jarretelle qu'elle portait, son regard intense et sa lèvre entre ses dents avaient de quoi me rendre fou de désir. Et c'était exactement son but. Exactement là où elle voulait me mener. Et, bien entendu, exactement là où elle m'avait emmener.

Jetant un regard autour de moi, je remettais la photo dans le livre, rangeais ce dernier ainsi que le magazine que Bella était en train de lire dans son sac et me levais pour prendre la direction du petit toilette. Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder si le verrou était fermé. Je frappais un coup avant de m'engouffrer dans l'espace étriqué. Je soufflais en me tournant et en lançant un regard noir de colère et de désir à ma compagne. De son côté, elle était assise sur le petit meuble qui accueillait le lavabo et me regardait en souriant grandement. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées alors que les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier étaient ouverts, me dévoilant le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge blanc.

Ne disant pas la moindre parole, j'agrippais sa nuque et déposais fougueusement ma bouche contre la sienne. Comme à son habitude, elle me répondit aussitôt, léchant ma lèvre supérieure pour ensuite la mordiller sensuellement. Je lâchais un grognement étouffé alors que j'écartais un peu plus ses cuisses afin de me glisser entre elles.

- Je savais que tu étais une diablesse mais à ce point…

- Hum… Mais tu aimes quand je suis comme ça. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me retrouver…

- Je ne peux pas te résister… Tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en jouer.

Je gémis en reprenant avidement sa bouche, faisant joindre nos deux langues. Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Que je ne devais pas l'embrasser avec une telle passion. Que je devais à tout prix me séparer d'elle et retourner à ma place, gérant avec difficulté l'envie qui me tiraillait au plus profond de moi. Je savais que je devais me contrôler mais avec Bella… C'était impossible.

Mes mains se glissèrent bien vite le long de ses jambes, chatouillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses bouillonnantes. Elle n'était plus qu'une boule de feu, une boule de désir. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose ou si Bella restait si inerte, je ne pourrais pas survivre plus de quelques secondes. Je mourrais d'envie de sentir ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi. Un contact qui me ferait traverser la ligne du plaisir qu'elle me faisait tant de fois franchir avec délice et bonheur. Un frisson de désir me secoua alors que ma douce plongeait ses mains dans ma tignasse et tirait sur mes mèches afin d'exposer ma gorge à ses lèvres désireuses.

Alors que sa langue et ses dents jouaient sur ma peau, tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas sur mon corps, pendant que je restais sensible à tous ses mouvements, je laissais échapper un sourd grondement.

- Chut, mon amour… On doit se faire discret pour cette fois.

Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau alors qu'elle agrippait ma main et embrassait chacune de mes phalanges. Difficilement, je déglutis lorsqu'elle aspira mon index et mon majeur dans sa bouche, me regardant avec défi. Je compris automatiquement dans quel jeu nous étions entré et pris à mon tour sa main pour l'embrasser. Ses doigts fins caressèrent ma joue un instant alors que je mordillais tendrement son pouce. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent alors que d'un même mouvement, nous portâmes nos mains plus bas sur nos corps. Lorsque je sentis sa main sur mon érection belle et bien éveillée, j'inspirais durement. J'expirais tout aussi péniblement quand je sentis sa moiteur sur mes doigts qu'elle venait de porter à son sexe.

Son bras passa autour de ma nuque et elle rapprocha nos lèvres pour un baiser on ne peut plus ardent. Ses doigts s'insérèrent dans mon jean, passèrent la ceinture de mon boxer et caressèrent avec une lenteur inouïe ma longueur. Nos langues s'adoraient, se frôlant avec délice. J'explorais délicatement les plis de sa féminité, posant mes doigts sur son petit paquet de nerf. Bella gémit dans ma bouche, faisant vibrer toute parcelle de mon corps grâce à sa main experte. J'étouffais un grondement sourd sur ses lèvres avant de me séparer de sa bouche si tentante et gouteuse.

- Bébé… Je vais pas… Je ne pourrais pas…

Mon amour gémit en hochant la tête, les yeux à moitié clos sous le désir que nous étions en train de nous apporter mutuellement. Dieu qu'elle était désirable. En la regardant, mon cœur explosa à nouveau de cet amour démesuré que je lui portais. Avec Bella, je croyais au Paradis. Je le touchais à chaque fois qu'elle était à mes côtés. Sa présence me faisait vivre plus que jamais. J'étais à ma place auprès d'elle, avec elle, en elle.

Douloureusement, j'ôtais sa main de mon jean, récoltant un grognement de colère de la part de ma belle. J'embrassais tendrement sa joue avant de baisser mon pantalon et d'empoigner doucement mais fermement sa taille afin de l'avancer plus au bord de l'étroite surface sur laquelle elle était assise. Entourant fermement ma nuque de ses deux bras, elle plongea son visage dans mon cou alors que je m'enfonçais lentement en elle. Ses dents se refermèrent brusquement sur ma peau alors que mes doigts s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa chair. Une douleur mélangé d'un plaisir intense nous envahit en même temps et nos bassins se rencontrèrent avec frénésie. Nos faibles gémissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Sa respiration était aussi laborieuse que la mienne et j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Bientôt, je sentis ses parois se contracter de plus en plus autour de mon sexe, m'aspirant en elle avec délice et félicité. Serrant les dents, je m'enfonçais plus loin et plus fortement en elle, nous faisant exploser au même instant, nos cris de plaisir s'étouffant dans la bouche de l'autre pendant un baiser enflammé et délicieux. Nos lèvres restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser avant que je ne me force à sortir de son antre brulant. Le vide habituel qui m'étreignait à chaque fois que nous nous séparions se fit sentir en moi et je me dépêchais, après nous avoir rapidement nettoyé, de la reprendre dans mes bras. Son corps tremblait contre le mien et je m'écartais légèrement d'elle, prenant son visage en coup et fixant mes yeux aux siens.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tu oses me demander ça ? Bien sûr que ça va ! Et toi ?

- Merveilleusement bien.

Je lui décrochais un sourire avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Un tendre sourire s'épanouit sur son doux visage et elle me laissa un instant, rejoignant sa place. Je soufflais brusquement, regardant mon reflet dans le petit miroir. Mes cheveux étaient, encore une fois, en bataille. Mes yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien et ma bouche semblait désirer encore plus de baiser. Je secouais la tête, aspergeant mon visage d'eau froide. Après m'être rhabillé correctement, je pris enfin la direction de ma place, récoltant un sourire envieux d'une jeune adolescente et un regard complètement choqué d'un vieil homme. Je secouais la tête avant de m'asseoir à côté de Bella.

Elle avait repris son magazine et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais moi, je la connaissais suffisamment pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était encore toute chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer, dans le petit toilette. D'ailleurs, j'étais dans le même état. J'entrelaçais nos doigts alors que je portais mon regard sur l'écran. Le film semblait être bientôt fini car la plupart des passagers avaient pris des magazines ou consultaient leur portable. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'embrassais distraitement ses cheveux.

- Maintenant, je sais ce que je devrais faire pour te détendre, lors d'un voyage en avion…

- Rigole mais je te préviens, je veux le même traitement au retour.

- Pas de soucis, mon amour.

Je tournais la tête et l'embrassais à nouveau. Elle me sourit avant de reprendre la lecture de son article. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux.

- Au fait, bébé ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as vraiment pris ce porte-jarretelle ? Parce que si c'est le cas…

- C'est le cas.

Un immense sourire s'installa sur mon visage et je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil, les images de nos prochaines étreintes envahissant déjà mon cerveau…

Brésil, nous voilà !

**...**

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau fantasme pour nos deux amoureux^^**

**Si vous avez de nouvelles idées, des endroits ou des positions que vous aimeriez voir nos deux acteurs effectuer, dites le, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions ;D**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera (je l'espère) avec plus de rapidité... Pour info, je me lance entièrement dans **_"Comme son Père" _**donc, à moi la déprime pour 15jours (lol)**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	14. Acte 11 Mine

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques favorites !**

**Bon, j'entre sur la pointes des pieds, prêtes à me recevoir une tonnes de noms d'oiseaux à cause de mon retard de postage. Le pire, c'est que ce chapitre est prêt depuis quelques temps déjà mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le mettre sur le site. Honte à moi en gros...**

**Je ne vais pas non plus revenir sur le cas des reviews. Je pense que Popolove, Sandrine50 et Mzlle'Moon sont chargé de parler de notre tristesse et de notre déception. Personnellement, je sais que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews pour mes histoires mais dans la logique où je poste de moins en moins fréquemment et qu'il est possible que mes fictions s'essoufflent un peu, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir toujours des lecteurs ! Qu'ils se manifestent ou non ^^**

**Bref, en tout cas, je voulais toutes vous remercier pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, vous êtes géniales :D**

**Merci à : **SAMYSTERE, Chlo'-love-lemon, chewbacca77, aelita48, caro30, Robangel, ulkan13 _(pour répondre à ta question : non, je n'ai pas expérimenté cette scène de lemon dans l'avion mais je ne dirais pas non^^ )_, Ludivine28, mel031, doudounord, fan-par-hasard21, SellyCullen, vinie65, lia3011, twilight007, anges0112, ousna, veronika crepuscule, Galswinthe, Atchoum16, Grazie, Pauline et Lily-Rose-Bella.

**Je ne reste pas plus longtemps pour vous embêter et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Mine**

Après nous être installé à l'hôtel, nous nous rendîmes très vite sur le lieu de tournage, soit une magnifique plage au sable blanc et chaud. Le décor était tout bonnement magnifique et je me voyais très bien faire bronzette pendant qu'Edward serait en train de tourner telle ou telle scène.

Je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'appréhendais pas un peu le tournage. Même si je ne tournais pas ; savoir que mon compagnon allait jouer des scènes torrides sur la plage, sur un bureau, dans un lit, dans un escalier ou encore dans les toilettes d'une réception mondaine n'était pas spécialement pour me plaire. Bien que je fasse de mon mieux pour ne rien montrer à l'extérieur. Oui, même si j'avais Edward dans mon lit tous les soirs, j'étais jalouse du faux sexe qu'il allait donner à cette stupide blonde qui ne savait pas aligner plus de deux mots sans scénario. En réalité, je détestais Kate. Elle était beaucoup connue dans le monde de la pornographie. C'était un peu l'actrice vedette de Charles Hawkins. Malheureusement, elle était aussi énormément connue comme l'actrice qui avait une relation avec tous les acteurs qui passaient entre ses cuisses devant la caméra.

Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de sa parfaite plastique entièrement refaite. Edward m'aimait comme un fou et c'était pareil de mon côté. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rager contre cette poupée gonflable qui allait certainement essayer de s'attirer la « sympathie » de mon homme. Je devrais faire passer le message dès qu'elle serait devant nous. Ça peut paraître puéril mais maintenant qu'Edward était à moi, corps, cœur et âme, je voulais le crier sur tous les toits et surtout à cette pimbêche avide de sexe. Un vrai vagin sur pattes cette fille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, bébé ? Je te sens bouillir.

- Arrête de me connaître par cœur.

- Allez, dis-moi…

Il me lança son petit sourire que j'aimais tant avant de venir déposer un baiser dans mon cou puis sur mes lèvres et prendre mon visage en coupe, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, attendant patiemment que je parle. Je soupirais, fermais les yeux et agrippais son T-shirt au niveau de son ventre.

- Kate…

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kate ?

- J'ai tourné une fois avec elle et je connais sa réputation… Comme toi, j'en suis sûre.

- Effectivement, je sais que c'est une femme qui aime l'attention de tous les hommes et qui ne va pas hésiter à me draguer ouvertement et profiter à fond du tournage.

- Tu me rassures pas, là, tu sais ?

- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'être rassurée, bébé ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

Je détestais me justifier ou bien, tout simplement, être comme ça. Je savais que je ne risquais rien. Je me le répétais depuis notre voyage dans l'avion. Et la petite pause que nous nous étions accordé à bord, m'avait conforté dans le sens où je tenais Edward et qu'il était à moi. J'étais légèrement possessive à son encontre mais je savais qu'il mourrait de jalousie chaque fois que je devais tourner avec un autre homme alors… Je ne m'inquiétais pas de passer pour une chieuse.

- Bébé, regarde-moi… Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et cette Kate aura beau me faire les yeux doux, du rentre-dedans ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre, je la repousserais et je te rejoindrais pour te prouver à quel point il n'y a que toi qui compte.

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours des discours comme ça ? Tu peux pas être comme tous les mecs et me dire simplement que tu m'aimes et que j'ai un joli petit cul que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs ?

- Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas comme tous les mecs… Tu me rends romantique, accro et guimauve, bébé. En tout cas, j'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'ais dit que tu m'aimes.

- C'est parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je perds patience, femme !

- Dis donc toi ! N'entre pas dans ton rôle de dominant avant l'heure. Tu sais très bien qui dirige dans notre couple.

- Oui… C'est nous deux ! Alors, maintenant, tu me dis que tu m'aimes ou je laisse Kate abuser de ses charmes sur ma personne…

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu perds si tu prends ce risque.

Je commençais à avancer mais il me rapporta à lui en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux au fils des secondes. Nos lèvres s'effleurant à peine, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, nos mains caressant tendrement la peau de l'autre. Mon bonheur était parfait et je sentis ma jalousie et ma contrariété fondre sous ses attentions. Edward avait juste à m'embrasser comme ça pour que je sente tous mes muscles se détendre à l'inverse des siens.

- Bon, on y va avant qu'on ait une demi-heure de retard… Si ce n'est plus.

- Eh, mon amour ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

Il me lança un sourire avant de tirer ma main dans la sienne vers un homme qui hurlait sur un autre…

_- Comment ça « Elle est malade » ? Et tu peux me dire quand elle va aller mieux ? _

_- Je… Je ne… sais pas…_

_- Et comment je vais tourner mon putain de film ? Tu le sais ça ou alors, là encore, tu ne sais rien ?_

_- Eh bien, peut-être que d'ici une semaine elle…_

_- TU ES VIRE !_

- J'aime pas trop cet homme…

- Bébé…

- Oui ?

- C'est Charles Hawkins…

- Je sais… Et ça ne m'empêche pas de dire que je n'aime pas cet homme. Il vient de virer ce pauvre type parce qu'il a un problème d'actrice ! J'espère que Kate s'est pété les deux jambes, qu'elle a une bronchite insoignable et qu'elle est devenu muette.

_- Qui c'est celle-là ? Une figurante ? Est-elle dans le métier ?_

Je me retournais et voyais Hawkins me regardait alors qu'il venait d'agripper l'homme qu'il venait de virer. Jetant la tête vers moi, il regarda Edward avant de reporter ses yeux sur moi et de lorgner nos doigts entrelacés.

- Edward ! Heureusement, tu vas me sauver ce film… Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?

- Bella…

- Kate a eu un empêchement. Je sais que c'est vraiment tordu, soudain et complètement fou mais… Je vous ai vu dans…

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que vous demandiez à votre assistant qui j'étais et si j'étais dans le métier.

- Vos cheveux et vos vêtements font toutes la différence. Alors, laissez-moi vous reposez la question : voulez-vous m'aider ?

Edward serra mes doigts autour des siens et je le regardais. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je soupirais et secouais la tête.

_**Adieu heures de bronzette, à nous heures de courbettes !**_

_**...**_

J'arrivais devant le manoir du Maitre. Mon amie m'avait dit que je ne le regretterais certainement pas et que c'était ce don j'avais besoin pour remonter la pente après ma rupture radicale et catastrophique. J'avais été réticente et pour cause, ça faisait une semaine que je passais devant cette fabuleuse demeure qui surplombait une colline et s'offrait la mer en tant que jardin. Si j'avais été riche ou mariée à quelqu'un de riche, c'était dans ce genre de maison que je voudrais vivre.

La villa était immense, tant en largeur qu'en hauteur. Je pouvais de là où je me trouvais admirer les trois étages grâce aux fenêtres et au balcon du second palier. Sa façade blanche était accueillante et jamais personne ne se serait douté que derrière les murs, derrière cette apparence propre et polie, se trouvait un homme qui aimait attacher, fouetter, torturer ou, que sais-je encore, les femmes. Un homme fort séduisant, selon les murmures, qui aimait dominer le sexe opposé et le plier à ses quatre volontés. Mais d'après ce qu'on disait aussi, aucune femme ne ressortait d'ici triste, blessée ou traumatisée. En fait, c'était tout le contraire…

Les femmes semblaient reprendre vie entre le moment où elles franchissaient pour la première fois le seuil de cette porte et celui où elle sortait définitivement de la vie du Dominant. Car oui, le Maitre ne gardait jamais trop longtemps ses… _Ses soumises._

Rien que de prononcer ce mot quelconque dans ma tête me fit rougir. J'étais vraiment un cas en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses et physiques… Surtout physiques ! Mon ancien petit ami avait d'ailleurs rompu parce que je ne voulais pas pratiquer certaines positions.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de venir jusqu'ici ?

Si je refusais certaines pratiques avec un partenaire normal, je ne pourrais pas faire la moitié de ce que cet homme me demanderait. Enfin, à première vue mais, son mode « opératoire » était étrangement tentant. Aux dires de mon amie, le Maitre hypnotisait ses proies pour mieux accéder à leurs fantasmes. Pour mieux les satisfaire. Alors, la question était là : _avais-je peur de cet homme qu'on susurrait être un Dieu vivant ou alors, avais-je tout simplement peur de découvrir mes fantasmes les plus profonds ? Les plus intimes, secrets et cachés au fond de moi ?_

Jetant à nouveau un regard à la fenêtre, je secouais la tête et tournais les talons afin de partir mais, curieusement, après avoir fait un pas, je me raidis. Alors qu'une seconde avant, tout allait bien, je me sentais à présent épié et même, totalement incapable de faire un geste. Étrangement, je mourrais juste d'envie de me retourner et d'avancer vers cet immense château, frapper à la porte et attendre que le maitre des lieux ne m'ouvre et ne m'invite à entrer. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que mes pieds me firent faire. Avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, revenir à la raison et partir en courant sur la plage privée où j'aurais passé le petit muret de pierre qui la séparait de celle public, je levais ma main afin d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

À peine mon doigt avait effleuré le bouton que la porte s'ouvrit sur un buste agréablement moulé dans un marcel blanc. Les muscles parfaitement dessinés sous le tissu étaient un véritable appel aux caresses. Les longs et fins doigts qui se présentèrent sous mes yeux m'emplirent de frissons. Je déglutis en relevant lentement les yeux vers le visage de celui, à l'allure de statut de pierre, qui venait de m'ouvrir la porte. Le col de son T-shirt était arrondi et laissait deviner la fine couche de toison brune qui recouvrait certainement son torse nu. Son cou, gracile, me donnait l'envie étrange et complètement folle de gouter à sa peau. Ce besoin irrépressible de savoir quelle saveur il avait m'étreignit complètement et mes mains, ma bouche me démangèrent.

Pour contrôler cette envie totalement déplacée, je croisais les bras dans mon dos et forcer mon regard à remonter sur son visage, commençant par sa mâchoire droite et affirmée qui me donna encore bien plus d'envie que la peau de son cou.

Il fallait que je me reprenne avant de tourner folle ou pire !

- « _Ne lève pas les yeux _», répliqua une voix suave qui m'aurait fait immédiatement lever les yeux si elle venait pas de m'ordonner le contraire.

Un frisson m'envahit. Cette voix aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi. Je ne doutais plus de l'identité de celui qui m'accompagnait. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ça ne pouvait être que le Maitre. Cette voix si grave, si chaude, si invitante. Mais en même temps, si effrayante, si frissonnante. Elle m'attirait autant qu'elle me donnait l'envie de fuir loin d'ici.

- « _Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais trouver le courage de venir sonner à ma porte _», lança l'homme, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre… Répondre quoi d'ailleurs, je l'ignorais mais auquel cas, il m'interrompit, levant sa main près de mon visage _« Ne parle pas »_.

Je refermais immédiatement les lèvres et me contentais de fixer les pieds de mon voisin. Il ne portait pas de chaussures et il avait un pantalon de jogging en coton noir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas supposée être ici, face à lui, proche de lui. Je triturais mes doigts dans mon dos et mordais ma lèvre en signe de nervosité. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie. Même quand mon ex compagnon m'avait demandé de me…

- « _Arrête de mordre cette lèvre et place tes bras le long du corps_ », dit-il, encore après quelques secondes de blanc. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et ne bougeais plus d'un centimètre. « _Entre_ ».

Il s'écarta et mes pieds avancèrent tous seuls dans la demeure. Si l'extérieur était accueillant, attirant, et bien l'intérieur… Comment dire ? L'intérieur donnait encore plus envie de rester dans cet endroit merveilleux. Pas de chaine partout ou de fouets accrochés aux murs comme certains le ferait avec des photos de famille. Non, de magnifiques peintures ou photographies ornaient les tapisseries. Des vases anciens et certainement très chers décoraient les différents meubles. Des plantes également égayaient le hall et ce que je devinais être l'entrée du salon.

J'inspirais pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. L'odeur de la pièce était plaisante. Piquante, masculine mais très plaisante, je ne pouvais que l'avouer. Mon cœur ne battait plus, il menaçait tout simplement de sortir de ma poitrine dans la seconde si je ne faisais rien. Ou qu'_il_ ne faisait rien. Mais voulais-je vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Si oui, quoi ? Qu'il m'hypnotise ? J'en tremblais d'avance.

- « _Ne sois pas effrayée, je ne te ferais certainement pas du mal_ », m'informa-t-il en passant devant moi pour monter les escaliers. « _Suis-moi _».

Son ton n'amenait ni à répliquer, ni à refranchir la porte qu'il venait de refermer dans mon dos. Je déglutis donc, croisant à nouveau mes bras dans mon dos et le suivis à l'étage.

- « _N'as-tu pas peur de regretter tout cela demain, Isabella ? _», me demanda-t-il alors qu'il jouait avec un bandeau, sous mes yeux toujours baissés.

J'aurais presque ri à sa question. À vrai dire, depuis le début, il ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis. Il avait ordonné, j'avais exécuté. Je n'avais même pas encore pu admiré la beauté légendaire de son visage. Il m'avait emmené dans une chambre, fait m'asseoir sur un lit et ordonné de garder les yeux au sol pendant qu'il partait se laver et se changer. Je ne savais même pas ce que je pourrais regretter demain vu qu'il ne m'avait rien dit.

- « _Tu n'es pas venue ici par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as entendu parler de moi et de ce que je fais aux femmes qui viennent ici, chez moi._ », commença-t-il en s'approchant de moi, jouant toujours avec le morceau de soie qu'il tenait entre ses longs et fins doigts. « _Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'ici, aucune femme ne reste insatisfaite. Aucune femme ne se plaint d'être passer dans mes différentes salles… _»

Je déglutis. Non, je ne l'ignorais pas mais étais-je d'accord pour être « _satisfaite dans toutes ses salles_ » ?

Il faudrait être folle pour dire non à cette voix de velours. À cette voix envoutante qui appelait à la luxure. Même moi, la prude par excellente, mouillais d'un désir puissant à cause de ce son enchanteur. Mais arriverais-je à me détendre assez pour lui procurer du plaisir à lui ? D'après les faibles recherches que j'avais effectué dans le milieu de ce… De son… Pour ses pratiques particulières, l'homme prenait du plaisir grâce au plaisir de sa partenaire… Est-ce qu'il arriverait à me satisfaire ? À trouver ce qui clochait en moi ? Arriverait-il à débloquer ce petit quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'être épanouie entre les draps et les bras d'un homme ?

- « _Ecoute, je pense savoir… Non, en fait, je suis sûr de ce qu'il te faut. Je sais déjà tout de toi, Isabella… _», lança-t-il, faisant parcourir mon corps de millions de frissons de part sa voix grave et sensuelle. Des milliers de questions s'infiltrèrent en moi mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de digérer le fait qu'il connaissait mon nom et poursuivit : « _Tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu désires et tout ce à quoi tu aspires se voit. Je l'ai deviné à la seconde où je t'ai vu, il y a quelques jours, quand tu pensais que personne ne te verrait… Moi, je t'ai vu. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai étudié et j'ai attendu patiemment que tu viennes jusqu'à moi mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, en avais-je marre d'attendre aussi, j'ai forcé un peu le destin _», finit-il, glissant toujours le bout de tissu entre ses doigts.

Instinctivement, je relevais les yeux vers lui. Je pus enfin admirer les courbes ravissantes de son visage. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il était bien plus éblouissant que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Heureusement que j'étais assise sinon, j'en serais tombé à la renverse. Ses cheveux étaient un fouillis sexy adorable qui donnait tout de suite envie d'y plonger les mains pour apporter ce charmant visage vers le sien pour embrasser à pleine bouche ces lèvres fines et pleines qui ne faisaient qu'appel à des baisers chauds et sensuels. Son nez droit et symétrique me donnait la folle envie de l'embrasser également. Je secouais à cette pensée… Je commençais vraiment à barrer folle à lier si je fantasmais sur un nez.

Je finis mon exploration par ses yeux… Des yeux aussi bleus que les miens étaient marrons et sans vie. Les siens brûlaient d'une lueur hypnotique. Ce qui ne m'étonnait guère lorsque je repensais à ses méthodes. Dans ses pupilles, je vis du désir, de l'envie mais aussi de la colère et de la frustration. Je me doutais de la raison de cette rage. Je n'eus pas à baisser le regard pour deviner que ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés de jouer avec le foulard pour le serrer plus fortement et dangereusement. Malgré moi, je n'éprouvais aucune peur. Le désir qui roulait dans son regard me mettait suffisamment en confiance pour oublier tout le reste. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du laisser échapper ce gémissement presque plaintif, d'ailleurs…

En deux enjambés, il fut devant moi, bandant mes yeux et agrippant mes poignets pour me mettre debout. Son toucher m'envoya un coup d'électricité et je frissonnais. Je trébuchais lorsqu'il me força à avancer et je tombais contre son torse musclé. La chaleur qui émanait de lui me donnait envie de rester contre lui à jamais. Mais bien vite, il me repoussa de lui et reprit sa route. Je courrais littéralement derrière lui avant qu'il ne me fasse lentement descendre un escalier et pénétrer une salle plus éclairée, comme pouvait en témoigner la lumière que je sentais et voyais à travers le foulard sur mes yeux.

- « _Assieds-toi ! _», m'ordonna-t-il en me poussant contre un fauteuil sur lequel je pris place.

Je me sentais affreusement cruche et seule, assise sur ce large fauteuil. Cependant, cette sensation ne fut que brève car bien vite, il revint vers moi.

- « _Je vais t'enlever ce bandeau, Isabella. Je vais te l'enlever et maintenant que je te l'ai dit, tu pourras me regarder. Tu as désobéi, là-haut, en me regardant ! Je vais devoir déjà te punir _», dit-il alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux, là où le nœud du foulard serrait ma tête. J'étais prête à lui dire que je n'avais désobéi à rien sachant que je ne savais même pas qu'il ne fallait pas que je le regarde dans les yeux mais je m'abstins. « _Quand j'aurais terminé ce que j'ai à te dire, je te dirais de faire des choses et tu les feras non parce que je le veux mais parce que toi, tu le veux. Parce que tu en auras envie et que tu seras en parfaite confiance, d'accord Isabella ?_ » Etait-ce une question, devais-je répondre ? Je ne préférais pas tenter le diable et secouer seulement la tête, lui montrant que j'avais compris et que j'approuvais ce qu'il disait. « _Bien_ »

Il retira le tissu de mes yeux et je clignais des paupières pour m'habituer au soleil qui inondait la grande pièce. Le salon était aussi élégant que l'entrée. Les canapés de cuir noirs encadraient une table basse en verre. Une télévision à écran plat était incrustée dans un mur alors que plusieurs lecteurs plus perfectionnés les uns des autres se battaient la place sur une console basse en dessous du grand écran. Une grande bibliothèque couvrait un mur pendant que les autres étaient décorés de tableaux ou de portraits. Deux autres meubles remplissaient la pièce : un en bois brun tout fermé et un autre avec une vitrine qui exposait argenterie et verres en cristal.

Je relevais ensuite le regard, entendant un soupir d'impatience et de mécontentement.

- _« Bien, alors, tout d'abord, l'hypnose… As-tu déjà assisté à un spectacle de magie ? Réponds _».

- « _Euh, oui mais il n'a jamais été question d'hypnose dans aucun des tours que j'ai vu _», répondis-je d'une voix très rauque, dû au fait que je n'avais pas parlé depuis des heures.

- « _D'accord, alors… Tu vas n'écouter que ma voix. Tu vas fixer ton esprit sur moi et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Tu ne vas plus penser au désir que tu éprouves pour moi. Tu ne vas plus penser aux faibles doutes qui tournent encore en toi mais qui commencent lentement à partir. Tu ne vas te concentrer que sur moi, ma voix. Garder tes yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter à mon propos, tu l'as oublié. Maintenant. _» Oui, j'oubliais tout… J'oubliais tout sauf sa voix, ses yeux… « _Détends-toi… Encore une fois, tu es en sécurité. Tant que tu seras avec moi, rien ne pourra t'arriver. Je suis là pour toi… Je te protégerais mais de quoi ? Il n'y a aucun danger. Dis-moi si tu es bien Isabella. _»

- « _Oui… Je suis bien… _», m'entendis-je répondre.

- « _Bien. Tu n'as jamais été aussi détendue depuis des années. Tu n'as même jamais été aussi détendue que tu ne l'es maintenant. Tu n'as aucune pression… Tu es juste toi… Tu n'as plus aucune peur, aucune interrogation en toi… Tu as toute confiance en moi. Tu ne penses à rien, juste au… _»

- « _Au plaisir… _», murmurais-je, fixant toujours ses yeux bleus étincelants.

Son visage changea d'expression mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais en sécurité. Je ne pensais à plus rien d'autre qu'au doux son chaud de sa voix qui m'envoutait. J'étais détendu, mes muscles étaient au repos comme ils ne l'avaient été depuis des siècles. Je me laissais lentement aller dans cette douce sécurité que cet homme me procurait. J'étais bien. J'étais aussi sereine que je pouvais l'être. Je regardais toujours dans le bleu de son regard intriguant mais rassurant.

- « _Tu es en sécurité avec moi… Dis-le, Isabella. Comment tu te sens à l'instant ? _», m'interrogea-t-il en s'accroupissant devant et en caressant mes cuisses nues de part ma robe légère. Son toucher m'emplit de chair de poule mais je ne fis aucun geste et n'émis aucun son à part pour ma réponse : « _Bien, je suis tellement bien ! Je me sens en sécurité comme jamais je ne l'ai été… C'est fantastique_. »

Il hocha la tête, me souriant. « _Maintenant, je vais te demander de chercher au plus profond de toi ce que tu désires de le plus. Ce que jamais tu n'aurais eu l'idée de dire ou dévoiler à voix haute. Je suis même certain que tu ne connaissais même pas cette envie avant de rentrer dans cette maison._ » J'hésitais un instant. Ce qui apparaissait dans ma tête, à l'instant, me faisait peur. « _Tu es en sécurité, Isabella. Tu peux tout me dire. Quel est ton désir le plus secret, le plus intime, le plus enfoui en toi… Dis-moi… Tu peux tout me dire, tu peux me faire confiance_. », me rassura-t-il ainsi pendant encore plusieurs secondes avant que je ne te trouve enfin ma voix et finisse par sortir ces quelques mots que jamais je n'aurais pensé dire un jour.

- « _Je voudrais être attachée… Je désire qu'un homme m'attache et m'emmène au plaisir avec ses mains, sa bouche, ses dents, sa langue… Je veux qu'un homme s'occupe de moi pendant des heures, qu'il me rende folle de désir, qu'il me fasse le supplier de me prendre. Je veux qu'un homme me domine… _»

Je le vis déglutir et laissais échapper un soupir tremblant. J'étais en total confiance et je venais d'avouer mon plus sombre désir. Mon fantasme le plus caché. Allait-il m'aider à m'en libérer ? Certainement. N'invitait-il pas les femmes pour ça ?

- « _Ne pense plus Isabella… Ne pense à plus rien ! N'écoute que ma voix. N'écoute que moi. Et je t'ordonne de te lever, de retirer cette robe lentement puis tes sous-vêtements pour finir par te pencher, nue, sur le canapé. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, Isabella ? _», me demanda-t-il alors qu'il se relevait et qu'il exposait la bosse importante que formait son sexe en érection à travers son jean.

Je me levais et exécutais son ordre. Mon esprit avait déserté mon corps et je ne pensais plus que part lui. Non, bien mieux, il pensait pour moi. Il ordonnait, j'exécutais sans me poser de questions. J'étais certaine que s'il me demandait de me jeter d'un immeuble de quinze étages, là, maintenant, je le ferais. Je n'étais plus moi et ça faisait un bien fou de me reposer sur quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un prenne le commandement de mon corps. Que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire et qu'il me donne du plaisir en le faisant. Je posais ma robe, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte de soie sur le canapé et levais légèrement les pieds pour retirer mes chaussures. Je finis par me relever et me pencher sur le canapé de cuir froid.

- « _Bien… _», dit-il en se plaçant derrière moi. Il me sembla qu'il se passait une éternité quand je sentis sa main sur mon sein droit. Je retins de justesse un gémissement à sa douce caresse alors qu'il titillait mon téton durci par le froid et l'envie. « _Tu as froid, on dirait_ », murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Il m'écarta les jambes d'un genou et fit glisser sa seconde main entre mes cuisses. « _Il fait pourtant très chaud ici…_ » Il inséra un doigt en moi « _Et c'est la canicule complète ici _»

Il commença un lent va-et-vient en moi et je laissais s'échapper un gémissement… Puis un second et un troisième plus bruyant retentit dans la pièce lorsque son pouce se posa sur mon clitoris gonflé. Il arracha sa main de mon entrejambe et se décolla de moi. Un grand froid m'envahit alors qu'il me demandait de me redresser. « _Tu vas me suivre. Aie confiance. Tu as confiance en moi, Isabella ?_ »

- « _Oui… _»

- « _Je suppose que tu voulais dire : Oui, maître ! _», asséna-t-il, durement alors qu'il posa une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me conduire là où il le voulait.

- « _Oui, maitre _», lui répondis-je. Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il poussa sa main dans mon dos pour me faire avancer. Il me stoppa pour rattacher le foulard sur les yeux et nous poursuivîmes notre progression. Je sentis du carrelage sous mes pieds et devinais entrer dans la cuisine. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Était-elle aussi élégante que le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions quelques secondes plus tôt ? Certainement. Tout dans cette maison semblait avoir été choisi avec attention.

Je l'entendis pousser un lourde porte alors qu'elle claquait derrière nous. « _Maintenant, tu vas monter sur cette table _» ordonna-t-il.

Un scénario commença à s'assembler dans ma tête. Des pensées que jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un jour s'infiltrèrent en moi et une boule de désir vint se loger dans mon bas-ventre. Une boule de désir, mêlée à l'envie, à l'appréhension mais aussi à la confiance. J'avais totalement confiance en mon Maitre. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec lui. Que rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver tant qu'il serait avec moi et sa main caressant distraitement mes fesses m'assurait qu'il était toujours là, près de moi, à prendre soin de moi et à veiller sur moi.

Il m'aida à monter sur la table. Je me retrouvais sur les genoux, le dos bien droit, attendant son prochain ordre qu'il asséna aussitôt : « _A quatre pattes, Isabella _». Je m'exécutais, encore une fois, me cambrant un maximum, fesses en l'air et dos courbé. Je ne pus retenir un cri lorsqu'à nouveau, il enfonça un doigt en moi. « _Hum, déjà toute mouillée ! Je pourrais te prendre immédiatement… _»

- « _Oui, maitre _», répondis-je, sans y être invitée, poussant mes fesses plus contre sa main. Il effectua un nouveau va-et-vient horriblement lent qui m'envoya mille et un frissons. Il frappa ma fesse quand mon bassin bougea instinctivement et je perdis son doigt la seconde suivante. « _Allonge toi sur le dos maintenant ! Vu que tu ne peux pas rester tranquille, je vais t'y contraindre par la force ! _» lança-t-il d'un ton dur et sans réplique.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres quand je fus enfin sur le dos et qu'il m'écarta légèrement les jambes. Il avait l'air mécontent et je commençais à avoir peur de la suite. « _Tu n'as rien à craindre, Isabella, mais je me dois de t'attacher pour que tu restes tranquille et que je puisse te mener à l'orgasme comme je le désire. Tu le comprends, Isabella ? Réponds_. »

- « _Oui, maitre, je comprends _», répondis-je, d'une voix tout de même mal assurée.

- « _S'il y a le moindre problème, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y en aura pas car tu es en sécurité avec moi, utilise le mot ''chocolat'' pour arrêter, d'accord ? Réponds. Dis-moi comment tu te sens, Isabella._ »

- « _J'ai peur mais je sais que je suis en sécurité. Je n'aurais pas à utiliser le mot que tu m'as donné, maitre… _» dis-je, un peu plus fermement qu'avant.

- « _Et pourquoi ne l'utiliseras-tu pas ? _», demanda-t-il alors qu'il jouait de ses mains sur mes cuisses légèrement écartées.

- « _Parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tout ce que tu vas me faire, ce sera pour mon plaisir et uniquement mon plaisir, maitre_. »

- « _Bien… _» Il continua quelques secondes à caresser mes jambes du bout des doigts avant de les faire glisser sur mon ventre puis mes seins. Il en titilla les mamelons durcis par le plaisir et le froid ambiant de la pièce. Je me demandais un instant où pouvait se trouver cette table en fer sur laquelle j'étais allongée mais ses caresses me firent perdre le fil lorsqu'il pinça mes seins. C'était comme s'il avait senti que mes pensées s'égaraient et qu'il avait eu envie de me ramener à la réalité. « _Ecarte les jambes ! _» J'obtempérais. « _Plus grand que ça, Isabella ! _»

- « _Oui, maitre _» Je l'entendis s'activer dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, sa main se plaqua sur ma cuisse et une bande de cuir vint entourer sa jambe, un peu au-dessus de son genou. Il répéta le même processus sur l'autre jambe et me demanda de bouger. « _Je ne peux pas, maitre _» Il vint à hauteur de mon visage, je le sentis, et menotta mes poignets aux pieds de la table. Je pouvais encore moins bouger maintenant.

- « _Tu devrais avoir peur, Isabella. Mais pourtant, tu te sens en sécurité… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sentiment d'être à la merci d'une autre personne. D'ailleurs, d'une personne dont tu ne connais rien… C'est effrayant, Isabella ? Réponds_. »

- « _Non, maitre _», répondis-je, totalement confiante malgré la situation.

- « _Tu es ma prisonnière et ça ne t'effraie pas ? Je peux te faire tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu es à moi, exposée, totalement nue et désirable, ruisselante de plaisir, attachée au point de ne pouvoir bouger un doigt. Tu n'as pas peur ? Est-ce ce que tu voulais ? Ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi ? Oui, j'en suis sûr… _» Il passa un doigt contre ma fente trempée et un rire divin empli la pièce silencieuse. « _Bien, je ne peux en être que plus certain maintenant ! Et tu sais quoi, Isabella ? J'aime énormément ça ! Prête pour moi ! Mais… Tout d'abord, je voudrais gouter la douceur de tes lèvres avant de m'occuper de celles qui, je suis persuadé, seront un délice pour mes papilles_. »

Ses lèvres furent lente et câline sur les miennes. Sa langue traçant le contour de ma bouche sans jamais la pénétrer. Sa lenteur et sa douceur me rendirent très vite folle. Folle d'envie que ces lèvres se trouvent à un autre point de mon corps. Plus bas… Beaucoup plus bas…

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas voir. J'étais privée de deux sens. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher, ni le voir. Je ne pouvais pas le gouter moi-même, comme j'aurais voulu le faire à lui et à aucun autre homme existant sur Terre. Je gémis de frustration mais d'un côté, j'étais si bien. Il me tourmentait et j'adorais ça ! J'en demandais encore et encore. Ses lèvres toujours en train de butiner les miennes en doux baisers, complètement à l'opposée avec la situation : moi, attachée par ce que je devinais être des lanière en cuir et menotté. J'aurais ri de sa douceur si je n'étais pas aussi excitée.

Sa langue fini par pénétrer ma bouche et caresser la mienne qui était à la recherche de caresses. Notre baiser se fit passionné alors que ses mains glissèrent de mon cou à ma poitrine, où il reprit ses anciennes attentions. Titillant, pinçant mes tétons, il joua quelques minutes avant d'y poser ses lèvres et sa langue qui venaient de délaisser les miennes. Je gémis fortement, essayant de pousser mes seins en avant, en vain. « _Dois-je aussi t'attacher au niveau du buste, Isabella ? J'ai une très belle ceinture… Ou bien, utiliser… Hum, oui, je pense que je vais faire ça ! Ne bouge pas…_ » Il s'éloigna de la table avec un petit rire. Sa blague ne le faisait rire que lui alors que mon ventre se tordait de désir.

Sans que je m'y attendais, un coup froid, brut et net s'aplatit sur mon mamelon durci. Mon cri de douleur résonna dans toute la pièce mais il se transforma bien vite en gémissement de délice lorsque je sentis à nouveau les lèvres de mon Maitre aspirer mon téton meurtri. Un fois la douleur complètement disparue, elle revint au niveau du second téton. Si mes sens allaient dans le bon sens, je dirais qu'il était en train de fouetter ma poitrine et… J'avais presque honte de l'avouer mais j'aimais ça ! Surtout la façon dont il avait d'effacer la douleur qu'il me procurait.

Au bout de ce qui me parut des heures, sa bouche, sa langue et ses doigts descendirent enfin vers un chemin beaucoup plus intime. Sa bouche jouait sur le haut de mes cuisses alors qu'encore une fois, le fouet fendit l'air et s'abattit à nouveau sur mon sein. Malheureusement, cette fois, la bouche de mon compagnon n'était pas là pour atténuer la douleur mais la sensation de sa langue contre mon clitoris chassa la douleur qui m'avait légèrement envahie.

Son manège continua encore de longues tortueuses, délicieuses minutes qui m'amena plusieurs fois au bord de l'orgasme mais à chaque fois, le Maitre dominait et ne me laissait pas me libérer comme je le souhaitais. Il se retirait, venant jouer avec ma poitrine avant de revenir me rendre folle de sa langue sur mon sexe palpitant.

- « _Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? Réponds_. », me demanda-t-il, du voix enrouée et grave de désir.

- « _Oh… O-oui… _», bafouillais-je, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, souhaitant lui demander bien plus mais n'osant pas, de peur qu'il fasse tout le contraire et ne me laisse plus frustrée que jamais. Manque de bol, que je lui dise mes désirs ou non, il s'arrêta.

- « _Je crois que j'ai mal entendu… _», lança-t-il alors que le fouet claqua sur mon sein et que mon cri retentissait dans la salle. « _C'est bien cela, Isabella, n'est-ce pas ? _» Un nouveau coup de fouet. « _J'ai seulement mal entendu ?_ » Nouveau claquement, nouveau cri. « _Isabella, dois-je encore plus sévir ? Dois-je, d'ailleurs, vraiment sévir ? Parce que là, je ne fais absolument rien et crois-moi que quand je te punirais, tu le sentiras passé ! _»

Après un énième coup de fouet sec sur ma poitrine, je soufflais un « _Oui, maitre… _» Exténuée, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : qu'il me détache et que je parte dormir durant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Mais alors qu'il réintégrait mon sexe chauffé, je me demandais si c'était réellement mon souhait…

Je voulais tellement plus à présent. Je voulais sentir autre chose que sa langue en moi. Je voulais le sentir totalement en moi. J'en avais tellement besoin maintenant. Je voulais que cette boule de désir qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde, éclate en même temps que lui. Je souhaitais qu'il vienne en moi. Qu'il partage mon désir, mon plaisir. Je tremblais sous ses caresses, sous ses attentions. Je mourrais de chaud mais, contradictoirement, j'avais si froid. Froid de ne pas sentir sur moi son corps. Froid à force d'être la seule à prendre du plaisir. Est-ce que, lui, prenait du plaisir à me voir ainsi ?

D'après ce que j'avais lu, les dominants prenaient énormément de plaisir à voir une femme soumise à lui, ses caresses, ses baisers. Mais n'en prendrait-il pas plus s'il venait sur moi, qu'il retirait le pantalon qu'il avait vêtu et qu'il s'enfonce en moi avec fougue pour me prendre sauvagement, comme je le souhaitais ? Je devenais complètement folle. Les faibles pensées qui envahissaient mon cerveau étaient à l'opposé de moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Il avait juste fallu que je rencontre cet homme, que je lui porte un regard et qu'il m'ordonne une chose pour que je devienne une vraie guimauve. Une pauvre poupée de chiffon entre ses longs et fins doigts, que je savais experts.

- « _Tu en as assez ? _», demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix, tout en retirant sa langue et ses doigts de ma féminité. Je secouais la tête ; je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. « _Bon, pas de réponse… Je prends ça pour un oui_ »

J'aurais voulu parler mais ma respiration haletante ne me faisait que bafouiller des mots incompréhensible. Ce qui devait arriva, le Maitre me laissa seule et pantelante de désir. J'avais envie de crier, d'hurler… De lui ordonner de revenir et de finir ce qu'il avait commencé mais qui étais-je pour ça ? Personne. Seulement une pauvre petit femme qui était excitée et qui n'attendait que ça délivrance.

Soudain, je sentis un souffle sur ma joue et retenais ma respiration. « _Tu aimes être attachée comme ça, Isabella ?_ » Des doigts partirent de mes lèvres pour glisser sur ma gorge et venir titiller mes pointes encore durcis. « _Est-ce que ça t'excite d'être ainsi ? À ma merci ? _» Sa voix rauque enivrait mes sens et je n'arrivais plus à bouger…

_**Sauf que tu pouvais déjà pas bouger, idiote !**_

… ni à parler. « _Alors, on a perdu sa langue, Miss Isabella ? _», me taquina-t-il, jouant de sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille. J'haletais encore, essayant de parler, en vain. « _Je pense que tu as besoin de souffler correctement… De reprendre tes esprits après tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent… N'est-ce pas, Isabella ?_ »

_**NON !**_

Je voulais lui hurler que je pouvais très bien continuer mais avant que je retrouve mon souffle, il s'était déjà éloigner. Je ne le sentais plus à côté de moi. J'entendais qu'il s'affairait dans la pièce et j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il préparait. J'étais rassurée de le savoir toujours dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un long moment, un cri s'échappa de ma gorge, qui jusque là était complètement serrée, lorsqu'un jet d'eau froide aspergea mon aine. Je me tortillais pour échapper à l'eau glaciale mais une main ferme et chaude se plaqua sur mon ventre et la voix de mon dominant s'éleva dans les airs : « _Cesse de t'agiter comme ça, tu veux ? _».

- « _Oui, maitre _», répondis-je, tremblant de tout mes membres alors qu'il déplaçait le jet puissant sur son sexe bouillonnant. Les doigts du Maitre écartèrent mes lèvres intimes et il déplaça l'eau froide contre mon clitoris gonflé. Je n'en pouvais plus. La chaleur que je ressentais au fond de moi contrastée complètement avec le jet glacée qui jouait sur la partie la plus intime et la plus sensible de mon corps. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus heurtée à mesure qu'il jouait avec moi. Il remplaçait régulièrement l'eau par sa langue ou ses doigts avant de me refaire tressaillir de froid et de plaisir.

Après de longues minutes à jouer du jet sur tout mon corps en fusion, il s'amusa avec un glaçon et je le sentis monter avec moi sur la table. Jambes entre les miennes, je frissonnais quand j'eus enfin le poids de son corps sur le mien. Il était nu. Depuis combien de temps l'était-il ? Était-ce depuis le début de sa douce torture ? Venait-il se de dévêtir en urgence ? Une urgence qu'il aurait ressenti à force de me voir nue, à sa merci et complètement abandonnée…

Sa bouche se retrouva bien vite sur mon sein alors que j'entendais le bruit d'un papier que l'on déchire. « _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'à présent, Isabella alors je suis obligé d'utiliser un préservatif mais sache que je déteste ça _», me dit-il, soufflant contre ma joue. « _D'habitude, je prends mon temps pour connaître les femmes qui entrent dans cette maison. Je me renseigne et ensuite, j'agis. Mais avec toi… _» Il gémit alors que son gland frottait légèrement contre ma fente humide. « _Avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais j'ai tout de suite eu envie de t'avoir à moi. Rien qu'à moi, Isabella. Tu comprends ? _» Un gémissement répondit à sa question alors que je me concentrais plutôt sur ce qu'il se passe entre nos deux corps…

- « _Tu ne m'écoutes pas Isabella… Je le sens mais comme je te comprends… J'ai vraiment hâte de te sentir réellement… Depuis que je t'ai vu, Isabella… Tellement envie… _»

Il continua de murmurer des choses que je n'entendis pas tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lentement mais profondément en moi. La sensation de son sexe emplissant Lemieux était encore plus grisant que ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. Il était tendre mais passionné. Lent mais ferme. C'était un pur délice. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je tentais de bouger mon bassin pour rencontrer le sien avec plus de fougue mais il me retint un instant avant de détacher lentement les liens qui entouraient mes cuisses. Il agrippa mes fesses de ses mains puissantes et autoritaires et leva mes hanches bien hautes avant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en moi. Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus violents et je criais maintenant sans retenue.

- « _C'est bien Isabella… Laisse-toi aller complètement ! _», ordonna-t-il alors que ses intrusions en moi se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et rapides. « _Je veux que tu viennes… Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi et rien que pour moi… Ton orgasme m'appartient, Isabella… Depuis le début… Depuis que je t'ai fait entrer dans cette maison… Tout de toi m'appartient… Tu m'appartiens…_ » Il se déchainait en moi à présent et la boule de mon bas-ventre grossissait encore et encore. Elle n'était pas loin d'éclater. Ses mouvements en plus de ses paroles m'emmenaient loin… Très loin, là où seul le désir existait.

- « _Tu… _(coup de rein) _es… _(coup de rein) _à… _(coup de rein) _moi… _»

Comme s'il venait de me donner la permission, le top départ, mon orgasme éclata et j'hurlais ma jouissance à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Je le sentis s'enfoncer une dernière fois avant qu'un râle rauque ne parvienne à mon oreille et que son corps entre en collision avec le mien.

- « _Alors, Isabella, tu as aimé ? _», me demanda-t-il, après quelques minutes de silence où nous essayions de récupérer notre souffle. J'hochais la tête, légèrement remise de mes émotions mais pas encore complètement. « _J'aimerais que tu me répondes quand je te pose une question, Isabella ! _» Il bougea à l'intérieur de moi, m'envoyant une nouvelle onde de plaisir avant de se retirer et d'enlever mon bandeau.

Je mis un certain moment à m'habituer à la lumière qui était allumé juste au dessus de ma tête. En regardant à droite et à gauche, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans une sorte de garage, sur une table de travail en verre. Dans quoi étais-je tomber ? Est-ce que ça me plaisait ?

Je portais mon regard sur le Maitre, qui enfilait son pantalon et me regardait, une lueur intense dans les yeux.

- « _Tu vas me répondre, Isabella ? _», demanda-t-il, continuant de me fixer intensément.

- « _Oui… _», répondis-je, tout à coup timide sous son regard alors qu'il était entièrement vêtue et moi, complètement nue et les poignets toujours attachés à la table.

- « _Oui à quoi ? _», me lança-t-il, s'approchant lentement de moi.

- « _Oui à tout… J'ai aimé… _», dis-je, baissant le regard, mes joues se colorant de rouge.

- « _Tu sais quoi, Isabella ? Je sens que tu vas énormément me plaire… _», m'informa-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'approcha et caressa mes bras avant de détacher une à une les menottes. « _Tu vas énormément me plaire et il faut absolument qu'on parle. Immédiatement. Tu vas remettre tes vêtements et nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses…_ »

_**Il pensait qu'on venait de vivre quoi ? La récréation ?**_

**« COUPEZ »**

- Un peignoir pour Isabella !

- Bella…

Je me recouvrais rapidement alors que Charles avançait vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Edward passa un bras possessif autour de ma taille alors que le producteur nous informait ce qu'il avait aimé et moins aimé dans la scène que nous venions de tourner. Je n'étais pas totalement à l'aise avec lui, ses regards étaient trop intenses mais bon, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. La réputation de Charles Hawkins n'était plus à refaire. Il avait séduit Kate lors de son premier tournage avec elle et il l'avait eu. Chose qui n'arriverait jamais avec moi.

- Bon, on retournera la fin de la scène demain matin, à la première heure. Allez vous reposer. Isabella, je ne regrette pas d'avoir du changer le script pour toi. Tu es géniale !

- Merci, Charles. Bonne fin de soirée et à demain.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre loge personnelle. Je retirais mon peignoir pour passer rapidement sous la douche. Mon compagnon me rejoignit sous le jet d'eau bouillant.

- Bon, eh bien, soulagée que Kate ne soit plus de la partie ?

- Après ce que nous venons de faire ? Non, je préfère ! Je crois que je lui aurais arrachée les yeux si elle avait du faire cette scène avec toi.

- Et moi, ai-je le droit d'être jaloux ?

- Pourquoi tu serais jaloux, toi ?

- Hawkins…

J'éclatais de rire avant d'entourer mes bras autour de son cou lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il était sérieux.

- Mon amour, regarde-moi… Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et ce Hawkins aura beau me faire les yeux doux, du rentre-dedans ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre, je le repousserais et je te rejoindrais pour te prouver à quel point il n'y a que toi qui compte.

- Depuis quand tu reprends mes répliques exactes ? Tu ne peux pas être comme toutes les femmes et me dire simplement que tu m'aimes, que j'ai un joli petit cul que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs et que je suis le meilleur coup de la planète ?

Le regardant et lui souriant amoureusement, je l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui prouver qu'il n'y avait que lui et que j'étais, moi aussi, le meilleur coup de la planète…

**...**

**Et voilà !**

**Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre de Soumission/Domination me fait vraiment peur parce que c'est la première fois pour moi. Je me suis légèrement inspiré d'histoires et de fictions, sans toute fois tout recopier mot-à-mot...**

**Le prochain chapitre ne mettra, malheureusement, pas moins de temps à venir, j'en ai bien peur. Je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps mais j'essaierais d'être le plus rapide possible. **

**Pour les lecteurs de "Comme son Père", le chapitre est toujours en cours d'écriture et ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition ! Mais là encore, je ne promets rien, ni ne donne de date...**

**En espérant encore une fois que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur pour l'attente, je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! J'accepte toujours les idées et les critiques ^^**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	15. Acte 12 I'm Sexy Doc

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques favorites !**

**Me revoici après "seulement" un mois ! Autant dire un exploit ^^**

**Je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'avais un peu peur, sachant que c'était mon premier chapitre à thème SM... Mais bon, je vous ai pas fait partir en courant, je dirais même qu'au contraire, les reviews sont remontés !**

**Merci à : **Dex-DaZzLinG, caro30, lena -lna933-, Ludivine28, mel031 _(merci énormément du compliment mais ça me semble peut probable... Même catégorie que La Soumise ? Mon rêve mais pas encore accompli ^^)_, cchope, lovers87, Raiponce. Love .Twilight _(tu sais que j'y ai pensé à faire un chapitre normal, où ils sont dans le lit ! Une idée complètement loufoque que je vais certaine écrire... Mdr)_, lia3011, fan-par-hasard21, makeupgirl77 _(tu m'as donné l'envie de penser à une suite à ce film... Comme si je n'avais pas assez de fictions ou de projets en tête xD)_, chewbacca77, veronika crepuscule, anges0112, ulkan13, SellyCullen, aelita48, sarinette60, Pauline _(je ne juge pas ! Qui ne voudrait pas avoir une relation interdite avec un Professeur Cullen ^^)_, larsand, Atchoum16, de araujo, amlove, ousna _(félicitation pour ta petite *_*)_, Lily-Rose-Bella, nanie057, brune59, Grazie, Galswinthe, Nane2Bru _(mes condoléances pour les touches de ton clavier ^^)_, lagourmande45, Habswifes et enfin, ma Siamoise Popolove !

**Juste un petit mot pour ce chapitre : ne vous arrêtez pas au cliché... Avec ma fiction, ce ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière fois ;)**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**I'm Sexy Doc…**

- Merde Em, t'as pas plus cliché encore ?

Je souris en versant une tasse de café à mon amour et mon ami.

Emmett était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et s'était lancé dans une conversation enthousiaste en solo, nous informant qu'il nous avait trouvé un nouveau film à tourner ensemble. Et comme venait gentiment de le montrer Bella, il n'y avait pas plus cliché que le scénario proposé.

- Je sais que vous avez tourné pour le plus grand mais en ce moment, y'a pas grand-chose sur le marché. Kate a repris du service pour Hawkins après une très grande compensation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Elle est répugnante !

- Coucher pour réussir dans le monde de l'érotisme, c'est pas un peu ringard ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ringard mais ça marche alors à moins que Bella ne se dévoue…

- Emmett, garde tes idées pour toi, merci !

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus noir alors que Bella pouffait en buvant un peu de son liquide chaud.

Nous étions revenus du Brésil voilà quelques semaines et depuis, nous n'avions pas trouvé de travail. Si bien que nous en avions profité un maximum et nous avions vécu le plus intense des Noël. Rien que d'y repenser, des vagues de plaisir m'envahissaient et j'avais juste envie de foutre Emmett à la porte pour l'attacher moi-même avec la ceinture qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi…

- Edward ?

- Laisse-le, il est en train de fantasmer sur notre nuit…

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Il fait toujours cette tête-là. Et je parie même que s'il n'était pas bien élevé, tu serais allongé de tout ton long sur la pelouse du jardin, gisant après avoir été dégagé de la maison à coup de pied. Et moi, je serais déjà en train d'hurler de plaisir grâce à ses mains et sa…

- Bébé, tu veux bien arrêter de raconter mes pensées à voix haute, merci.

Je passais derrière elle et me penchais pour mordre légèrement son cou. Après m'être fait taper sur le torse, je m'installais à ses côtés et attendais qu'Emmett continue.

- Et donc ? Pas autre chose ?

- A part la solution Bella/Hawkins ? Non. Mais je vous préviens de suite qu'après la Saint-Valentin, vous êtes cordialement invité aux AVN Awards, pour la présentation de «_ Mine_ ». Y'aura une sorte de bande-annonce et vous devrez remettre le prix de la meilleure performance parmi les actrices nominées. D'ailleurs, ta grande amie, Bella, est une des nominées, avec Tanya.

- Tanya ? Qui est Tanya ?

- Tanya sera vraiment là ?

Je regardais Bella, qui m'avait royalement ignoré pour s'accrocher au bras de notre ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pas de doute, elle semblait l'apprécier plus que Kate. J'avais hâte de savoir qui elle était, pour mettre de si bonne humeur mon amour…

- Oui, d'ailleurs, elle était ravie quand son manager lui a appris que tu lui remettrais peut-être le prix, si elle le gagnait.

- Ouais eh bien, j'espère que c'est Tanya qui le remportera et non cette pouffe qui utilise son cul pour réussir !

- Tu utilises aussi le tien mais d'une manière différente, tu sais ?

- La ferme ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de nous mettre à sa table ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

- Donc, je considère que c'est bon et que je vais pouvoir passer la soirée avec Tanya, à cracher dans le dos des autres salopes au décolleté plongeant ! Maintenant, si on reparlait de ton film…

- De ton navet serait mieux !

Emmett grogna alors que Bella passait à côté de lui et riait à gorge déployée. Ce film promettait de nous faire rire jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

…

- _« Le Docteur Masen est attendu aux urgences ! Le Docteur Masen est attendu aux urgences ! »_, informa-t-on dans le micro qui se répétait, depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- _« Merci beaucoup pour votre traitement, Docteur ! Je me sens déjà toute rétablie et je vais pouvoir travailler comme il faut maintenant… »_, me lança d'une façon niaise l'infirmière qui se déhanchait au dessus de moi, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

J'hochais la tête en me levant de mon fauteuil, reboutonnant la braguette de mon pantalon. Je fis de même avec ma blouse blanche avant de pousser l'infirmière vers la porte, la raccompagnant rapidement, une main posée dans son dos. Elle gloussa avant de me lancer un clin d'œil complice et de disparaitre dans une des salles d'auscultation. Je secouais la tête, inspirant profondément devant la double porte des urgences.

Passant distraitement mes doigts dans mes cheveux, je poussais avec désinvolture la porte battante.

- _« Ah, Docteur Masen, vous voilà enfin ! Nous avons deux blessés grave et prêts pour une chirurgie. Vous êtes le seul médecin de garde, cette nuit alors vous allez devoir les assurer, j'en ai bien peur »_, m'informa l'infirmière, qui était passé dans un lit, avec moi, pas plus tard que ce matin.

- _« Bien. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. Préparez les deux opérations et mettez votre meilleure infirmière avec moi dans les blocs »_, dis-je, d'un ton professionnel, ne laissant rien paraître de notre torride partie de jambes en l'air. _« Juste le temps pour moi d'aller m'asperger le visage et de descendre un café. Dépêchez-vous ! »_, fini-je fermement avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie pour la salle de repos.

- _« Docteur Masen ! »_, m'interpella une voix féminine si soudainement qu'elle me fit sursauter et renverser la moitié du liquide bouillant sur ma chemise. _« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! »_

Poussant un juron, je lançais un regard noir à la magnifique brunette qui me faisait face, mordant sa lèvre inférieure en fixant l'énorme tâche qui s'étalait sur mon buste. Ça devait être la nouvelle infirmière dont le Docteur Sloane _(Note de l'Auteur : Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^)_ m'avait parlé la nuit dernière, au bar que nous fréquentions à notre sorti de l'hôpital. Elle était foutrement sexy, en tout cas. Beaucoup plus que les deux que je mettais tapé dans la journée.

Cheveux très longs bruns, yeux de chatte olive, teint de porcelaine… La petite blouse d'infirmière mettait en valeur sa forte poitrine, qui semblait déjà tendue par le désir, et ses immenses jambes au galbe parfait, que je mourrais d'envie de sentir autour de ma taille, m'enserrant fortement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais cette idée se dissipa très vite dans mon esprit alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi, m'offrant son dos, et plus particulièrement son postérieur, quand elle se pencha pour prendre une serviette dans un des tiroirs de la salle. Maintenant, je ne pensais plus qu'à ses cheveux enroulés autour de mon poignet pendant que son buste glisserait sur mon bureau et que je me positionnerais derrière elle pour…

- _« Je suis vraiment confuse, Docteur Masen »_, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux et tapotant ma chemise à l'aide du torchon qu'elle venait de prendre. _« L'infirmière Stanley m'a demandé de venir vous chercher rapidement car un des patients s'enfonce et qu'il faut l'opérer de toute urgence »_, ajouta-t-elle, me troublant toujours de son parfum excitant.

_- « Tant pis pour la chemise ! Allez vous préparer, vous venez opérer avec moi. Ça me permettra de garder un œil sur vous »_, lui dis-je, agrippant son poignet pour stopper ses mouvements sur mon torse. _« Et dépêchez vous, mademoiselle, la vie d'un patient est en jeu ! »_, aboyai-je en la faisant se retourner vers la porte, admirant par l'occasion ses cuisses dénudées.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir sauvé la vie des deux patients blessés gravement, je remets les dossiers à une infirmière et me mis à la recherche de la maladroite.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la colère me gagna. Je devais garder un œil sur elle mais elle avait disparu sitôt la fin de la seconde opération. Elle m'avait lancé un regard, d'une lueur de défi, de sensualité et également de peur. J'avais été retenu par l'anesthésiste et je l'avais perdu de vue. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? J'avais besoin de la retrouver et de lui faire subir tout ce qui avait tourné et tourné dans ma tête alors qu'elle me donnait scalpel, compresses et touts autres matériels médical.

Je nous avais imaginé, seuls, dans la salle d'opération. Elle, allongée sur le dos, chevilles sur mes épaules. Moi, devant elle, la dominant de ma haute taille, m'enfonçant encore et encore en elle. Tous les scénarios finissaient par un cri de plaisir. Un cri de jouissance intense.

Je secouais la tête, passant encore une fois mes doigts dans les mèches emmêlées de mes cheveux. J'aurais bien besoin d'une douche mais avant, je devais la retrouver.

Énervé, je pris tout de même la peine de signer une feuille de sortie avant de rejoindre mon bureau. J'avais besoin de me défouler et, une fois assis dans mon fauteuil, je demanderais à une infirmière quelconque de bien vouloir venir me calmer. Même si j'aurais préféré de loin être calmer par la bouche de cette charmante infirmière brune aux yeux envoûtants.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je pénétrais dans mon bureau et découvris la silhouette délicieuse que je reconnue tout de suite comme étant celle de la maladroite.

En silence, je passais derrière elle, la frôlant exprès, pour aller m'installer dans mon fauteuil, posant à plat mes mains sur le bureau. Feignant d'ignorer sa présence, chose non-aisée étant donné l'énorme érection qui poussait contre mon pantalon, je regardais les différentes feuilles volantes qui se trouvaient devant moi. Elle resta silencieuse, les bras croisés dans le dos, les yeux baissés. J'avais l'impression de voir une soumise en face de moi.

Et les images qui circulaient dans mon esprits ne me donnaient guère envie de ne pas la soumettre à moi…

_- « Vous avez disparu, comme ça, alors que j'avais expressément dit que je voulais garder un œil sur vous »_, lançai-je.

_- « Oui, je suis désolée mais l'infirmière St… »_, commença-t-elle, d'une petit voix foutrement sensuelle.

_- « Je me fiche de vos raisons ! Vous avez commis plusieurs erreurs aujourd'hui, Infirmière Swan »_, dis-je en me levant et en marchant lentement vers elle, fixant sa poitrine qui se levait frénétiquement. _« Et il va falloir en régler quelques unes »_, continuai-je, me plaçant derrière elle, sans toute fois la toucher. _« D'ailleurs, nous allons commencer tout de suite, Infirmière Swan »_, finis-je en repoussant ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule et en me penchant vers son oreille. _« A commencer par la tâche qui se trouve sur ma chemise à cause de vous. »_

Déposant mes mains fermement sur ses épaules, je la fis tourner vers moi et relevais son menton dans la seconde qui suivit. Son regard se porta une seconde sur la blouse qui recouvrait ma chemise tachée avant de venir se loger au fond de mes prunelles.

Elle était envoutante.

Foutrement sexy et envoûtante.

_- « Comment puis-je réparer mes fautes, Docteur Masen ? »_, demanda-t-elle pour ensuite se mordre la lèvre.

Dieu qu'elle était hot !

_- « Eh bien, vous pourriez tout d'abord commencer par retirer des erreurs de moi »_, susurrai-je contre son oreille. _« Je dois changer de chemise ! Commençons par là, vous voulez bien ? »_, fini-je en me redressant et la regardant de haut.

Je la vis déglutir avant de remonter les yeux vers moi, une nouvelle lueur de défi dans le regard. Se léchant la lèvre de façon érotique, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon torse avant d'atteindre le premier bouton de ma blouse et de le défaire. Elle fit de même avec les suivants avant de me retirer complètement le vêtement.

_- « J'ai vraiment fait de grosses bêtises ! »_, lança-t-elle en regardant les dégâts sur ma chemise. _« Vous allez devoir me donner une bonne correction, Docteur Masen »_, chuchota-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et léchant le contour de mes lèvres avant d'arracher les boutons de ma chemise, envoyant valser cette dernière dans la pièce.

Poussant un grognement sauvage, je fis subir le même sort à sa blouse. La douleur vive du désir m'envahit en la voyant, vêtue d'un délicieux porte-jarretelle noir en dentelle.

J'adorais et je craquais littéralement sur la dentelle.

Et là, j'avais plus que tout envie de la fabuleuse déesse qui la portait.

Ne pouvant contenir la folie qui m'envahissait rapidement, je la repoussais furieusement, mes doigts tripotant fébrilement ses hanches nues. Je la plaquais entre mon corps et mon bureau. Me penchant, je dégageais tout ce qui se trouvait sur la surface de la table. Feuilles, stylos, classeurs et autres fournitures finirent au sol alors que je collais fougueusement mes lèvres contre celles de la belle.

Nos langues se mélangeaient avec sensualité, fougue. Ses ongles griffaient mon dos alors que mes doigts se refermaient sur ses seins tendus, par-dessus le soutien-gorge. Son bassin frottait contre mon érection douloureuse. Nos gémissements s'engouffraient dans la bouche de l'autre.

_- « Je pense savoir comment vous allez pouvoir vous faire pardonner, Infirmière Swan »_, haletai-je alors que je me détachais de sa bouche, à contre cœur.

Je lui souris, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant de la retourner brusquement, collant mon buste contre son dos et posant mes paumes contre sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient parfaits pour mes larges paumes. Elle haletait contre moi, renversant sa tête sur mon épaule et me proposant ses lèvres, à nouveau. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, bataillant avec sa langue. Mes doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous la dentelle de son carcan mais, après avoir taquiné ses pointes une petite seconde, je retirais mes mains à regret.

Je déboutonnais rapidement mon pantalon afin de presser mon sexe contre les fesses de mon infirmière. Mes mains se reportèrent sur son charmant buste avant de le longer pour s'infiltrer dans sa petit culotte complètement trempée. Son gémissement retentit sur moi et je grognais d'impatience. J'aurais tellement voulu prendre mon temps, l'exciter bien davantage grâce à ma bouche, à mes doigts, à ma langue… Mais son corps en feu, le mien qui n'était pas mieux, ne me donnaient pas envie d'attendre.

Alors, je ne pris pas plus longtemps pour la lui arracher et m'enfoncer en elle d'une poussée.

Nos cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la pièce alors que j'allais et venais rapidement, furieusement, frénétiquement dans son antre bouillonnant. Mes mains tenaient puissamment ses hanches et je la faisais accompagné mes mouvements rudes. Glissant une main possessive le long de sa colonne vertébrale, j'enroulais sa longue chevelure autour de mon poignet et accentué mes va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je voyais mon sexe entrer et sortir d'elle avec passion. Cette vision si érotiquement érotique faillit me faire venir dans la seconde mais, fermant les yeux et déglutissant difficilement, je me retins et continuais d'aller et venir en elle.

Dieu que c'était bon !

…

- _Edward…_

- Infirmière…

- _Edward !_

- Humm Infirmière…

- EDWARD !

Je sursautais dans le canapé, où je m'étais assoupi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Complètement déphasé, je regardais à droite et à gauche avant de tomber sur Bella me regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

Oula, ça sentait le roussi pour moi…

- Oui bébé ?

- Tu étais encore en train de fantasmer sur l'Infirmière. Ça fait trois jours qu'on a fini le tournage. Tu n'as plus à être dans le rôle, tu sais ?

- Je suis désolé… C'est cette scène dans le bureau.

- Tu es vraiment un obsédé ! Ok, cette scène était très bien mais on a déjà fait cette position, rien que tous les deux et pourtant, à ce que j'en sais, tu n'en as pas rêvé pendant des jours et des jours…

Je souris alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le canapé, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et replongeant dans sa lecture de la journée. Bella était devenue folle de toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose, et quelques peu érotique, qui sortaient ces derniers temps. Si bien que quand nous ne tournions pas ou que nous n'étions pas en train de faire l'amour, je la voyais toujours avec un bouquin dans les mains.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, coinçant mon pouce entre les pages de son livre, pour ne pas perdre l'endroit où elle en était. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais je la ballonnais d'un baiser.

Décidant, finalement, de ne pas faire attention à son livre, je le balançais dans le salon et m'allongeais entre ses jambes.

- Crois-moi Bella quand je te dis que j'en ai rêvé pendant un très long moment, quand on l'a fait sur la table de ton salon… Ca m'a énormément hanté quand je prenais mes douches seuls… Et qu'exceptionnellement, nous passions des nuits séparés. Le film était le cliché à l'état pure et ce n'est pas à…

- Tu appelles l'infirmière, Edward ! Et crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin après ce que tu as fait à mon bouquin !

- TU es MON infirmière Bella ! Je vais pas te dire que j'ai aussi rêvé de toi, attachée sur une table pendant que je me rassasiais de ton corps parce que tu vas dire que c'est à cause du film d'Hawkins. Je ne vais pas dire non plus qu'à chaque fois qu'on met les pieds dans une librairie, je pense à te prendre contre les étagères, parce qu'encore une fois, tu vas penser que c'est à cause du film… C'est sur toi et toi seule que je fantasme, Bella.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je pense que tout ce qu'on fait la nuit, rien que tous les deux, le prouve, non ?

Elle resta silencieuse, bougeant la tête pour voir où avait atterri son livre. Je souris à nouveau alors que je captais la lueur de désir et de plaisir dans son regard. Je poussais mon bassin contre le sien, déclenchant un gémissement de sa part.

Je savais très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait que je ne fantasmais pas sur nos personnages mais bel et bien sur elle, sur son corps… Nos films n'apportaient que du piment à notre couple. Ils nous donnaient des idées à exploiter dans l'intimité.

D'ailleurs, l'image de nos deux corps enlacés sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture me donnait vraiment envie d'accélérer notre voyage à Las Vegas, pour les AVN Awards. Nous avions décidés d'y aller en voiture… Enfin, je l'avais persuadé d'y aller en voiture.

Réprimant le désir et les images qui arrivaient à vitesse grand V dans mon cerveau, je me concentrais sur ma déesse, qui se trouvait sous moi, tremblante de désir.

- Dois-je te le prouver encore une fois, bébé ?

- Tu as intérêt parce que sinon…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain, plaquant mes lèvres désireuses contre les siennes, après l'avoir délesté de son peignoir en soie noir et nous avoir emporté sous la douche, la plaquant contre la paroi glacée.

_**Bonus Film :**_

_- « Je pensais qu'aucun homme ne voulaient passer la nuit avec la même femme, deux fois de suite »_, susurra l'ange qui venait à l'instant de fermer la porte, tournant le verrou et me regardant de façon provocante. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite infirmière d'hier, docile et soumise.

_- « Eh bien, les hommes sont changeants, comme tu le sais sans doute… J'ai changé d'avis… »_, l'informai-je, chuchotant en la détaillant de haut en bas, m'arrêtant encore une fois sur cette foutue poitrine.

_- « Oh, et vous pensez que je vais vous céder ? »_, demanda-t-elle en souriant lubriquement et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

_- « Je le sais… Sinon, pourquoi avoir tiré le verrou derrière toi ? »_

_- « Simple précaution… »_, joua-t-elle avec moi, alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement dans ma direction.

_- « Pourquoi ce sourire lubrique ? »_

_- « C'est ma façon de sourire, rien de plus, rien de moins, Docteur Masen… »_, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se positionnait devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je pouvais à présent sentir son haleine caresser mon visage.

_- « D'accord… Et enfin, dernière question : pourquoi le tissu de cette fabuleuse blouse est tendu à l'extrême, au niveau de tes seins ? »_, finissais-je de la questionner en lui servant le sourire en coin que toutes adorent.

_- « Je vous l'accorde, ça peut prêter à confusion… »_, chuchota-t-elle en caressant ma mâchoire avec ses lèvres avant d'arriver à mon oreille pour en suçoter et mordiller le lobe. _« Mais je peux vous dire juste une chose : ce n'est pas par le froid… Croyez-moi ! »_

Après avoir mordu mon cou et m'avoir fait grogner d'envie, elle déboutonna lentement les attaches de ma blouse avant de me pousser, tout en retirant ce vêtement, vers le canapé dans mon dos. Je m'y assis, contraint mais complètement consentant, alors qu'elle me chevauche et agrippe ma nuque pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Elle était totalement folle et excitée, bougeant frénétiquement au dessus de moi, dévorant ma bouche avec une hargne sensuelle.

Bien que je sentais qu'elle voulait dominée, je ne pus empêcher mes paumes de passer sous sa blouse, se plaçant sur ses fesses recouvertes de tissu. Cette fois-ci, pas de dentelle, pus-je constater mais après tout, je me fichais de ses dessous, tant que je l'avais nue, au dessus de moi, dans les secondes à venir, mon sexe allant et venant dans le sien… Ça me convenait à merveille.

Ses index jouaient avec la cravate que j'avais décidé de porter aujourd'hui. Elle me la desserra avant de l'entourer autour de son propre cou et, d'enfin, s'attaquer à ma chemise. Je fus rapidement torse-nu alors qu'elle portait toujours l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Je devais changer ça mais dès que j'eus posé mes doigts sur les boutons de sa blouse, elle me frappa gentiment, me regardant, faussement en colère.

_- « On ne touche pas, Docteur Masen… »_, me taquina-t-elle en bougeant son bas-ventre contre le mien tendu sous mon pantalon. _« Hier, vous vous êtes amusé avec mon corps… Je vous ai laissé tenir les rennes mais aujourd'hui… »_, poursuivit-elle, léchant mes lèvres du bout de sa langue chaude et humide. _« C'est moi qui mène la danse ! »_, finit-elle en bougeant plus sensuellement son bassin contre le mien.

Elle allait me rendre fou. Mon sexe frémissait à l'intérieur de sa prison, prêt à être libéré et à donner du plaisir. S'en était douloureux, à un point… Je gémissais de frustration mais aussi de plaisir alors que les lèvres de ma partenaire glissait contre mon torse, pour ensuite venir de loger à genoux, entre mes jambes.

Dégrafant la braguette de mon pantalon, ce dernier ainsi que mon boxer ne fut rapidement plus qu'un souvenir volant à travers la pièce.

Sous le regard affamé de mon infirmière, ma virilité se durcit encore plus. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mes cuisses, s'approchant plus lentement que jamais de mon sexe. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, poussant un long gémissement alors que ses mains montaient de plus en plus vers cette endroit sensible et demandeur.

Lorsqu'enfin, ses doigts volèrent sur mon érection, je poussais un profond soupir de bien-être mais, ma partenaire avait sans doute décidé de me faire souffrir car elle ne fit que m'effleurer avant de passer ses ongles contre la peau de mon ventre.

_- « Inf… Hum… Je ne… »_, bredouillais-je, en m'insultant mentalement pour ne pas arriver à aligner deux mots correctement.

_- « Vous avez dit quelque chose, Doc ? »_, pouffa l'infirmière.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle se leva, se plaçant droite comme un i devant moi et me regardant, les yeux noirs de plaisir.

_- « Je me sens un peu trop habillée… Retirez-moi quelque chose… »_, me lança-t-elle, en se pourléchant les lèvres avec défi.

Sachant que mon choix serait déterminant pour la suite de notre rapport et que si elle ne venait pas tout de suite sur moi, je craquerais dans le seconde, je me redressais et passais mes mains le long de ses cuisses, partant sous sa blouse. Joueur, bien que complètement fou d'envie, je pris le temps de passer mon doigt le long de sa fente trempée, par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Répondant par un gémissement à ma caresse, je savais qu'elle désirait exactement la même chose que moi.

Je ne fis pas plus de cérémonie en arrachant son boxer noir et, empaumant ses fesses, je ne fis plus attention de qui devait ou non avoir les rennes de notre ébat. Je la fis s'asseoir sur moi et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein puissant et profond. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour hurler son plaisir. Ayant encore un peu de mon esprit, je couvris ses lèvres de ma main alors que je venais mordre son cou pour étouffer mon grognement sourd. Bien que tout le monde savait que je m'envoyais en l'air fréquemment dans l'établissement, je n'avais aucune envie d'être interrompu. Et pour cela, mieux valait garder le silence.

Nos hanches commencèrent à bouger à l'unisson, claquant les unes contre les autres. Son sexe se comprimait autour du mien alors qu'elle agrippait d'une main la mienne qui se trouvait sur sa bouche et que l'autre allait se longer dans mes cheveux. Sa langue s'amusait avec ma paume alors que j'entourais un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre moi, après avoir déboutonner furieusement les boutons de sa blouse, révélant ainsi sa poitrine très légèrement comprimée par ce que j'identifiais comme un haut de plage, un nœud au creux de ses seins le retenant contre elle.

Désireux d'avoir ses tétons durcis en bouche, je pris une des ficelles entre mes dents et tirais dessus afin de la libérer. Ma bouche fut instantanément sur son mamelon érigé. Ma partenaire, attentive à mes attentions, mordit un de mes doigts dans un gémissement de plaisir alors que son bassin se ruait plus fougueusement contre le mien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'étreinte passionnée, nous vînmes en même temps. Elle, étouffant son cri dans ma paume et moi, grognant contre sa poitrine que je triturais de mes lèvres, ma langue et mes dents sans arrêt.

Elle s'effondra sur moi, visage dans le cou, un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

- J'ai hâte à ce soir, mon amour.

Mon sourire satisfait fut soudain rempli d'amour pour l'ange qui venait de donner une réplique personnelle et discrète à notre fausse union sauvage…

**...**

**Voilà, voilà ! :)**

**Je vais me répéter pour celles qui lisent _"Comme son Père"_ mais cette fois, c'est promis ! Il est écrit, plus qu'à le corriger et à avoir l'avis de ma Siamoise et je vous le poste ! Certainement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! Enfin !**

**Je ne vous garde pas plus longtemps ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce cliché à l'état pure ^^**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	16. Acte 13 On the Road

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques favorites !**

**J'ai décidé de faire une sorte de "timing" pour cette fiction (et j'essaierais vraiment de m'y tenir) et je posterais dorénavant tous les mois, sauf cas exceptionnel, dont je vous préviendrais à l'avance !**

**Merci à : **mel031, Dex-DaZzLinG, sexforlife, SAMYSTERE, SellyCullen, lia3011, vinie65, makeupgirl77, Ludivine28, fan-par-hasard21, caro30, ulkan13, anges0112 _(pour la fiction Sa Demi-Soeur, je risque de la reprendre mais pas dans l'immédiat^^ )_, erika shoval, Grazie, ousna, Galswinthe, aelita48, Pauline, chewbacca77 _(tes propositions sont prises en compte. D'ailleurs, quelques unes des tes idées ne devraient pas tarder à paraître :D)_, Atchoum16, Lily-Rose-Bella, Brand0fHeroine, Nane2Bru, Habswifes et ma Popolove _(merci pour le fou rire avec tes deux reviews ratées xD)._

**Un petit mot pour dire que, même si ça peut paraître "cucu", j'adore ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également ;D**

**Action ? On tourne !**

...

**On The Road**

Assise, enfin avachie serait le terme plus approprié pour ma position actuelle, sur le canapé, l'ordinateur posé sur les genoux, je cherchais le bon itinéraire pour notre virée, à Edward et moi, à Las Vegas. J'avais fini par céder à la lubie complètement folle de mon compagnon, à savoir d'y aller en voiture.

J'en étais heureuse ! Passer plusieurs heures avec mon homme, dans une voiture, à parler et à rire… C'était une excellente idée et je n'avais pas été longue à accepter sa demande. Bien au contraire.

Et en plus de passer de nombreuses heures avec Edward en voiture, à l'arrivée, j'allais retrouver Tanya, la meilleure amie que j'aurais pu avoir dans le monde de l'érotisme. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais continué dans le chemin que j'aimais. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ma carrière se serait arrêté dès le premier film que j'avais tourné…

_Flash-back - quelques jours plus tôt :_

_- Au fait, bébé, je voulais te demander quelque chose._

_Arrêtant de me déhancher au rythme de la musique qui braillait dans la salle de bain, je crachais le dentifrice qui se trouvait dans ma bouche avant de m'essuyer du revers de la manche de la chemise d'Edward que j'avais enfilé juste au saut du lit._

_- Ouais ?_

_- Tu sais, heureusement que je sais que tu peux être sexy et beaucoup plus féminine, sinon, ce que tu viens de faire aurait pu me faire fuir !_

_- « Aurait pu », donc, tu n'aurais pas fui puisque tu es fou de moi. Bref, passons… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Emmett a parlé d'une fille aux AVN. Tanya ?_

_- Oui, Tanya. Et bien quoi ?_

_- Je me demandais qui elle était pour toi. Et puis, tu as l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée de la revoir que je me pose la question : pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?_

_- Oh, eh bien… Tanya est une amie, que j'ai rencontré lors de mon premier tournage. On ne se voit pas très très souvent car elle vit en Alaska. Mais dès qu'elle fait un saut ici, qu'elle a le temps entre deux scènes à tourner, on s'appelle et on se voit. Elle a été là pour moi quand j'allais pas très bien, au début de ma carrière. J'étais une petite jeune, une novice… Le réalisateur a essayé d'abuser de sa condition de patron pour coucher avec moi._

_Alors que je me retournais sur moi-même pour déposer ma brosse à dent sur le lavabo, Edward vint se positionner derrière moi, m'enlaçant tendrement la taille, et me fixer dans le miroir, son menton contre mon épaule. Ses pupilles étaient sombres et je caressais ses mains dans un signe d'apaisement._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tanya était mon ange gardien, ma bonne étoile. Quand il a essayé d'aller plus loin, alors que je lui hurlais qu'il était hors de question pour moi d'avoir une promotion canapé, elle est arrivé et lui a décollé le coup de poing du siècle. On jouait deux amies très proche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dans le film alors nous sommes devenues rapidement amies._

_- Comme tu le dis toujours, les scènes de sexe rapprochent…_

_- Non, on n'a pas eu vraiment de scènes sexuelles. En fait, on s'embrassait, on aguichait les autres protagonistes mais nous n'étions seulement qu'amies, comme dans la vraie vie._

_- Tu embrasses tes amies ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit, Bella !_

_Je pinçais gentiment sa peau avant de me retourner et de le regarder, faussement en colère._

_- Si ton nouveau fantasme est de le faire avec deux filles, je te conseille de prendre ta queue sous le bras et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Masen !_

_- Encore une fois, heureusement que je sais que tu peux être douce, charmante et docile, ma Bella…_

_Il me déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant de me faire signe de continuer._

_- J'ai voulu arrêter, pensant que tous les réalisateurs essaieraient de me passer la main au cul, voir plus. Comme je te dis, j'y connaissais rien, malgré mon envie de faire tout ça. Je m'étais dit que c'était un passage obligé, qu'en plus de simuler avec des partenaires désignés, j'allais devoir me farcir la moitié du métier. Mais Tanya m'a expliqué les règles, m'a aidé à m'imposer et m'a appris à me défendre._

_- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! Elle a l'air chouette._

_- Elle est différente de sa sœur !_

_- Sa sœur ?_

_- Kate. Tanya est une Denali. Mais leurs caractères sont diamétralement opposé. Kate n'a aucun talent pour la comédie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Tanya rêve d'autre chose. Elle s'est fait enrôlé dans le monde de la pornographie sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle voudrait tourner dans des vrais films, être connue pour son talent et non ses seins._

_Edward hocha lentement la tête, comprenant tout à fait ce que pouvait ressentir mon amie. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus. Je le savais. Il voulait tourner dans un film qui sortirait dans tous les cinémas et pas seulement les lieux clos. Pour ma part, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire. Malheureusement pour moi, la question revenait de plus en plus souvent dans notre couple et j'avais de plus en plus peur qu'Edward veuille arrêter tout ça._

_- Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de la revoir. La dernière fois date d'il y a plusieurs mois._

_- J'espère qu'Emmett aura fait le nécessaire pour que vous soyez à la même table et j'espère aussi qu'elle gagnera face à sa sœur ennemie._

_- Crois-moi quand je te dis que je prie tous les soirs pour ça._

_Je lui donnais un baiser sur le menton avant de me détacher lentement de son étreinte. Alors que j'entrais dans la chambre pour m'habiller, je l'entendis :_

_- Ah bon ? Tu pries pour ça ? Hier soir, je t'ai pourtant entendu prier pour autre chose…_

_Fin flash-back_

Je souriais toute seule, dans le salon vraiment beaucoup trop grand lorsqu'Edward n'était pas là. Il était parti tourner de son côté, des scènes supplémentaires pour un vieux film qu'il avait fait il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Je commençais seulement à dompter la vicieuse jalousie qui s'infiltrait en moi quand mon compagnon devait faire des films avec d'autres actrices que moi. C'était le métier, j'en avais bien conscience. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui faire une crise, surtout que de mon côté, je n'aurais pas admis qu'il m'en fasse une pour les fois où je tournais sans lui. Nous avions conclu l'accord tacite de ne pas en parler et de ne pas voir les films de l'autre, lorsque nous n'étions pas en couple dans le tournage.

La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est que je tourne avec Sam Uley. Et moi, je refusais qu'il soit le partenaire de Kate…

Imprimant la page de l'itinéraire, je me rendais ensuite sur mon site fétiche du moment. Sélectionnant plusieurs livres, je me penchais pour agripper mon sac et prendre ma carte bancaire pour effectuer l'achat lorsque mon homme ouvrit la porte, balança ses clés dans la coupelle de l'entrée et vint s'avachir dans le canapé, à côté de moi, posant une main possessive sur mon sein. Réprimant un sourire, je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Vous m'avez manqués.

- _« Nous » _?

- Ton corps et toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis en train de me commander des bouquins. J'en ai quasiment plus.

- Tu rigoles ? T'en as une dizaine dans la table de chevet, j'en ai vu un trainer dans la cuisine ce matin, un sur la baignoire et deux autres coincés dans le canapé !

- Ceux du canapé sont finis. Celui de la cuisine vient de rendre l'âme et ceux de ma table de nuit seront finis d'ici un jour ou deux.

- Et moi, là-dedans ?

- Jaloux de livres ! On aura tout vu et entendu…

Edward se renfrogna, attrapant la télécommande et alluma l'écran plat, mettant un match de base-ball qu'il ne suivrait certainement pas, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Alors que j'entrais mon code pour le paiement, un bouquin vola à travers la pièce. Je soupirais, enregistrant le tout avant de fermer l'ordinateur.

Je me retournais lentement vers mon homme, qui se laissait tomber sans aucune grâce sur le canapé, une bière à la main.

- Tu sais qu'à quelques centimètres près, tu me le balançais en pleine tête ?

- J'ai visé la porte d'entrée, pas toi.

- Tu sais pas visé, Edward… Il a atterri dans la chambre. Qui, je te le rappelle est à l'oppos…

- Bon, ça va, c'est bon…

Je soupirais. Je détestais lorsqu'on se disputait. Surtout pour des broutilles pareilles. Oui, ces derniers temps, j'étais à fond sur mes bouquins à l'eau de rose, avec de belles histoires d'amour, comme on en voit seulement au cinéma tout public.

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble, Bella !

Je me figeais. Sa voix était à la fois dure et peinée. Je tendis la main pour lui prendre la sienne mais il se leva, me laissant de plus en plus perplexe face à son attitude. Encore ce matin, tout allait bien. Et là…

- Edward…

- C'est vrai ! Quand nous ne sommes pas en train de tourner un film ou au lit en train de faire l'amour, tu es avec ces satanés livres ! Comme tu dis, on aura tout entendu mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu les préfères à moi, ces bouquins à la noix !

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu t'entends ?

- Et toi, tu te vois ? Toutes les semaines, tu t'achètes une cinquantaine de livres, que tu lis. Y'a pas un problème ?

- T'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie pour des livres ?

Poussant un soupir las, il secoua la tête et revint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais mais ça peut plus continuer comme ça.

- Tu… T'es… La ferme !

Il éclata de rire !

Je secouais la tête, énervée qu'il se soit payer ma tête comme ça. Je me levais rageusement, me dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher. Ramassant le livre qu'il avait balancé un instant plus tôt, je lui balançais en plein sur la cuisse. Avant de claquer la porte et de me jeter dans le lit.

- T'as mal visé…

- Non, rassure-toi Masen, j'ai très bien visé ! Si j'avais voulu te faire énormément de mal, je l'aurais fait mais même si je te considère comme un crétin, à l'heure qu'il est, ce que tu as entre les jambes me sert énormément !

- Tu me laisses entrer ? Je suis désolée, bébé…

- Tu sais bien que y'a pas de verrou.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'attendant certainement à une nouvelle attaque de livre volant. Je fixais le plafond alors que je sentais le matelas s'affaisser près de ma taille.

- Bébé…

- T'es un imbécile, doublé d'un crétin. Et je dis ça pour rester polie !

- Je sais, c'était nul de ma part…

- Nul ? C'était complètement con, Edward ! Tu te rends compte que tu… J'ai cru que tu étais en train de…

- Jamais ça ne sera le cas.

- Ouais bah me refais plus des trucs pareils !

- Je suis désolé.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne afin de me redresser sur le lit et de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je vis tout de suite toute sa culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il était vraiment désolé de m'avoir fait une peur pareille.

- Ce n'était pas drôle, je le sais mais… Même si je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, ce que je te dis est vrai. Tu passes énormément de temps à lire et…

- Nous sommes allés au restaurant pas plus tard qu'hier soir !

- Oui, et c'était super. Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte, pendant la soirée, que ça me manquait parce qu'on le faisait de moins en moins.

- Je préfère pas mes livres à toi, Edward.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as prouvé hier soir, en rentrant et en balançant celui qui se trouvait sur le lit pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour. Mais, c'est juste que je voudrais que tu arrêtes un peu de te ruiner pour ces histoires bidons et…

- De belles histoires. Un peu nunuche, je te l'accorde, mais des belles d'histoires. Avec deux personnes qui se rencontrent normalement, qui se disputent un peu mais qui finissent par s'aimer, se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

- Nous ne vivons pas une belle histoire, selon toi ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdu et anxieux. Je raffermis mon étreinte autour de ses doigts, le rassurant.

- Non, j'ai pas dit que nous n'en vivions pas une. J'adore notre vie. Je suis heureuse, je pense que tu le saurais si ce n'était pas le cas… C'est juste que… Leur rencontre est si différente de la nôtre. Eux, ça se passe dans un bar ou un hôtel ou encore pendant le mariage d'un cousin du frère de l'ami en commun qu'ils ont sans le savoir.

- Tu crois que c'est une rencontre normal ça ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un tournage de film érotique ! Par rapport à ça, oui, le mariage du frère du cousin…

- Tu avais dit du cousin du frère d'un ami, non ?

- Edward !

- Ok, j'arrête…

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui se frayait un chemin sur mon visage. Il était exaspérant mais je l'aimais tel quel. Il me faisait sourire et l'aimer encore plus alors que j'étais sensé être en pétard contre lui.

- Donc, tu n'aimes pas notre rencontre ?

- Si ! Je ne reproche rien à notre rencontre. Si nous ne tournions pas dans ce genre de film, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré et je ne serais pas aussi heureuse, aussi comblée et aussi amoureuse aujourd'hui. C'est juste que…

- Quoi ?

Edward se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, gardant ma main dans la sienne et posant celle libre sur ma joue. Je me mordis la lèvre, prenant soudain peur face à ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

- Bébé ?

- Quand… Je t'aime Edward et je pense pas que je serais capable de te quitter un jour…

- Et tu vas devoir me supporter un très long moment parce que j'ai pas non plus l'intention de te perdre.

- Alors… Un jour… Lointain… On aura certainement envie de… Merde Edward, essaie de lire entre les lignes ! Je suis en train de patauger dans la soupe là !

- Je vois ça mais je veux que tu le dises.

- On va vouloir faire plus que s'amuser… Se ranger et… Euh… Quand je verrais que mon horloge biologique avance et avance, je voudrais certainement avoir… des… J'aurais certainement un jour envie de pouponner…

- Est-ce une manière bizarre de me dire qu'un jour, tu voudras avoir un enfant avec moi ?

- C'est dans la logique d'un couple, non ?

Je triturais ses longs doigts des miens, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de projets futurs mais avec Edward, je savais que je devrais passer par là. Un sourire s'étendit sur le beau visage de mon compagnon alors qu'une douce chaleur envahit ses pupilles. Je déglutis difficilement et serrais sa paume dans la mienne.

- Enfin bref, je me vois pas raconter à mes enfants que j'ai succombé au charme de leur père pendant un film érotique, quand il me prenait par-derrière…

- Tu es tombée sous mon charme à cette scène ?

- Je ne me souviens plus !

- Moi, je me souviens parfaitement. C'est à la première seconde où je t'ai vu arriver. J'ai su que je devais t'avoir. C'était pas seulement un besoin primitif de t'avoir dans mon lit… Enfin, je mentirais si je te disais que je pensais pas à toi dans mon lit mais… C'était pas uniquement animal, pas uniquement pour le sexe… J'ai tout de suite su.

- Ouais, eh bien… Je suis un peu plus longue pour ce genre de truc. Tu lances des déclarations à tout va, qui pourrait faire pleurer un sans cœur… Moi, je me cache souvent derrière mon cynisme et…

- Tu sais aussi faire de très belle déclaration, tu sais ?

Je secouais la tête. Il m'arrivait bien entendu d'être romantique mais j'avais plus facilité à m'exprimer avec mon corps, je le savais. Edward l'acceptait et j'en étais comblée. Et lui aussi, par la même occasion…

- Donc, tu lis ces bouquins pour… quoi ?

- Pour rêver. Pour rêver à la rencontre normal que nous n'avons pas eu. Comme je te dis, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde la manière dont nous nous sommes connus mais tout serait peut-être plus simple sans les films…

- Tu trouves notre vie compliquée ?

- Ce serait plus simple si tu étais avocat et moi, simple vendeuse.

- Oui mais notre vie serait beaucoup moins excitante ! Beaucoup moins folle. On ajouterait notre folie mais avoue que les films nous comblent plutôt deux fois qu'une…

Je ris à la lueur sauvage qui alluma soudain son regard. Notre dispute, les tracas, les futilités étaient à présent derrière nous, pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons certainement très bientôt. Après tout, l'avenir était un sujet des plus importants avec l'homme de sa vie.

Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue s'insinuant dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne, il m'allongea lentement.

- Que dirais-tu de faire l'amour comme un simple avocat et une simple vendeuse ?

- Je ne dis pas non… (baiser) Mais… (baiser) Un avocat et une vendeuse… (baiser) Peu conventionnels… (baiser)

…

- Bébé, bouge tes sublimes petites fesses ! Je te rappelle qu'on a plus de huit heures de route !

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Edward, je t'ai dit que y'avait maximum, cinq heures de route…

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a indiqué l'ordinateur hier soir.

- Je t'ai sorti le plan détaillé que m'a donné Google. Je sais que des fois, il raconte des conneries… Comme cette fois où ils m'ont prêté une relation avec Léonardo DiCaprio. Je le connais même pas personnellement !

- Et si on reparlait de ce foutu itinéraire ?

Je soufflais, agacée qu'encore une fois, Edward ne me fasse pas confiance sur la route à prendre. Avant d'aller nous coucher, nous nous étions disputé quand je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait que cinq heures de route pour rejoindre Las Vegas. Plus macho que jamais, il avait effectué ses recherches lui-même et était arrivé à plus de huit heures de voyage. Bien entendu que l'horaire n'était pas pareil ! Il avait choisi le plus long…

- Je t'ai imprimé le plan exact que j'ai trouvé. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Alors explique-moi comment j'ai trouvé plus de trois heures en plus sur le même trajet ?

- Tu t'es trompé, tout simplement. Maintenant, arrête de stresser et de me stresser par la même occasion. T'as balancé ma valise dans le coffre alors que j'ai même pas terminer de me préparer et donc, que je n'ai pas fini mes bagages ! Alors, s'il te plait, mon amour, sors-moi cette valise, va dans la cuisine, fais-toi un café et fais confiance en ta petite chérie qui a passé des heures à chercher le plus court itinéraire.

Je l'entendis marmonner avant de sortir récupérer ma valise dans la voiture. J'inspirais profondément avant de regarder dans la penderie…

Bien sûr, une nouvelle mini-querelle éclata lorsqu'il me vit, poing sur les hanches, pieds légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre, les yeux en l'air, habillée uniquement de dessous en dentelle. Je ne savais pas quoi me mettre et c'eut le don de mettre Edward en rogne. J'éclatais de rire lorsque, mordant mon épaule, il me frappa les fesses, m'étant fin à notre dispute et me disant de magner.

Je finis par porter mon choix sur une mini-jupe noire volante et légère, qui n'atteignait pas le début de mes genoux, avec un débardeur blanc. Une fois mes cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute et mes yeux maquillés, je passais par la cuisine, prenant mon café ainsi qu'un fruit.

- Tu me cherches, bébé. Et je te jure qu'avant d'avoir mis les pieds dans la voiture, tu m'auras trouvé.

- T'es parano, Edward…

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas attendre.

- Des fois, t'y es contraint et tu ne râles pas… Enfin, si tu râles un peu mais tu sais que plus c'est long, plus c'est bon.

- Oui mais, même si j'aime ça, j'aime aussi quand c'est vite fait, bien fait ! Alors encore une fois, magne tes fesses Bella sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

Je le regardais fixement, provocante, en plaçant ma tasse de café vide dans l'évier et en croquant dans ma pomme. Je le vis secouer la tête et avancer lentement vers moi. N'étant pas très loin de moi, de toute façon, nous fûmes rapidement l'un en face de l'autre.

Je ne pus empêcher la chaleur monter en moi quand il me sortit son sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tant. Mais, sous ce charme, je voyais la menace. Et, comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais sous le regard de braise de mon homme, je sentis mon cœur battre à vive allure, ma respiration s'accélérer, mon sang pulser plus rapidement dans mes veines et mon intimité s'humidifier. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de sous-vêtement qu'il m'avait fait user avec _ce _regard-là.

Alors que je m'attendais à devoir repoussé notre départ pour une étreinte « vite faite, bien faite », je poussais un cri de surprise lorsqu'Edward passa un bras derrière mes cuisses et me balança sur son épaule avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Masen, fais gaffe à ton cul ! Repose-moi.

- Je te retourne la phrase, mon ange…

Il claqua sa main à nouveau sur mes fesses avant de fermer la porte à clé et aller me déposer dans la voiture.

Sa superbe Volvo avait été remplacé, pour l'évènement, par le Cabriolet noir de Rosalie, la compagne d'Emmett. La capote était rangé et nous allions pouvoir profité du soleil et de la brise de la journée. Voyager, les cheveux au vent. J'adorais ça !

_- La dernière fois que j'ai pris la route pour faire un long voyage comme ça,_ avais-je dit à Edward, la veille, allongée sur son torse devant la télé, _c'était avec Alice. Un peu avant qu'on se rencontre, d'ailleurs._

_- Vous aviez été où ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- Nous étions allés rejoindre des amis à Tijuana, pour faire la fête à la fin d'un de mes tournages. Je me souviens du trajet de l'allée mais nettement moins celui du retour…_, avais-je ri en lui expliquant tout ce que je me souvenais de ce séjour.

J'attendis que mon compagnon s'installe sur le siège du conducteur pour croquer à nouveau un bout de pomme et le coincer entre mes dents. Avançant mon visage du sien, il mordit dans le morceau et finit par m'embrasser langoureusement.

- Rejoue les hommes des Cavernes quand tu veux, mon amour !

- Accroche ta ceinture, bébé ! On part pour Vegas…

...

_Quelques heures plus tard_

_ « I am no angel I like it when you do that stuff to me I am no angel I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk _

_Kitten Heels, Lingerie, _

_Pantyhose, Foreplay, _

_Legs up, on the bar, _

_in the back of your car, _

_latex, champagne, _

_bubble bath, whipped cream, _

_cherry pop tag team, _

_can you make me scream _

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight, _

_I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night » _

Connaissant par cœur les paroles, je chantais à tue-tête, bougeant la tête dans tous les sens. J'aimais énormément cette musique. Elle nous convenait exactement, à notre couple. Et le premier couplet que je venais de hurler à qui voulait bien l'entendre m'avait donné une grande idée pour la suite de notre voyage…

_ « I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, [talk] dirty when you talk [talk]_

_Blindfold, feather bed,_

_tickle me, slippery,_

_G spot,nasty pose,_

_in a video,_

_love machine, by myself,_

_climax,hot wax_

_S&M on the floor, i like it hardcore_

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_

_I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night »_

Les doigts de mon homme se serraient de plus en plus autour du volant. Je ne pus voir la couleur de ses pupilles à travers ses Ray-Ban mais j'étais persuadé que je ne le rendais pas indifférent. Sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait me donnait un vague aperçu de son envie.

Pour ma part, je savais qu'à regarder son sublime profil, je ne pourrais rester longtemps en place. D'ailleurs, je détachais discrètement ma ceinture avant de poser une de mes mains sur sa cuisse, près de son genou. Je crus entendre un grognement mais quand je reportais mon attention sur Edward, il était simplement concentré sur la route, essayant de ne pas broyer le volant entre ses doigts.

_ « I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk »_

Je me penchais pour murmurer ses paroles au creux de l'oreille de mon compagnon et cette fois, je fus sûre de son sifflement. Mordillant son lobe tendrement, je commençais à remonter ma main lentement vers son entrejambes.

La voiture fit un léger écart lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent la bosse à travers le jean de mon partenaire. Je lui chuchotais de faire attention à la route et que je m'occupais du reste, recevant un gémissement de fureur mais aussi de désir.

Je continuais à l'embrasser, à le lécher et à le mordiller. Lui susurrant les dernières paroles de la musique.

_Can you go down,_

_are you up for it, baby_

_can you turn me out, are you up for it_

Je sentis à nouveau que nous faisions un écart sur la route mais ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça et continuais ma succulente torture alors qu'une nouvelle musique se faisait entendre. Beaucoup moins sensuelle, beaucoup moins chaude mais qui ne réussit pas à faire passer mon envie de son corps. Ce corps parfait qui l'était encore plus lorsque nous étions liés… Enlacés, entrelacés… Surtout entrelacés…

Une main fourrageant dans le fouillis de ses cheveux, une autre prête à faire sauter le bouton de son jean, je fus surprise quand la voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Je me redressais légèrement mais ne pus rien voir car Edward agrippa ma queue de cheval dans son poing et pinça mon menton entre les doigts de sa main libre, écrasant fougueusement sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je gémis de victoire mais aussi de plaisir. Nos langues bataillèrent trop vite et nos lèvres se séparèrent trop tôt.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu avoir un accident, Bella ?

- Je sais que tu es un As du volant, mon amour… Je ne craignais rien.

- Eh bien, tu aurais dû ! Tu sais que je ne contrôle plus rien lorsque tu me touches… Et encore moins quand tu me dis des choses pareilles à l'oreille.

- Mais… (baiser) Heureusement… (baiser) Nous sommes arrêtés maintenant… (baiser)

Sa main agrippa fortement ma cuisse afin de me faire passer sur lui, à califourchon. La place manquait mais nous avions eu pire comme endroit… Beaucoup moins confortable aussi. Ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier.

Ses doigts étaient partout. Sur ma nuque, mon dos, mon ventre, mes seins. Les miens étaient enroulés autour de ses mèches folles alors que mon bassin roulait contre le sien. Sa virilité était très éveillée et poussait contre le tissu de son jean. Sa légère grimace m'indiquait qu'il souffrait de plus en plus de cette entrave. Et moi aussi. Je le voulais. Je voulais le toucher. Je le voulais en moi. Je le voulais entièrement… Tout à moi !

Une de mes mains partit déboucler son jean et, encore plus aventureuse, se glissa à l'intérieur de son boxer. Mes doigts trouvèrent très rapidement leur chair adorée. Edward siffla à nouveau en mordant un peu plus durement ma lèvre inférieure. Ses paumes vinrent se plaquer contre ma poitrine, à travers le tissu de mon débardeur. J'avais envie de plus. Je voulais sentir ses doigts sur ma peau nue, aussi bougeai-je pour l'inciter à faire ce que j'avais le plus besoin.

Car oui, ce n'était plus seulement une envie mais un besoin viscéral. Il était devenu ma drogue. Edward était ma drogue et je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

- Bébé… On est en… J'ai…

- Tais-toi, Edward !

Je le bâillonnais d'un baiser ardent, baissant un peu son jean avant de passer mes mains sous sa chemise. Il grogna et laissa tomber toutes résistances alors qu'il empoignait un sein dans une de ses mains et que la deuxième se perdit sous ma jupe. Un gémissement aigu sortit de ma bouche alors que ses doigts entraient en contact avec le cœur bouillonnant de mon désir. Je poussais mes hanches pour un plus profond contact lorsqu'enfin, il me libéra en arrachant le fin tissu de mon dessous et pénétrant mon index et son majeur dans mon antre désireux. Ma main ne resta pas inactive et je m'efforçais de lui donner le plus de bien que possible. Notre position n'aidait pas les contacts plus aisés.

Séparant nos deux bouches, je laissais une trace de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, retournant mordiller son oreille.

- Lève tes fesses, beau gosse… J'en peux vraiment plus…

- Ah… Tu n'aimes pas ?

Le sourire que j'entendis dans sa voix me fit frissonner alors que ses doigts allaient de plus en plus vite et profondément en moi.

- Tu veux que j'arrête, bébé ?

- N… Non…

- Pourtant, tu m'as dit que tu n'en pouvais plus, non ?

- Je veux… je… Edward !

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu sais très… Bien ce que je… Veux !

Je pleurnichais dans son cou, balançant mes hanches de plus en plus rapidement.

- _« In the back of your car… »_

- Je te déteste…

- Et tu oses me poser la question ? Petite impertinente !

- Quelle… Quelle question ?

- _« Can you make me scream ? »_

Un dernier gémissement sortit de ma gorge alors qu'il chassait ma main de son sexe et la sienne du mien pour s'enfoncer durement en moi.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière, faisant retentir brièvement le klaxon lorsque je déplaçais mon bras vers l'arrière. Alors que je bougeais sur lui, il plaqua une main sur ma hanche, aidant mes coup de reins de plus en plus fougueux, rapprochés, erratiques. L'autre se fraya un chemin sous mon débardeur et vint titiller mon mamelon érigé de ses doigts.

À entendre ses grognements, ses gémissements étouffés contre la peau de mon cou, je savais que nous n'en avions plus pour longtemps. La boule de chaleur qui m'emplissait depuis qu'il m'avait lancé ce regard dans la cuisine, quelques heures plus tôt, menaçait d'éclater en quelques secondes.

- Bébé, faut que tu viennes… Tout de suite, j'en peux plus…

- Hum… Edward…

Il souleva brusquement son bassin alors que j'allais rencontrer le sien avec ferveur. Nos cris résonnèrent dans le silence de la route. Je m'effondrais, une seconde plus tard, sur le torse de mon homme. Nos respirations haletantes nous empêchèrent de parler pendant un long moment alors qu'Edward caressait doucement et tendrement mes cheveux qui s'étaient détachés, je ne savais comment.

- Ne rechante plus jamais cette chanson devant moi, compris ?

- Je peux pas te promettre…

- Je suis prêt à faire réaliser toutes les choses qu'elle énonce mais…

- Alors on devra à nouveau le faire dans ta voiture !

Me redressant, j'arrangeais mon soutien-gorge et mon débardeur, ignorant le regard interrogateur de mon compagnon.

- Tu plaisantes ? On vient de faire quoi ? Et je t'ai fait hurler !

- Tut tut tut ! Elle dit bien « _In the back of your car…_ » Là, on a plutôt fait « _In front of Rosalie's car…_ »

- T'es diabolique…

- … Et tu adores ça, chéri !

Je l'embrassais avant de reprendre ma place sur le côté passager. Je regardais le shorty qui gisait sur le sol en poussant un soupir navré. Je jetais un regard à Edward qui sourit en reboutonnant son jean.

- … Et tu adores quand j'arrache tes sous-vêtements…

Il m'embrassa à son tour avant de reprendre la longue route qui nous attendait.

- On a bien fait de partir un peu en avance…

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce petit passage n'était pas, aussi délicieux soit-il, prévu au programme.

- Oh, non ! C'était totalement prévu. Avoue que tu l'avais en tête toi aussi. Non, je disais ça parce que tu as loupé la sortie 41 pour rejoindre la direction de Barstow…

Edward me regarda, fronçant les sourcils alors que je lui lançais la feuille des indications, allongeais mes jambes par-dessus la portière et augmentais le volume de la radio, me remettant à chantonner, les lunettes sur le nez.

**...**

**Et voilà !**

**Je vous ai déjà pris assez de temps mais si vous pouviez donner votre avis sur le chapitre, une review ne sera pas refusée ! :)**

**J'espère pouvoir tenir mes résolutions et vous offrir un chapitre le mois prochain mais avec mes vacances, ça va me paraître jute...**

**Propositions toujours acceptées ;)**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**

**Message perso : Ma Siamoise - J-14 *-***


	17. Acte 14 AVN Awards

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques favorites !**

**Alors qu'au dernier chapitre, je vous annonçais que j'allais posté tous les mois... Eh bien finalement, j'ai établi un "calendrier" et je posterais finalement, tous les 15 jours ! C'est bien, non ? :D**

**Enfin, si vous me suivez toujours et que mes chapitres vous intéressent encore ^^**

**Merci à : **mel031, Ludivine28, camille76260, veronika crepuscule, SAMYSTERE, caro30, makeupgirl77, sexforlife, fan-par-hasard21, ulkan13, lia3011, bellardtwilight, anges0112, SellyCullen _(La musique est : Dirty Talk de Wynter Gordon ;))_, IsabellaMasenCullen _(C'est vrai que Las Vegas rime souvent avec mariage, mais là non... Il ne lui fait sa demande que quelques mois plus tard ^^)_, Lily-Rose-Bella, Galswinthe, Grazie, brune59, ousna, Brand0fHeroine, Habswifes, Elodie Breuse, Atchoum16 et ma Popolove !

**Pour ce chapitre, je suis mitigée... J'ai beau l'aimer, je suis pas totalement sûre qu'il vous plaira... Enfin, on verra bien :)**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**AVN Awards**

- Eh ! Vous ne seriez pas Edward Masen ?

Je détournais mon regard des ascenseurs sur lesquels mes yeux n'avaient pas bougé depuis environ un quart d'heure. J'attendais Bella, qui avait décidé de descendre seule, après s'être préparée. Elle voulait me faire la surprise de sa tenue. J'étais persuadée de ne pas être déçu.

Une belle jeune femme blonde, accompagnée d'un homme de taille moyenne, me regardait, souriante, son bras autour de celui de son compagnon.

- Euh, oui… C'est bien moi. Et vous êtes ?

- Je pourrais le prendre très mal selon plusieurs point de vue ! Premièrement, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que je ne le pensais et deuxièmement, il faudra que je passe un savon à cette chère Bella…

- Vous… Tanya, c'est ça ?

- Hourra !

La fameuse Tanya ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur, Kate. Un sourire chaleureux, un regard tendre et amical à la fois, elle appelait directement à la sympathie. En un coup d'œil, je comprenais l'amitié qui existait entre ma belle et l'actrice blonde.

Se dégageant doucement du bras du brun, elle entoura rapidement son bras autour du mien pour faire quelques pas vers le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôtel où nous étions descendu, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Bella n'a pas encore décidé quelle robe mettre ? C'est tout elle ! Elle ferait tout pour impressionner son partenaire. J'ai vu les premiers extraits de _« Mine »_ en exclusivité et je dois vous avouer que si je n'étais pas aussi heureuse en couple, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance avec vous, cher Monsieur Masen ! Mais, je manque à mes devoirs. Chéri, pas besoin de te présenter Edward, Edward, voici mon époux, Démétri Volturi.

Il me tendit sa main que je serrais rapidement dans la mienne avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux ascenseurs.

- Étant l'une des meilleures amies de Bella, je vérifie tous ses moindres faits et gestes et je me suis aperçu que nous la voyons de plus en plus à vos côtés. Autant dans la vie professionnelle que dans celle personnelle. Dois-je m'inquiéter de vos attentes ?

- Comment ça ?

- Quels sont vos attentions envers elle ? Sachez juste que si elle souffre par votre faute, vous ne pourrez plus jamais tourner un film porno de votre vie… Que ce soit devant ou hors caméra.

L'intonation de sa voix me fit savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle était réellement inquiète pour son amie et n'hésiterait pas à sortir les crocs si du mal lui était fait. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire avec moi. Si quelqu'un devait faire du mal à l'autre, dans notre couple à Bella et moi, serait elle. J'en étais persuadé. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire le moindre mal.

- Tanya, range tes griffes ! Le seul mal qu'Edward pourrait m'infliger me ferait hurler de plaisir, je te rassure.

Je détournais mon regard de la belle blonde afin de le porter sur ma magnifique compagne. Je déglutis avec peine.

Là où Tanya avait décidé de jouer sobre avec une robe légère noire, à fine bretelle, lui arrivant à peu près au dessus des genoux, Bella avait adopté un look plus rock. Sa minuscule robe bustier rouge, lui couvrant à peine la moitié des cuisses, était recouverte de clou et tout un tas de choses en métal. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules nues, ses yeux ressortaient grâce au noir dont elle les avaient maquillés. Le reste de son visage, excepté ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss, était naturel. _Note d'auteur : petit clin d'oeil MTV 2011 ^^)_

Ses talons vertigineux lui avaient fait gagner pas mal de centimètre, si bien qu'elle n'eut qu'à lever légèrement sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. Elle me délaissa cependant très vite, ainsi que la grande blonde qui lâcha mon bras si rapidement que j'en eus presque le tournis. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent affectueusement dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi, ma belle ! Mais heureusement, tu fais l'affiche de plus en plus de films alors je peux suivre l'avancer de ta carrière comme ça ! Tu devrais avoir honte…

- Je sais Tanya, je suis désolée mais entre les tournages…

- … Et ton charmant petit-ami. Il a l'air sympa.

- Oui !

- Et vraiment spécial, telle que je te connais…

Bella me regarda, ses yeux rempli d'amour et je ne pus m'empêcher d'enlacer nos doigts ensemble. Elle entoura son bras libre autour de ma taille, de manière possessive. Souriant, j'embrassais rapidement son cou avant qu'elle ne retourne à sa conversation avec Tanya, pendant que nous prenions la direction de la salle où se trouvait la réception.

- … verte de rage ! Kate m'avait avoué qu'elle voulait à tout prix tourner avec Edward…

- Si elle approche, je lui arrache la tête. Non, sans rire, Dém ! Et franchement, je pense pas que tu auras à consoler ton épouse… Tanya, tu me donnes la bénédiction de tuer ta sœur si elle approche de mon homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je lui ferais avaler ses implants moi-même !

J'osais un sourire alors que Bella regardait dans toute la pièce à la recherche de sa rivale. Voulant qu'elle passe une bonne soirée, je me penchais à son oreille, dont je mordillais le lobe avant de lui souffler :

- Reste calme, petite diablesse… Je te récompenserais dans la chambre d'hôtel, si tu es sage.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens envers Kate.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver et établir déjà le plan de son exécution dans ta tête.

Je relevais le visage pour voir Tanya, un regard noir fixé vers le fond de la salle.

- Et toi, Tanya, tu n'es pas prête à annoncer la mort de ta sœur. Emmett m'a envoyé un texto, on sera tous à la même table… Allons-y.

- Tu es trop calme à mon goût.

- Bébé, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? On est là pour passer une bonne soirée, arrosée de champagne et de petits four. Nous allons présenter le film et remettre…

- Je t'ai dit qu'on verrait Sam ?

J'arrêtais net et serrais la mâchoire, à la recherche de l'Indien.

- Reste calme, petit diable…

Je grognais légèrement alors que déjà, Bella riait en s'avançant, cherchant nos noms sur toutes les tables.

...

Quelques secondes plus tard, assis à nos places respectives, près de la scène, Bella me regarda intensément, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

Je tentais de garder mon calme, sachant qu'Uley était dans la salle, en même temps que nous…

- Chéri, tu viens avoir moi voir les accessoires ?

- Les accessoires ?

- Bah, oui… Tu sais, pour mettre un peu de piment…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on met déjà trop de piment dans notre relation ?

- Bon, tant pis ! J'avais quelques idées de déguisement et autres jeux de rôles à te proposer mais bon… On va retourner au bon vieux missionnaire…

J'agrippais sa main, nous levant, lui demandant abruptement où ça se trouvait. Elle m'entraîna, lançant un clin d'œil à son amie, qui commençait déjà à discuter avec son époux.

- Et si tu m'en disais plus sur ces… Jeux… ?

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à acheté des menottes. Depuis le tournage, j'ai vraiment envie que tu m'attaches encore une fois.

- On l'a déjà refait…

- Oui mais pas avec des menottes ! T'as attaché mes poignets, une fois avec des foulards et l'autre fois, avec les ficelles de mes strings !

- J'avoue que pour ce coup-là, je sais pas où j'ai été péché cette idée…

- On était pressés…

J'opinais alors que nous déambulions dans le petit stand, qui ressemblait plutôt à un mini Sex-Shop. Lingerie, jouets, vidéos… Tout pour amener au plaisir, solo, à deux ou à bien plus...

Bella choisit deux ou trois sous-vêtements comestibles alors que je m'arrêtais devant plusieurs « boites ».

- Prends le harnais à Levrette !

- J'ai pas besoin de harnais à levrette pour pouvoir t'amener à l'orgasme !

- Je sais ! Rien qu'un petit stimulant et je grimpe aux rideaux avec toi ! Mais prends-le, ça peut être marrant. J'ai déjà pris des menottes… Avec des grandes chaines.

- Les godes, on passe… T'as ce qu'il faut à la maison.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'un mec fait des achats, on achète que des trucs pour la femme ?

- Tu veux que je prenne quoi ? Une poupée gonflable ? Et ne prononce même pas le mot « anneau » ou bien « pompe » sinon, il en est fini de notre couple !

Bella soupira avant de partir vers le rayon des vidéos. Je secouais la tête avant de m'arrêter un instant, choisissant une nuisette transparente que je donnais à ma belle quand je fus à ses côtés. Elle la regarda d'un œil critique avant de me lancer un regard étonnée.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je te la déchirerais à la première occasion. Promis bébé.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres avant de relever la tête vers les DVD. Je secouais la tête, regardant certaines jaquettes vraiment merdique.

- Hors de question que tu la déchires ! Je te regarde comme ça parce que j'hésitais à me la prendre tout à l'heure et quand j'ai vu le prix…

- Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance…

- Ouais… Enfin bon, là, vu la date, je dirais plutôt un cadeau en plus mais bon…

Je ne portais plus attention à Bella car mon regard avait été attiré par une des jaquettes de films. Une blonde était nue, de profil, de longs cheveux raides étalés sur ses épaules et lui effleurant une chute de rein parfaite… Moins parfaite que celle de ma douce, bien évidemment… Et à ces côtés, une brune, complètement de dos, les cheveux remontés dans une queue de cheval haute, regardait par-dessus son épaule nue. Elle ne portait d'un string rouge et un petit tatouage décorait le haut de sa fesse droite.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à Bella, qui avait un DVD dans sa main, regardant le résumé de « l'histoire ».

- Euh… Bella ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est… Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais tournée ton premier film avec Tanya ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et ce film, il ne s'appellerait pas _« Les profondeurs »* _?

Elle délaissa enfin le film sur lequel elle lorgnait depuis quelques secondes pour me regarder, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Je croyais que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça, tout à coup ? Je pensais que tu ne savais rien de ma carrière, à part ce que je t'ai dit dessus. T'as menti ? Tu as vu un de mes films ?

- Non mais… Attend, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je couche avec toi tous les jours, je t'ai vu dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables… Je…

- J'ai pas envie que tu me vois dans un film, avec d'autres acteurs. Déjà, je veux pas et toi non plus, tu voudrais pas me voir faire une partouze avec quatre gars !

- C'est un film.

- Tu voudrais que je te vois prendre une autre fille en levrette, aussi fausse que la scène puisse être ? Non parce que moi, ça me branche pas mais alors pas du tout, tu sais !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Non, elle avait raison, je n'avais aucune envie de la voir dans un film avec un autre que moi et j'avais encore moins envie qu'elle me regarde tourner une scène chaude avec une autre personne qu'elle.

- Bon… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un autre film que ceux où tu joues avec moi. Je disais ça uniquement à cause de ça.

Je lui pointais le DVD où la blonde et la brune posaient. Elle s'approcha, plissant les yeux avant de pousser un petit cri et prendre rapidement le film entre ses mains. Elle lisait le résumé au dos, un immense sourire au visage. Des images prises du film illustraient un peu l'arrière de la couverture. Je détournais rapidement les yeux, me forçant à ne pas fixer la petite photo, en bas, à droite.

- Pour cette scène, on a dû la tourner un million de fois, Tanya et moi… C'était ma première scène avec une fille, j'étais pas très à l'aise mais elle a su me détendre… Du coup, le rapport a été modifié, le scénario un peu aussi. D'une dévergondée, je suis passée à une petite timide qui vit sa première relation sexuelle.

- Bella…

- Tanya est une amie dans le film aussi, et elle m'apprend pleins de choses, comme par exemple, comment bien caress…

- Bella ! Je veux pas le savoir.

- Ouais… Désolée.

- Tu peux remettre le DVD en place. On a pas besoin de ça… On passe à la caisse !

Elle hocha la tête, regardant une dernière fois l'affiche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de zyeuter sur les petites fesses rebondis de ma compagne.

- Tu avais quel âge, au fait ?

- A peine 19ans…

- Et déjà un pur canon qui excite tous les mecs à la ronde.

Je soupirais, approchant de la petite caisse pour payer nos achats. Avant de sortir du box, je regardais une dernière fois vers le rayon vidéo. Un homme de grande taille me bouchait la vue du DVD mais quand il se retourna, le film dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres, je me retenais d'aller le lui arriver et l'embarquer avec moi. Sam Uley regarda dans notre direction. Bella était trop occupée à feuilleter un magazine coquin que la vendeuse nous avait remis pour pouvoir le voir me faire un signe de la tête et mettre le film dans son sac.

_Pourri !_

…

Des fesses, des jambes, des seins, des coups de fouets et des mains fendants l'air… Voilà à quoi ressemblait la _« bande-annonce »_ de notre nouveau film, à Bella et moi. Le grand Hawkins et ses « stars » du moment !

Tu parles… J'avais plutôt envie de rire au ridicule de la présentation. Plus le temps passé et plus je me demandais comment je gardais la force de tourner dans des films pareils. Non pas que je n'en étais pas content… Enfin… D'un certain côté, si, c'était navrant. Mais je ne pouvais insulter quelque chose qui m'avait fait connaître. Avec un peu de chance, c'était simplement le début d'une grande carrière. Je rêvais de films d'action ou bien, de simple comédie. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que mes débuts me porteront préjudice. C'est vrai ! Qui voudrait d'un homme qui a joué des rôles plus dénudé, les uns des autres, dans une comédie familial. Le passé ressortirait, obligatoirement. La presse se régalerait de faire les « différences » entre mes nouveaux et mes anciens films.

Je secouais la tête, revenant au présent. Bella applaudissait fortement alors qu'elle venait d'appeler Tanya sur la scène. C'était elle qui avait gagné, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma compagne, de Démétri et de moi-même. Ce dernier était plutôt sympathique, à l'image de son épouse. Nous avions fait connaissance, pendant que nos deux femmes discutaient.

_Femme…_

Bella et moi étions en couple depuis maintenant un petit bout de temps. Nous avions eu récemment une conversation qui m'avait fait encore plus réfléchir à notre avenir. Un mariage, des enfants… Le fameux chien dans le jardin de la belle et grande maison. Elle avait peur que notre rencontre « non-romantique » ne nous fasse défaut dans le futur. D'un côté, je pouvais la comprendre… Que dirons-nous à nos enfants à propos de notre rencontre ! Mais, quoi qu'on pouvait penser, je savais que je ne voulais qu'elle. Seule Bella pouvait devenir Madame Masen et me donner les enfants que j'aimerais toute ma vie.

- Edward, arrête de sourire comme ça… Même si tout le monde a deviné que nous étions ensemble, pas besoin de leur faire comprendre ce qu'il va se passer une fois que cette foutue soirée sera terminée.

Je revenais complètement au présent, écoutant brièvement les remerciements de Tanya et regardant Bella qui souriait, comme si de rien était. Je me penchais à mon tour, à son oreille, applaudissant comme si je lui disais quelque chose d'anodin.

- Tu sais, que j'ai ce sourire ou pas, tout le monde saura ce que nous aurons fait après cette soirée… Et tu sais comment ? Lorsque tu hurleras mon nom… Plusieurs fois… Et qu'ils t'entendront dans tout l'hôtel…

Je la vis déglutir alors que je souriais à Tanya et que nous passions en coulisse.

…

- Donc, c'est compris ? On se donne rendez-vous, demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner ?

- Euh… Tanya ? Est-ce que ce serait plutôt possible de se retrouver pour le déjeuner ? À vrai dire, avec Bella, on avait pensé à faire une grasse matinée et se faire livrer le petit-déj' au lit.

- Ce sera parfait, n'est-ce pas chérie ? On devrait s'en faire un aussi…

- Un quoi ? Oh ! Un… Ok, bah alors, bonne grasse matinée et… Rendez-vous entre midi et une heure, au restaurant de l'hôtel ?

- Ça marche !

- À demain.

- Bonne nuit !

Je fis un petit salut au couple alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient devant nous. Mon regard se fixait sur les chiffres des étages. Un semblant de déjà vu me donna le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ni pense même pas !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent. Je te rappelle que je lis dans tes pensées. Il est hors de question de renouveler l'expérience du _« chauffe-moi, je te chaufferais à plus haute température »_ !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Bella…

- Ah oui ? Eh bien demande à ce que tu as au dessous de la ceinture. Sir Masen sait exactement de quoi je veux parler.

- Tu as… Attend, je suis en train de rêver ? Tu as dit « Sir Masen » ?

J'éclatais de rire avant d'embrasser la tempe de ma douce. Elle m'étonnera toujours.

Et j'aimais ça !

En revanche, ce que j'aimais moins, c'était la lenteur de cet engin de malheur. Ça faisait combien de temps que nous étions coincé dans cet espace réduit ? Dix, vingt minutes peut-être ? Je me demandais même si nous bougions d'un centimètre par heure !

Le ding arriva enfin et je soupirais tragiquement, agrippant la main de Bella pour lui faire presser le pas. Elle avait l'air calme et amusée… Le sourire qui se jouait sur ses divines lèvres me donnait envie de la balancer sur mon épaule pour arriver plus vite à destination. Je me retins… Difficilement.

- Alors, comme ça, t'as prévu une grasse mat' ?

- Bella…

- Je suis contente ! J'ai vraiment besoin de repos… La route d'aujourd'hui m'a tué. J'ai hâte d'être dans le lit.

- Isabella, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es pas prête d'être au lit… Ou en tout cas, si tu y es, ce ne sera certainement pas pour dormir.

J'eus un sourire de victoire lorsque j'aperçus notre porte. En moins d'une seconde, je nous poussais à l'intérieur de la suite et plaquais Bella contre la porte que j'avais fermé avec une certaine hargne. Je lui pris son sac en plastique des mains pour le balancer derrière nous, à travers la pièce. Je me fichais comme d'une guigne de la lingerie et des jouets que nous avions acheté plus tôt. Là, maintenant, je la voulais nue et offerte à moi.

Sa robe ne m'aidait pas vraiment à obtenir ce que je voulais. Enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de ma belle, mes mains descendaient caresser ses jambes nues et remontaient lentement vers sa poitrine. Je grognais en sentant le métal froid qui ornait sa tenue et, me faisant mal sur une sorte de clou pointu, je mordais légèrement la peau de ma douce. Son gémissement retentit comme le plus beau des sons…

- On devrait peut-être… Venir plus souvent dans… Dans des hôtels… Si tu…

Je l'interrompis, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, possessif. Ses bras entourèrent bien vite mon cou alors que nos langues bataillaient sauvagement. Mon torse se plaquait plus durement contre sa poitrine, collant son dos contre la porte.

Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui me prenait. À vrai dire, j'avais eu l'intention de lui faire l'amour tendrement dans le lit de notre suite, dès que nous avions mis les pieds dans celle-ci mais toute la soirée, j'avais eu envie de l'enlever pour la faire mienne, encore et encore. Et je refusais de me dire que cette raison pouvait avoir à faire avec Uley. Il avait acheté le DVD et alors ? J'avais l'actrice et bien plus encore ! J'avais la personne, la vraie personnalité, complètement débridée de Bella, tous les jours, avec moi. Je n'avais pas à réagir aussi impulsivement. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Ma bouche prenait de manière possessive la sienne, nos langues se mêlaient avec fougue et, sous la passion de notre baiser, nos dents s'entrechoquaient.

Mes mains étaient passés derrière ses cuisses, s'agrippant à ses fesses nues de par son string. Bella avait entouré ma taille de ses jambes, nouant fermement ses chevilles dans mon dos après avoir retiré rapidement ses talons. Nos deux corps enflammés glissaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Au moment où mon sexe engorgé vint se placer dans le creux de ses cuisses, je poussais un grondement avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Nos regards se soudèrent alors qu'elle enlevait rapidement ma veste de mes épaules, la laissant tomber à terre avant de s'attaquer au nœud de ma cravate. Elle adorait jouer avec, à chaque fois que j'en portais une. Ses petits doigts impatients s'attaquèrent furieusement sur les boutons de ma chemise avant que cette dernière ne rejoigne ma veste, sur la moquette. Son corps bougeait contre le mien alors qu'elle reposait ses pieds au sol.

Un regard aguicheur plus tard, elle léchait le contour de ma bouche avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Laissant ma cravate autour de mon cou, elle la dégagea dans mon dos avant de baiser mon torse, suçant légèrement mes tétons avant de s'abaisser à genoux, mordillant la peau de mon ventre. Je soufflais durement entre mes dents alors qu'elle embrassait mon sexe tendu à travers le tissu de mon pantalon de costume. Mes mains se plaquèrent d'elles même sur la porte alors que mes hanches bougeaient, faisant comprendre à ma douce que je voulais plus…

Comme à son habitude, elle me comprit et après avoir balancé mes chaussures à travers la pièce, suivi de mes chaussettes, elle défit rapidement les boutons et la fermeture de mon dernier vêtement avant de le rejeter également. Ses mains jouèrent un instant avec l'élastique de mon boxer mais ce dernier disparut aussi vite que mes autres habits.

Son souffle contre ma peau sensible me fit à nouveau gémir alors que j'avançais un peu plus mon bassin contre son visage, dans une prière muette. J'avais besoin, plus que jamais, d'elle. De son corps, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue… J'avais envie d'elle plus que tout au monde. Ici et maintenant.

Sa langue caressa ma longueur avec une lenteur mesurée et voulue. Ses douces mains effleuraient mes cuisses, mes fesses, la base de mon sexe. C'était si bon que les gémissements et autres grognements sortaient de ma bouche sans que j'en ai véritablement conscience. Mes doigts se repliaient nerveusement avant de se plaquer contre la porte. Mes yeux s'ouvraient de temps à autre sur la scène qui se jouait en bas.

Ma Bella, agenouillée, me prenant dans sa bouche, m'agaçant de ses doigts, me frustrant de sa bouche. Me mettant totalement au supplice. Sa respiration balayant mon sexe de plus en plus. Ses dents aussi venaient de temps en temps dans la partie. Elle me rendait fou de désir.

- Bella…

Son gémissement se répercuta dans tout mon corps. Je n'en pouvais décidément plus !

Le plus délicatement que je pus, je crochetais mes doigts dans ses boucles et lui fis signe de se redresser. J'avais besoin d'être en elle à présent. J'avais besoin de l'entendre me supplier de la prendre plus fortement.

Sa robe fut une horreur à enlever et nos rires enroués retentirent dans la pièce. Cependant, ce fut des rires très vite interrompus alors que j'aspirais un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche, déchirant sans difficulté son string. Ma belle grogna alors que ses doigts retenaient mon visage contre sa poitrine. Mes mains empaumèrent ses délicieuses fesses et en un coup de rein précis, je l'emplis complètement, nous arrachant à tous les deux un cri d'extase.

Je savais, pour mon plus grand malheur, que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Les préliminaires avec lesquelles Bella m'avait délicieusement torturés m'avaient amené au bord du précipice. Je plaçais une main, après avoir collé un peu plus mon corps contre le sien pour la bloquer entre moi et la porte, vers le point si sensible de son anatomie. Mes doigts pincèrent bien vite son clitoris alors que mes coups de reins allaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond en elle. Le bout de mon sexe frappait encore et encore sur son point G, la faisant hurler de bonheur alors que ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des miennes dans une passion folle.

Nos bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau. Nos langues s'enlaçaient avec volupté. Nos corps ne formaient plus qu'un. Nos esprits également. Nous n'étions plus qu'un seul et unique corps en fusion.

Ses murs intimes se refermèrent soudainement autour de moi alors que Bella se détachait de ma bouche pour crier sa jouissance, cognant sa tête contre la porte. Un dernier puissant coup de rein me fit venir, à mon tour, profondément en elle. Nos respirations saccadées se mêlaient l'une à l'autre alors que ma douce caressait mon visage, un sourire charmant aux lèvres. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de nous déplacer, gauchement, jusqu'au lit. Mon corps s'écroula contre le sien alors que mon visage plongeait entre sa poitrine.

- Je répète… On vient dans une chambre d'hôtel quand tu veux, si ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois !

- Pour les vacances… Bébé… Je promets…

- Tu crois qu'on nous a entendu ?

- Je crois que même à Los Angeles, on nous a entendu, Bella !

Elle rit et j'embrassais une dernière fois chacun de ses seins avant de me redresser pour la regarder, amoureusement.

- Bébé ?

- Hum…

- J'avais prévu de te prendre d'abord tendrement sur le lit mais… Les choses ne se sont pas… Je me suis enflammé…

- Pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon amour !

- J'ai eu ensuite pleins de scénario en tête…

- D'acteur, tu vas très vite passer à scénariste avec des idées comme ça ! Je te le promets.

- Dans la salle de bain, contre la fenêtre, dans le canapé et même sur la grande table du petit salon.

- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Je te sens déjà pas mal en condition…

Elle me lança un regard noir de désir alors qu'elle bougeait son bassin contre le mien, de plus en plus éveillé. Je secouais la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je caressais ses cuisses, longeant son flanc, prenant un sein en main et la regardais attentivement. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et elle lécha distraitement ses lèvres alors que je déposais des petits baisers sur son décolleté, remontant sur sa gorge vers son oreille.

- Mais j'ai une idée encore plus folle, ma chérie…

- Ah oui ? Hum… Il me tarde de l'entendre…

Un sourire langoureux se dessina sur sa bouche alors que son bassin dansait de plus en plus sensuellement contre le mien, éveillant toujours un peu plus mon érection.

- J'ai pensé que… Nous pourrions… Rester ici… Dans ce lit…

- Qu… Quoi ?

Ses hanches cessèrent tout mouvement alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur moi, perplexe.

- Tu veux dire… ? Rien de fou ?

- Juste toi et moi, dans ce lit.

- C'est une idée franchement bizarre !

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors qu'elle renversa notre position, s'installant à califourchon sur mon sexe à nouveau tendu à bloc.

- D'accord pour le lit, mon amour… Mais je mène la danse !

- Ça me convient totalement, miss Swan ! Tant que cette danse, tu la mène sur moi…

**...**

_* Titre trouvé par ma Siamoise, Popolove. Hommage à notre phrase… Euh, mythique ? Non… Euh, horripilante ? Oui, c'est mieux ! Donc, je disais, hommage à notre phrase horripilante by Stephenie Meyer, tome 4 de la Saga Twilight :P_

**...**

**Eh voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. La petit bu-bulle est là pour vous et me faire plaisir... Impressions, envie de lemons particuliers ou situations érotiques personnalisées ? Je suis à votre écoute ^^**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	18. Acte 15 Hot Breakfast

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Ouah, j'avoue que ça me fait trop bizarre d'être à l'heure pour poster mes chapitres... Moi qui d'habitude, n'arrive pas à m'organiser, ni à tenir en place un calendrier de poste digne de ce nom, je suis assez fière de moi et j'espère que vous serez heureuses de voir une alerte pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. C'est très gentil de votre part de penser à faire un petit signe de votre passage !**

**Merci à : **mel031, makeupgirl77 _(plus d'info sur le nombres de chapitres à la fin ^^)_, Grazie, Ludivine28, Sara XD, chewbacca77, SellyCullen, aelita48, ulkan13, Dex-DaZzLinG, anges0112, veronika crepuscule, SAMYSTERE, fan-par-hasard21, camille76260, sarinette60, Habswifes, Petitegrs, sexforlife, Lily-Rose-Bella, amlove, Galswinthe, Atchoum16 et à la dernière minute ma Popolove.

**Eh ouais, dans le dernier chapitre, on a rencontré une Tanya gentille, dîtes-moi si vous voulez qu'elle revienne dans un futur chapitre ;) En attendant, je vous laisse avec nos deux "cochons" comme on a pu les appeler dans une certaine review xD**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Chapter 15 - Hot breakfast**

Le nez dans le placard, je cherchais désespérément quoi mettre. Il faisait trop chaud pour un jean et aucune de mes jupes ne me tentaient aujourd'hui. J'avais passé, quelques instants plus tôt, mes sous-vêtements alors qu'Edward me répétait pour la centième fois de me dépêcher car il avait terminé le petit-déjeuner et que tout allait refroidir si je ne me décidais pas à m'habiller. Je lui avais bien fait la réflexion que je pouvais manger nue, que ça ne me dérangeait pas mais il avait balayé mon allusion de la main avant de sortir de la chambre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué d'être une femme qui prenait soin de son apparence, en toute circonstance !

- BELLA !

- Une minute, j'arrive ! Je suis toujours en sous…

- Je m'en fous ! Viens là !

Je passais tout de même, rapidement, un débardeur/bustier noir et une mini-jupe turquoise. Je rassemblais mes cheveux emmêlés en une queue de cheveux haute et me rendis rapidement dans la cuisine.

- Voilà, je suis là… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils une seconde avant de porter mon regard sur le fruit que mon homme tenait dans la main. Jusque là, rien d'anormal de le voir me tendre une banane mais…

Mon éclat de rire se répercuta dans toute la pièce quand je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas une simple banane. Je reconnus sans peine le godemiché, en forme de fruit, que j'avais acheté à l'insu de mon compagnon, lors de notre escapade à Las Vegas, la semaine précédente. Je ne lui avais pas dit car il trouvait, je cite _« Complètement débile d'avoir ça dans cette maison… »_

Devant le regard noir d'Edward, je tentais tant bien que mal à reprendre mon sérieux… En vain, bien entendu.

- Tu... Tu as trouvé ça où ?

- Dans la corbeille à fruit !

Je ne pus malheureusement pas empêcher mon rire de sortir, à nouveau, fortement de ma bouche. La mine sévère d'Edward était tout simplement hilarante. Il était entre la consternation, la colère et je voyais clairement une pointe de désir dans son regard. Cette dernière émotion était réellement constante entre lui et moi...

Je mordis ma lèvre furieusement pour faire taire mon rire alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, la mâchoire contractée, brandissant le godemiché dans ma direction dans un mouvement accusateur.

- Je suis désolée... Mais... J'arrive pas à…

- Bella, tu m'expliques ce que fout un putain de gode dans la corbeille à fruit ?

- Je...

J'inspirais profondément alors qu'un nouveau fou rire me montait aux lèvres.

- Imagine une seconde… Non mais… Tu imagines si un ami… Si Emmett était venu nous rendre visite… Tu le connais, il a toujours faim, il aurait vu une banane, il l'aurait prise et… Oh surprise !

- Alors, premièrement, Emmett demande toujours pour prendre la nourriture. Il n'attend pas toujours la réponse mais il est poli et demande. Et deuxièmement… Je ne me souvenais plus qu'elle… Enfin, qu'il était là…

Mes lèvres s'étiraient un peu plus alors qu'Edward secouait la tête, remuant toujours le sex-toy dans sa main vers moi.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire, sérieusement ! Et puis, je peux savoir ce qu'un gode fout dans cette maison, tout simplement ? Qui en a besoin ?

- Non… Tu as raison ! Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin ! J'ai une réplique originale formidable à la maison, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Toujours prête à l'emploi également et cent fois plus délicieuse… Que ce soit…

- Ouais, c'est ça, rattrape toi !

Je soupirais en secouant la tête, lasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait !

- Mais… Je l'ai acheté aux AVN… Je pensais que tu avais vu quand on a fait notre petit shopping. Même si je savais que ça te disait pas trop, j'ai pensé que tu avais laissé couler et voilà.

- Bon…

Il souffla brusquement, impatient.

- Je veux bien que tu en ais acheté un, même si tu n'en as pas besoin mais… Et je pense que ma question est légitime… Pourquoi tu l'as mis dans la corbeille à fruit ?

- Oh… Eh bien… J'ai dû… J'avais deux bananes dans mon sac et à notre retour, j'ai plus pensé au gode et… J'ai pas fait attention et je les ai certainement mise toutes les deux dedans.

Il secoua la tête alors que, pour mon plus grand soulagement, un sourire commençait à jouer sur ses lèvres. Il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi j'étais irrécupérable avant de me tendre le jouet en plastique.

- Bon, va ranger ça dans ta petite boite à jeux maintenant… Je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour, tu te trompes entre ça et une banane… Ou l'inverse…

- Eurk ! Edward, tu me mets de ces trucs en tête des fois !

Une lueur, que je ne commençais que trop bien à connaître éclaira soudainement un peu plus ses pupilles vertes incandescentes alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, un sourire en coin étendant légèrement un coin de sa délicieuse bouche que je rêvais d'embrasser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Je le vis vaguement poser le godemiché sur le comptoir avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus près, posant légèrement son index sur la base de mon cou avant de le faire glisser, sur le débardeur, s'arrêtant juste sous mon sein droit, me fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Je déglutis, un léger sourire flottant à mon tour sur ma bouche.

Ses doigts descendirent encore un peu plus, jusqu'au nœud attaché sur le devant de ma petite jupe.

- Il n'y a pas que dans ta tête que je mets des trucs... Et ce dont je parle, ce n'est pas seulement "des fois" mais tout le temps... Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

Dieu que j'adorais quand il me parlait comme ça, avec ce petit défi et cet allure de dépravé/pervers.

- Hum... Oui...

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt pour le petit-déj… Mais, à y repenser, je ne suis pas uniquement prêt pour ça…

Il tira sur l'élastique de ma jupe pour appuyer un peu sa virilité contre mon sexe, me révélant sa soudaine envie. Je mordillais ma lèvre, refusant de céder à mon envie de me jeter sur sa bouche après l'avoir débarrasser de tous ses vêtements.

- Ah oui ? Déjà ?

- Je suis toujours d'attaque... Mais là... Que choisir ? La survie de mon estomac ou bien...

- Ma survie ?

- Tu préfères qu'on te sauve toi, plutôt que moi ?

- Eh bien... Soit tu recules ton repas, soit je brûle dans une poignée de seconde... Alors, Masen ? La nourriture, tu peux toujours en trouver plus tard mais une bombe comme moi, que tu aimes plus que tout, tu penses en rencontrer une au coin de la rue ?

Je le vis en pleine réflexion alors que ses bras s'entouraient autour de ma taille et que ses grandes mains empaumaient mes fesses. Je réprimais un petit cri lorsqu'il me souleva et me fit m'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine, entre la pâte à tartiner et les gaufres toutes chaudes. Écartant mes jambes d'une tape de la main, il s'installa entre elles et commença à embrasser mon cou, mordiller ma clavicule alors que je renversais ma tête en arrière, mêlant mes doigts à sa tignasse soyeuse.

Ses mains, de plus en plus impatiente, étaient partout. Sur mes seins, dans mes cheveux, caressant délicatement mon cou avant de se frayer un chemin vers mon ventre pour enfin se poser sur mon intimité surchauffée et recouverte.

À bout de souffle, il s'écarta de ma bouche, m'envoyant un regard lubrique à souhait en léchant ma lèvre supérieure.

- Et si je faisais d'une pierre, deux coups ? Me nourrir de toutes les façons possibles ?

- Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me le proposer !

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos, repoussa quelques assiettes et couverts, selon le bruit et se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres après avoir retiré rapidement mon haut et l'avoir jeté à travers la pièce, derrière lui. Je passais mes mains fébriles sous son marcel noir, griffant légèrement la peau de son dos avant de venir caresser son ventre et déboutonnais la braguette de son jean.

Ses doigts impatients effleurèrent mon soutien-gorge, à la recherche de l'attache pour le dégrafer. Je secouais la tête, souriant contre ses lèvres. Il se recula et me regarda, avant de regarder dans le creux de ma poitrine.

- Tu sais que je déteste ce genre de soutien-gorge… Je me fais toujours avoir.

Je souris plus grandement alors que j'hochais la tête rapidement, descendant un peu son pantalon sur ses hanches étroites et relevant son T-shirt sur sa tête. Il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements superflus et m'allongea à demi sur la table, plongeant son visage et, plus particulièrement, sa bouche, sur ma poitrine rendue lourde par le désir qui me rongeait. Sa langue jouait délicieusement avec mes mamelons alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de produire une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Il se recula, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il me sourit avant de me faire me redresser. Je le regardais, perplexe.

Il chercha quelque chose dans mon dos avant de ramener le sex-toy devant moi. Il l'étudia un moment avant de me regarder avec une petite moue. J'haussais les épaules. L'innocence incarnée…

- On verra ça plus tard, si tu veux bien…

Je souriais alors qu'il balançait le bout de plastique derrière lui et qu'il se penchait à nouveau dans mon dos, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Je sais que tu me fais confiance alors tu vas m'écouter… C'est clair, Isabella ?

Je frissonnais de tout mon corps. Il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom entier, sauf quand il voulait se la jouer dominateur et j'étais loin d'être contre. J'hochais donc la tête, en forme d'assentiment.

- Tu vas fermer les yeux…

- Tu as trop regarder _9 semaines et demi*_, mon amour…

- Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis.

Je lui souriais en me penchant rapidement pour embrasser sa bouche et fermais les yeux. Alors que j'entendais du bruit et que je le sentais bouger contre moi, j'entrouvris une paupière.

Edward frappa gentiment ma cuisse, m'envoyant une onde de plaisir avec un avertissement.

- Ne me fais pas manger n'importe quoi… Tu sais ce dont j'ai…

Il ne me laissa pas finir et caressa mes lèvres avec ce que j'identifiais être un fruit… Un goût de banane, plus particulièrement. Je souris grandement, en essayant d'attraper le morceaux entre mes dents. Alors qu'il jouait toujours d'une main avec le fruit contre ma bouche, je sursautais tandis qu'il étalait quelque chose d'épais sur ma poitrine, tartinant le contour de mes tétons puis zigzaguant un chemin sur mon ventre jusqu'à la couture de mon dessous.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus du rebord de la table alors que j'avalais enfin le morceau de banane. Ses doigts prirent bientôt la place du fruit alors que je pouvais savourer le chocolat de la pâte à tartiner, qu'il était, j'en suis certaine, en train de dévorer sur mon buste. Je gémissais alors que, de mes deux mains, j'agrippais la sienne et lécher avec plus de ferveur le délicieux ingrédient qui recouvrait ses doigts. Il poussa un grognement sourd alors qu'il nettoyait assidument mon sein gauche.

Mon dernière sous-vêtement s'envola alors que je sursautais à nouveau en le sentant étaler quelque chose de frai sur mon pubis, quelque de beaucoup plus léger que la pâte à tartiner que je finissais en me léchant mes lèvres et en levant un peu plus le bassin pour permettre à la langue d'Edward de me laver complètement. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche furieusement et je me rendis compte que de la crème fouettée recouvrait mon sexe, quelques secondes auparavant.

Edward présenta un morceau de… gaufre à ma bouche que je m'empressais de manger.

Un pancake et une orange plus tard, il me présentait à nouveau ses doigts recouverts cette fois de miel. Je fis la grimace. Il savait que je détestais ça mais pour lui, je me forçais. Mes mains caressaient de temps à autre son corps et il était désormais complètement nu… Un millier de scénarios m'envahissait alors que j'imaginais tout ce que je pourrais faire avec le petit-déjeuner, sur son corps…

Son sexe toucha un instant le mien et je crus défaillir, prendre feu littéralement. Je mourrais de le sentir en moi mais je voulais aussi que notre petit jeu continue. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, alors que du sirop d'érable coulait le longs de mes lèvres, sur mon menton, tombant infailliblement sur ma poitrine, Edward me pénétra lentement. Nos langues s'entrelacèrent, à la recherche de l'autre et de nourriture.

Nous partageâmes une autre gaufre alors que nos sexes s'épousaient à la perfection. Sa dureté embrasant ma féminité alors que nos corps claquaient, collaient, glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

J'enroulais bientôt mes bras autour de son cou alors que ma bouche s'écrasait durement sur la sienne. Ses mains se plaquèrent fermement, dérapant de temps en temps, sur mes hanches pour imposer un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Nos cris et nos gémissements de plaisir envahissaient la pièce, résonnaient contre les murs. Notre étreinte était passionnée, sauvage.

Au bout de longues minutes… Peut-être bien des heures… Avec Edward, je perdais totalement la notion du temps et de l'espace. Alors que nos bassins se rencontraient une énième fois, claquant comme jamais l'un contre l'autre, nous vînmes dans un cri de jouissance commun. Il cria mon nom, j'hurlais le sien…

Mon front frappa son épaule lourdement alors que je sentais ses doigts caresser tendrement mon dos, suivant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je soupirais de bonheur alors qu'il fit s'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et qu'il me porta, marchant vers ce que je devinais être la salle de bain.

- C'était, assurément, le meilleur petit-déjeuner de ma vie entière…

Je souris, relevant la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes alors que l'eau tiède effaçait lentement les conséquences de notre repas.

…

- _« Tu es à moi, Isabella ! »_, tonna la voix rauque et pleine de désir d'Edward.

_Les deux bras en l'air, menottés à la rampe de l'escalier, Isabella portait son chemisier d'un blanc immaculé complètement déboutonné, révélant sa poitrine lourde de désir sortant de son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle non dégrafé, sa jupe noire stricte était enroulé autour de sa taille et elle n'avait plus qu'un seul de ses escarpins à talon._

_Edward, quant à lui, il avait beau être en action depuis plusieurs minutes, s'acharnant contre les vêtements de la jeune femme, l'embrassant, la léchant, la mordillant de partout et même, la pénétrant furieusement, il n'était pas aussi débridé. Sa chemise bleu ciel était convenablement boutonnée, son pantalon n'avait pas un seul pli de travers et son visage, bien que la lueur de désir au fond de ses yeux, était plutôt neutre._

_Si on ne voyait qu'Edward dans ce tableau, on aurait cru qu'il regardait simplement une œuvre d'art. Une simple peinture alors qu'en réalité, il se déchaînait depuis plusieurs heures sur Isabella. Baisers, mordillages… Ses doigts allaient et venaient alors qu'il ordonnait à la jeune femme de garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait besoin de voir le désir suintait de tous les pores de la demoiselle à qui il donnait tout, sauf ce qu'elle voulait le plus, depuis de longues heures._

_Isabella tentait de bouger de plus en plus vite son bassin contre la main de son partenaire. Elle était épuisée des trois orgasmes qu'il lui avait donné mais elle en voulait encore et encore. Ses bras la faisait souffrir, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, son cerveau avait déraillé depuis longtemps et son intimité palpitait à ne plus finir. Ses cris, ses gémissements, ses supplications envahissaient le hall de l'entrée de la demeure. Elle voulait bien plus que les doigts de son tyran. Elle le voulait complètement. Elle aurait voulu toucher sa peau, l'embrasser et lécher tout son corps mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne le pourrait pas avant un certain temps… Tout était trop et pas assez à la fois. Isabella n'en pouvait plus…_

_- « Dis-le, Isabella… Oui, dis que tu es complètement et totalement à moi… Dis qu'il n'y a que moi en qui tu peux avoir confiance pour t'attacher ainsi, pratiquement nue, offerte à moi… Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire sentir comme tu te sens… En confiance, libre, épanouie, désireuse de choses dont tu rougirais en temps normal… Il n'y a que moi… Dis-le, Isabella ! »_, susurra l'homme à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui criait encore une fois son plaisir…

L'image s'arrêta sur mon visage, entrouvrant les lèvres, prête à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Je soupirais et me tournais vers Edward, qui était assis confortement sur le canapé, fixant l'écran avec un très grand intérêt.

- Tu sais, je me suis dit…

- Bella, tu peux remettre, c'est l'un de mes passages favoris !

- Non parce que si je remets, tu ne vas pas m'écouter…

- Je… Bon, tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour avoir mis sur pause ?

Il se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me disais, donc, que ce serait pas mal de déménager.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu aimais la maison… Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas immense ni rien mais on a tout ce qu'il faut ici, non ?

- Eh bien… En fait, il manque quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

Je lui fis un immense sourire alors que je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Aussitôt, ses paumes encerclèrent ma taille et il posa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il manque pour notre bonheur total ?

- Oh, rien d'exceptionnel… Juste un étage… Avec un escalier…

- Hum… Ce serait effectivement une excellente idée de se prendre une maison avec un étage… J'aime l'idée…

Je souris alors qu'il me regardait amoureusement.

- Avec plus de pièces… Plus de chambres…

- Et un escalier, surtout ! J'ai vraiment adoré tourner cette scène…

Je désignais la télé d'un mouvement de tête et Edward approuva avant de m'embrasser doucement. Il s'étendit un peu plus sur le canapé, me prenant entre ses bras et me piquant la télécommande.

- Eh !

- Maintenant que tu m'as dit ce que tu avais envie, j'ai envie de t'entendre me dire à quel point tu ne peux te passer de moi et qu'il n'y a que moi qui te rends folle de désir…

_- « Oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oui, il n'y a que toi ! Rien que… Toi… Pour me faire vibrer comme ça ! »_.

Hurlais-je à travers l'écran, poussant tout de suite après un long cri de jouissance.

Je roulais des yeux avant de prendre un bouquin. J'en avais assez vu du film et si je continuais à nous regarder, je ne m'assurais pas de la survie de nos vêtements. Je n'étais pas prête à faire l'amour, encore une fois, avec Edward… La cinquième en à peine sept heures, ce serait peut-être un peu trop, non ?

**...**

_* La fameuse scène de la cuisine dans le film "9 semaines 1/2" avec Mickey Rourke et Kim Basinger. _

**...**

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre. Encore une fois, assez court mais ça devrait s'améliorer dans quelques chapitres ^^**

**D'ailleurs, en parlant de chapitre ! La fiction totale comptera 24 chapitres mais c'est sans compter les bonus ! Je pense que j'en ferais de temps en temps après l'arrêt de l'histoire car je suis vraiment beaucoup attaché à ces personnages et que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne finirais jamais cette fiction xD**

**Je vous retrouve d'ici une quinzaine de jours (d'ailleurs, faut que je me dépêche de prendre de l'avance ^^) et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre avec la petit bulle ;)**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**

**PS : Le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon organise un concours/awards pour les FanFictions et je suis nominée dans la catégorie "Best Lemon" avec ma fiction _Adultère_. Je vous invite donc à aller sur le site et voter pour votre fiction favorite. Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les concurrentes :D**


	19. Acte 16 Sex on the Beach

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de _Situations Erotiques_ !**

**Pas de longs discours mais comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos magnifiques reviews. Elles me font vraiment très plaisir !**

**Merci à : **lia3011, veronika crepuscule _(pour le déménagement, je dirais que c'est un peu les deux ! Projets futurs et le film les inspire ^^)_, Aubline, sarinette60, Ludivine28, chewbacca77 _(désolée pour le surnom mais oui, je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé xD)_, SellyCullen, Dex-DaZzLinG, Robangel, anges0112, fan-par-hasard21, ulkan13, Petitegrs, Lily-Rose-Bella, SAMYSTERE, aelita48, caro30, makeupgirl77 _(dans les bonus, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire... Je verrais en temps voulu ^^)_, Titie, bellardtwilight, Habswifes, camille76260, ousna, Grazie, Galswinthe, Atchoum16 et enfin, ma Popolove d'Amour !

**Alors, pour le dernier chapitre, oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture mais je tiens aussi à préciser qu'aucun ingrédients du petit-déjeuner d'Edward et Bella n'a été gâché ou jeté ^^**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**... **

**Sex on the Beach**

- Et pour combien de temps exactement ?

Je soupirais et rangeais les billets dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

- On verra bien, Em. J'ai pas encore pris les billets de retour… Ce sera uniquement quand Bella et moi aurons décidé de revenir.

- Et les tournages que je vous avais trouvé, j'en fais quoi ?

Je bus rapidement la dernière gorgée de la bière que je m'étais commandé quelques minutes plus tôt, en arrivant au bar avec Emmett, avant de me lever en apercevant Bella et Rosalie, revenir de leur tournée des boutiques. Mon ami fit de même et son visage pâlit en voyant le nombre de sac que sa petite-amie avait dans les mains.

Souriant à Bella, je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de lui prendre un sac ou deux.

- Alors ? Vous nous avez ruiné à ce que je vois ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas mon amour…

- Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ta carte n'a pas voulu passé dans le dernier magasin…

Rose tendait la carte en question à son compagnon alors qu'Emmett blêmissait encore un peu plus. Je souriais de plus en plus alors que Bella riait contre mon épaule et me demandait doucement ce que nous avions fait en les attendant.

- Rien de spécial. On a traîné, à droite et à gauche et on a fini par se poser quand on avait plus de magasins pour nous.

J'embrassais sa tempe avant d'encercler ses épaules et de regarder Emmett et Rosalie se quereller.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il avait plus de mille dollars sur cette carte ?

- Bah alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été rejeté dans le dernier magasin. Je n'ai pas fait tant d'achat que ça !

- Rose, à te voir avec tous ces sacs, on dirait que tu as cambriolé tous les magasins du centre ! Te fous pas de moi !

- Dis donc, toi, c'est qui qui voulait que je fasse le plein de nouvelles fringues ?

- Je t'ai seulement dit de te faire plaisir en achetant de nouveaux trucs… Pas de monter un magasin à domicile ! Quand auras-tu le temps de porter tout ça, tu peux me le dire ?

Je soupirais et regardais en coin ma compagne. Elle semblait amusée par l'échange de nos amis, tout comme moi.

- Et toi alors ? Pas de problème avec la carte de crédit ?

- J'ai fait moitié-moitié en fait. Et regarde, j'ai pas acheté tant de trucs. Je me suis juste un peu laisser aller chez Alice…

- C'est moi qui ait rémunéré les sous-vêtements ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te rappelle juste que c'est de ta faute s'ils finissent tous en morceaux !

Je ris et regardais une dernière fois nos amis avant d'essayer de leur faire comprendre que nous allions y aller. En vain, trop occupé à se disputer, ils ne faisaient pas attention à nous.

- Bon, j'enverrais un texto à Rosalie quand on arrivera à la maison. On va les laisser…

_- « Plus question que tu reprennes ma carte de crédit, Rose ! Je te préviens… Tu as dépenser plus de mille dollars en une journée ! »_, lança mon ami alors que nous nous éclipsions sans un bruit.

_- « T'es qu'un radin, Emmett Cullen ! »_, renchérissait Rosalie alors nous passions les portes battantes du centre commercial.

Nous déposions rapidement les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et fonçâmes à travers la ville pour rejoindre notre petit havre de paix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous enlaçâmes sur le canapé, une canette de soda dans la main.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un petit défilé pour te montrer la lingerie que je me suis trouvé ?

- Attend, je voudrais te parler d'un truc avant.

Elle acquiesça en silence et tourna la tête vers moi. Me cambrant légèrement, je sortis la petite pochette qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et la lui tendis, un sourire immense barrant mon visage. Les lèvres de ma douce s'étiraient délicatement alors qu'elle voyait le logo de l'agence de voyage puis, elle poussa un cri aigu, sautant à califourchon sur moi et bougeant ses hanches de droite à gauche, dansant comme une folle.

- Merci mon amour ! On part quand ? Combien de temps ? Et surtout où ?

Je ris de son enthousiasme et lui pris la pochette pour sortir les billets et lui tendre.

- Regarde par toi-même.

Elle agrippa ma nuque pour me déposer un baiser profond avant de s'écarter tout aussi vite et regarder les indications sur le billets d'avion. Elle fronça les sourcils et me lorgna d'un air moqueur.

- Les Îles Vierges ? Tu crois que ça nous correspond ?

Secouant la tête, mon sourire s'étendant toujours sur mon visage, je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant de lui expliquer.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas une destination prédestinée pour nous mais d'après la femme de l'agence, l'île Saint John, qui fait parti des Îles Vierges Américaines, est un petit coin tranquille. Ce n'est pas la plus grande île mais au moins, nous y serons plus tranquille. Peu d'habitant, et même les touristes préfèrent les Caraïbes ou le Brésil. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on aille dans un endroit calme, chaud, avec la mer à perte de vue.

- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! On…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un « O » parfait alors qu'elle reportait aussitôt son regard sur moi.

- On part dans deux jours ! Mais, les tournages ? J'avais aussi rendez-vous avec ma…

- Tu annules.

- Y'a pas la date de retour ?

- On ne sait pas si nous aurons envie de rentrer, qui sait ?

- Edward, je…

- Nous prendrons les billets de retour en temps voulu. Ça fait pratiquement un an que nous sommes ensemble, ça se fête. Et quoi de mieux que de célébrer nos premières vacances ensemble ?

Son regard se brouilla et elle enlaça à nouveau mon cou, déposant des petits baisers sur ma peau. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et le caressais lentement le dos, sous son débardeur.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

- Pas plus que moi…

Je la reculais et l'embrassais tendrement, prenant une de ses joues en coupe alors que l'autre continuait d'effleurer sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle me murmura, avant de m'embrasser avec un peu plus de passion :

- Impossible…

…

Allongés sur une chaise longue, le soleil brûlait nos corps. Bella était sur son transat depuis plusieurs heures et je l'avais rejoint il y a peu de temps. Sa peau brunissait à vue d'œil et, je peux vous assurer que je ne me gênais pas pour regarder _« l'évolution de son bronzage »_.

Son petit corps appétissant était agréablement moulé dans un bikini blanc. La courbe de ses seins était bien mise en valeur et lorsqu'elle s'était fait bronzé le dos, j'avais joué les mateurs en regardant ses fesses adorablement cachés sous cette fine couche de tissu. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et ses énormes lunettes de soleil caché presque entièrement son visage.

- Arrête de me mater comme ça !

- Je ne te mate absolument pas…

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je te jure ! Je fais juste attention que tu ne prennes pas de coup de soleil, bébé. Ça ne serait pas génial pour nos vacances que tu ne puisses plus bouger et que tu deviennes aussi rouge qu'un homard en train de cuir.

- Je serais toujours la femme la plus canon de l'île, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris en me redressant sur la chaise longue et posant une main sur son ventre plat et brûlant.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Que dirais-tu d'aller nous baigner un peu ? Il n'y a personne et en plus, de la terrasse du restaurant d'hier, j'ai trouvé une petite crique où nous pourrons être encore plus tranquille…

Ma douce soupira avant de se redresser, elle aussi et se lever, étirant ses bras vers le haut. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de sa taille et de déposer un rapide baiser sur son décolleté. Lorsqu'elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou, je m'empressais de faire glisser mes paumes sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et de la porter vers la mer d'un bleu transparent.

Deux enfants étaient en train de monter un château de sable pendant que les parents étaient, soit en train de dormir pour le père de famille, soit en train de lire pour la femme.

_Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont mordues de bouquin et d'histoire à l'eau de rose ?_

- Edward, si tu as l'intention de faire ce que je pense que tu veux faire vu que ce matin, je t'ai laissé tomber, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Je te préviens, y'a des enfants et…

Je la fis taire d'un baiser alors que je nous faisais rentrer rapidement dans l'eau turquoise. Bella riait aux éclats alors que je mordillais son cou et lui murmurais à quel point je détestais le soleil, ce matin, lorsqu'elle l'avait préféré à moi.

J'agrippais ensuite sa taille et la séparais rapidement de moi, la jetant dans l'eau tiède. Elle hurla et me balança une gerbe d'eau lorsqu'elle fut de retour à la surface. Nous jouâmes de longues minutes ainsi et plus le temps passait et plus je l'amenais à rejoindre cette petite partie secrète de l'île, où j'espérais que rien ni personne ne nous dérangerait durant les prochaines heures.

Bella nageait avec grâce alors que je la coursais, attrapant ses pieds pour la refaire venir à moi, l'embrassant et la laissant repartir à petites brasses. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans mon dos, jambes encerclées autour de ma taille et bras m'étranglant pratiquement. Elle jouait à déposer des baisers dans mon cou et à mordre mes épaules, l'une après l'autre. J'accélérais autant que possible dans l'eau.

Trébuchant sur je ne sais quoi dans les profondeurs de l'eau, je nous fis tomber en avant. J'entendis vaguement le cri de ma belle avant d'attraper son visage en coupe et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, toujours la tête sous l'eau. Nos langues entrèrent en contact alors que nous refaisions surface. Cette fois, Bella se plaqua contre mon torse et ramena ses jambes autour de mes hanches, enlaçant mon cou pendant que j'entourais mes bras fermement sur sa taille. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant que je nous faisais sortir rapidement de la mer.

Bella s'amusait à me torturer, provoquant une friction intense et sensuelle entre nos deux corps de plus en plus excités. Elle ne semblait plus avoir conscience du monde qui nous entourait, comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne sentais que ses courbes parfaites contre mon corps en ébullition, le sable brûlant sous mes pieds et ses mains allant et venant dans ma tignasse et sur ma nuque.

Arrivée au milieu de la plage, ma douce se détacha de moi, mettant ses pieds au sol avant de courir vers le fond de la petite crique, près d'un immense rocher. Elle me lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule avant de se remettre à courir, me mettant au défit de l'attraper. Je secouais la tête alors que je me lançais déjà à sa poursuite. Je grognais lorsqu'elle me feinta une première puis une seconde fois, riant à nouveau aux éclats en voyant la frustration sur mon visage.

Je me laissais tomber sur le sable, assis, les genoux repliées, mes bras croisés dessus et ma tête contre mes avant-bras.

- J'abandonne ! T'es trop forte pour moi, bébé. Une vraie sauterelle !

Je souris sous cape alors que je la voyais arriver vers moi, le pas dansant de sa victoire. Un immense barrait son visage alors qu'elle m'improvisait une petite danse de la joie.

- Je suis la meilleure ! Je suis la meilleure ! Eh ouais, c'est moi la meill… AH !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse sans rendre compte je me relevais et agrippais sa taille de mes deux bras et mordais gentiment son cou. Je laissais traîner ma langue le long de sa clavicule, remontant lentement sa gorge avant de venir mâchouiller l'arrière de son oreille.

- Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, ma chérie… Comme si moi, j'allais abandonner… J'ose espérer que tu me connais mieux que ça…

Elle déglutis avant de reculer sa tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, pendant que ses mains partaient de mes épaules, caressant délicatement mon buste (m'envoyant un mille de frissons dans tout le corps), et passant ses doigts entre la couture de mon short de bain et ma peau. Je déglutis, mes yeux changeant certainement de couleur sous l'envie féroce et subite qui monta en moi.

Bella pencha la tête et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ma bouche, prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- Oh que oui, je te connais, Edward Masen… Et je sais exactement ce à quoi tu penses, ce que tu désires et… Ce que nous allons faire d'ici quelques secondes.

Elle lécha une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de me pousser à m'asseoir sur le sable et de se poser, à cheval, sur mes cuisses. Mes mains empaumèrent immédiatement ses fesses et je la plaquais plus durement contre moi alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Mon visage se pencha de lui-même et j'attrapais un de ses tétons déjà tendu entre mes dents, à travers le tissu humide de son maillot de bain. Je mourrais d'envie de la voir, étalée sur ce sable brûlant, nue et offerte à moi et à mes yeux qui ne pourraient jamais se rassasier d'elle et de sa beauté unique et naturellement envoûtante. Ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage d'ange et sa peau vibrante d'envie pour moi, ses yeux m'implorant de la soulager du trop plein de désir qui nous habitait.

Je retins cependant mon envie et continuais mes caresses alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours à califourchon sur moi.

- Edward…

Son gémissement me fit grogner légèrement contre son sein alors qu'une de mes mains allait se perdre sous la culotte de son maillot. Elle était déjà plus que prête pour moi et j'accentuais les succions de ma bouche sur son mamelon érigé. Mon sexe se gonflait de plus en plus et je bénis ma belle lorsqu'elle me rendit la pareille et que ses doigts fins et doux s'infiltrèrent dans mon short.

Nos bouches se rejoignirent alors que je détachais avec un certain empressement son haut de bikini. Mes lèvres et ma langue se rassasiaient de sa poitrine délicieuse alors que nos bassins rencontraient la main de l'autre qui nous donnait du plaisir.

À bout de patience, Bella soupira de plaisir et posa ses paumes à plat sur mon torse, me forçant à m'allonger. Elle leva juste suffisamment ses hanches, à mon image pour retirer la dernière barrière qui contenait nos envies mutuelles. Ma verge se dressait dans toute sa gloire et je frémis d'anticipation en voyant ma diablesse se lécher les lèvres en regardant le jouet de sa convoitise. Pour ma part, je fixais sa poitrine avec ferveur. Ça devait être la partie de son corps que je préférais… Non… Non, en fait…

TOUT en elle me rendait dingue et complètement fou d'elle. Je ne désirais pas seulement une partie d'elle. Je désirais tout d'elle. Son corps, son cœur, son âme… Tout.

Je sifflais de bonheur alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long de mon sexe, lentement mais le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Mes paupières essayaient tant bien que mal de rester ouvertes et je voyais que Bella avait la même difficulté que moi pour garder quelques sens en alerte, au cas où.

Ma belle continua de se mouvoir sur moi alors que je bougeais lentement mes hanches vers elle, pour une rencontre encore plus… Approfondie. Ses mains vinrent dans son dos, se poser sur mes cuisses, me lançant une vue plus que ravissante de ses seins tressautant sous ses mouvements et de mon sexe allant et venant dans le sien bouillonnant. Mes mains agrippèrent, possessives, ses hanches. Mes pouces caressant sa peau si pouce et si chaude.

- Hmm… Edward, je…

- Oui, bébé…

Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent alors qu'un de mes pouces se déplaçait pour venir taquiner son bouton de plaisir gonflé. Ses parois se resserrèrent aussitôt autour de moi et je faillis venir en une seconde. Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes, elle entrelaça nos deux et plongea son regard chocolaté incandescent dans le mien. Elle se pencha, collant sa poitrine contre mon torse et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses hanches venaient toujours contre les miennes alors que mon bassin allait de plus en plus durement à sa rencontre.

Mes doigts tracèrent distraitement le long de sa colonne avant qu'elle ne se redresse et nous fasse redoubler l'allure. Je ne retenais plus mes grognements de plaisir et Bella gémissait sans honte pour le désir qu'elle prenait de notre union.

Dans un dernier effort, haletant, je me redressais et empoignais ses fesses pour la faire venir à ma rencontre encore plus rapidement et plus férocement. Après plusieurs poussés intenses, nous vînmes en même temps, étouffant le cri de l'autre entre nos lèvres.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma respiration était plus haletante que jamais et je serrais Bella contre moi alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille sous la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'après-midi. Mon amour embrassait chaque parcelle de mon visage, un sourire de plaisir sur la bouche alors que je caressais tendrement son dos et ses cheveux. Le sable me grattait le dos et, quand je n'en peux plus, je nous relevais dans un geste souple et nous jetais dans la mer pour nous rincer.

- Eh bien, mon cher Monsieur Masen… Si je m'y étais attendu !

- Tu t'y étais préparée…

- C'est rare que tu proposes de le faire là où plusieurs personnes auraient pu nous voir.

- Tu me rends mauvais… Je le dis, Bella Swan, tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma personne.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment horrible ! Le diable personnifié ! Qu'attends-tu pour me fuir, moi et mes mauvaises ondes ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant et approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

- Jamais tu ne m'éloigneras de toi, petite Diablesse !

…

- Je te déteste !

Je souris en sortant de la salle de bain, un tube de crème apaisante dans la main. Je retenais le rire qui me montait à la bouche lorsque je vis ma douce, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Ramène pas ta fraise ici, sous peine de recevoir tout ce qui me passe sous la main !

- J'aurais peur si tu pouvais bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe et sors de cette chambre !

Je soupirais et m'avançais vers le lit, grimaçant en regardant la peau plus que rougie du dos de ma Bella. Elle devait vraiment souffrir le martyre mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir complètement responsable. Elle n'avait qu'à mettre de la crème solaire, comme je lui avais répété cent fois avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Mais, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

_- « C'est bon Edward ! Je n'ai jamais de coup de soleil, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! »_, avait-elle hurlé avant de sortir de la pièce et de patienter dans le salon de la suite.

Notre petite escapade vers la crique isolée n'était pas responsable, nos activités intenses non plus. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être si bornée et têtue.

- La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras peut-être.

- Fais gaffe ! Te lance pas dans le fameux _« je te l'avais dit »_ sinon, je ne réponds plus de mes actes, Edward !

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, Bella. Et je serais toi, je serais gentil avec moi… Je suis le seul à pouvoir te soulager !

- Comme si j'avais envie de sexe, là, maintenant…

Je secouais une nouvelle fois la tête avant de poser la crème sur la table de nuit, d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller ouvrir les persiennes, laissant entrer le soleil de midi dans la pièce.

- Je déteste le soleil ! Foutu traître…

- Dis donc, tu détestes bien du monde, ce matin, ma douce Bella.

- Toi, je te parle pas ! C'est à cause de toi si je ressemble à une écrevisse ! Je te déteste, Masen et je te conseille de trouver de quoi t'occuper aujourd'hui car il est hors de question que je te vois… C'est ta faute si je… AH !

J'appliquais le plus délicatement possible la crème sur son dos mais, visiblement, ma douceur n'était pas assez poussé, vu le cri de douleur qu'elle venait de pousser. Elle me repoussa sans ménagement avant de bondir hors du lit. Bondir très très lentement…

Je la retrouvais devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, sa gorge également… Le pire venait ensuite. Sa poitrine était complètement écarlate et je souffrais pour elle. Son ventre était aussi très rouge. Ses cuisses semblaient cuire et son dos n'était pas vraiment mieux. Seuls ses fesses et l'arrière de ses jambes avaient été épargné par le soleil.

Je me plaçais dans son dos, caressant le plus délicatement possible ses bras. J'embrassais doucement sa nuque avant de la regarder à travers le miroir.

- Pour moi, tu es la plus ravissante des petites écrevisses, bébé…

Je lui souris et l'enlaçais précautionneusement, me collant dans son dos pour lui transférer un peu de ma fraîcheur.

- Ouais, c'est ça… En tout cas, tu peux toujours courir pour coucher avec l'écrevisse ! Va plutôt te chercher un thon au bar de la plage, je veux plus te voir !

Je secouais, encore une fois, la tête, amusée par sa répartie avant qu'elle ne fonce à nouveau dans la chambre et se jette sous la couette, hurlant un nouvelle fois de douleur. Je me précipitais dans la pièce et, après avoir enlever délicatement la couette de sur ma compagne, j'attrapais la crème et recommençais à lui en passer dans le dos, essayant de la faire moins souffrir possible.

Elle commença à baragouiner des choses dans un demi-sommeil, m'accusant d'être le responsable de tous ses malheurs et me répétant qu'elle me détestait.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma petit crevette…

**...**

**Alors, étrangement, pour ce chapitre, j'ai aimé tout sauf le lemon (allez comprendre) mais j'espère que vous serez satisfaite quand même et qu'il ne sera pas trop loupé !**

**Je tiens à préciser pour les personnes qui lisent mon autre fiction _"Comme son Père"_, le chapitre est en bonne progression mais je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire ces prochains jours car c'est la fin de mes vacances à Paris en compagnie de ma Siamoise et que je vais bientôt rentrer chez, retrouver ma famille après un mois d'absence et fêter mon anniversaire ^^**

**Enfin bon, je vous raconte pas plus ma vie et je vous donne rendez-vous vers le 5 ou 6 octobre :)**

**Je souhaite une bonne rentrée (avec un peu de retard) à tous ceux qui vont à la fac ou au lycée ou bien qui reprenne le boulot, tout simplement !**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à appuyer et à faire éclater la petite bu-bulle :D**

**A très bientôt. **

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	20. Acte 17 Sexy Pictures

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Je suis choquée de moi même pour les deux postes successifs que j'effectue cette semaine (_Comme son Père _et _Situations __Érotiques_). Bon, ne vous habituez pas, je pense pas refaire cette "chose incroyable" dans un futur proche ^^**

**Merci à : **Petitegrs _(bonne chance pour tes semaines sans internet ! XD)_, fan-par-hasard21, makeupgirl77, Ludivine28, veronika crepuscule _(pour tout te dire, le rendez-vous que Bella avait n'avait pas d'importance... Désolée mais pas de gynéco... Pas Encore ! ;))_, lia3011, Dex-DaZzLinG, ulkan13, Aubline, anges0112, SAMYSTERE, bellardtwilight, camille76260, Liki0da, ousna _(je confirme pour les vacances, malheureusement, elles sont déjà finies :( )_, Galswinthe, Lily-Rose-Bella, Atchoum16, Robangel, Grazie.

**Allez ! C'est fini les vacances pour nos deux petits acteurs ! Il est grand temps de se remettre au travail, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**... **

**Sexy Pictures**

_- « Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ? »_, demandai-je à la blonde qui me servait de meilleure amie depuis des années.

- _« Il ne veut que des brunes ! Va savoir pourquoi, il est comme ça… C'est peut-être un fétichiste ou alors, il a eu une mauvaise expérience avec une blonde et depuis, nous en pâtissons toutes mais… Bella, tu es ma dernière chance ! »_, geignait-elle alors qu'elle me balançait ce qui devait être une robe mais qui ressemblait plus à un morceau de tissu déchiré.

- _« Oh et, si j'accepte, tu crois que je vais porter ça ? »_, pouffai-je, lui renvoyant le vêtement aussi vite qu'il était apparu face à moi.

Ma colocataire soupira fortement, visiblement énervée par mon comportement.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas mon genre. Enfin, ça ne l'était plus. Depuis que Tanya m'avait appris à m'ouvrir, au sens littéral comme au figuré, je ne jouais plus souvent les saintes-ni-touche. Au contraire, j'étais quelqu'un qui assumait pleinement sa sexualité débridée et ça ne me gênait en aucun cas de sortir avec des bouts de tissus, plaqué uniquement sur mes fesses et sur ma poitrine. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne le sentais pas.

- _« Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu avais quelqu'un sous la main, sans me demander l'autorisation avant ?_ », m'informai-je, alors que je reprenais la robe en pleine tête et évitais une chaussure à talon aiguille de justesse.

- _« Ce gars… Masen… Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est un Dieu sur pattes ? Que dès que tu le vois, tu te mets à genoux et que tu ferais tout pour lui et lui donner un sourire qui dit à lui seul « Je vais te baiser toute la nuit et tu vas en demander encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je te fasse oublier ton propre nom ! » ? Tu me crois, hein ? »_, lança-t-elle, en même temps que la deuxième chaussure.

- _« Bon, imaginons que je te crois pour Monsieur Je-te-baise-jusqu'à-ce-que-tu-oublies-ton-nom… Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller là-bas, moi ? Tu peux pas te faire une teinture ? »_, rageai-je, alors que je savais d'or et déjà qu'elle avait gagné, rien qu'à la maigre description qu'elle m'avait donné de ce type.

Bah quoi, j'avais bien le droit de voir à quoi il ressemblait, quand même, non ?

- _« Pas le temps ! Alors, Bella, tu acceptes ? », _me supplia-t-elle, venant prendre fermement mes épaules et me fixant d'un regard si désespérée que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire non.

Je soupirais pour la forme et marmonnais mon consentement. Improvisant une petite danse jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, elle se retourna, faisant des mouvements peu orthodoxes avec un clin d'œil.

- _« Tu verras Bella, tu me remercieras ! »_

- _« Je vois pas pourquoi ! Tu veux que je me fasse prendre en photo par un gars dont je ne connais que le nom… Un fétichiste des brunes et que sais-je encore ! Je te jure que s'il m'arrive un truc… »_, commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'arrête dans ma lancée.

- _« Le moindre malheur qu'il puisse t'arriver, c'est hurler de plaisir… Oh et au fait, ne met pas de sous-vêtement… Tu devras les enlever de toute façon ! »_, me dit-elle avant un dernier clin d'œil, en sortant de la chambre.

Poussant un énième soupire, je grimaçais devant le… truc qui devait me servir de vêtement. Je secouais la tête et ouvrais mon armoire, sortant un jupe en jean avec un débardeur blanc. J'enfilais tout de même un string avant de passer mes pieds dans les engins de la mort qu'étaient mes chaussures et prenais mon sac avant de passer la porte de notre appartement, direction le métro.

…

- _« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_, criai-je dans le grand hangar où devait avoir lieu la séance photo avec ce Masen.

Ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça de prendre le métro, surtout à cette heure de pointe où tous les hommes essayaient de passer discrètement leurs mains baladeuses sous votre jupe. J'avais remercié ma soudaine pudeur pour ne pas avoir porté le tissu que Tanya avait prévu pour moi. Je me serais faite quasiment violé entre deux sièges ou sur l'une des barres, sans compter que j'aurais pu me faire plaquer furieusement contre la porte vitrée du wagon.

Je frissonnais de dégoût.

J'étais peut-être libérée mais jamais je ne ferais l'amour devant quiconque. J'étais pour les positions et les endroits les plus farfelus mais à une certaine limite !

- _« Ouhou ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, ici ? »_, demandai-je à nouveau, élevant un peu plus la voix.

Un bruit dans le fond de l'immense pièce se fit entendre et je suivais le chemin.

J'écarquillais les yeux face à ce qui se présentait devant moi. Trois blocs, formant chacun l'intérieur d'une pièce, avaient été aménagé dans un coin. Sur le côté, je vis également une table avec plusieurs accessoires dessus, tel un appareil photo, plusieurs objectifs, un ordinateur portable et d'autres choses que je n'identifiais pas. Un trépied se dressait juste à côté de la table et trois autres, agrémentés d'une sorte de parapluie noir, faisaient face au différentes pièces improvisées.

Je fronçais les sourcils en avançant lentement, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant ce Masen des yeux ou bien un assistant. En fait, n'importe qui !

Reportant mon attention sur les « pièces », je me faisais une soudaine idée du genre de séance que j'allais avoir. Pas de fond fleuri avec un beau ciel bleu et un semblant de soleil. Pas de cadre romantique, avec un coucher de soleil, des vagues et des galets, faisant croire que la personne qui posait été à la plage.

Non, nous étions loin du compte… Très très loin !

La première était sans aucun doute la plus sobre. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait en son milieu. Ses draps noirs ressortaient avec les montants dorés du lit et les coussins choisis de la même couleur. Au centre du matelas, qui semblait vraiment ferme mais moelleux, se trouvait une rose rouge parfaite. Ses pétales étaient telles que de loin, j'aurais presque cru que c'était une fausse. La tapisserie de la pièce était dans les même ton sombre et doré que le lit et faisait ressortir du décor, une sensualité sans pareille.

La seconde augmentait d'un cran. En fait, il s'agissait simplement d'une salle de bain avec une immense baignoire mais aussi une cabine de douche juste à côté, un lavabo et un petit meuble où deux rangées de serviettes, noires et blanches, étaient installés. Le sol était carrelé, comme les faux murs. Une simple mais parfaite rose rouge ornait, encore une fois, en décoration, dans un petit vase assez fin pour passer la longue tige, sur le petit meuble de rangement. Des produits de beauté étaient également installé autour de la grande baignoire à remous.

Et enfin, la dernière et non la moindre. Celle qui aurait fait jouir n'importe quelle obsédée…

Une pièce totalement rouge sang. Pleins d'accessoires que je n'identifiais pas étaient suspendu sur l'un des trois murs tandis qu'une sorte de banc était posé au centre de la pièce. Un énorme X en métal auquel le bout était agrémenté de liens ornait un des murs. Et le dernier murs était vide de tout objet, sauf là encore, une petite console avec un fin vase noir et un cœur de pétales de rose noir charbon, ressortant sur la couleur des murs chauds.

Je déglutissais difficilement en identifiant, tout de même, certains accessoires de la dernière pièce.

_J'allais réellement tué ma colocataire qui ne m'avait pas informé quelle genre de séance de photo s'était ! Il aurait bien été évident que j'aurais jamais accepté ! Et même pour Monsieur Je-te-baise-machin-truc…_

Secouant la tête, je regardais à nouveau partout autour de moi, pour voir si quelqu'un était là mais, ne voyant toujours pas signe de vie, j'inspirais avant de tourner les talons et de me ruer le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie du hangar.

- _« Alors on prend peur devant un décor, mademoiselle ! »_, susurra une voix veloutée dans mon dos alors que j'atteignais presque les deux portes lourdes de la sortie.

Grimaçant légèrement, je me retournais, utilisant un grand sourire forcé.

- _« Dois-je comprendre que je dois me trouver un nouveau modèle ? »_, me taquina-t-il, face à mon expression qui devait être hilarante pour lui et totalement gênante pour moi.

Bon Dieu, Tanya avait totalement menti ! Ce mec était… Il n'était pas canon… Non, je ne pouvais pas dire ça !

C'était une insulte !

Ce mec était un Dieu, doublé d'un Apollon, croisé avec un Adonis et tout ça mélangé à un sexe géant. Ajoutez à cela des foutus cheveux cuivrés coiffé à la _Sortie-d'une-baise-mais-j'en-demande-encore_, des yeux vertes intenses qui hurlaient _Je-vais-te-bouffer-toute-crue_, et une bouche _Putain-il-me-la-faut_.

Donc, non, ce mec n'était pas simplement canon. Il n'y avait pas assez de mot pour le décrire, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Superbement beau ? Délicieusement séduisant ? Magnifiquement canon ? Sublimement parfait ? Incroyablement sexy ? Foutrement hot ? Diablement orgasmique ?

Un putain de mâle quoi ! Une espèce en voie de disparition ! Ce gars avait survécu à son extinction et il était le seul spécimen à tremper votre string sans rien faire et à faire monter cette envie incroyable en restant debout, face à vous, juste en vous regardant.

Je me demandais un instant si j'étais aussi navrante que tout le monde pourrait penser en lisant mes pensées mais j'étais persuadé que chaque femme du monde (et même les hommes, certainement) réagirait comme je le fais.

Bon, peut-être que certaines arriveraient à bégayer quelques mots mais moi, je me contentais de le regarder, la bouche légèrement ouverte, à espérer qu'il fasse un pas et me prenne sauvagement contre la porte du hangar avant de se précipiter avec moi dans la salle de jeu improvisée pour poursuivre dans le lit et finir sous la douche avant de nous envelopper dans une eau bouillante dans le jacuzzi. J'espérais aussi que la bave ne coulerait pas le long de mon menton mais ça, je n'étais pas sûre que ça n'arriverait pas.

- _« Mademoiselle ? »_, souriait la Divinité qui me faisait face.

Bordel, sa voix était plus onctueuse qu'une mousse au chocolat, agrémenté de chantilly maison, saupoudré de pépite de chocolat avec des amandes en morceaux.

_Bon sang, Bella, active avant qu'il ne te jette dehors face à cette tête de cul que tu lui fais !_

Je secouais la tête, fermais la bouche et clignais plusieurs fois des paupières. Qui sait, peut-être que j'étais en train de rêver ? Ou plus réaliste, je venais d'avoir une crise cardiaque et je me trouvais au paradis en compagnie de l'Ange de la Débauche !

- _« Je… Je suis… Photo ! »_, bafouillais-je, lamentablement.

_Bravo Bella, franchement, tu ne pouvais pas paraitre encore plus abrutie…_

Ma conscience commençait à me taper sur le système. Bon, ok, je n'avas pas été des plus cohérente et loquace mais j'étais certaine qu'il avait l'habitude. Enfin, du moins, j'espérais, sinon je pouvais dire adieu à tous les scénarios qui tournaient dans mon cerveau depuis maintenant une éternité.

- _« C'est Tanya qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de moi, me jaugeant du regard.

- _« Euh… Ouais… Elle a dit un truc du style que vous… Préfériez les brunes… Enfin, que vous dîtes non aux blondes… »_, lançai-je, avec énormément de mal, des tremolos dans la voix alors qu'il passait une main sur le bas de mon dos afin de me pousser vers les box aménagés, au fond du hangar.

Nous ne dîmes pas un mot avant qu'il ne m'amène dans une pièce où se trouvait un grand porte-vêtement. Une coiffeuse était allumé, avec un million de produit et maquillage dessus. Un miroir à pied se trouvait juste à côté de la porte et le sol était recouvert d'un immense tapis noir.

Rien que dans cette pièce, je pouvais avoir cinquante scénarios supplémentaires à ajouter pour ma liste de jeux avec le Sexy Photographe.

- _« Bon, je te laisse te mettre à l'aise. Quand tu te sens prête, tu mets la première tenue… Tu verras, les numéros sont marqué sur les housses de vêtements. Maquille-toi un peu plus et lâche tes cheveux. Je t'attends. »_, me dit-il avant de m'envoyer un sourire _Bordel-tu-n'as-aucune-idée-du-plaisir-que-je-peux-te-donner_ et de sortir de la pièce.

Je soupirais de soulager, pouvant enfin respirer comme je le voulais. Cet homme allait avoir ma mort sur la conscience, je vous le dis, je vous le répète et je le répéterais encore et encore… Jusqu'à mon trépas.

Lâchant mes cheveux, comme il me l'avait demandé, je passais mes mains dedans, leur donnant le plus de volume possible avant de déposer de la laque par-dessus. J'affirmais un peu plus mon regard avec du noir, rendant mes yeux plus charbonneux et empli de désir. Après tout, vu les pièces installés, je n'allais pas jouer le remake de _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie_ ou alors, Laura Ingalls n'était plus la sage fillette avec ses nattes qui s'asseyait sur les genoux de son père pour lui apprendre comment elle était monter à cheval…

Là, elle enfourcherait plutôt un homme…

_Complètement barrée !_

J'eus un faible rire et approuvais les dire de ma conscience avant de prendre la housse du premier vêtement. Me mordant la lèvre, je me retenais de vérifier les autres tenues. Mieux valait garder la surprise.

Je me déshabillais entièrement et rapidement avant d'enfiler le soutien-gorge noir balconnet, le string qui allait avec et le pull noir en grosse laine qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je ne fis pas cas du fait qu'il n'y ait pas de bas…

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, une dernière touche de gloss et de eye-liner et j'ouvrais rapidement la porte.

Je restais un instant au pas de la porte, admirant l'adorable et sexy fessier de mon photographe alors qu'il était penché sur le lit, un genou sur le matelas. Son jean noir serré tombait sensuellement sur ses hanches, dévoilant la ceinture de son boxer de marque. Son T-shirt noir était remonté, probablement involontairement, sur son dos et laissait découvrir un bout de sa peau légèrement bronzé.

Dieu que son petit cul était appétissant !

Il dût sentir ma présence car il se redressa rapidement et se tourna vers moi.

Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il soit encore plus fantasmique que tout à l'heure ? Avec ce Masen, je n'avais pas de doute.

- _« Tu es à l'aise avec la tenue ? »_, demanda-t-il alors que j'hochais la tête et avançais lentement vers lui, mes talons claquant sur le sol. _« Bien, elle te va à merveille. Nous allons commencer la séance, si tu veux bien. »_

Comme si j'allais dire non !

- _« Où est-ce que tu me veux ? »_, minaudai-je, le regardant dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu.

- « _Sur le lit. »_, lança-t-il d'un voix rauque alors qu'il se déplaçait, sans me lâcher du regard. _« Je veux que tu te mettes assise sur le lit, pour le moment et je te dirais te changer de position au fur et à mesure que j'aurais ce que je veux. Ok ? »_

- _« Pas de soucis, je suis à tes ordres ! »_, répondis-je avant de prendre place sur le matelas, tout aussi accueillant que je l'avais pensé quelques minutes plutôt, en le voyant pour la première fois.

Masen régla quelques petites choses sur son appareil, zooma, prit quelques clichés, s'approchait et se reculait, réglait les lumières et venait même arranger mes cheveux ou descendre lentement la manche du long pull. Il me demandait de prendre des positions, des attitudes, des petites moues et me souriait à chaque fois, me répétant que je me débrouillais bien. Il me parlait naturellement, me demandant si c'était ma première fois et me félicitant de bien jouer avec son objectif.

- _« Au fait, moi, c'est Bella. »_, me présentai-je avec presque une heure de retard alors qu'il me demandait de me lever et d'enrouler mes bras vers le haut, sur l'une de colonne du lit.

- _« Et moi, Edward… Tu pourrais juste un tout petit peu écarter les jambes ? Voilà. Et ton visage, penche-le un peu vers l'avant et regarde-moi comme si tu voulais me faire passer un message. »_, m'orientait-il, prenant toujours des photos en rafale.

- _« Quel genre de message veux-tu que je t'envoie ? »_, susurrai-je, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- _« Plus besoin de message, ma belle. Cette lueur et ce petit sourire, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! »_, répondit-il, la voix encore plus enroué qu'avant.

Penche-toi ! Souris ! Ferme les yeux ! Embrase l'objectif ! Envoie un message ! Les ordres s'enchaînaient et Edward avait déjà pris plus d'une centaine de photos avant de s'approcher de moi pour les plans plus serrés. Il ajusta la lumière, déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, me souriant et m'encourageant, encore et toujours.

- _« Ok, c'est très bon, Bella ! Tu fais ça comme une pro. On va retourner au plan moins serré et je viens de penser… Mets une de tes jambes sur le matelas, penche-toi légèrement et agrippe le bas de ton pull pour le faire descendre un maximum. Les manches tombent presque complètement de tes épaules… Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait ! Ne bouge plus. »_

Je fis exactement ce qu'il me demandait avant de monter complètement sur le lit, prenant poses suggestives sur poses aguicheuses. Je ne posais plus que pour lui. Je le séduisais lui, à travers son objectif. Je suivais ses directives, je lui obéissais complètement. Il aurait très bien pu me demander d'enlever mon pull et mes sous-vêtements, ne gardant que mes escarpins, je l'aurais fait. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que je sois à lui et que je ne me penche sur le lit, dans la même position qu'il était à mon retour dans le hangar.

Je le voulais tellement !

Pour ma plus grande frustration, il finit sur les clichés de moi, sur le ventre, les jambes croisées en l'air, la rose devant moi. Me tendant sa main, il m'aida à me relever, repassa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et me fit un clin d'œil avant de me demander de mettre la seconde tenue et de poser un rouge à lèvre rouge sur mes lèvres.

Je faillis m'étrangler en voyant la deuxième tenue. Alors que mon côté censé et prude (qui ressortait de temps en temps pour mon plus grand malheur) m'ordonnait de fuir le lieu, mon côté plus libre et ouvert sautillait de joie et me dictait d'enfiler la tenue et d'aller jouer avec Edward _Sexe-sur-pattes_ Masen !

J'écoutais, bien entendu, la seconde voix !

J'enfilais donc le second déguisement. Un bustier en cuir, s'ouvrant d'une fermeture éclair sur le devant. À porter sans soutien-gorge, bien évidement. Un string, en cuir noir accompagné le haut très court. J'enfilais à nouveau mes talons noirs, déposant une touche exagérée de rouge sur mes lèvres, reformais mon regard charbonneux en rajoutant du noir sur mes yeux et arrangeais une dernière fois mes cheveux, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir avant d'avant d'ouvrir la porte et de poser une fesse sur la chambranle, attendant les ordres de mon Seigneur et Maitre !

- _« Foutu bordel, elle va avoir ma mort… »_, l'entendis-je marmonner alors qu'il se tournait rapidement vers moi, les yeux obscurcis par le désir, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant au rythme intense de ses déglutitions.

Il bafouilla…

Je crus sauter en l'air en frappant des mains sous le plaisir que me procurait le fait que j'ai pu le déstabiliser, comme lui à mon arrivée.

… me disant d'aller me placer dans la pièce rouge sombre. Je m'y installais, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- _« Bon alors… Tu vas commencer par prendre une paire de menottes qui est accroché là-bas. Ouais, voilà… Enferme un anneau autour de ton poignet et mets-toi à califourchon sur le banc. Voilà, c'est ça. Maintenant, joue encore avec l'objectif. »_, m'indiqua-t-il au fur et à mesure que j'obéissais à ses instructions.

Je me mis alors à jouer, à séduire… L'objectif… Son appareil… Photo, bien entendu !

Bougeant de temps en temps sur le banc, croisant et décroisant les jambes, jouant avec les menottes, écartant les jambes, posant un pied sur le banc, m'allongeant sur le dos puis le ventre, me cambrant exagérément et zyeutant, aguichant mon objectif…

Passant une énième fois la langue sur mes lèvres et déglutissant, cherchant un peu à m'hydrater, je me levais et me promenais dans la pièce.

- _« Tu n'aurais pas un peu d'eau, s'il te plait ? Je meurs de chaud et de soif… »_, demandai-je, tandis que je touchais un des fouets exposés.

- _« Ouais, c'est vrai ! J'y ai pas pensé. Une seconde. »_

Prenant un dernier cliché, il déposa son appareil sur la table, regarda un instant l'écran de son ordinateur avant d'ouvrir un mini frigo qui se trouvait sous la table, me laissant à nouveau en train de baver devant cette bande de peau découverte.

Je reportais mon attention sur la pièce qui m'entourait, essayant de paraître nonchalante, passant deux doigts lascifs sur l'immense croix en fer et regardais de plus près alors qu'il me rejoignait et me tendait la bouteille d'eau. Il examina la croix, lui aussi, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois… Ou peut-être comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voulait l'utiliser… Avec moi…

- _« C'est certainement vachement inconfortable, ce machin… »_, marmonnai-je en buvant une première gorgée de la boisson fraiche. Je soupirais de bien être.

- _« Je peux pas te dire, je n'ai jamais été attaché… »_, susurra-t-il alors qu'il revenait vers moi avec son appareil photo. _« Tu voudrais tenter l'expérience ? »_, proposa-t-il en prenant de nouvelles photos pendant que je buvais ou le regardais, choquée et excitée à la fois.

L'idée qu'il m'ait à sa merci, qu'il puisse me faire des choses et autres… Faire monter la pression, la température, encore plus haute qu'elle ne l'était.

Edward me sourit avant de prendre un trépied et d'y installer son appareil. J'entendais toujours le clic qui indiquait qu'il prenait des photos en rafale. Subtilisant ma bouteille d'eau, qu'il plaça par terre, à mes pieds, il agrippa mes épaules de ses grandes mains. Il fixa mon regard un instant avant de descendre ses doigts le long de mes bras et de violer mon corps de ses yeux. Non, je plaisante pas et je n'ai pas d'hallucinations… Ce Dieu était simplement en train de me faire l'amour avec ses yeux _Je-te-procure-un-orgasme-sans-te-toucher_.

- _« Tu me fais confiance ? »_, me murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait vers moi et me faisait reculer.

Je déglutis en sentant le fer froid sur mes omoplates et hochais difficilement la tête. _« Je vois pas pourquoi mais oui… »_, haletai-je, le faisant sourire comme un arrogant.

Il prouva son contentement en hochant la tête et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes et les lever en l'air, les plaçant sur les bandes de métal froid. Je réprimais un frisson et je n'aurais su dire si c'était dû à la température de la croix ou dû au plaisir que je ressentais au fond de moi. La boule de plaisir grandissait dans mon bas-ventre lorsqu'il attachait la première sangle. Il se déplaça sur le côté, faisant glisser un doigt le long de ma clavicule, pendant que je fermais les yeux et entendais le cliquetis de l'objectif me mitrailler. Nous mitrailler. Lui et moi…

Masen joua encore une seconde avant de sangler la deuxième attache sur mon second poignet. Je sursautais lors que son nez se mit à faire un chemin dans mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille pour me la sucer et la mordiller.

_String foutu ! J'annonce, string complément mort… Victime de noyade, j'en ai bien peur !_

- _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de me faire confiance ? »_, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant d'agripper ma cuisse d'une poigne sec et possessive. _« C'est vrai, quoi… Tu ne connais rien de moi… Nous sommes seuls… Il y a ici beaucoup de chose dont je pourrais me servir pour te faire du mal… Et toi, tu te laisses attacher… Par un pur inconnu ? »_

Je secouais la tête alors qu'il reprenait la succion du lobe de mon oreille avant de se reculer subitement de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils, attentive à tout ce que je pouvais entendre. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais ils étaient si lourd de désir que ça me paraissait impossible. L'appareil photo fonctionnait toujours lorsque je sursautais, encore une fois, en sentant un bandeau se glisser sur mes yeux.

Que je le veuille ou non, maintenant, je n'aurais pas le droit de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Frottant mes cuisses entre elles, je tentais de me calmer, de trouver une légère friction qui ferait qui je puisse me soulager un minimum, en attendant les bons soins de mon Sexy Photographe qui ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Je lâchais un petit cri quand il prit à nouveau ma cuisse d'une poigne forte. Je déglutis en sentant ma bouche chaude et humide se poser sur mon décolleté alors qu'il ceinturait ma cuisse sur la croix. Puis la seconde. Ses longs, fins et orgasmiques doigts glissèrent lentement à l'intérieures d'elles et je poussais sur mes liens, lâchant un faible soupire.

Alors qu'il se collait à moi, je fus à bout de souffle en sentant la peau nu de son torse contre moi. Je voulais le voir, je voulais le toucher, l'embrasser, le lécher… Goûter sa peau entièrement. J'étais en train de barrer folle. Folle de désir. Devenir une immense flaque… J'étais persuadé qu'à présent, Edward pouvait voir, sentir et goûter l'étendu de mon désir. Je voulais qu'il me touche ! Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était en train de faire, à présent, en suçotant mon cou et ses doigts caressant lentement mes bras.

- _« Oh non… Décidemment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire confiance, Bella… »_, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à moi, me montrer tout l'étendu…

Et bordel quelle étendue !

… de son désir. Son érection était plaqué douloureusement contre mon bas-ventre et je grognais en avançant le visage en avant, essayant de briser mes liens et bougeant autant que possible mes jambes. Je réussis, par miracle, à entourer un de ses mollets du mien et j'aurais aimé me frotter contre lui, comme une chatte en chaleur.

Il poussa un gémissement… Érotique n'était même pas assez pour décrire ce son… Ses lèvres continuaient leur exploration tandis que ses doigts se déplaçaient tortueusement vers mes cuisses écartées. Je laissais échapper un soupire de frustration quand il se déplaça, ôtant sa virilité de mon ventre mais un cri perça le silence de la pièce lorsque ses doigts recueillirent le jus de mon désir, sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

- _« Mais on dirait qu'on est très très désireuse, Miss Bella… »_, me taquina-t-il en passant ses doigts sur le cuir de mon string.

_God, il va nous tuer !_

Un soupire tremblant plus tard, je poussais un nouveau cri lorsqu'il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. La boule de plaisir au fin fond de mon ventre m'envoyait des alarmes, des signaux, me disant que nous n'allions pas pouvoir survivre encore très longtemps. Que la fin était proche. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, menaçant de s'échapper du bustier en cuir. Un bourdonnement constant au niveau de mes oreilles mais bizarrement, je n'entendais que lui. J'avais conscience de ses déplacements, je pouvais sentir et voir ses yeux sur moi, je pouvais sentir et apprécier sa langue sur moi et ses doigts me taquiner.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche quand je perdis tout contact.

- _« Je te repose la question… Tu as confiance en moi ? »_, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque chargée de plaisir et de danger.

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête, le suppliant par la pensée de me faire du bien ou du mal qui se transformerait, j'en étais persuadé, en plaisir intense.

- _« Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais… Tu… Es… Beaucoup… Trop… Bandante… Attachée comme ça… »_, susurra-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

Il se sépara à nouveau de moi et je tentais de me calmer. Décidément, il avait beaucoup trop de contrôle sur moi, alors que je ne connaissais que son nom et son physique de _Fucker._ Il pouvait tout me faire, je lui faisais confiance. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, malgré les menaces sous-entendus dans chacune de ses paroles.

Étant pieds nus, je ne pouvais dire où il était, quand il revenait ou passait devant moi. J'avais juste envie d'un contact avec lui, son corps, ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue… Il m'envoûtait…

Dans un sursaut, je sentis mon bustier me quitter alors que objet pointu mais pas inconfortable passait sur mes clavicules, mon décolleté, le creux de mes seins, mon abdomen et mes cuisses.

J'étais torse nu devant lui et je n'éprouvais aucune honte. J'avais une belle poitrine, ronde et généreuse. Mon ventre était plat et je ne souffrais d'aucun complexe. J'étais persuadé qu'il nous prenait toujours en photo mais je m'en fichais royalement. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. À l'heure actuelle, je lui appartenais, corps et âme.

Il claqua ma cuisse avec ce que j'identifiais être une cravache. C'était bien trop rigide pour être le fouet que j'avais touché plus tôt.

Des gémissements emplissaient la pièce à mesure qu'il frappait ma peau surchauffée. Ses doigts partirent un instant sous mon dernier vêtement et j'haletais, approchant un peu plus ma féminité en feu contre sa main mais je reculais lorsque la cravache fendait l'air et claquait ma cuisse une énième fois.

Pour ma plus grande surprise et ma plus grand déception, je devais bien l'avouer, Edward me détacha, laissant tout de même le bandeau sur mes yeux. Il m'installa sur le banc, assise, dos droit. Il me murmura qu'il en avait pour une seconde et revint, me faisant m'allonger délicatement sur le ventre. Le bout de la cravache longea ma colonne vertébrale, m'envoyant une centaine de frisson dans tout le corps, pour finir sa course sur mes fesses, qu'il claqua gentiment lorsque je les trémoussais sous ses yeux, que je savais très gourmands.

Il fouetta une dernière fois mes fesses avant de me demander, d'une voix emplie de luxure, de me retourner, lentement, sur le dos.

Il ne me le répéta pas deux fois !

J'étais brûlante, bouillonnante, au bord de la combustion lorsqu'enfin… Enfin ! Il accéda à mes demandes muettes et retira lentement mon dernier sous-vêtement. Ses doigts frôlaient sensuellement ma peau mais pas assez, me faisant me tortiller sur le banc, face à lui, pour lui. Rien que pour avoir ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche et sa langue. Je vendrais père et mère pour l'avoir au dessus de moi, nu, en sueur et allant et venant à l'intérieur de moi dans un va-et-vient tantôt furieux, tantôt tendre. Brusquement sensuel… Des mouvements envoûtants… Lui en moi… Moi me nourrissant de la puissance qu'il me donne… Lui se perdant au fin fond de mon ventre…

J'en avais besoin !

Sa bouche commença à me taquiner au niveau de l'épaule, avant de passer à la seconde, suivant un chemin de sa langue sur mes clavicules. Ses lèvres et ses dents vinrent s'occuper, très lentement, de mes seins. Tirant légèrement… Trop légèrement, peut-être… Sur mes tétons durcis. Ses doigts agacèrent mon second mamelon avant qu'il ne change de position et se mette à suçoter l'autre en titillant le premier… Son ménage me faisait pousser des gémissements, grognements ou autres petits cris de souris.

Je soupirais de bien être quand sa bouche se déplaça à nouveau, longeant délicatement mon ventre, suçant ma peau, léchant mon nombril. J'écartais instinctivement les cuisses lorsque je sentis la chaleur de son souffle sur mon sexe luisant. Sa langue lapa une fois ma fente… Puis une seconde… Une troisième… Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il me pénètre furieusement avec…

- _« Oh mon Dieu ! »_, jurai-je en agrippant sa tignasse dans mes mains et lui ordonnant silencieusement de rester là, pour l'éternité.

Mon dos se cambra, je jetais ma tête en arrière et ouvrais la bouche, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Mon cœur menaçait encore une fois d'exploser et la boule de désir n'allait pas tarder à éclater sous ses attentions. Ses coups de langue divins… La pénétration lente et tortueuse de ses doigts… Le léger pincement de ses dents sur mon clitoris… Sa respiration brûlante sur cette partie si sensible de mon corps…

Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, j'en était certaine et Edward aussi. Il redoubla d'intensité, m'envoyant plus haut que les étoiles… Je fis un petit coucou au septième ciel avant de monter quelques étages supplémentaires. Mon corps frissonna, je tremblais des pieds à la tête. Mes orteils étaient recroquevillés. Mes doigts serraient fortement la chevelure du Dieu du Sexe qui se trouvait encore entre mes cuisses, lapant le moindre fruit, la moindre goutte de mon désir. Ma tête tournait, mon cerveau était à l'envers et hors d'état de marche. J'étais pire que de la gelée…

Je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser… Le goûter encore et encore… Qu'il me supplie silencieusement comme je l'avais fait, qu'il m'ordonne de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré… Je voulais qu'il ait envie de moi autant que je me consumais de désir pour lui, encore, même après cet orgasme fulgurant… Ma féminité palpitait encore alors que sa bouche remontait lentement sur mon ventre… Ses dents mordillant, joueuses, mes mamelons toujours durcis… Son souffle balaya mon visage moite de sueur et il souffla à mon oreille après l'avoir embrasser.

- _« Encore plus savoureuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais… Tu es une fille pleine de surprise, Bella »_, gémit-il contre ma peau avant de se redresser et de prendre ma main.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules nus tandis qu'il lâchait un petit rire hautement érotique et enlevait le bandeau de mes yeux.

Mes paupières clignèrent sous la lumière et, au bout de quelques secondes, je pus enfin regarder son visage parfait, enjolivé par ce sourire _Ce-n'est-que-le-début_.

- _« Quand tu tiendras debout, tu iras dans la loge et tu mettras la dernière tenue. S'il te plait… »_, dit-il d'un air détaché avant de me faire asseoir sur le banc et de bouger le trépied, enlevant l'appareil qui prenait toujours des photos.

J'avais hâte de voir les derniers clichés, à défaut d'avoir pu admirer la scène de mes yeux…

Edward joua un instant avec son objectif, regarda attentivement son ordinateur, lançant de temps en temps quelques regards brûlants vers moi.

Une fois sûre de la stabilité de mes jambes, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la loge pour enfiler la dernière tenue.

- _« Oh, Bella, tu peux reprendre les sous-vêtements et les ranger ? Merci. »_, lança-t-il alors que son attention était uniquement portée sur son ordinateur.

J'hochais la tête dans le vide et me baissais pour les ramasser avant de m'enfermer dans la loge, m'appuyant contre la porte. Soupirant lourdement, j'analysais tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, en à peine deux heures de temps.

J'étais tombée sous le charme d'un inconnu, qui prenait des photos plus chaudes les unes des autres. Je ne connaissais que son nom et sa profession. Je savais qu'il se servait merveilleusement bien de sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents et ses doigts. Il semblait apprécier donner des coups de cravache et attacher les filles à des énormes X en métal. Il avait une voix à ruiner tous les sous-vêtements. Il n'était certainement pas gay, comme tous les photographes que j'avais rencontré grâce à Tanya.

En gros, ça semblait l'homme parfait…

Cependant, une question me trottait dans la tête : _est-ce qu'il aurait fait pareil si ça avait été une autre femme que moi ou bien, l'avais-je complètement envoûté, comme il l'avait fait avec moi, et n'avait pas pu se retenir ?_

La question à un million, dont je n'aurais certainement jamais la réponse.

Je soupirais à nouveau et déposais les sous-vêtements sur la petite table avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Mes pupilles étaient toujours dilatées, mes cheveux étaient un fouillis fou et le noir sur mes yeux s'étaient un peu effacés. Ma poitrine s'élevaient toujours sous les respiration brutales que je prenais, cherchant toujours désespérément de l'air. Mon corps étaient en sueur et je ne rêvais qu'à une douche… Une douche à deux…

Est-ce que la dernière pièce, qui se trouvait être la salle de bain, fonctionnait réellement ?

J'avais l'impression qu'Edward ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié alors j'imaginais que oui mais je n'étais pas certaine.

Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter et je me retournais rapidement, toujours nue.

- _« Oui ? »_

- _« Retire ton maquillage… Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour la dernière scène. »_, m'informa-t-il à travers la porte.

- _« Ok ! »_, criai-je, avant de me retourner vers le miroir et commencer à me démaquiller.

J'arrangeais une dernière fois mes cheveux, posais tout de même une touche de gloss et retirais le dernière cintre du portique. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant ce déshabillé de soie et l'enfilais, sans sous-vêtements. J'enfilais une paire de talons qui se trouvait dans la pièce et inspirant profondément, ouvris la porte.

Edward avait arrangé les lumière vers la salle de bain improvisée. Le trépied pour l'appareil était de nouveau en place et il se trouvait juste devant, manipulant son objectif et prenant des photos dans le vide.

Je me raclais la gorge pour faire signe de ma présence alors que je m'avançais vers lui, mes chaussures claquant au sol. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de me faire signe d'entrer dans le décor.

Après multiples manipulations et ordres, je me faisais prendre à nouveau en photo. La baignoire avait été rempli et la cabine de douche était ouverte. Edward me demanda d'ôter chaussures et peignoir avant de me dire de m'asseoir au bord du jacuzzi, prenant des poses suggestives, jouant encore avec l'appareil, me mettant à l'aise et de ne pas avoir honte de mon corps, comme j'avais été libéré un peu plus tôt, le bandeau sur les yeux.

Je suivais, à nouveau toutes ses directives avant qu'il ne place son objectif sur le trépied, m'informant que je pouvais entrer dans le bain.

La température de l'eau était excellente et je m'amusais avec, devant Edward qui prenait toujours des photos. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre son T-shirt et se trouvait seulement en jean. Jean qui descendait très bas sur ses hanches, me laissant admirer son V parfait à foison. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés et ébouriffés depuis que j'y avais mis mes doigts dedans, quelques minutes plus tôt. Son sourire en coin laissait présager encore mille et un plaisir. Il sentait le sexe, voilà tout.

Ce gars était du sexe à l'état pur.

Un simple regard sur cet homme et une boule de désir vous emplissait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de régler tout ça…

- _« C'est bon ? Je fais bien ce que tu me demandes ? »_, minaudai-je en jetant une gerbe d'eau en l'air, passant lentement ma main dans les cheveux et fixant l'objectif.

- _« Tu es parfaite Bella… On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, vraiment ! »_, me rassura-t-il alors qu'il déplaçait le trépied, un parapluie noir et se décalait pour me regarder, lubriquement. _« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ? Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser… »_, susurra-t-il en me fixant, passant ses doigts sur le premier bouton de sa braguette.

- _« C'est toi qui décide de tout depuis le début… Et je me laisse faire… A toi de voir, Masen. »_, répondis-je, lentement, en m'allongeant un peu plus dans l'énorme baignoire dont les bulles cachaient ma poitrine et mon corps nu.

Il me lança un regard noir de désir avant de retirer jean et boxer d'un seul mouvement. Je gémis en voyant son érection, fièrement dressée dans ma direction. Lâchant un petit rire sensuel, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant lui aussi son sexe tendu avant de me fixer à nouveau.

- _« Eh ouais… Voilà ce que tu produis depuis près de deux heures, Bella… Va falloir réparer ça ! »_

Je me retins de répondre alors qu'il entrait, gracieusement, dans la baignoire et m'amenait sur ses cuisses en une seconde. Je fixais ses lèvres, rêvant d'y goûter. Ses mains étaient sur mes fesses alors que son gland s'était positionné directement contre mon entrée, toujours aussi désireuse. Nos deux corps étaient collé au maximum, ma poitrine écrasait son buste, nos bassins faisaient connaissance dans une danse langoureuse. Je passais mes mains sur ses joues et agrippais ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et bien que je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, je penchais sa tête en arrière, allant goûter la peau de son cou. Mes dents grignotèrent sa peau, mon bassin roulait contre le sien, mes seins s'alourdissaient contre son buste. Ses grognements sourds chatouillaient mon oreille alors que ses mains montaient et descendaient dans mon dos, allant caresser de temps en temps mes fesses avant de s'enfouir dans mes cheveux mouillés.

Son gland butait contre mon bouton de plaisir, me faisant gémir dans son cou pendant que je l'embrassais et le léchais. Un énième gémissement et une dernière succion plus tard, Edward grogna et prit fermement mon visage en coupe, ramenant ma bouche à la sienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent au même instant qu'il donnait une impulsion à son bassin et entrait en moi lorsque je changeais d'angle. Je lâchais ses lèvres un instant pour crier mon plaisir et fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche, le pénétrant de ma langue alors que j'allais et venais furieusement sur sa verge. Ses coups de reins faisaient rencontrer nos bassins encore plus intensément.

Enfouissant nos visages dans le cou de l'autre, nous continuâmes cette danse érotique.

_**- Bordel bébé, j'ai jamais été aussi excité lors d'un tournage.**_

Je souris et continuais notre jeu, qui n'en était plus un sous la surface de l'eau. J'embrassais son cou et ronronnais à son oreille.

_**- Faudra s'acheter un trépied pour prendre des photos, mon amour…**_

Je m'amusais à le rendre fou de ma langue alors qu'il grognait plus fortement, se remettant dans le rôle, à mon image…

Mon Sexy Photographe me rendait complètement folle et je criais à présent sans aucune retenue. J'entendais toujours le clic des photos se prenant en rafale. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de ce petit élément numérique moderne qui faisait qu'Edward n'avait pas à changer de pellicule toutes les cinq minutes.

Nos langues toujours en action, nos corps bougeant l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus frénétiquement, nous n'allions pas être long à venir. D'ailleurs, pour ma part, je sentais l'orgasme arrivait à grand pas, palpitant au fond de ma féminité, n'attendant qu'un signe de mon amant pour exploser, se déchirer, éclater. Je le chevauchais toujours avec plus de ferveur.

Les doigts d'Edward partirent à la conquête de mon clitoris et s'en fut fini de moi. Je me resserrais autour de son membre et éclatais en hurlant à qui bien voulait l'entendre le prénom de mon Dieu. De son côté, un dernier coup de butoir l'envoya me rejoindre dans les étoiles…

**« COUPEZ ! »**

- C'était génial ! Apportez-leur des peignoirs… Reposez-vous une minute, on va reprendre pour certains angles mais c'était parfait. Bravo à vous !

Emmett était en train de rire avec Alice quand nous les rejoignions, Edward et moi, enroulés dans nos peignoirs, nos doigts entrelacés. Je n'étais pas encore descendu du fabuleux faux/vrai orgasme que je venais d'avoir et je devais m'accrocher à mon homme, sous peine de sentir mes jambes s'évaporer sous moi.

- Pourquoi vous vous marrez ?

- Je me disais que ça doit être très compliqué, voir horrible pour vous ce genre de truc… Edward, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux arrêter… Y'a absolument rien de plaisant de prendre du plaisir au boulot !

- La ferme.

Edward grogna et m'embarqua dans notre loge, qui se trouvait derrière le décor de la scène. Nous fermâmes la porte derrière nous et il me plaqua délicatement contre, m'embrassant tendrement. J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou et lui rendis son baiser avec plaisir.

- Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec Emmett…

- Bella…

- Je plaisante… Je sais que tu veux vivre autre chose que ça et je te soutiens, tu le sais. Je t'aime et même si demain, tu voulais changer complètement de carrière et finir vendeur de légumes, je serais avec toi.

- Vendeur de légumes ?

Je ris et l'embrassais une dernier fois avant de retirer mon peignoir et d'enfilais la robe qu'était prévu pour la suite de la scène.

- Attend, pourquoi vendeur de légumes exactement ?

- Pour rien…

- Tu ne lances jamais des trucs pour rien, bébé.

- Si j'avais dit que je voulais que tu deviennes plombier, tu m'aurais accusé d'avoir des arrières pensées… Alors que pour vendeur de légumes… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ai derrière la tête avec des tomates, des artichauts ou des choux-fleurs !

Je lui embrassais la joue avant de sortir de la cabine, le laissant dubitatif.

Pour une fois que je ne faisais pas d'allusion !

**...**

**Voici un chapitre dont je suis assez fière. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de tournage et je dois bien avouer que ça me manquait de pas faire changer les personnalités d'Edward et Bella. Maintenant, plus qu'à espérer que ce nouvel acte vous aura plu ^^**

**Pour celles qui lisent et ne l'auraient pas remarqué, j'ai posté hier, un chapitre sur mon autre fiction "_Comme son Père_" alors j'attends vos avis :D**

**Je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de temps mais je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'on se retrouve sur cette fiction entre le 20 et le 1er Novembre ! Je vais certainement déménager dans le courant du mois (ce n'est pas encore sûr) alors je préfère prévenir que guérir :)**

**J'en profite aussi (désolée pour celles qui lisent tout...) pour vous informer, comme sur mon autre fiction, qu'après la fin de cette dernière et de _Situations Érotiques_, je ferais une petite pause dans mes écrits. Je vais me concentrer sur un nouveau projet que je posterais une fois que j'aurais énormément d'avance et dont je vous présenterais le résumé prochainement !**

**Faites exploser la bu-bulle !**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100 **


	21. Acte 18 Sex VS Vampire

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Bon, cette fois-ci, j'ai un peu de retard et je pense que ce sera de-même avec le prochain car j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire et je pars pour Paris deux fois en deux semaines. Autant dire, pas énormément de temps pour écrire, malheureusement ! Mais bon, le principal, c'est que je vais voir Breaking Dawn (J-24) au Grand Rex en mode VIP avec ma Siamoise, alias Popolove pour celles qui n'auraient pas suivi ^^**

**Merci à : **veronika crepuscule, SAMYSTERE, fan-par-hasard21, anges0112, caro30, Petitegrs, Fabulafabulae, lia0311, kinoum, makeupgirl77, ulkan13, ousna, SellyCullen, Robangel, IsabellaMasenCullen, bellardtwilight, Aubline, Galswinthe, Grazie, amlove et Lily-Rose-Bella.

**Au vue de la prochaine sortie cinématographique que la plupart attend avec impatience, je trouve logique le thème de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si j'avoue qu'il est un peu tiré par les cheveux xD**

**Action ? On tourne !**

...

**Sex VS Vampire**

Je regardais ma montre pour la énième fois de la matinée et soupirais bruyamment, récoltant un regard noir de ma compagne avant que cette dernière ne continue de parler avec une petite blonde, joyeusement. À vrai dire, je n'écoutais pas réellement ce qu'elles se disaient mais malheureusement, j'étais bien obligé d'en entendre quelques brides… Tout comme la plupart des personnes qui nous entourait.

Mais, contrairement à moi, ça ne les gênait pas une seconde…

- Il est magnifique ! Bon, pas trop présent dans le 2, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu nous dire lors des interviews et des infos mais là, il sera dedans du début à la fin !

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Ils se sont foutu de nous avec leur _« Il sera beaucoup plus présent que dans le bouquin »_. Tu parles, on l'a vu trois fois en vision et encore… Des visions de chiotte ! Mais bon, là, on va vraiment pouvoir baver… Depuis que j'ai vu la bande-annonce, je te raconte pas ! J'ai bien eu l'impression que mon homme allait me quitter.

En vérité, j'avais plutôt eu la forte envie d'aller squatter chez mon meilleur ami, Emmett, qui subissait la même horreur que moi avec sa compagne et laisser Rose et Bella s'extasier devant leur pseudo vampire.

Le troisième opus de leur saga du « Désir Interdit » venait à peine de sortir. En fait, nous attendions pour la première séance… Bella avait été hystérique le jour de la sortie de la bande-annonce. Hurlant à qui veut l'entendre que ce bellâtre d'acteur était vraiment craquant et que le film avait l'air de déchirer. Pour ma part, j'avais vu le trailer et… Un nouveau navet en perspective ! Entre le vampire qui demande en mariage l'humaine d'une façon trop romantique et le loup-garou qui fait des déclarations à deux balles ! Non, franchement, je me demandais ce que Bella trouvait dans ce film d'intéressant.

Et dire qu'il y en aurait un quatrième… En deux parties ! Ils veulent notre mort, ou quoi ?

- Tu sais Edward, je trouve que Bella est bien peu expansive ! Tu verrais certains fan… C'est de la pure folie.

- Ah ouais ? Bah, je me demande bien pourquoi…

Devant moi, deux paires de yeux me foudroyèrent mais je sentais bien les éclairs dans mon dos également. Apparemment, j'étais le seul avec de bon goût cinématographique, ici !

Je soupirais en regardant l'affiche à côté de nous. J'aurais préféré aller voir ce film comique avec Jackie Chan ou bien, attendre une semaine pour aller voir la suite de _« Predators »_. Puis, je déviais mes yeux et tombais sur le titre que ma belle avait à la bouche depuis maintenant des mois… « Eclipse » !

Une affiche simple, qui ne m'aurait pas donné envie d'aller le voir si je n'avais pas été tiré du lit par ma compagne, ce matin. Du temps de mon célibat, je l'aurais certainement téléchargé et regardé avec des amis, rien que pour me foutre des dialogues ou de _« l'action »_. Enfin, pour ce qui concerne le dernier point, il a l'air clair, dans la bande-annonce, que ce serait un peu plus musclé que les deux premiers. Avec un peu de chance, je m'endormirais pas sur le siège… Ce serait bête de payer pour dormir, quand même !

- Edward, tu veux bien arrêter.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Si. Tu marmonnes, tu rumines et tu viens de soupirer ! Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de film mais Rose n'était pas dispo pour venir alors tu étais ma dernière chance.

- Tu pouvais y aller toute seule. Regarde, tu as déjà trouvé une meilleure amie. Oh et tu n'as pas pensé à Alice ?

- Si ! Edward, j'ai pensé à tout le monde. Alice, Rose, Bree… J'ai même appelé Tanya mais elle est en plein tournage…

- Pourquoi j'ai dit non au projet qu'Emmett m'a proposé, déjà ?

- Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas si horrible pour toi que tu veux bien le penser. Tu es un homme romantique… En fait, tu me fais beaucoup pensé à…

- Ne me dis surtout pas que je ressemble à ce blaireau de vampire sinon, je sais pas ce qu'il va se…

- Tu m'as fait une déclaration romantique et une demande en mariage splendide… En plus, dans la clairière du film… Alors ne dis surtout pas que ce « blaireau de vampire » ne te ressemble pas. Tu vas voir pendant le film… Vous avez de nombreux points en commun.

- Ok, peut-être que sur le point romantique, on a quelques similitudes mais excuse-moi, je pense radicalement à l'opposé de lui !

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr que ça ?

- Pas de sexe avant le mariage !

- Tu…

- Jaloux d'un bouffon bodybuildé qui sait pas enchaîné les mots les uns après les autres !

- Sam ?

- La ferme.

Bella pouffa avant de croquer dans sa barre chocolatée et de me faire signe de continuer la liste des différences entre ce Don Juan mort et moi.

- Il est sans cesse derrière elle, à faire attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je veux bien qu'elle soit une calamité ambulante mais y'a des limites… Je la comprends très bien quand elle va voir le gamin… Avec lui, elle peut faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Attends… T'es en train de me dire que t'es pour le chien, là ?

À ce genre de situation, il y avait deux options : se rétracter et aller dans son sens en lui disant que le vampire était la meilleure des solutions pour cette humaine pathétique ou l'autre option… La première option signifiait refaire apparaître ce fabuleux sourire sur son visage, une nuit de sexe torride et un baiser agrémenté d'un je t'aime, si j'avais de la chance. Et la seconde option qui amenait à une dispute certaine et une réservation à l'hôtel du _« Cul Tourné »_…

Bien entendu, quand il s'agissait de cette saga, je n'étais pas très… Intelligent…

- Bah, sérieusement, des fois, je me demande si ce serait pas mieux pour elle de partir avec lui sur sa moto ! La pauvre, elle peut rien foutre sans que son vampire ne lui dise _« Attention, c'est dangereux ! »_ ou encore _« Fais gaffe, tu vas te faire mal ou pire, te tuer »_. Avoue que si j'étais comme ça avec toi, tu m'aurais largué depuis longtemps !

- T'es sérieusement en train de dire qu'elle ferait mieux de choisir le loup-garou ?

- Je dis pas qu'elle devrait choisir le loup mais qu'elle a raison de vouloir aller le voir pour prendre un peu de bon temps… Parce qu'à part jouer aux échecs, elle fait quoi avec son vampire transi d'amour ? Hein ? Que dalle !

Je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient noirs. Non pas de désir, comme d'habitude, mais de colère. Une colère intense, entièrement dirigée vers moi. Je savais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire ça. Elle critiquait aussi le vieux jeu du vampire mais elle ne l'en aimait pas moins pour autant.

Si j'avais été chez nous, j'aurais pu me faire pardonner mais…

- Tu sais quoi ? Va-t'en ! J'apprécierais mieux le film sans toi.

- Alors que tu m'as fait levé aux aurores juste pour être bien placée dans la file ? Tu rêves ! J'y suis, j'y reste, même si c'est pour voir la suite de cette bouse de New Moon.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que celui-là, il était à chier ! T'as bien aimé le premier, non ?

_« Non. »_

- Si on veut…

- Alors tu vas vraiment bien aimé le 3. Il y a de l'action, de l'humour…

- Humour ? Pas de la part du vampire, si j'ai bien vu les extraits. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression de voir tout le film depuis que la promo a commencé…

- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de te frapper.

- Peut-être le fait que tu m'aimes trop pour me frapper à cause d'un film pourri pour adolescente frustrée… Enfin, pour les adolescentes frustrées, je vois pas en quoi elles le sont moins après le visionnage du film… Alors je dirais, les ados qui rêvent au prince charmant.

Je papillonnais des yeux dans sa direction alors qu'elle réprimait un sourire avant de me donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et de finir sa barre chocolatée. Pour ma part, j'essayais de fermer mon ouïe à tous les propos et toutes les insultes que j'entendais derrière moi. Tous les fans pour mon manque d'enthousiasme à voir ce film. Les TeamWolf pour avoir critiquer leur représentant. Et les TeamVampire pour avoir insulté le romantisme de leur idole.

En bref, j'étais détesté par tout ces gens. Super !

- Encore combien de temps à attendre ?

- La séance est dans un peu plus d'une heure alors on rentrera d'ici une demi-heure.

Je soupirais en sortant mon portable de ma poche et en rageant sur le message que mon manager, et soi-disant ami, venait de m'envoyer. J'aurais adoré voir sa tête lorsque je lui avais dit que Rosalie l'emmènerait certainement avec elle, quand elle irait, plus tard dans la journée. Bella et moi avions quelques projets pour la soirée et je lui avais interdit d'aller voir le film deux fois d'affilé.

La demi-heure s'écoula aussi lentement que possible. Les fans en délire mettaient la musique de la bande original à fond, chantaient à tue-tête (horriblement mal, d'ailleurs). J'en voyais quelques unes baver sur des magazines (elles n'avaient pas plus de quatorze ans, à mon avis). D'autres relisaient le bouquin qu'elles avaient certainement lu une centaine de fois tellement les pages étaient cornées. Je pense mettre fait un ami de souffrance lorsque je posais mes yeux sur un adolescent qui écoutait à moitié sa petite-amie qui lui parlait joyeusement du film, certainement. Il avait un écouteur dans une de ses oreilles et regardait quelque chose comme si sa vie en dépendait sur son portable. Il acquiesçait à certains des propos de la fille, souriant, contraint avant de lui embrasser la joue et de lui faire signe de continuer à parler pendant qu'il pianotait sur son écran.

Je réprimais un sourire en sentant ma poche vibrée et répondais rapidement alors que Bella me l'arrachait, regardant l'écran, soupirant et éteignant le portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- On va rentrer dans la salle alors il est hors de question que tu continues à envoyer des textos insultants envers mon film. Et j'ai pas envie d'être dérangé en plein film !

- Le temps qu'on entre, Bella, on aura encore une heure à attendre avec les bandes-annonces et tout ça.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle me remettait mon téléphone, éteint, dans la poche de mon jean.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à avancer, Bella agrippa ma main et me força à foncer dans le tas. Je sentais qu'on me poussait dans le dos et ma belle était collé à mon flanc. Je lançais un regard noir à celui qui la poussait, là en l'occurrence, c'était une femme qui me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre une mine féroce et d'avancer plus rapidement que précédemment.

Légèrement énervé et commençant à fatiguer, je ramenais Bella devant moi, plaquant mon torse contre son dos et entourant sa taille de mes bras. Nouant ses doigts aux miens, ma compagne continua à avancer toujours plus vite et j'avais peine à la suivre, à son allure.

- Bella, tu pourrais juste ralentir un peu.

- T'as envie qu'on se retrouve à cinq centimètres de l'écran ? Eh bien pas moi, Edward. Alors bouge tes petites fesses et active-toi !

- On aura quand même le temps de passer à la buvette, que je me prenne un pot de pop-corn ?

Le regard qu'elle me lança par-dessus son épaule me fit comprendre que je pouvais toujours me les foutre où je pense, mes pop-corn.

- Bébé, je suis déjà bien sympa et je suis un amour que de subir cette torture…

Des râles se firent entendre dans mon dos pendant qu'une femme marmonnait un truc du genre : _« T'as qu'à laisser ta place si tu veux pas aller le voir… »_.

- … alors je veux au moins mes pop-corn. Je te demande pas la mort ! Je veux juste de quoi grignoter.

Elle souffla et tendit nos deux billets quand nous fûmes enfin devant les portes du cinéma. Quelques uns couraient déjà en direction de la salle pendant que d'autres faisaient la queue au comptoir, en attente de confiseries. Je fis des yeux de Cocker en direction de Bella, qui se mordillait la lèvre en regardant le couloir avec des yeux désespérés.

Je réprimais un cri de joie lorsqu'elle souffla et fit un signe de tête vers le comptoir qui s'emplissait et se vidait à une allure impressionnante. Les environs commencèrent à devenir désert alors que la serveuse me demandait ce que je souhaitais. Un regard noir de ma compagne la remit dans le droit chemin et elle prépara les deux pots de pop-corn, le sachet de bonbons au chocolat et les deux boissons.

Déposant rapidement le billet sur le comptoir alors que Bella agrippait mon bras comme une furie, je la regardais du coin de l'œil et engouffrais la paille dans ma bouche pour aspirer le soda.

- Bébé, calme-toi. Va y avoir encore de la place… Et puis, au pire, on ira à la séance d'après, ce n'est pas un drame.

- Je te jure que… Chéri, ce film, c'est le tournant de toute la saga !

- Je pensais que c'était le 4 avec le mariage, la naissance de l'Alien et avec le loup qui se la joue pédophile/zoophile avec la gamine.

- Je t'ai dit que…

- Ouais, bref !

- Là, c'est un tournant pour l'humaine qui accepte de se marier et un chalenge pour le vampire qui accepte de lui faire l'amour avant sa transformation.

- Il était peut-être temps ! Je me demande comment elle a fait pour résister et pas lui claquer la fenêtre au nez… Il aime la regarder dormir ! C'est malsain quand même.

- C'est surtout romantique !

- Et dans tes bouquins, il n'y est pas dit ce que fait le vampire pendant ce temps-là ? C'est peut-être tout sauf romantique, bébé.

Je commençais à rire, à l'image d'un jeune à côté de moi. Bella sourit et réfléchit un instant en attrapant sa boisson et le sachet de confiserie.

- C'est sûr que là, il serait dégueulasse de faire joujou tout seul, pendant que sa copine dort. Presque aussi cruelle que moi, me donnant du plaisir avec mes jouets pendant que tu ronfles à côté de moi.

- Je ne ronfle pas !

- Je vais faire semblant de te donner d'accord, mon amour !

Elle m'embrassa la joue avant d'avancer vers le couloir. Il était entièrement vide et mon cœur commençait à battre fortement dans ma poitrine. Non pas d'excitation à l'idée de voir le film mais plutôt d'appréhension.

J'avais subi les couinements, les soupires d'extase, les petits cris de souris et j'en passe lors des deux premiers films et je savais qu'avec la demande en mariage, le torse nu du chien et la scène du lit dont Bella m'avait parlé en long et en large, je n'allais pas y échapper. Je me demandais même si par mesure de sécurité, une ambulance était présente. Ou bien un docteur. Je m'inquiétais sérieusement pour la santé mentale de tous ces fans. Même celle de Bella.

- Merde, c'est quelle salle au fait ?

J'allais lui répondre, pour avoir regarder pendant des heures le ticket mais…

- C'est la 8, il me semble.

- T'es sûr ? C'est la sortie alors ça devrait être…

- Bébé, fais-moi confiance, c'est la 8.

- Bon…

Elle me suivit et se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle entra dans une salle obscure complètement silencieuse, avec la bande-annonce annonçant la sortie prochaine d'un film d'horreur. Je savais qu'elle savait et sa poigne sur mon bras me fit sentir qu'elle rebroussait déjà chemin.

- Edward…

- T'inquiète, on est dans la bonne salle.

Je mentais effrontément et Bella le savait et le fait qu'elle ne me hurle pas dessus, à cet instant précis, me rendis légèrement perplexe. Et complètement heureux alors que je tendais le coup pour voir s'il y avait un spectateur.

Personne !

- Edward, je te…

- S'il te plait, bébé.

- Non, le film va…

- Tu as lu le livre et regarde ! On a une salle rien que pour nous. Si on n'en profite pas, nous ne sommes plus Edward Masen et Isabella Swan. Moi, je te le dis…

- T'es vraiment un crétin !

- Mais un crétin hyper intelligent. Alors maintenant, tu as deux solutions, ma chérie. Soit on se la joue sages, on va voir le film comme deux adolescents… Soit on se la joue dépravé, on s'installe sur des sièges, ici, et on raye un lieu insolite de plus… Oh et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une salle de cinéma, complètement vide, c'est rare et que cette occasion ne se représentera peut-être jamais.

- Mais…

- Jamais, Bella.

Je la vis, dans l'obscurité, hésiter. Mais je n'avais pas trop d'inquiétude à me faire. Je connaissais ma Bella par cœur et elle ne remettrait pas quelque chose qu'elle peut faire dans l'instant. Et même si elle était une vraie fan de cette saga, je savais qu'elle privilégierait toujours notre couple et nos relations sexuelles à un film.

Enfin, j'espérais.

Et je paniquais quand je la voyais se rapprocher de la double porte pour sortir de la salle.

Je soupirais et fixais mon air blasé alors que j'enfonçais à nouveau la paille dans ma bouche et sirotais lentement ma boisson en la rejoignant. Bella ouvrit doucement une des portes et regarda de droite à gauche. Le couloir semblait vide, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Elle se retourna soudainement, cognant son front contre mon gobelet qui faillit voltiger dans l'entrée.

- Eh !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et toi ? Je pense que t'allais sortir alors je te suivais…

- Edward ?

- Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel avant d'avancer vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Mister Masen se tendait déjà dans mon jean lorsque ma déesse me fit une œillade par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle commençait à grimper en haut, au fond, dans la dernière lignée de fauteuil.

Je n'avais aucune idée du film qui passait dans cette salle et même si ce serait certainement la meilleure séance cinéma de toute ma vie, ce ne sera pas pour l'histoire du film. J'en étais certain.

- Ce film a l'air mortel ! Faudra aller le voir, Edward !

Bella hurla sa phrase avant de me balancer un pop-corn et de boire une gorgé de son soda.

- Bah alors, tu te bouges. Je te rappelle que je suis en train de louper la première séance de mon film, juste pour toi.

- Et je vais devoir te remercier comme il se doit, n'est-ce pas bébé ?

- Je te garantis que je te ferais la tête si je ne suis pas récompensé de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

- Compte sur moi.

Je lui souris avant de m'installer à ses côtés et de poser mes pieds sur le siège avant, sirotant toujours ma boisson alors qu'une nouvelle bande-annonce passait sur l'écran géant.

- Ça l'air pas mal, ça aussi.

- Un des acteurs avec qui je jouais la semaine dernière m'a dit qu'il avait un ami qu'il l'avait vu en avant-première et que c'était une daube où tu comprenais rien.

- Peut-être que le gars était un idiot… En tout cas, y'a l'acteur qui joue dans Twilight, alors j'irais certainement le voir.

- Ton vampire jouerait un travesti au cinéma… Rassure-moi, t'irais pas le voir ?

- La ferme…

Alors qu'une pub pour des glaces passait devant nous, je me tournais légèrement pour regarder Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air si déçue que ça de ne pas être dans la salle pour son film.

- Tu ne fais pas la tête ?

- Je vais commencer à la faire si tu ne t'actives pas…

- J'attends que le film commence, chérie et après, promis je m'occupe de toi.

- Si y'a une personne qui entre dans cette pièce, d'ici au début du film, on dégage en vitesse et tu me donnes la vraie salle sinon, grève du sexe pendant une semaine. On s'est bien compris, mon amour ?

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe en défiant l'entrée du regard. Si une seule personne passait cette foutue double porte, elle serait fusillé par mes yeux. Je ne faisais plus attention aux bandes-annonces et autres publicités débiles. Je ne portais mon attention que sur la porte et priais n'importe quel Dieu (bien que je n'ai pris aucune part religieuse de mes parents) pour que je me retrouve seul, durant tout le film, avec ma belle.

J'entendais les mouvements de Bella à mes côtés. En train de bouger sur son siège. En train de boire son soda. En train d'engloutir une poignée de pop-corn. J'avais vraiment une conscience aigue de sa présence sur le siège voisin. Comme c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas.

Je lui jetais un nouveau coup d'œil alors qu'elle riait à propos d'une des bandes-annonces. Je souris, tendrement, en portant mon regard plus particulièrement sur sa bague de fiançailles. Des mois avaient passé depuis que je lui avais fait ma demande dans la clairière du film que nous étions en train de louper à l'instant. Elle m'avait bien entendu dit oui et j'avais été le plus heureux de tous les hommes. Nous continuons toujours à tourner ensemble. Exclusivement en couple. Je ne supportais plus du tout, à présent, qu'elle tourne avec un acteur et mademoiselle sortait les griffes dès qu'il était question que mon corps soit touché par d'autres mains ou lèvres que les siennes.

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais refusé le projet qu'Emmett. Bella n'y était pas intégré et j'avais décliné. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour moi ou pour elle que j'avais fait ça. J'avais énormément de mal, à présent, à tourner des scènes avec des autres femmes que MA petite femme. J'avais demandé à mon agent de me trouver, désormais, d'autres films. Pour un public plus large, dirons-nous. Moins averti.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire béatement, comme ça ?

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

- T'as intérêt à m'aimer, Masen. Je te rappelle que je suis en train de louper Eclipse et que je vais me taper un vieux film car il doit bien être pourri pour qu'il n'y ait pas un chat dans la salle !

Je souris en posant mon gobelet dans l'emplacement spécialisé dans le siège et le pot de pop-corn par terre. Je lui attrapais sa boisson et fis de même avec ses confiseries avant de la faire basculer sur mes genoux et de prendre son visage en coupe.

Dieu qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait ainsi !

- Tu ne vas pas te taper un film pourri, bébé. Tu vas te taper ton fiancé. Et je te promets que ce sera cent fois plus meilleur que ton film pour adolescente.

Elle sourit plus grandement en roulant son bassin contre le mien, rencontrant mon sexe déjà tendu dans mon pantalon. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste. Mes paumes encerclaient toujours ses joues et je caressais sa peau de mes pouces. Mes autres doigts s'agrippèrent dans sa nuque pour rapprocher un peu son visage, si possible. Ses mains partirent fourrager mes cheveux et ses ongles grattèrent bientôt mon crâne. Je ne pus retenir un grognement qui s'écrasa contre sa bouche chaude et humide. Sa langue bataillait avec la mienne, délicieusement.

Nous n'eûmes qu'à peine conscience des lumières qui s'éteignaient et du film qui commençait dans son dos. De travers sur mes cuisses, Bella ne devait pas être dans une position des plus confortables mais ses baisers n'indiquaient pas qu'elle était mal à l'aise, au contraire. Elle y mettait énormément de fougue, se foutant royalement d'où nous étions, de comment et de qui pouvait nous voir.

Une de mes mains se détacha de son visage et passa sur ses cuisses croisées et découvertes par le tissu de sa jupe qui était légèrement remontée. Alors que mes doigts caressaient sa douce peau, remontant toujours plus haut vers l'intérieure de ses jambes, Bella décroisa ces dernières et coinça ma main dans son entrecuisses. Elle bougea ses hanches contre ma main et ce fut là que la position posa un problème. Autant pour elle que pour moi d'ailleurs.

- Tourne-toi.

- Mais…

- Tourne-toi Bella !

Je libérais difficilement ma main de ses cuisses et l'aidais à se positionner, son dos contre mon torse. La bosse dans mon jean posait légèrement problème et je sifflais alors que ses fesses appuyaient dessus. J'écartais ses jambes d'une légère tape sur la cuisse et plongeais à nouveau vers son sexe de plus en plus bouillonnant. La tête de Bella roula sur mon épaule alors que je frôlais son intimité à travers son sous-vêtement. Un gémissement retentit à mon oreille avant qu'elle ne mordit mon lobe et le suce sensuellement entre ses lèvres.

- Je pense que tu avais raison, mon amour…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ce sera… Cent fois… Hum… M-mieux que m-mon… Hum… Film…

J'effectuais des petits et tortueux cercles sur son bouton de plaisir, la mettant au supplice, sans rien faire de particulier. Mais je savais qu'en quelques gestes, je pouvais la faire venir, que je pouvais la rendre folle. Qu'elle était à ma merci, rien qu'avec mes doigts sur elle et ma bouche, qui se joignait déjà à ma mini-torture en suçant, mordillant, embrassant et léchant à son tour son cou qu'elle avait tendu en balançant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Ma seconde main, jusque là inactive, s'aventura entre les boutons de sa chemise. J'en défie quelques uns avant d'empoigner un de ses globes. Un autre gémissement bourdonna dans mon oreille alors que je passais le tissu de dentelle et que je triturais son téton durci entre mes doigts, jouant délicatement de mes ongles pendant que mon autre main, toujours sur son entrejambes, continuait ses petits mouvements autour de son clitoris, toujours recouvert de son string.

- Edward… F-faut que tu-tu… Passes à la… Hum bon sang ! Ac-t-tive ! Hum…

- On a tout le temps, bébé…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran et souris lorsque je reconnus à peu près le début du film.

- Si je me souviens bien, ce film devrait durer près de deux ans… On a tout notre temps…

- Et moi… Oh put… Je te dis que je… Hum… Vais pas tarder !

- Alors viens, ma belle. Viens, ne te gêne pas…

Je ronronnais à son oreille, lui disant à quel point j'aurais aimé la voir jouir en cet instant car j'aimais voir son visage tordu par le plaisir. Que j'aurais aimé la tenir aux creux de mes bras, allongé dans notre lit, pendant que j'effectuerais un va-et-vient intense entre ses cuisses.

- Edward, tu…

- Imagine Bella… Ressens… Ma bouche, partout sur toi… Mes doigts caressant chaque centimètre de ta peau… Je ne laisserais pas une zone… Je n'en abandonnerais aucune… Chaque recoin, chaque courbe… Je te mordillerais aussi, tu sais, comme tu aimes… Tout d'abord, là, dans ton cou… _(je prouvais mes dires en plantant doucement mes dents sur sa peau)_… Puis, je descendrais lentement sur tes seins… _(je fis glisser mes doigts exactement comme je le ferais avec ma bouche, après avoir déboutonné complètement son chemisier)_… Je m'attarderais sur tes tétons… Je descendrais ensuite le long de ton ventre avant de m'occuper un peu plus de ton délicieux nombril… _(je caressais son abdomen de la pulpe de mes doigts)_… Et puis, bien entendu, après t'avoir fait languir et être devenu moi-même fou de désir pour toi, je glisserais ma langue plus ici… _(mes doigts s'aventurèrent sous son dessous et je passais également, enfin, les doigts de mon autre main sous le tissu trempé)_…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Edward, tu vas me… Han oui !

Bella retourna soudainement la tête, plaquant ses lèvres furieusement sur les miennes, afin d'étouffer son cri de jouissance tandis que je la sentais venir autour de mes doigts avec lesquels je l'avais pénétré brusquement.

Sa langue fouilla ma bouche tandis que je pompais toujours en elle, lentement et que mes doigts tournaient toujours délicatement sur son clitoris. Je ne lui avais pas menti. J'avais l'entendre et la voir jouir. Mon plaisir commençait là, à ce moment-là. Quand je la voyais perdu de désir, noyant dans ce trop plein d'émotion. Je pouvais pensé à moi après avoir donné un maximum de plaisir à ma compagne. Pas avant de l'avoir satisfaite.

Une fois redescendu de son septième ciel, Bella ne tarda pas à bouger ses fesses contre mon érection puissante, toujours emprisonné dans mon jean. Mais plus pour très longtemps si j'en croyais au bassin de ma douce qui se relevait et de sa main qui s'aventurait sur ma braguette. Ses lèvres étaient toujours collé aux miennes, nos respirations étaient erratiques et je continuais à m'occuper de son intimité avec mesdoigts.

Une fois que mon sexe fut libéré de sa prison de tissu, je pus enfin souffler et arrachais complètement le string de Bella. Elle grogna contre ma bouche, se détachant et me lançant un regard noir de désir et de réprobation à la fois. Je souris, innocent alors que je délaissais sa féminité d'une main pour prendre ma verge en main et la diriger vers l'antre de son soulagement.

Alors que j'entendais vaguement une musique puissante s'élevait dans la salle, je titillais l'entrée de ma Bella avec le bout de mon sexe, récoltant ronronnements, grognements et autres gémissements. J'en poussais quelques uns également alors que son humidité se propageait sur moi. Sa langue vint à nouveau jouer avec mes lèvres, les léchant. Ses dents mordillèrent gentiment ma lèvre inférieure juste avant que ses lèvres n'aspirent celle supérieure. Elle embrassait comme un ange et elle seule pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil.

Je ne nous torturais pas plus longtemps et m'enfonçais au plus profond d'elle. Un cri étranglé sortit de la gorge de Bella tandis que je me contentais de grogner, les dents serrées et les yeux fermement clos. Attendant quelques secondes pour que ma belle puisse à nouveau s'habituer à mon intrusion, je soufflais lourdement et commençais à bouger lentement mon bassin contre le sien. Une fois qu'elle se fut adapter à notre position, mon amour commença à se mouvoir en rythme avec moi, montant et descendant sur moi, roulant des hanches, m'aspirant encore plus loin en elle, bloquant ses parois intimes autour de mon sexe, m'étouffant en elle.

Je sentais des gouttes de sueurs se formaient sur mon front alors que j'en récoltais une de ma langue, sur la nuque de ma belle. Notre ébat devint de plus en plus déchainé. Le plus possible par rapport à notre position. Je plaçais rapidement une de mes paumes sur sa poitrine alors que je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser de plaisir. Je pinçais lentement, puis durement, puis à nouveau délicatement, son téton alors que les doigts de ma main libre s'aventuraient dans les plis de son intimité, mon sexe allant et venant toujours en elle.

- Edward…

- Oui, bébé ?

Haletants, en sueur et rempli de désir… Voilà ce que nous étions. Nos voix rauques envahissaient la pièce, pourtant très bruyante à cause de la scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux et dont nous n'avions rien à faire.

- Je v-vais pas p-pouvoir… Hum… Con-continuer longtemps…

Je me penchais à nouveau, pinçais simultanément son sein et son clitoris alors que j'effleurais son oreille de mon souffle bouillant.

- Tu voulais du vampire, ma Bella ? Voilà comment il devrait se comporter avec son humaine…

Je souris en la sentant sursauter alors que je plantais mes dents dans son épaule découverte par notre ébat. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que son chemisier était déboutonné au maximum et que le vêtement s'enroulait dans le creux de ses coudes. Je marquais alors sa peau nue d'une resplendissante morsure alors que je venais violemment en sentant son sexe se fermait autour de mon membre.

Quelques minutes après, elle s'effondra sur moi avant de se retourner lentement, plaçant ses deux jambes du même côté et entourant mon cou de ses bras. Elle embrassa ma joue avant de porter son regard sur le grand écran alors que je replaçais les bonnets de son soutien-gorge et que je reboutonnais lentement la fermeture de sa chemise.

- Tu es le meilleur vampire de tous les temps, Edward Masen et je te donne vingt sur vingt. Tu vaux plus le déplacement que n'importe quel film pour adolescentes frustrées.

Je souris avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma petite humaine…

...

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Un petit retour dans la vraie vie après le dernier chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Le prochain, je ne sais pas encore, comme je vous l'ai dit en haut, quand je pourrais l'écrire. Selon mon temps libre, ce sera soit un moment de la vie d'Edward ou Bella, soit un moment de nos deux acteurs :D**

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai posté un chapitre sur "_Comme son Père_" le mois dernier. Le prochain chapitre est également en cours d'écriture !**

**Si je ne re-poste pas avant, je vous souhaite un bon film pour le 16 ou les chanceux (comme moi ^^) qui peuvent le voir le 15 Novembre *-***

**Faites exploser la bu-bulle !**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	22. HS n4 Spécial Breaking Dawn

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Bah oui, je pouvais pas laisser ce jour passer sans que je n'ai une petite pensée et un petit chapitre à vous poster. Je suis certaine que vous aurez cent fois mieux à faire que de lire mon chapitre aujourd'hui, mais tant pis, je le poste quand même ! :P**

**Le dernier chapitre _"Hors Série"_ que je vous ai posté, c'était pour la St Valentin. Aujourd'hui, c'est en ce jour tant attendu par les TwiFans que je poste ce chapitre, intitulé "Wedding". Bien entendu, gros clin d'oeil à mes deux personnages favoris ^^**

**Nous allons découvrir les conséquences de la dernière Fête des Amoureux de nos deux acteurs ! Eh oui, après une demande au mariage, faut passer à l'action non ? xD**

**BON VISIONNAGE DE BREAKING DAWN A VOUS TOUTES !**

**Remerciements pour l'OS de la St Valentin : **sarinette60, vinie65, amimi31, Bellaandedwardamour, Lily-Rose-Bella, twilight-poison, anges0112, ousna, amlove, Ludivine28, aelita48, Galswinthe, SellyCullen, cris, fan-par-hasard21, Atchoum16, Habswifes, Lili Pattsy, makeupgirl77, doudounord, frimousse30, Titie, Grazie, ulkan13, SweetyMarie, Anne-ccile, caro30, chriwyatt, SAMYSTERE, mel031, Pupuce0078, lia3011, veronika crepuscule, steffou, sexforlife et ma Siamoise Popolove _(avec qui je suis en ce moment *_*)_

**Profitez bien de votre séance de ciné, les filles (et les garçons) :D**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Wedding**

- « Il est l'heure, Bella ! », clama la petite brune aux allures de lutin, en entrant dans la chambre à coucher de la demoiselle. « Oh mon Dieu ! », s'écria-t-elle presque aussitôt avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux et de faire marche arrière, claquant la porte derrière elle. « Quelle horreur, je crois que je suis en train de perdre la vue ! ».

Bella pouffa de rire alors qu'Edward grognait de frustration en se remettant debout et en réinstallant sa fiancée correctement sur le matelas. Enfilant un boxer et un T-shirt, il ouvrit la porte légèrement, non sans envoyant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui rigolait dans le lit.

- « Alice, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il, toujours en rogne de ne pas avoir pu finir ce qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- « Et toi alors ? Bordel, ça m'apprendra à entrer toujours sans frapper… Mais tu n'étais pas supposé être là ! Jasper et Emmett devait s'occuper de toi hier. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? », répliqua Alice alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et grimaçait légèrement.

- « Je suis quand même chez moi ! C'est un comble… Et d'ailleurs, comment t'es rentré ? J'avais verrouillé la porte d'entrée hier soir. »

- « Bella m'a passé une clé en début de semaine pour que je vienne m'occuper d'elle ce matin. », répondit-elle, comme une évidence, en montrant le trousseau de clés qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains.

Edward se retourna vers sa belle, lui lançant un second œil noir.

- « Bella, tu veux bien te calmer ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant. », soupira-t-il en ouvrant grandement la porte et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon café.

- « Alice, il n'est que huit heures du matin. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? », souffla Bella tandis qu'elle se levait et enfilait le peignoir de soie qu'Edward lui avait ôté quelques instants plus tôt.

- « Bella, tu vas pas te préparer pour faire une sortie shopping ! Je te rappelle que y'a du boulot… », s'écria Alice, le rouge lui montant à la tête alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour entrer dans la salle de bain adjacente.

- « Dis que je suis une calamité aussi ! », s'indigna la brune, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Je ne dis pas ça mais regarde-toi, bon sang ! À ton avis, pourquoi les futurs époux ne doivent pas passer leur dernière nuit de célibataire à deux ? Tu as des cernes, tes cheveux sont un véritable fouillis et je ne parle même pas de ce suçon dans le cou ! Non mais où aviez-vous la tête ? ».

- « Eh bien, tu as bien remarqué où Edward l'avait… La tête… », s'amusa Bella en s'asseyant sur les toilettes dont elle venait de rabattre le couvercle.

Alice gémit d'horreur et fit semblant de vomir alors qu'on entendait Edward revenir dans la chambre et marmonner dans sa barbe que Bella ne perdait rien pour attendre. Cette dernière lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts alors qu'elle lui piquait sa tasse de café.

- « Alice, je… Je suis désolé pour… », commença Edward, gêné, une main se massant la nuque.

- « Non, tais-toi Edward. Je vous ai vu lors de différents films et ça ne m'a pas gênée mais là… Je préfère oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était, ok ? », soupira la petite brunette en jetant un fond de far à paupière à la poubelle.

- « Je suis d'accord. On oublie. Et moi, je vais y aller. Ils sont chez toi ou chez Emmett ? », demanda-t-il en enfilant un jean après avoir embrassé délicatement Bella, lui promettant de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé, plus tard dans la nuit.

- « Si tu avais daigné y aller hier, tu l'aurais su ! Ils sont chez Emmett. Enfin, en tout cas, quand je suis parti de la maison, Jasper n'était pas là alors… Vous aviez prévu quoi au fait pour cet enterrement de vie de garçon ? Pas de boite de striptease au moins ? », demanda-t-elle, soudain paniquée à l'idée que son petit-ami ait pu glisser des billets dans le string d'une danseuse professionnelle.

Bella commença à rire dans d'avaler une seconde gorgé du liquide bouillant.

- « Edward savait que s'il allait dans un truc comme ça, je disais non devant le prêtre. »

- « Et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque, surtout que j'ai ma petite stripteaseuse à domicile… », ronronna Edward en glissant ses doigts sur la joue de sa fiancée et se penchant pour à nouveau embrasser délicatement ses lèvres. Reprenant la tasse, il but à son tour une lampée de café. « Bon, je vous laisse. Alice, occupe-toi bien de mon ange. Bébé, on se retrouve devant l'autel ? », conclut-il en enlaçant la jeune femme et déposant son front sur le sien.

- « Il me tarde d'y être… », souffla-t-elle en frottant son nez à celui de son homme.

S'embrassant une dernière fois, il s'autorisa une petit tape sur les fesses avant d'embrasser Alice sur la joue et de partir rapidement de la maison. Bella soupira avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et de se rasseoir sur les toilettes. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et ses mains, de plus en plus moites, tremblaient légèrement.

- « Quand est-ce que Rosalie arrive ? », demanda-t-elle.

- « Elle devrait déjà être là ! C'est une catastrophe absolu ! Nous sommes à quelques heures du moment le plus important de ta vie et tu es là, assise sur les toilettes, la tête dans les nuages et nous n'avons pas la robe. Tu n'es même pas lavé et… Bella, tu vas bien ? », s'interrompit soudain Alice, en voyant le corps de son amie trembler de plus en plus.

- « Je… Je sais pas… J'ai… Edward est… », bredouilla Bella en se levant et arpentant la pièce en long et en large.

- « Bella, inspire et expire. Mot après mot. Qu'y a-t-il ? », questionna sereinement la petite brunette.

Bella secoua à nouveau la tête et continua à faire les cent pas tandis que la porte d'entrée, en bas, claquait et que le bruit de talons battant le sol se faisait entendre. Une seconde plus tard, Rosalie entrait dans la pièce, une housse sur un bras et un énorme sac dans sa main. Elle regarda Alice, puis Bella, avant de revenir sur cette première et l'interroger du regard. Alice haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- « Bella… ? »

- « Et si on faisait une grosse connerie, hein ? C'est vrai quoi ! On est bien comme ça. On vit ensemble, on fait l'amour plusieurs fois par jour, on se dispute et on se réconcilie. Tout est parfait. Alors pourquoi on est obligé de se marier ? Et si ça changeait tout entre nous ? J'ai pas envie de le perdre… Il est trop… Il est tout… », s'affola tout à coup la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- « Tu… Tu as peur qu'en devenant mari et femme, ça ternisse votre relation ? », demanda Rosalie après avoir déposé les affaires sur le lit, dans la chambre et s'être installé à côté de son amie, posant une main dans le creux de son dos.

- « Bella, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait entre vous. Vous êtes parfaits et ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui, ça ne va pas vous briser mais au contraire, vous lier encore plus. », la rassura Alice, en s'installant elle aussi à ses cotés et enlaçant ses épaules.

- « Alice a raison. Edward et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et quand tu seras Madame Masen, tu n'auras plus aucun doute. »

- « Madame Masen… Sa mère me hait ! Et son père aussi… Comment un mariage peut marcher si les deux familles ne sont pas heureuse de par ce moment ? », renifla-t-elle en levant des yeux paniqués vers ses amies.

- « Bella, je peux t'assurer qu'Edward se fout de l'opinion des autres. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est toujours le pied entre vous… », grimaça Alice en se remémorant rapidement la scène qu'elle avait interrompu, un peu plus tôt. « Ok, sa famille n'est pas pour tout ça mais elle refuse même Edward parmi eux ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Edward a eu un choix à faire et il t'a choisi toi, Bella. Il t'a choisi face à ses parents. Il ne reviendra pas en arrière. ».

Bella semblait septique et Rosalie eut vite fait de rager.

- « Bordel, Bella ! C'est le jour de ton mariage, le plus beau de ta vie. Tu aimes Edward et Edward t'aime comme un dingue alors maintenant, tu la fermes, tu redresses les épaules, tu dis que tu es une bombe et on se prépare pour ce mariage qui serait le plus beau de tous ! On est d'accord ? », cria la blonde alors qu'elle ouvrait les robinets de la baignoire pour préparer un bon bain à son amie.

- « Rose a raison. Dis que tu es une bombe et la journée pourra commencer ! », soutint Alice.

Bella rit légèrement en se redressant et inspirant profondément. Un sourire amusé, elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, se traitant d'imbécile face à cette petite crise de panique. Mais voir Edward partir de leur nouvelle maison l'avait rempli d'un doute affreux et complètement mal placée dans leur situation. Le coup de foudre avait été là dès la première seconde où ils s'étaient rencontré. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans son champs de vision. Aussi beau qu'un ange et dangereusement sexy comme le diable. Edward Masen lui avait retourné le cœur en un quart de seconde et elle savait que jamais, elle ne rencontrerait meilleure personne. Un autre homme qu'elle aimerait plus que lui. Et elle savait aussi qu'Edward l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il le lui répétait tous les jours, à raison de plusieurs fois par jours. Ses doutes était déplacés en ce jour merveilleux. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir des amies telles qu'Alice et Rosalie, pour la remettre dans le droit chemin.

- « Vous avez raison les filles. Merci ! », dit-elle en les prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras.

- « Dis que tu… », commencèrent-t-elles.

- « Une bombe ! Je suis une bombe et je vais me marier, aujourd'hui ! », ria Bella de bon cœur avant de retirer son peignoir et de rentrer dans le bain bouillant.

…

- « Putain, on l'a perdu ! », paniqua Emmett tandis qu'il revenait de la salle de bain, où il pensait trouver son meilleur ami.

- « On est pas rentré avec lui ? », marmonna Jasper en se redressant et grimaçant lorsqu'il entendit son dos craquer d'avoir dormi sur la moquette dur du salon.

- « Mais je sais plus ! J'étais complètement mort hier soir… Je me souviens du bar, où il était avec nous. Puis on a fini dans cette boite de nuit mais… Non attends… Je me souviens de l'avoir vu dans le taxi avec nous. Il avait moins bu que moi mais plus que toi… », résuma Emmett en enjambant le blond pour s'affaler sur le canapé.

- « Je me suis rattrapé après, je peux te le dire. », gémit Jasper en portant sa main à son front. « Je me souviens de strictement rien, personnellement. »

- « Putain, Bella va me tuer si je l'appelle le jour de son mariage pour lui dire que j'ai perdu son fiancé ! »

La porte de l'appartement claqua, faisant gémir les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas totalement dessoulés de la veille. Edward entra dans la pièce et s'amusa de voir leurs têtes de zombie.

- « Bah alors les gars, vous n'avez plus de santé à ce que je vois ! », les taquina-t-il en s'appuyant contre un des murs.

- « Oh, Edward ! », s'exclama Emmett, heureux de le voir sain et sauf et surtout, là.

Il trébucha sur Jasper, qui se trouvait toujours par terre et se rua sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Étouffant Edward dans son étreinte, il lui raconta la peur bleue qu'il avait eu, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas ici.

- « Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser alors comme Bella me manquait, je suis parti la rejoindre à la maison… Vous vous êtes même pas aperçu que je m'étais barré ? Pas avant ce matin ? Sympa les gars… », fit mine de bouder Edward alors qu'il se dégageait de l'accolade de son ami pour aller se servir un café, Bella ayant bu l'intégralité du sien à la maison.

Les garçons marmonnèrent des excuses alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous sur le canapé, une tasse à la main. Ils lui racontèrent les brides de souvenirs de la soirée et annoncèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il était temps de se préparer.

Edward passa sous le jet brûlant de la douche avant d'en sortir pour raser sa barbe naissante.

- « On dirait un gamin quand t'as pas de barbe, tu le sais ? », le taquina Jasper en rentrant, près à prendre sa propre douche.

- « Je vais pas aller à mon mariage, complètement débraillé ! », railla Edward en regardant son visage de près dans le miroir. « Et même si je sais que Bella préfère mon côté viril, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à Crusoe sur les photos… ».

- « Comme tu veux mais je répète, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à faire ta rentrée au lycée. »

Edward jura avant de reposer le rasoir électrique et de sortir de la salle de bain, laissant son ami se préparer à son tour.

Emmett était en train de boire son café, le nez dans un magazine people.

- « Tu sais que vous faîtes la Une ! Je serais pas étonné si y'avait des piques-assiettes qui s'incrustaient à la réception… Sans parler des paparazzi. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on aurait dû filmer la cérémonie et la vendre au plus offrant. », réfléchit tout haut l'agent.

- « Em ? Tu voudrais que la presse s'arrache ta sex-tape avec Rosalie ? », demanda Edward.

- « Quelle sex-tape ? Rose ne veut pas se faire filmer… T'as bien de la chance mon vieux ! La tienne, elle adore et vous êtes même payé. », marmonna son ami, découragé.

- « Tu sais bien ce que je pense de ça. Il me tarde d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, tu as eu des retombées ? », s'intéressa Edward en se servant une tasse de café, feignant une décontraction qu'il était loin de ressentir.

À vrai dire, depuis maintenant quelques semaines, Edward cherchait à sortir des plateaux de tournage. Enfin, surtout ceux où il ne devait avoir rien d'autre qu'un peignoir lorsqu'il arrivait dans la pièce et qu'il devait retirer sitôt que le mot « Action » avait été lancé. Il en avait déjà marre depuis un certain temps mais cette fois-ci, avec le soutien de son agent et de sa fiancé, il s'était lancé et avait ouvert des recherches plus large. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des réponses immédiates, pour une grand film d'action ou bien à énorme budget mais il voulait vraiment tourner la page. Et il espérait, secrètement, qu'une fois sorti des rangs de l'érotisme, Bella en ferait de même.

Néanmoins, à part quelques allusions futiles à ce sujet, il n'en avait jamais véritablement parlé avec elle. Bella était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie et il ne voulait surtout pas la brimer. Elle arrêterait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête à passer à autre chose.

Et le plus rapidement possible ne serait pas de trop pour Edward.

- « Non, désolé vieux. J'aurais voulu t'annoncer qu'un grand producteur t'avait remarqué et t'offrir ce cadeau de mariage mais pour l'instant, je n'ai eu aucune autre proposition que celle dont je t'ai parlé il y a trois jours… D'ailleurs, en avez-vous parlé, toi et Bella ? », s'enquit Emmett en finissant sa tasse et se levant pour prendre la place de Jasper qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulé autour de la taille.

- « Non. Avec les préparatifs, on a très peu parlé boulot. On te préviendra en revenant de la lune de miel ! », lança le jeune homme en enfilant sa chemise blanche.

- « Au fait, vous allez où ? Bella a sûrement dû le dire aux filles mais Alice ne m'en a rien dit… », se plaignit le blond en enfilant ses chaussettes et son pantalon.

- « En fait, Bella ne le sait pas… Seul Carlisle est dans la confidence. », sourit Edward.

- « Attend, je viens d'entendre le nom de mon père ? C'est quoi c't'embrouille ? », cria Emmett, de sous la douche.

Edward rit avant d'enfiler, lui aussi, chaussettes, pantalon et chaussures noires.

- « T'es au courant de l'île qui se transmet de génération en génération, dans ta famille ? », questionna Edward qui reçut un beuglement de la salle de bain. « Eh bien, j'ai demandé à ton père s'il était possible de lui emprunter quelques jours… Voir quelques semaines. », finit le futur marié, fier de sa trouvaille.

Il avait hâte de se retrouver loin de toute civilisation, pour des journées ensoleillées et scandaleusement sensuelles, avec sa femme. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce terme possessif. Il lui avait souvent murmuré à l'oreille, ces derniers temps, pendant leurs étreintes torrides. Ce petit nom faisait emballé son cœur, comme quand Bella l'appelait _« Mon futur mari »_.

- « Bah mon vieux, t'as de la chance ! Mon père n'a jamais voulu me dire où elle se trouvait, cette fichue île ! », bougonna Emmett depuis la salle de bain.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Ton père m'aime plus que toi… C'est pas de ma faute ! », plaisanta Edward en nouant sa cravate et fixant l'heure intensément.

Plus que quelques heures et son destin serait lié à jamais à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

…

- « Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

- « D'un futur marié très convaincant ! T'es sûr que tu fais pas une connerie, hein ? Pense à ton pauvre compte en banque qui va souffrir une fois que Bella aura ta carte de crédit… », soupira Emmett en repensant à la somme astronomique que sa compagne avait dépensé, quelques jours plus tôt.

Edward éclata de rire avant de nouer plus convenablement sa cravate noire en soie. Il s'observait dans le miroir, mis à la disposition du marié et des témoins, dans la petite pièce aménagé dans l'église de Forks. Il soupirait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés tandis qu'un coup se faisait entendre et que la porte s'ouvrait rapidement.

- « Les filles auront du retard. Bella panique… », dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- « Quoi ? Comment ça, elle panique ? Je veux la voir. », s'affola Edward.

Même si Bella avait accepté sa demande sans de problème, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'organisation du mariage, il la sentait légèrement tendue. La même et pourtant lointaine, quelques fois. Il lui avait souvent posé la question de savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

_- « Tu me connais, je suis pas une fille qui parle aisément de ses sentiments mais je te dis le principal. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne dans ma vie. Alors oui, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de passer devant le prêtre avec cette robe blanche qui n'a rien à faire sur moi étant donné le statut inexistant de ma pureté mais je sais que tu seras là. Que tu me rassureras. C'est pour toi que je fais ça et non, je ne me force pas mais si ce n'était pas toi, je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Tu me donnes la force de surpasser mes peurs. Et je vais t'épouser, Edward Masen. En revanche, si c'est toi qui a peur à présent… » _

Elle m'avait rassuré elle aussi, en me servant ce discours maintes et maintes fois mais à présent, elle paniquait. Je devais la voir.

- « Non mon garçon, tu ne dois pas voir Bella avant la cérémonie. Tu connais le dicton comme quoi ça porte malheur, non ? », rabroua le vieil homme en arrangeant à son tour son nœud papillon dans le miroir.

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais ! Elle ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Je la connais… »

- « Malgré le respect que je vous dois, Bella a bien changé ces dernières années. », dit Edward, hésitant en regardant la porte de nouveau close.

- « Je sais mais au fond, elle est toujours la même. », s'obstina l'homme.

- « Elle panique, ce n'est pas rien ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Elle a besoin que je la rassure alors dicton ou pas, je vais la voir. Dîtes-moi où elle est. », répondit le futur marié, d'un ton décidé.

Le nouveau arrivé secoua la tête et regarda Edward dans les yeux. Ce dernier se détourna rapidement et regarda par la petite fenêtre, espérant la voir de loin et lui envoyer le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour le rejoindre devant l'autel.

- « Elle ne panique pas à cause de votre mariage, Edward. Elle angoisse parce que l'une de ses amies n'est pas là. Une certaine… »

- « … Tanya n'est toujours pas arrivée ? », demanda Edward en se tournant rapidement, légèrement rassuré de savoir ce qui préoccupait sa fiancée.

- « Elle est amoureuse et elle a hâte de te retrouver dans quelques minutes. », assura le vieil homme en hochant la tête. Edward soupira. « Nous avons beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours, elle et moi, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est sûre d'elle. Légèrement flippé de passer au statut de Madame mais, sûre d'elle en ce qui te concerne. Aie confiance en ma fille, Edward. Elle ne partira pas. »

Edward relâcha à présent tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et se retourna vers son beau-père. Lui et sa femme, Renée, qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant, avaient été d'accord pour être présent lors du jour le plus important dans la vie de leur fille. Bella en était d'ailleurs ravie, même si elle ne le montrait pas trop, par égard aux sentiments de son fiancé. Effectivement, les parents Masen ne seraient pas de la fête, aujourd'hui. Mais après tout, Edward avait fait son choix, il l'avait répété énormément de fois à Bella. Elle pouvait être heureuse et le crier partout. Il était heureux pour elle, lui aussi.

Anthony et Elizabeth Masen n'avaient rien à faire ici. La vraie famille d'Edward serait là, à ces côtés, pour le jour le plus important de sa vie. Ses témoins, Emmett et Jasper. Sa famille, Carlisle et Esmée. Ses amis et sa belle-famille. Et surtout, celle qui deviendra sa femme d'ici quelques minutes : Bella.

- « Merci Charlie. », dit-il à son beau-père, lui souriant avant de boire un peu d'eau. Ils sursautèrent légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jasper.

- « Prêt à te faire passer la corde au cou, mon vieux ? », demanda ce dernier, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Les femmes sont prêtes. On attend plus que toi sur l'autel. »

Edward hocha lentement la tête, fit un signe à Charlie qui sortait rapidement de la pièce et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

- « Allez Masen, c'est le grand moment. », se dit-il à lui-même en ajustant sa veste. « Prépare toi et grave tout dans ta mémoire. Ce mariage, ce sera le seul et l'unique. » Il hocha une dernière fois la tête, de façon déterminée et se tourna vers ses amis. « On peut y aller. Je suis prêt. »

…

Bella sortait lentement de la voiture, sous le regard ému de son père.

- « Papa, on avait dit pas de larme ! », le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- « Mais je pleurs pas. Je te trouve tout simplement sublime. J'ai le droit d'être fier de toi, non ? », bougonna le vieil homme.

- « Tu es… Fier de moi ? », demanda la jeune femme, émue à son tour.

- « Bien sûr ! Tu… ». Charlie toussota alors qu'avec un sourire, Alice, Rose et Tanya s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. « C'est vrai que ta mère et moi espérions une autre voie professionnelle pour toi mais, oui, nous sommes fiers de toi. Tu es notre petite fille unique. Et aujourd'hui, tu vas te marier. Ce qui prouve que nous avions tord de penser qu'en choisissant ce… métier, tu ne trouverais pas un homme bien, prêt à s'engager. »

- « Edward est le bon, à ton avis ? », interrogea Bella, même si elle savait déjà sa réponse.

- « C'est un homme bien, qui t'aimes au point d'avoir voulu passer outre la tradition et venir te voir quand je lui ais dit que tu paniquais. Alors… Oui, je suis sûr que c'est le bon pour toi, ma chérie. Et ta mère l'adore alors… Je ne peux qu'aller dans son sens. », soupira-t-il en s'approchant de sa fille et de l'embrasser doucement sur le front, soucieux de ne pas gâcher le maquillage qu'Alice avait mis plusieurs heures à lui appliquer.

Les yeux embués, Bella remercia son père avant de prendre le bras qui lui tendait.

- « Prête, Bella ? », demanda Tanya, en s'approchant de son amie.

- « Oui. Je suis prête à rejoindre mon mari à présent que tout est en place ! », sourit-elle en regardant ses meilleures amies, les larmes menaçants encore plus de couler sur ses joues, comme sur celles des filles.

- « Bon allez ! Avant qu'on se mette à pleurer comme des hystériques et que Charlie ne soit mal à l'aise ! », rigola Alice avant de s'engager la première dans l'église et d'envoyer un baiser à son amie.

Bella inspira profondément alors que Rosalie et Tanya faisaient leur entrée à leur tour.

- « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là papa. J'aurais pas pu remonter l'allée sans toi à mes côtés. », dit-elle, quelques secondes avant de passer elle-même la porte.

- « Et moi, je suis heureux de t'amener à Edward. »

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent et Bella et Charlie firent leur entrée dans la petite église bondé de la ville natale de la jeune femme.

Elle était magnifique, songea Edward en la fixant à l'autre bout de l'allée. Sa belle Bella avançait lentement vers lui, regardant un faible instant le sol avant de relever ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son futur époux. Ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard.

Bella n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre une longue robe blanche, avec voile et tout ce qui allait avec la panoplie de la parfaite future mariée. Son visage était légèrement maquillé. Ses cheveux étaient remonté dans un chignon stylé. Un simple pendentif en forme de cœur qu'Edward lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt ornait son cou. Ses longues jambes étaient mis en valeur par des chaussures à talons blancs. Et la robe… Une robe classique, légère et courte. Son bustier était à peine retenue par deux bretelles spaghettis et la jupe s'évasait légèrement jusqu'aux genoux.

Edward la préférait ainsi et il n'était pas du tout déçu par son choix. Bien au contraire, il aurait même été attristé qu'elle ne montre pas son corps délicieux. Après tout, ils devraient attendre de longues heures avant de se retrouver complètement seul avec elle et il n'aurait pas pu supporter de la voir totalement recouverte de dentelle et autres froufrous jusqu'aux chevilles !

La musique arrivait à sa fin alors que Charlie embrassa la joue de son enfant et remettait cette dernière à Edward, lui faisant un signe de la tête, le regard pénétrant.

- « Prends soin de ma fille. », murmura l'homme.

- « J'en fais la promesse… », sourit Edward en prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne.

- « Tu es magnifique. », dit-il gravement, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

- « T'es pas mal non plus, mon amour… », plaisanta Bella en lui souriant grandement, enserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant.

Les paroles du prêtre les firent se détourner et ils écoutèrent, pendant de longues minutes, les prières et autres âneries de l'homme d'église. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Edward et Bella, un allé-retour à la mairie aurait été suffisant mais Renée, Alice, Rose et Tanya s'étaient mêlées à tout ça et ce qui devait être une cérémonie discrète et rapide, c'était transformé en supplice de longues heures. Ils auraient voulu être mari et femme le plus rapidement possible. Pas de longs discours, pas de vœux. Juste un oui, une bague et ils se seraient envolé pour leur lune de miel. Mais pour les femmes de la famille, il en était hors de question. Alors ils allaient devoir attendre encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir célébrer correctement leur nouveau lien.

- « Moi, Edward Masen, te fais mienne Bella Swan… »

- « … Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… »

- « … Je t'aimerais… »

- « … Te chérirais… »

- « … Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »*

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent à mesure que le lien les encerclait. Invisible mais bel et bien présent.

- « C'est l'heure de passer les anneaux à présent », informa le prête alors que Bella se tournait vers Tanya et Edward tendait la main vers son meilleur ami pour lui prendre la bague.

- « En gage de fidélité et d'amour éternelle, je t'offre cette bague. », dit Edward sur un ton solennel qui fit sourire grandement Bella qui admirait sa nouvelle bague.

- « Par cet anneau, je m'engage à te rester fidèle et à te vouer un amour infini. », s'engagea à son tour la jeune femme en glissant l'anneau d'or autour de l'annulaire de son époux.

Un faible reniflement se fit entendre dans le dos de Bella qui sourit encore plus grandement alors que les larmes s'infiltraient sous ses paupières.

- « En les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare, en ce jour, mari et femme. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. », apprit le prêtre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Enfin ! », soupira Edward en rapprochant Bella de lui et la regardant fixement.

- « Allez, embrasse-moi avant que j'éclate en sanglot devant tout le monde… », chuchota la jeune femme.

- « Je t'aime… »

- « … Tout comme je t'aime. », finit-elle en encerclant le cou de son tout récent mari.

Laissant éclater son bonheur, Edward plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Bella et la serra contre lui, sous les applaudissements de la salle.

…

- « Je veux de l'amour ! », lança Alice en s'emparant de l'appareil photo qui se trouvait sur la table et en mitraillant Edward et Bella qui parlaient avec les parents de cette dernière.

Edward embrassa sa femme sur la tempe avant de faire signe à la petite brunette d'aller prendre des photos ailleurs et revint à la conversation avec ses beaux-parents.

- « Alors, où avez-vous prévu de partir pour célébrer tout ça ? », s'exclama Renée, faisant grogner légèrement Charlie.

- « Edward n'a rien voulu me dire… Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le corrompre ! », s'esclaffa Bella, donnant un coup de coude à Edward et récoltant un œil noir de la part de son père qui semblait savoir parfaitement comment sa fille s'y était prise pour le faire parler.

- « A vrai dire, c'est une surprise. Je suis certain que Bella va aimer mais je préfère garder ça avec moi, jusqu'à notre arrivée… »

- « T'es bien présomptueux. Qui te dit que je vais aimer ? », le taquina-t-elle en encerclant sa nuque de ses bras, sous le regard tendre de sa mère.

- « Mais parce que je te connais comme personne et que j'anticipe tes moindres désirs et souhaits, ma chère épouse. », sourit le jeune homme en serrant à son tour sa belle contre lui et embrassant délicatement ses lèvres tandis que les parents de Belal s'éclipsaient pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- « Redis-le encore… », susurra Bella en effleurant à son tour les lèvres de son mari.

- « Ma femme, mon épouse… Ma magnifique femme… Ma sublime moit… »

Bella l'interrompit en posant durement ses lèvres contre les siennes et caressant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Edward enlaça plus étroitement sa compagne contre lui, lui faisant ressentir le début de son désir longtemps contenu. La jeune femme gémit et s'affala un peu plus contre le torse de son amant et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche, dans un baiser encore plus langoureux.

Ils étaient heureux, comblé, amoureux et maintenant, mariés. Tout allait à merveille et là, dans leur bulle, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Les invités autour avaient disparu, la musique était très lointaine, la légère brise qui soulevait les cheveux fraîchement détachés importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était eux et leur baiser.

- « J'adore les mariages ! Surtout ceux où on est sûrs que le couple sera soudés, quoi qu'il arrive… », soupira Alice en les mitraillant, au loin, certaine qu'ils voudront ce moment immortalisé.

- « Et c'est pour quand toi et Jasper ? Parce que j'aime aussi les mariages et que plus y'en a, mieux c'est… », lança Rosalie en souriant après avoir bu une goutte de champagne et fait un signe à son époux qui parlait avec des amis.

- « Oh, ça, c'est pas encore d'actualité ! Jazz et moi sommes heureux comme ça. », ria la petite brunette en se détournant alors que le baiser échangé par Edward et Bella devenait de plus en plus intense. « Et puis, je préfère être la demoiselle d'honneur que la femme en blanc ! »

Jasper et Emmett parlaient de tout et de rien avec Démétri, l'époux de Tanya, quand ce dernier lança la même question à Jasper.

- « On est ensemble depuis longtemps, Alice et moi, c'est vrai mais pour l'instant, nous sommes très bien comme ça. On vit ensemble, on s'aime et… Je pense que c'est le principal, non ? », répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

- « Je vis avec Tanya, je l'aime et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis marié avec elle. Je peux pas m'imaginer loin d'elle et même si nous savions qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de nous perdre, on a été heureux de renforcer ce lien qui nous unissait. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, le mariage n'est pas un simple bout de papier. Enfin, pas pour moi en tout cas… », sourit Démétri en regardant sa femme parler avec Renée, près d'une des tables.

- « Si c'était à refaire, je ne donnerais pas les codes de ma carte bleu à Rose… », réfléchit Emmett à voix haute, faisant rire ses amis par la même occasion.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », interrogea Rosalie qui arrivait en compagnie d'Alice, en entourant la taille de son mari.

- « Rien ma puce… Rien d'important. », lança mielleusement l'ours brun en embrassant sa femme. Malgré les milliers de dollars que son épouse pouvait dépenser par mois, il l'aimait comme un fou.

Edward commença lentement à s'écarter de Bella, récoltant un grognement de mécontentement de sa part. Encerclant délicatement son visage, il la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je pense qu'il est préférable d'arrêter parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'embarquerais pour te faire l'amour comme il le faut… Comme je le voudrais… », soupira Edward.

- « Tu peux le faire ! Après tout, c'est notre mariage, non ? On a le droit de tout faire, y compris partir quelques longues minutes pour faire l'amour. », bouda Bella.

- « Ne me tente pas ! », rit-il avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et de les diriger vers la fête.

- « Je vais tellement te tenter ce soir, Monsieur Masen, que tu pourras pas tenir et tu nous feras partir au septième ciel avant notre départ pour notre vraie lune de miel… », chuchota Bella à son oreille avant de se redresser et commencer à parler avec Alice. Edward grogna, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'était derrière eux et claqua légèrement les fesses de sa femme. Cette dernière eut un petit sursaut et embrassa la mâchoire de son mari avant de poursuivre sa discussion.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde parlait, riait et dansait. Edward et Bella avaient ouvert le bal sur _« A Thousand Years » _de Christina Perri. Le champagne coulait à flot, le repas était délicieux. Le tableau était merveilleux. Un vrai instant de bonheur pour les deux mariés, entourés de leur famille et de leur amis.

- « Alors, Madame Masen… Comment trouvez-vous votre soirée ? », demanda Edward en embarquant son épouse dans un énième slow.

- « Eh bien, c'est moins pire que ce que je m'imaginais… Pour moi, les mariages, c'était signe d'ennui avant… Mais avec toi… », soupira la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son homme. « C'est juste magique. Je t'en voudrais presque de me faire avoir un nouveau regard sur les mariages, tu sais ? »

- « Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux des mariages, bébé. Tant que le notre est magique pour toi, c'est ce qui importe. », répondit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement et de la serrer plus fortement dans ses bras, continuant leur danse.

Plus tard dans la nuit, les invités s'étaient tous réunis devant l'immense chapiteau monté à l'occasion de la soirée. Edward et Bella s'apprêtait à partir pour leur lune de miel et cette dernière s'était éclipsé avec ses amies pour se changer.

- « Allez, profite bien ma belle et ne fais pas quelque chose que je ne ferais pas ! », lança Alice gaiement en aidant Bella à finir de s'habiller.

- « Alice, c'est sa lune de miel et… Je pense que Bella a déjà fait pas mal de choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence… », s'esclaffa Rosalie qui se recoiffait dans le miroir avant que Bella ne la pousse délicatement pour regarder son reflet. Sa petite robe décolleté noire lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et elle avait passé une veste noire cintrée par-dessus, à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses chaussures à talons allongeaient encore plus sa finesse et la longueur de ses jambes.

- « Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai moi aussi un homme dans le métier ? », s'exclama Alice, faussement outrée alors que Bella riait en se remettant du gloss.

- « Oui mais Bella est aussi dans le métier et puis… On sait toutes quelle folle de sexe est Bella et d'après ce qu'elle a pu nous en dire lors de nos soirées, Edward n'est pas en reste côté imagination. »

- « Eh, les filles, vous arrêtez de parler de mes relations sexuelles ! », les interrompit Bella, déposant un touche de parfum sur son poignet.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes ? Ça t'as jamais dérangé qu'on en parle ouvertement ! », s'indigna la petite brunette en faisant la moue.

- « Oui, je sais mais sachez que ça va changer. Maintenant, Edward et moi sommes mariés alors ce qu'il se passe dans notre chambre à coucher, ce sera secret défense ! »

Alice soupira tandis que Rosalie posait ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et la regardait à travers le miroir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tant que tu nous expliques ce que vous faîtes ailleurs, ça nous va, tu sais ! »

Bella éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête et tendit un bras vers Alice et lui fit signe de venir. Tanya entra au même moment, revenant de la salle de bain, les larmes aux yeux. Se mouchant bruyamment et récoltant le rire des filles, elle se joignit au câlin qu'elles se donnaient.

Edward finissait son accolade viril avec Emmett avant de se tourner vers ceux qu'il considérait bien plus comme ses parents qu'Anthony et Elizabeth. Esmée, les yeux larmoyants enlaça celui qu'elle définissait comme son fils d'adoption, le félicitant encore une fois d'avoir fait le bon choix en passant la bague au doigt à Bella. Se fût ensuite au tour de Carlisle.

- « Merci encore pour l'île… Je ne sais pas comment je… », commença Edward, ému de voir la fierté dans le regard du médecin.

- « Tais-toi, fiston. T'as pas à me remercier ! Si je le fais, c'est de bon cœur et tu sais qu'Esmée et moi te considérons comme un fils. Alors, si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver. », le coupa Carlisle en le serrant un peu plus fortement entre ses bras. « Passe une bonne lune de miel, mon garçon. »

Une porte claqua et Edward se défit de l'étreinte de celui qu'il prenait pour son mentor. Un sourire fendit rapidement son visage quand il vit sa magnifique femme sortir en compagnie de ses amies. Les yeux légèrement rougis et embués, elle avançait vers lui plus rapidement que n'aurait dû le permettre ses hauts talons. Il tendit sa main vers elle avant d'embrasser en vitesse chacune des filles et d'entraîner celle qu'il aimait vers la voiture.

Après une foule d'applaudissements, de_ « Faites pas de folies ! »_ et de nouvelles félicitations, Edward s'engagea sur la route en direction de l'aéroport. Bella regardait distraitement vers la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers son homme, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Posant sa main sur la sienne qui tenait le levier de vitesse, nouant leurs doigts les uns aux autres.

- « Alors, tu vas me dire où nous allons ? Tu sais que je vais le savoir à la minute où tu commenceras à prendre réellement ton chemin… », tenta Bella, encore une fois, de l'amadouer.

- « Où aimerais-tu aller ? », questionna-t-il en tournant à une intersection.

- « Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû me le demander avant ? Maintenant, si t'as préparé un truc dans un chalet à la montagne et que je te dis que je veux aller sur une île paradisiaque, comme pour nos premiers vacances, tu vas te sentir mal et coupable de ne pas m'avoir demander mon avis plus tôt… », s'amusa Bella en jouant avec les doigts de son compagnon.

- « Et si j'avais prévu l'inverse et que tu voulais le chalet ? », rit Edward en étant malgré tout, sûr du choix qu'il avait fait pour l'île.

- « Voilà ce que je propose… Tu t'es occupé de la première partie de la lune de miel et nous y resterons le temps de ta réservation. Et, tout en profitant des journées de folies que nous allons vivre là où tu m'emmènes, on se fait une seconde lune de miel à la suite, dans un climat complètement différent ! T'es ok ? »

- « Deux lunes de miel ? », fit-il semblant de réfléchir. « Bébé ? Je suis un homme ! Bien sûr que ça me va ! », s'exclama-t-il, comblé.

Un doux et confortable silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, juste entrecoupé par la faible musique qui s'échappait de l'autoradio.

Le panneau de l'aéroport, LAX, apparut et Bella poussa un couinement.

- « Tu… Tu vas prendre l'avion ? », s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'Edward avait toujours le même sourire depuis qu'ils étaient parti de leur réception.

- « Je connais quelqu'un qui a un moyen infaillible de me détendre en avion… », chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle se penchait déjà pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

- « Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? », gémit-elle en continuant de l'embrasser. « Ma lune de miel va commencer avant d'arriver à destination. »

Après avoir fait enregistrer leurs bagages, Bella fixa le tableau des destinations, à la recherche du coin où ils allaient passer le reste du mois.

- « Chéri, tu me dis où on va et je te fais voir plus que les nuages dans l'avion… », minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en encerclant son cou de ses bras.

- « Bébé, tu le feras, que je te le dises ou non alors je préfère garder la surprise. », la fit-il taire en un baiser. « Sois patiente ! »

Bella soupira… La patience n'avait jamais été son fort mais elle faisait entièrement confiance en Edward. Après tout, son mari la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il ne pourrait pas s'être trompé. Et si c'était le cas… Elle ferait avec, tant qu'elle était avec lui, tout lui convenait.

**...**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Bon, je sais, rien d'extraordinaire et Ô Miracle, il n'y a pas de lemon mais je voulais juste marquer le coup (surtout que j'ai pas posté depuis milieu octobre...)**

**Je vais pas faire de long discours, comme d'habitude, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit chapitre et que votre séance ciné sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Personnellement, je l'ai déjà vu mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, pour celles qui veulent se faire un avis par elle-même ;)**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	23. Acte 19 Bad Idea

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Un jour... Sur mon calendrier, j'avais bien marqué que je posterais le 30 novembre et nous sommes le 1 décembre (J-24 pour Noël ! Commencez à faire vos achats ^_^). Enfin bon, je suis en retard que de deux heures alors bon, j'espère que je suis pardonnée. Malheureusement, je peux pas vous dire que ce chapitre rattrapera le tout car je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas mais bon, je vais pas vous en dire plus... J'ai pas très envie que vous fermiez la page avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre xD**

**Merci à : **chewbacca _(Wow, "reine du lemon" carrément ! Eh bien, j'accepte ce surnom avec plaisir mais avec ce chapitre, je ne m'avancerais pas trop si j'étais toi ^^)_, lia3011, SAMYSTERE, makeupgirl77, fan-par-hasard21, Liki0da, caro30, camille76260, Petitegrs, veronika crepuscule, sarinette60, littlemissbelly, ulkan13, ousna, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, anges0112, eliloulou, Atchoum16, Grazie et Lily-Rose-Bella.

**Bon, vous avez vu le titre.. Rien de bien sexuel ! Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire que le chapitre se rattrape niveau sexe... Enfin bon, je vous laisse comprendre par vous-même ^^**

**...**

**/ ! \ PS : Dans ce nouveau chapitre, nous sommes quelques mois avant le chapitre Hors Série du Mariage ! / ! \ **

**...**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Bad Idea **

- Chéri, t'as une lettre…

Edward leva son nez de sa tasse de café, ses yeux cernés montraient bien à quoi nous avions passé la majeur partie de notre nuit. Nous avions fêté sa demande en mariage comme il le fallait, en rentrant de la clairière. Je regardais plus ma bague de fiançailles que la lettre que je tenais dans ma main. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Elle était magnifique. Simple, ordinaire mais elle allait parfaitement à mon doigt. Edward avait choisi la bague parfaite pour moi. Là où un homme aurait choisi une bague avec plusieurs diamants, pour montrer à tous sa richesse, mon homme avait préféré un petit solitaire brillant.

Je souriais constamment depuis la veille et ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire bouger mes doigts en l'air pour l'admirer.

- Tu vas arrêter… C'est toujours la même depuis hier et elle ne s'envolera pas. Tu me la donnes cette lettre ?

Je soupirais en m'installant à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui donnais son enveloppe, mettant ma bague en valeur en lui tirant la langue quand il roula des yeux, amusé.

Alors que je commençais à feuilleter un magazine, je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés, alors qu'il lisait sa lettre. Me tournant vers lui, je fronçais les sourcils. Il était vraiment pâle et ses doigts étaient crispés sur la feuille où je pouvais voir une écriture élégante parcourir le papier. Angoissée par son attitude, je rejetais mon courrier sur le côté et posais une main sur son bras et l'autre sur sa main contractée.

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ?

- Je… Je sais pas…

Il semblait si perdu que mon cœur se serra. Je détestais le voir ainsi et j'étais à deux doigts de lui arracher la lettre, de trouver son auteur et d'aller le voir pour régler mes comptes.

- C'est… Je m'attendais pas à ça…

- Dis-moi.

- C'est… Ma mère m'a écrit.

Sous le choc de sa déclaration, ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même alors que j'attendais qu'il continue. Qu'il explique ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi lui envoyer une lettre après toutes ces années de silence ? Voulait-elle faire la paix ? Voulaient-ils que leur fils revienne auprès d'eux ? Acceptaient-ils la situation ?

Connaissant toute l'affaire, qu'Edward m'avait raconté, je doutais fortement que les Masen acceptent un jour le métier de leur fils. Pour eux, la voie qu'il avait choisi était contre nature, une abomination. Des religieux comme eux n'avaient pas pu engendrer une telle personne, selon leur propre parole.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Elle voudrait me voir. Il paraîtrait que je leur manque…

- Ils acceptent la… situation ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Elle me dit juste qu'elle a fait une recherche et que dès qu'elle a trouvé mon adresse, elle a envoyé cette lettre avant de manquer de courage. Elle regrette tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire en me chassant de la maison… Et…

- Et ton père ?

- Je lui manque aussi. Il me réclame de temps en temps. De plus en plus…

Je pouvais entendre l'espoir caché sous le choc, dans la voix de mon compagnon. Même s'il ne me l'avait jamais vraiment dit, se masquant sous l'ironie, je sentais bien qu'il espérait un possible rapprochement avec ses parents, au fil du temps. Et je le comprenais parfaitement. Même si mes parents et moi n'étions pas les personnes les plus proches au monde, ils avaient accepté mon métier, avec énormément de difficulté, cela va sans dire. Mais après le choc, Charlie et Renée s'étaient résous. Il voyait que je faisais quelque chose que j'aimais et bien qu'on n'en parlait pas à tout va, ils acceptaient et ne m'avaient jamais viré de la maison (même si mon père avait été à deux doigts de le faire), comme les Masen l'avaient fait avec leur fils unique.

Je resserrais mes doigts autour de ceux d'Edward que je venais d'entrelacer. Il me regardait, indécis.

- Bébé, je sais pas comment réagir…

- Tu as le droit d'être heureux que ta mère te contacte après tout ce temps mais… Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire…

- Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ça.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'emballer. C'est un très grand pas pour tes parents que de t'envoyer cette lettre et j'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez renouer, vous revoir et réapprendre à vous connaître. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que te voir heureux. Complètement.

- Mais je suis heureux, Bella, ce n'est pas…

Je le fis taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, secouant la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Oui, tu es heureux mais au fond de toi, tu as un manque.

- Donc…

- Donc, je serais toi, je leur répondrais. Je leur dirais que tu as envie de les revoir, qu'ils te manquent aussi et que tu es heureux qu'ils aient repris contact. En revanche, je ne veux pas que tu t'enflammes. Ils t'ont contacté et c'est excellent mais maintenant, faut que ça marche. Ils pensent peut-être pouvoir vivre tout ça mais ils pourraient très vite être dépassé par la situation…

- Ou peut-être pas…

Je m'abstins d'un nouveau commentaire, ne voulant pas gâcher l'espoir que je sentais monter en lui. À la place, je lui souris, embrassais la joue avant de recommencer à feuilleter mon magazine. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que les Masen acceptent Edward et qui ne lui brise pas à nouveau le cœur.

…

- Grande nouvelle bébé, fais tes bagages !

- Encore des vacances ? Edward, on devrait arrêter… On part sans cesse et on ne travaille pas. C'est pas…

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas des vacances. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone ce matin et elle serait enchantée de nous avoir pour le week-end.

Mon sourire se crispa alors que je posais mon sac sur la table basse du salon et regardais Edward avec appréhension.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu lui as parlé de moi ?

- Bella… T'es ma fiancée. Ma future femme et celle avec qui je vais passer le restant de mes jours alors oui, c'est une évidence, je lui ai parlé de toi.

- Tu lui as tout dit de moi ?

- Euh…

- Tu lui as dit qu'on était fiancé ?

- Oui !

- Et tu lui as dit qu'on s'était rencontré sur un plateau de tournage ?

Mal à l'aise, Edward secoua la tête en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Bien évidemment que non, il n'avait pas raconté tout ça à ses parents. Il voulait faire les choses en douceur. Il leur avait dit qu'il quitterait bientôt ses plateaux de tournages actuels pour d'autres un peu plus reconnus par le métier d'acteurs. Elizabeth avait été ravie d'entendre que son fils ne projetait pas de continuer l'horreur dans laquelle il était entré, plus jeune. Elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, mais étant à côté de mon homme quand il lui avait annoncé au téléphone et avoir entendu l'exclamation de joie de la mère, il ne fallait pas être diplômé de psychologie pou s'en rendre compte.

À vrai dire, depuis que cette lettre était arrivé, quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais peur. Terriblement peur. Edward m'aimait, c'était un fait mais jamais ses parents n'accepteraient notre relation. S'ils apprenaient que la première fois que leur fils m'avaient vu, j'étais complètement nue, à quatre pattes, ils hurleraient au scandale et essaieraient de montrer à leur garçon que je n'étais pas une fille bien. Edward prendrait ma défense, certainement mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il prenne parti pour l'un ou l'autre clan. J'étais sa fiancée, ils étaient ses parents. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire.

Et pourtant, j'étais persuadé que ce week-end n'était pas une excellente idée.

- Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que d'aller là-bas. Je veux dire… Toi, vas-y. Tu passes un peu de temps avec tes parents, tu leur parles de moi, tu leur raconte brièvement comment on s'est rencontré et s'ils ne pètent pas un plomb, on peut envisager de revenir un autre week-end.

- De quoi tu as peur ? On a juste à leur dire que dès qu'on s'est rencontré, on a su et voilà.

- Ta mère est une religieuse. Tu crois qu'elle acceptera…

- Elle n'est pas obligé de tout savoir !

- Mais elle voudra savoir ! Elle posera pleins de questions. C'est une mère et elle voudra savoir si je suis assez bien pour son fils. Et vu qu'elle n'apprécie pas ton boulot, j'ose à peine imaginer comment elle va réagir quand elle saura que je suis du milieu aussi.

Edward soupira et s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant tendrement la taille et baissant son visage pour me fixer dans les yeux.

- Bébé, je te promets que tout se passera bien. Ma mère s'est faite à la situation et…

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- Non !

Je sursautais dans ses bras en le regardant, fronçant des sourcils. Sa voix était ferme mais complètement désespérée. Il essayait de se convaincre. Ça se sentait. Mais il le niait. Il voulait avoir confiance en ses parents, croire qu'une réconciliation était possible et je n'avais aucune envie de lui couper ses espoirs mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.

- Bella, faut que tu sois avec moi. Je ne pourrais y arriver que si tu es à mes côtés. J'ai envie que ça marche et tu as dit que tu voulais que je sois heureux. Complètement heureux. Alors tu vas venir avec moi ce week-end, tu vas rencontrer mes parents et tout se passera bien. Ils seront ravis de rencontrer ma fiancée et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Il m'embrassa longuement, passant ses mains sous le pull que je portais. Je ris faiblement et il se joignit à moi, pouffant contre mes lèvres alors qu'il se reculait et se positionnait sur le canapé. Me mettant à califourchon sur lui, je répondis un peu plus fougueusement à son étreinte.

Empaumant mon visage, il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me fendit le cœur.

- Alors, tu viendras avec moi ?

J'hochais simplement la tête et glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Il plongea ensuite son visage dans mon cou et me dévora de centaines de baisers. Ses doigts tremblants retirèrent mon haut et il commença à caresser ma peau qui s'enflamma en quelques secondes.

Son étreinte était désespérée. Je sentais qu'il s'accrochait à moi comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait besoin de moi alors je serais là pour lui. Mais concernant le déroulement du week-end, je ne pencherais pas pour le _« tout se passera bien »_…

…

Sortant du taxi, sous la pluie, j'admirais la belle maison des parents de mon fiancé. Blanche aux volets marrons, à un étage, elle semblait chaleureuse. Le jardin était parfaitement entretenu. Le porche était allumé et on y voyait des pots de fleurs, des nains et un siège en osier. Je grimaçais légèrement en remarquant une croix au dessus de la porte. Je n'avais jamais été véritablement croyante et je sentais que ce séjour au « pays de Dieu » allait être un enfer pour moi.

Edward paya le chauffeur, empoignant les deux sacs de voyages que nous avions emporté avec nous et me regarda en souriant. Je lui rendis faiblement.

- La maison n'a pas changé en tout cas…

Il me fit signe de le suivre et grimpa rapidement les quelques marches du porche mais n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme aux cheveux bruns et reflets roux, tout comme ceux de son fils. Son sourire bienveillant me donnait la chair de poule alors qu'elle poussait une petite exclamation de joie et étreignait son fils avant de se reculer rapidement et de lui faire remarquer qu'il était trempé.

- Comme tu peux le voir, il pleut et si tu ne nous fais pas rentrer, je pense que ce sera bien pire.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Entre.

Elle me regarda, un faible sourire et me fit signe d'entrer également. J'hésitais pendant un instant, où Edward le remarqua et me fit signe de le suivre. Je soupirais et m'élançais.

- Bonjour, madame Masen.

- Vous devez être Isabella ?

- Euh… Bella, en fait.

La mère de famille me sourit avant de commencer à parler avec son fils, m'excluant totalement.

_Génial, le week-end s'annonçait encore pire que ce que je pensais._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Elizabeth. Elle est juste trop heureuse de retrouver son fils et elle profite de l'avoir à la maison. Je suis Anthony, le père d'Edward. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Je me tournais en souriant vers la voix grave qui venait de pénétrer l'entrée. Edward ne pouvait pas renié son père. Du moins physiquement. J'avais devant moi un bref aperçu de ce à quoi ressemblerait mon futur mari d'ici quelques années et… Comment dire ? J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je pris la main qu'Anthony me tendit.

- Moi de même et je comprends tout à fait. De nombreuses années se sont écoulés depuis que votre fils est parti de la maison.

- Oui mais maintenant, il est revenu et c'est le principal !

Elizabeth prit son fils par le bras et l'emmenait vers ce que je devinais être le salon. Anthony me fit signe de le précéder.

Le séjour était très bien décoré. Des tableaux, des fleurs… Encore une croix au dessus de la cheminée. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à mon aise dans cet environnement et j'hurlais déjà intérieurement pour rentrer chez nous. Ce qui semblait être chaleureux vu de dehors était glacial à l'intérieur. Pas une seule photo de famille, pas d'objet qui semblait fétiche. Même pas une télévision dans la grande pièce !

Les parents s'intéressèrent particulièrement à Edward qui répondait avec plaisir à leur question. Sur ce qu'il était devenu, sur ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Il serra d'ailleurs ma main à ce moment-là et j'eus un faible sourire.

- Eh bien, nous sortons beaucoup. Au cinéma, on fait pas mal de shopping et nous allons souvent au restaurant entre amis. De temps en temps, avec le boulot, c'est compliqué mais on visite le pays.

- Et vous faîtes quoi dans la vie, Isabella ?

Je retenais un grincement de dent en entendant mon prénom entier. Seul Edward pouvait m'appeler ainsi et seulement dans les moments les plus chauds de notre relation de couple.

- Bella est dans le cinéma, elle aussi.

- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de films tournez-vous ?

- Les mêmes que ceux de votre fils, madame.

- Vous… Vous… Oh, je… Vois…

Bien sûr qu'elle voyait et le regard de dégoût dans lequel elle m'enveloppa se voyait également. Edward me regarda, fronçant les sourcils et serrant ma main avant de retourner la tête vers sa mère et de changer de sujet. Je déglutis et retirais mes doigts de ceux de mon homme. Souriant légèrement, je me tournais vers Anthony qui me fixait étrangement.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où est la salle de bain ? Le voyage et la pluie ne doivent pas jouer en ma faveur.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! C'est à l'étage, la seconde porte à droite.

- Merci.

Je me levais en souriant, grimpais les escaliers le plus normalement possible, traversais le petit couloir et m'enfermais à double tour dans la petite salle de bain.

M'appuyant contre le rebord du lavabo, je regardais mon sourire figé et crus hurler de rage. Edward aurait-il soudain honte de notre métier ? Si ses parents, et surtout sa mère, voulaient le récupérer dans leur vie, ils devront bien se faire à l'idée que leur fils tourne dans des films où la majeur partie des scènes se fait nu. Et si les Masen réouvraient leurs portes à Edward, ils devraient m'avoir en prime car je ne me laisserais pas évincer. Edward et moi étions faits pour être ensemble. Lui et moi. Ça avait été le cas dès le début et ça le serait encore très longtemps.

Je me mis à fixer ma bague, assise sur les W.C. Edward m'aimait, il m'avait fait sa demande, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt et même pour ses parents, il ne laisserait rien nous séparer.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Je me levais pour m'asperger d'eau et me recoiffer rapidement lorsque deux coups furent tapé.

- Bébé, ouvre-moi…

Je soupirais et installais un nouveau sourire sur mes lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu ne devrais pas venir me rejoindre dans la salle de bain, Edward. Que penserait ta mère ?

- Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé si tu te sens à l'écart mais ma mère est…

- … Ravie de t'avoir de nouveau à la maison. Oui, j'ai bien compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu as fait cette tête quand je lui ai dit que je travaillais dans la même branche que toi. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je mente quand même ?

- Non mais…

- Parce qu'il aurait fallu me briffer pour savoir ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou non.

- Bella…

Il soupira et entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Prenant en coupe mon visage, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis un plus appuyé sur mon front.

- Je sais que c'est compliqué et que tu ne voudrais pas être là…

- Non, c'est moins de le dire.

- Mais… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu as l'air de très bien t'en sortir sans moi, Edward. Ta mère veut apprendre à te connaître et pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

- Oui, elle veut réapprendre à me connaître. Savoir qui je suis. Elle veut savoir qui est le Edward d'aujourd'hui. Et tu fais parti de moi, Bella. Une fois qu'elle aura épuisé son lot de questions pour moi, elle sera ravie de faire ta connaissance. Elle me l'a dit au téléphone.

- Oui mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne me voit. Edward, je fais tâche dans le paysage parfait de cette maison et je…

Il me coupa d'un nouveau baiser et secoua la tête.

- Tu as ta place où je suis. Ma mère te verra d'une autre façon quand elle saura qui tu es vraiment. J'en suis sûr.

- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et je le pense encore plus maintenant. Ton père a l'air sympathique mais ta mère me regarde comme si j'étais un serpent venimeux en train de tourner autour de son fils chéri.

- Non, en fait, t'es juste une sorcière, Bella. Une sorcière qui m'a jeté un sort, qui m'a envoûté…

- Beau parleur…

Je me détendis un instant dans ses bras. C'était si bon de le sentir avec moi. Il me rassurait et avait le don de me servir des phrases si romantique qu'elles me redonnaient confiance en moi.

Cette fois, ce fût avec un véritable sourire que je rejoignais le salon, les doigts d'Edward entrelaçaient fermement aux miens.

…

- Comment ça, on ne dort pas dans la même chambre ?

- Bébé, calme-toi… C'est aussi gênant pour moi que pour toi…

- Alors va dire à ta mère qu'on n'a plus douze ans, qu'on est un couple et surtout un couple fiancé et que par conséquent, on dort ensemble.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si on dort dans le même lit.

- Et alors ? On est un couple, Edward. Un foutu couple et on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ! T'es majeur, non ? Et j'ai une bague, on vit pas totalement dans l'illégalité.

- On dit le péché…

- La ferme ! Tu… Ta mère t'a dit qu'on vivait dans le péché ?

- Pour ma mère, je vis dans le péché depuis que j'ai répondu à cette annonce sur Internet… Pire, depuis que j'ai fait le mur, une fois pour mes seize ans alors… Coucher hors mariage, pour elle, c'est…

Je bouillonnais en regardant la chambre que Madame Masen m'avait attribué. La chambre d'ami. Pas celle d'Edward, que je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas pu voir tellement on était passé rapidement devant. À croire que ça aurait été un nouveau _péché_ que de voir où mon futur mari avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence !

- Oui mais elle se doute bien qu'on couche ensemble alors pourquoi elle ne se fait pas à l'idée, tout simplement ?

- Elizabeth Masen ne se fait pas à l'idée. Pour elle, hors mariage, deux personnes de sexe différents doivent dormir dans deux chambres séparés.

- Et tu acceptes ça ?

- Sachant comment tu cris quand nous sommes tous les deux dans un lit ? Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée…

Je le regardais, ébahi et sous le choc.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bébé, c'est seulement pour une nuit…

- Sors de là !

- Mais…

- Retourne dans ta chambre avant que je te balance ce magnifique coussin brodé à la main en pleine tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour s'excuser mais un regard noir de ma part le fit taire et il embrassa ma joue avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le coussin vola une fois que je fus seule et je m'affalais sur le lit.

La soirée avait été longue. La pire soirée de ma vie, même ! De ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pensé passer une soirée plus horrible que celle où j'avais annoncé à mes parents mon ambition mais ce soir…

Elizabeth s'était intéressé à moi… Le temps d'une simple question dont la réponse n'avait pas dû lui convenir car elle était repassé à Edward en un quart de seconde. J'avais commencé à virer parano, me disant que je voyais le mal partout. Que mon idée que les parents d'Edward ne pourraient pas changer et accepter leur fils tel quel, me donnait une mauvaise image de ces gens mais au fil du dîner, je pouvais sentir le regard froid d'Elizabeth. Anthony était un peu plus amical à mon endroit. Il m'avait demandé si j'avais de la famille, que faisaient mes parents dans la vie. Enfin, que des questions qui ne me concernaient pas directement. Pas de _« Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ce boulot ? » _ou bien _« Les demandes sont-elles nombreuses dans votre secteur ? »_. Je me doutais bien que parler de sexe, ou de ce qui s'en rapproche devait être prohibé mais à ce point…

J'étais soudainement heureuse de ne pas être née dans une famille catholique et je plaignais fortement Edward. Ça avait dû être l'enfer de vivre dans cette maison, pendant plus de dix-huit ans !

Le dessert et le café que nous avions pris dans le salon ensuite avait été… Comment dire ? Aussi horrible que le repas en lui-même. La mère de famille ne m'adressait pas un regard quant à celui du père, je le sentais insistant et déstabilisant. Il avait beau être gentil et beaucoup moins froid que sa femme, il me mettait mal à l'aise.

Puis, les parents s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre, Elizabeth me souhaitant à peine bonne nuit et demandant à Edward de m'indiquer ma chambre car elle se sentait _« trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit »._ Sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment tilté et Edward et moi étions resté parlé un peu. Même s'il était attristé par la façon dont se comporter sa mère, il était heureux de les avoir retrouver. Ils lui avaient manqués.

Et maintenant, seule dans la chambre, c'était lui qui me manquait. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, les nuits que nous avions passé séparé se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'endormir sans lui. Que je devais absolument le rejoindre et m'endormir dans ses bras. C'était un besoin. Surtout dans cet environnement glacial. Jamais je n'arriverais à trouver le sommeil sans sa chaleur près de moi.

Passant rapidement la nuisette que j'avais emporté avec moi, je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux que j'attachais en une queue de cheval haute. Enfilant rapidement mon déshabillé noir pour me couvrir, j'ouvris délicatement la porte avant de me faufiler aussi discrètement que possible à l'autre bout du couloir et ouvrir la porte avant de la refermer rapidement, comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Et je peux vous dire qu'Elizabeth Masen avait beau avoir Dieu dans la peau, elle était bel et bien habité par le Diable pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que penser me faire dormir ailleurs que dans le lit d'Edward !

Mon homme se redressa rapidement dans le lit, me regardant avec des yeux exorbités.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais dormir là-bas ?

Je lui souris avant de m'avancer en courant et de m'engouffrer sous la couette du petit lit d'une place où il était en train de lire un magazine. Je me rapprochais immédiatement de lui, entourant son cou de mes bras et l'embrassant. Il y répondit pendant quelques secondes mais lorsque mes mains passèrent sous son marcel, il me repoussa lentement.

- Bella, on ne… Tu… Il faut que tu sortes.

- Quoi ?

- On peut pas faire ça ici…

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu sais bien !

- Non Edward ! Est-ce que tu serais devenu soudainement prude ou aurais-tu peur des mots ? Tu ne vas pas être foudroyé sur place si tu dis le mot « sexe » dans cette maison !

- S'il te plait, Bella, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi…

- Je constate !

Je ris en posant ma main sur son entrejambe. Mais je ne pus apprécier longtemps la bosse qui déformait son boxer car il me repoussait déjà. Je grognais légèrement en me mettant à califourchon sur lui, entrelaçant nos doigts les uns aux autres. Le regardant dans les yeux, je secouais lentement la tête, mes yeux lui posant mille et une questions à la fois.

- Tu me repousses ?

- Non… Enfin… Bébé, on peut pas coucher ensemble sous le toit de mes parents.

- Je ne te demande pas forcément de… Edward, on peut dormir ensemble sans que rien ne se passe forcément ! On est adulte.

- Avoue qu'on a énormément de mal à refreiner nos ardeurs quand on est tous les deux.

- Ok, on adore faire l'amour mais on peut s'en passer pour une nuit. On n'a pas dormi séparément depuis des mois Edward, ne me force pas à subir ça maintenant. Et surtout pas ici. Je ne me sens pas à ma place et toute la journée, j'ai été rassuré que par une seule chose : le fait que je sois avec toi, dans tes bras, toute la nuit.

- Je suis désolée, mon cœur…

- Alors, tu me repousses ?

Il soupira et caressa mes cheveux avant de se redresser et de me faire m'asseoir à côté lui.

- Juste pour cette nuit… La prochaine fois qu'on reviendra, on prendra une chambre d'hôtel et…

- Laisse tomber Edward. Pour ma part, je reviendrais pas ici.

- Mais…

- Non, je suis venue pour toi. J'ai fait l'effort de mettre mes doutes de côté et je l'ai vraiment fait. Ça a été difficile mais je l'ai fait pour toi. J'aurais été ravie de faire la conversation avec ta mère mais elle n'a pas daigné m'adresser la parole plus de quelques secondes. Tu as dit que je faisais parti de toi et je sais que tu dis vrai. Mais ta mère… Bien qu'elle accepte de t'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie, bien qu'elle soit heureuse que tu lui parles de ce que tu fais, t'a-t-elle posé une question sur ton boulot ?

- Tu vois ma mère en train de me parler de ça ?

Soupirant, je me redressais et arpentais la pièce en resserrant les pans de mon déshabillé autour de moi.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Bien sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle te demande quelle position tu fais le plus souvent devant la caméra, mais elle aurait pu te demander si tu avançais dans ta carrière. À vrai dire, vous n'avez parlé de rien !

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Tu te voiles la face mais passons ! Elle ne t'a pas parlé une seule fois de ce que tu faisais pour gagner ta vie. Et elle n'a même pas jugé bon de s'intéresser à ta future femme.

- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort aussi de t'intéresser à elle, Bella.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en le regardant, comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas dit ça mais sa mine renfrognée m'annonçait qu'il l'avait bien dit.

- Alors, ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ?

- Je ne…

- Encore une fois, laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me disputer avec toi à cause de ta mère. On est bien ensemble et on ne se dispute jamais alors… Je vais retourner dans la chambre d'ami et on va faire comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Pour le moment en tout cas parce que… Je t'aime et je te demanderais pas de choisir entre ta mère et moi. Ce serait ridicule mais… Tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que ta mère ne peut pas me voir et que je la trouve plus glacial qu'un iceberg. Elle ne t'accepte pas pour ce que tu es. Elle renie ton boulot et celle que tu aimes. À toi de voir ce que tu veux vraiment Edward. Quoi que tu fasses, je serais avec toi mais ne me demande pas de jouer un jeu. Je suis actrice seulement devant la caméra.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et sortais de la chambre en refermant silencieusement la porte dans mon dos. Soupirant, les yeux clos, je m'insultais mentalement. J'étais certainement passé pour la fiancée chieuse mais je ne pouvais pas me taire plus longtemps.

- Vous vous êtes perdue, Isabella ?

Je sursautais en rouvrant les yeux et tombais sur Elizabeth qui me regardait froidement.

- C'est Bella et non, je ne me suis pas trompé de chambre.

- Vous serez prié de ne pas vous attarder dans le couloir, vêtue ainsi. Ça aurait très bien pu être mon époux à ma place et ça aurait été totalement déplacé.

- Heureusement que ce n'était pas lui alors !

Aussi froide et glaciale qu'elle, je passais à ces côtés pour rejoindre la chambre et quand j'ouvris la porte de cette dernière, sa voix m'arrêta.

- Edward n'aurait jamais dû vous rencontrer. Son mode de vie est déplorable et j'entends bien le ramener à la raison. Vu votre métier, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à deviner comment vous vous étiez rencontré et… Isabella, vous savez comme moi qu'un couple ne peut pas être solide avec une telle approche. Ces… Ces fiançailles sont… Edward mérite le mieux et si vous l'aimez, vous devez comprendre qu'il ne doit pas faire parti de cette vie de débauche.

- Madame Masen, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez. J'aime Edward et il m'aime. Nous allons nous marier et il va bien falloir que vous faisiez avec. Il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de lui pour vous faire plaisir…

- Si vous l'aimez comme moi je l'aime, alors vous le laisserez vivre une vie décente !

- Et si vous le connaissiez aussi bien que moi, je le connais, vous seriez que la vie que vous souhaitez pour lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut ! Vous l'avez viré de chez vous parce qu'il n'entrait pas dans vos critères. Vous l'avez chassé. Votre propre enfant. Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans une glace le matin ? C'est tout simplement immonde. Mes parents n'ont pas accepté facilement mon métier mais au moins, ils me soutiennent. Ils veulent mon bonheur ! Vous, vous voulez façonner Edward à votre image mais vous n'y êtes pas arrivé pendant dix-huit ans et vous n'y arriverez pas aujourd'hui. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il reste heureux. Et je sais que son bonheur, il est avec moi. Pas avec vous ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je commence à fatiguer. Bonne nuit, madame Masen !

Je ne lui laissais pas, à elle non plus, la possibilité de répliquer et m'enfermer dans la chambre où je me laissais tomber contre la porte, la tête dans les mains.

Si Edward apprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne me le pardonnerait certainement pas…

…

Je fermais la fermeture Eclair de mon sac de voyage avant de le prendre et mettre ma veste sous le bras. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur et regardant une dernière fois la petite chambre, je soupirais et hochais la tête, refermant la porte derrière moi.

C'était la meilleure décision.

- _Isabella se joindra-t-elle à nous ou fait-elle souvent la grasse matinée ?_

Je soupirais en passant le pas de la double porte du salon, où Elizabeth, Anthony et Edward buvaient le café. Edward regardait sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à répliquer mais j'intervins avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot.

- En fait, je ne fais pas la grasse mat' mais je ne me joindrais pas à vous.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Désolée Edward mais, je peux pas.

- Attends, tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Il se leva et regarda en direction de mon sac avant de secouer rapidement la tête.

- Non, tu… Bébé…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Edward.

Je déposais mon sac au sol et m'avançais dans la pièce. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je le regardais et mettais tout mon amour dans ce regard avant de me séparer de lui et de me tourner vers ses parents.

- Je ne peux, malheureusement, pas vous dire que ça a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. En tout cas, que c'était une mauvaise idée que _je_ vienne. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'est pour Edward.

- Bella…

- Non, laisse-moi parler, Edward. S'il te plait. Anthony, vous avez été vraiment gentil, bien que je ne me sois pas senti véritablement à l'aise avec vous. En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de dialoguer avec moi. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas pour votre femme.

Je souris à celui qui aurait pu être mon beau-père. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le considérer ainsi, à présent.

- Madame Masen… Je vous ai dit ce que je pensais cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? Vous avez…

- Et, même si on dit que la nuit porte conseil, je suis persuadé que vous n'avez même pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que j'ai pu vous dire car pour vous, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une autre vision des choses. Et je vous plains vraiment. Moi, je peux vous comprendre. En revanche, je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'aime Edward, comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais malgré ça, je ne peux pas rester ici.

Edward attrapa ma main, me regardant, suppliant.

- Je vais rentrer à Los Angeles. Dès maintenant. J'ai appelé pour qu'ils changent mon billet et j'ai un vol dans deux heures.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

- Tu y arriveras très bien sans moi, Edward.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers les deux parents. Anthony avait un visage neutre, tandis que celui d'Elizabeth rayonnait. Elle pensait certainement avoir gagné.

- Vous avez peut-être mis Edward au monde, madame Masen, mais vous ne le connaissez pas. Et il ne sera jamais le fils que vous voulez. Malgré tout ce que vous pourrez faire pour le changer. Il adore faire l'amour avec moi et ce, même si nous ne sommes pas mariés. Nous le faisons tout le temps, n'importe quand et n'importe où ! Je suis désolée, Edward, mais fallait que ça sorte. Oui, on va peut-être finir en Enfer parce qu'on vit sans cesse dans le péché mais au moins, on y sera ensemble et heureux. Alors que vous, madame Masen, vous refusez d'avoir un fils merveilleux à cause d'un simple boulot, d'une simple façon de vivre. Je vous plains sérieusement.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Eh bien moi, je me permets. Je suis franche, ouverte et libre. Je ne me laisse pas dicter ma conduite. Surtout pas par quelqu'un d'aussi bornée que vous. J'aurais sincèrement voulu que vous me détrompiez et que vous me montriez que vous aimez votre fils… Mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous aimiez vraiment Edward, comme vous me l'avez dit cette nuit, vous ne tenteriez pas de le changer.

J'inspirais profondément avant de lâcher la main de mon compagnon, de lui lancer un regard d'excuse et de me détourner pour reprendre mon sac. Je leur lançais, à tous les trois, un dernier regard.

- Au revoir, monsieur et madame Masen.

Je soufflais et passais la porte, où m'attendait déjà le taxi que j'avais commandé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de sortir de ma chambre. Refermant le coffre, je jetais un coup d'œil à la maison, espérant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur Edward qui me demandait de l'attendre, qu'il me rejoindrait. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et je claquais la portière du taxi, indiquant l'aéroport au chauffeur.

Éteignant mon portable, je soupirais une énième fois en secouant la tête.

Ce week-end avait été une mauvaise idée… L'idée la plus débile du monde et j'espérais maintenant qu'Edward ne prendrait pas la mauvaise décision.

**...**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Deuxième chapitre sans lemon, mais qu'arrive-t-il à _"Situations Érotiques"_ ? **

**La rencontre avec les parents d'Edward s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu : ça a été une horreur. Alors, aimez-vous cette Madame Masen ? XD**

**En tout cas, si vous faîtes chauffer ma boite mail, vous aurez peut-être le droit à du lemon dans la suite... Un bon vieux et très long lemon pour me faire pardonner. Et puis surtout parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'en écrire un. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que j'en ai pas écrit ! LOL**

**Pour celles qui lisent _"Comme son Père"_, le chapitre est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'avoue que je suis un peu longue en ce moment et je m'en excuse...**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	24. Acte 20 Nothing better

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Je voulais vous offrir ce chapitre pour Noel, c'est-à-dire hier, pour m'excuser de mon retard sur cette fiction mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours chez moi, je n'ai pas eu une minute pour me mettre correctement à ce chapitre mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit ^_^**

**Alors, tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter à tous un JOYEUX NOEL ! J'espère que cette fête s'est bien passé pour tout le monde et que vous avez toutes été gâtée :D Personnellement, aujourd'hui, j'ai plus de livres que je ne peux en lire xD**

**Ensuite, pardon pour le retard ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis près d'un mois et ce chapitre, comme vous aurez pu le voir, est assez court. Mais ! Car il y a un énorme MAIS ! Il y a enfin le grand retour du Lemon ! *Amen***

**Et enfin, un grand merci à : **Melodie, SAMYSTERE, chewbacca77, littlemissbelly, lia3011, ulkan13, fan-par-hasard21, Petitegrs, ousna, larsand, erika shoval, Grazie, Aubline, Audrey, anges0112, SweetyMarie, Lily-Rose-Bella, amlove, Atchoum16, SellyCullen, veronika crepuscule, camille76260, Galswinthe et Habswifes.

**Pas cool les parents d'Edward... Mais qui dit "disputes", dit "réconciliations" bien sûr ! *hehe***

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Nothing better than reconciliation**

J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil, grimaçant en étirant lentement mes muscles endoloris. Dormir sur un canapé n'avait pas été la meilleure idée que j'avais eu, ces derniers temps. À vrai dire, tout ce que j'entretenais en ce moment finissait en désastre. Et le week-end chez les parents d'Edward ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je dirais même qu'au contraire, ça avait été le début de tous mes soucis…

J'étais partie de chez les Masen, le dimanche matin, espérant avoir un avion… Malheureusement, ce dernier avait eu un soucis au moteur et avait décollé avec plusieurs heures de retard. Heures que j'avais passé dans une salle d'attente bruyante d'enfants et de ronchons, comme mon voisin de siège durant le vol… Je ne vous raconte pas les heures d'enfer supplémentaires que j'avais dû me coltiner !

Arrivée à L.A, je m'étais rendu compte trop tard que le moyen par lequel j'avais rejoint l'aéroport, à peine une journée plus tôt, était la voiture d'Edward. Pas de clé, pas de moyen d'ouvrir la portière et encore moins d'arriver à faire démarrer le moteur. J'avais donc dû me résoudre à attendre un taxi, dans une file immense et l'homme qui était devant, un vieux bedonnant qui avait sans aucun doute vu tous mes films, m'avait fait la conversation… Une discussion lourde de sous-entendue et franchement pesante au bout de deux minutes.

Une fois entrée dans la maison, j'avais jeté mon sac de voyage dans la chambre et m'étais affalé sur le canapé, allumant la télé mais visant plus particulièrement mon portable, qui n'avait aucun messages, ni aucun appel manqué. J'avoue, je rageais contre Edward. Pourquoi ne m'appelait-il pas ? J'avais été grossière avec sa mère, mais elle l'avait été d'autant plus envers moi. Je m'étais alors repassé toute la journée du samedi, un pot de glace sur les genoux, mes yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre mon téléphone et la porte d'entrée, espérant secrètement qu'Edward arriverait, tel un preux chevalier et me ferait oublier ce week-end merdique entre les draps. Bien entendu, j'ai attendu des heures et des heures, à nouveau, pour terminer par m'endormir sur le canapé… Et finir avec de la glace fondue dans les cheveux et toujours seule, le lendemain matin. Super !

Après une longue douche, j'avais à nouveau consulté ma messagerie… vide… Avant de prendre la décision de défaire mon sac pour le refaire avec de nouveaux vêtements. J'avais envoyé un message à Alice, l'informant que je venais squatter sa chambre d'ami. Évidemment, à mon arrivée à son adresse, elle n'était pas là et j'avais dû attendre une demi-heure avant que Jasper ne vienne m'ouvrir lui-même, avec son double. Ma meilleure amie était sur un tournage pour les deux prochains jours. Moi qui rêvais me soûler avec elle, pour oublier ma tristesse passagère, je me retrouvais seule. Mais, c'était sans compter Jasper…

_- « Eh ! Et moi, je compte pour du beurre, peut-être ? »_, avait-il lancé, presque choqué alors que je me dirigeais à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, bien déterminée à rentrer chez moi et m'enfoncer sous la couette pour le restant de mes jours. _« Tu sais, tu peux rester. Je bosse que quelques heures par jour mais on peut se tenir compagnie le soir. Je me sens seul sans Alice et visiblement, Edward n'est pas là pour te combler… »_, avait-il sous-entendu avec son sourire coquin du mec du Sud.

_- « Jazz… Fais gaffe ! »_, l'avais-je grondé gentiment, sachant parfaitement qu'il rigolait.

_- « Bon, ok, j'essaierais de ne pas me montrer faible et de ne pas te sauter dessus. Ce sera dur mais j'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'ici alors, quelques heures en tête-à-tête avec toi ne seront pas de trop. »_, avait-il dit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser le haut de mon crâne. _« Maintenant, raconte à Tonton Jazzy tes soucis, ma belle. »_

J'avais donc fini ma soirée, avec six bières dans le nez, des larmes (de rage ou de chagrin, je ne sais pas réellement) séchées sur les joues et du chocolat sur le nez… Jasper avait réussi tant bien que mal à monter à l'étage pour se coucher tandis que je m'étais affalé sur le canapé, incapable d'effectuer un bon mouvement pour joindre la chambre d'ami.

Donc, me voilà à présent, le dos en compote, un bras pendant au bord du canapé en cuir, la joue collé contre le cuir. Je ne devais pas être vraiment belle à voir. Je devais même être horrible : la tête enfarinée, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements froissés et les relents de bière matinaux… Je bénissais Dieu sait quoi de n'avoir personne avec moi pour me voir dans cet état !

- Hello, beautiful !

Je grognais en redressant la tête avant de la plonger directement dans les coussins de cuir, hurlant de surprise.

- Jazz ! Range-moi ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil dans le salon ?

- Oh, comme si tu étais choquée par ce que tu vois… Bella, tu joues dans des films classés X et dois-je te rappeler que pour une certaine scène, tu n'as pas fait que regarder mon engin ?

Je gémis à nouveau d'horreur mais aussi un peu de dégoût. Autant, sur le moment où j'avais tourné avec lui, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé mais maintenant qu'il sortait avec ma meilleure amie, que j'avais appris à faire sa connaissance et que j'étais en couple avec Edward… C'était vraiment gênant de penser à ce que j'avais pu faire avec lui, devant la caméra.

Je décoinçais mon bras et levais ma main en l'air, faisant gesticuler mes doigts pour lui montrer mon alliance.

- Je suis une femme quasi-mariée alors va au moins enfiler un boxer !

Je l'entendis soupirer mais à peine une seconde plus tard, les coussins s'affaissèrent à mes pieds et je levais un œil pour à nouveau le coller contre le cuir.

- Jasper !

- Quoi ? J'ai un coussin, tu vois rien et arrête de faire ta prude ! T'façon, je m'en vais dans dix petites minutes alors, t'auras pas à me supporter longtemps…

- Raison de plus pour que tu ailles t'habiller ! Tu voudrais pas te mettre en retard, si ?

Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de se lever et frapper une de mes fesses. Je grognais en jetant mon pied dans sa direction.

Je commençais à me rendormir quand il emmêla joueusement mes cheveux.

- Allez la Belle au Bois Dormant… Je t'ai déposé une tasse de café et je te répète ce qu'Alice vient de me dire au téléphone : « Fais comme chez toi ! T'as faim, tu manges. Tu veux prendre un bon bain, la salle de bain est en haut. Hésite pas à piquer une tête ou à te détendre dans le sauna. »

- Elle a fait installer un sauna ?

Je me redressais et lui souris en avalant une gorgé de son café noir. Il roula des yeux avant de m'envoyer un dernier baiser et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Je soufflais lourdement en allumant la télé et en me levant, m'étirant encore une fois. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche mais mes yeux furent attirés comme des aimants par la piscine dans le jardin. Après tout, vu les derniers jours que je venais de passer, j'avais un peu le droit à du réconfort, non ?

Finissant mon café en un quart de temps, je me préparais un petit truc à manger avant de fouiller dans mon sac, à la recherche de ce qui se rapprochait le plus du maillot de bain. Bien entendu, je n'avais rien prévu et il était hors de question que j'aille piocher dans les affaires d'Alice… Ce serait beaucoup trop petit pour moi ! J'enfilais alors un shorty simple noir et un débardeur de la même couleur avant de croquer dans le sandwich de pate-à-tartiner et de prendre la direction du jardin avant d'être interrompu dans mon élan par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je grimaçais avant de faire demi-tour pour ouvrir.

Mon souffle se coupa alors que j'identifiais le visiteur et je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire de venir chatouiller mes lèvres.

- T'es enfin là !

Je soupirais et secouais la tête en le regardant. Sa petite moue désolée fit fondre mon cœur et si je lui en avais voulu, il aurait été immédiatement pardonné. Il avait l'air fatigué et abattu. Désolé, également. Désolé du comportement de ses parents, et plus particulièrement de sa mère. Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant… Mais la lueur que j'aperçus au fond de ses pupilles m'annonçaient qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux, en cet instant précis.

Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Je savais que je devais lui en vouloir. L'incendier de ne pas être venu avec moi, de ne pas m'avoir rattrapé. Lui reprocher d'avoir mis tant de temps à revenir en ville et surtout, à venir me chercher. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je l'aimais trop pour lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. Il était l'homme que j'aimais et bien qu'il ne prenne pas toujours les meilleures décisions, ça resterait tel quel. J'avais compris son besoin de donner une chance à ses parents. Et je pouvais comprendre également qu'il ait voulu s'expliquer avec sa mère, après mon départ.

Non. Vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir alors que je regardais au fond de ses pupilles au vert si envoûtant et où je voyais tout l'amour qu'il me portait. J'étais à lui comme il était à moi. Il pardonnerait toutes mes erreurs, tout comme j'excuserais les siennes.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus rapidement. J'ai eu un moment de panique quand je suis rentré à la maison, hier après-midi.

- Tu es là depuis hier ?

- Je n'avais pas toute ma tête, si bien que j'ai cru que tu étais parti. Tu n'étais pas à la maison et j'avais vu quelques fringues de disparu… Ne me refais plus une peur pareille, ok ?

Il se rapprocha et entra dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit mon visage en coupe et baissa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui souris tendrement, caressant ses mains du bout de doigts et hochais la tête lentement, le fixant également avec amour.

- Où voulais-tu que je sois partie ? Comment as-tu pu penser une seconde que je sois partie comme ça ? Je t'aime Edward et je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais je suis désormais comme un boulet enchaîné à ta cheville.

Il rit en secouant la tête, visiblement amusée par ma comparaison. Effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, il souffla légèrement.

- Tu n'es pas un boulet, Bella… Tu es… Tu es la femme que j'aime et je ne suis pas désolé d'apprendre que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Au contraire, même. C'est plutôt un soulagement de l'entendre. Alors, redis-le moi autant de fois que tu veux. C'est toi que je veux. À jamais.

Je lui souris grandement, entourant mes bras autour de son cou avant de réduire l'espace entre nos deux bouches et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la fougue qui m'avait manqué ces derniers jours.

J'étais en manque de lui.

Oh, pas seulement de sexe. Bien que je ne pouvais pas dire que son corps ne me manquait pas. Que le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'était indifférent. Sa bouche et sa langue contre moi étaient essentiels à mon bonheur. Ses mains puissantes sur mon corps m'apportaient un bonheur extrême. Mais notre relation n'était pas que physique, malgré les apparences. Tout de lui m'avait manqué ces deux derniers jours. Son regard amoureux posé sur moi, son sourire irrésistible, nos conversations, nos disputes, nos fous rires… Tout ce qui faisait de nous un couple. Le fait de m'endormir dans ses bras le soir. Me réveiller, complètement avachie sur son torse alors qu'il caressait distraitement mes cheveux, les yeux dans le vague vers le plafond. Nos petits-déjeuners tendres, main dans la main, nous nourrissant de temps en temps mutuellement.

Il était important dans ma vie. Je ne me voyais plus vivre sans lui, sans sa présence près de moi.

Je ne pourrais plus le supporter à présent. Et j'étais prête à tout pour le garder auprès de moi. S'il me disait qu'il voulait continuer à avoir des contacts avec ses parents, je l'accepterais. Je ne serais pas celle qui lancerait un ultimatum. Je subirais les week-ends chez mes beaux-parents. Avec horreur, certes, mais je le ferais pour Edward. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'aimais et que j'étais décidé à tout faire pour lui faire plaisir. Je ferais la conversation avec sa mère malgré son hostilité, je discuterais volontiers avec son père même si je sentais quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.

Il était impensable que je le perde à cause d'Elizabeth et Anthony Masen. C'était tout simplement inimaginable.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, dimanche…

- Bébé, on n'en parle plus, d'accord ? Maintenant, il ne s'agit plus que de toi et moi.

J'hochais la tête et recommença à l'embrasser un peu plus fougueusement, faisant joindre nos deux langues avec ardeur. Ses mains descendirent fébrilement le long de mon dos, avant d'empoigner mes fesses et de me faire encercler mes cuisses autour de sa taille.

Immobile au milieu de l'entrée, j'éclatais de rire alors que sa bouche venait butiner mon cou de baisers et que ses doigts s'égaraient sous le tissu de mon débardeur.

- Je comptais faire un plongeon dans la piscine… Tu te joins à moi ?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de proposer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Je me remis sur pieds et je déboutonnais rapidement sa chemise pendant qu'il détachait avec vitesse sa braguette. Faisant valser chaussures et chaussettes à travers le vestibule, une fois en simple boxer, il se pencha et entoura un bras derrière mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos, me portant avant de courir dans la maison, jusqu'à la baie vitrée ouverte sur le jardin. Il plongea dans la piscine sans préambule, me faisant crier de peur mais aussi de joie.

C'était si bon de le retrouver !

J'éclatais de rire en remontant à la surface et en plaquant mes cheveux en arrière sur ma tête. En un mouvement de tête, il sortit également à la surface et colla sa bouche à la mienne, me laissant à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle. J'entourais, tout de même, mes bras autour de sa nuque et approfondis le baiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'étreinte ininterrompue, je me reculais, haletante, cherchant le maximum d'air pour remplir mes poumons.

- Tu vas me tuer…

- Oh non… Pas maintenant. Avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… La dernière fois, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je t'ai… En fait, j'ai agi comme un con en te repoussant alors que je mourrais d'envie de te faire l'amour.

- Edward…

- Trois jours… Et bientôt quatre que je n'ai pas pu goûter à ta peau, à ta chaleur Bella. Tu m'as manqué plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. J'était déterminé à te parler en arrivant, mais là, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, que tu es devant moi, toute trempée, je ne peux pas faire autrement… J'ai envie de toi…

Il n'eut pas à le dire une seconde fois, je me jetais à son cou, l'embrassant à nouveau langoureusement tandis que ses mains passaient à nouveau sous mon débardeur qui collait à présent désagréablement sur ma peau. Je ressentais le besoin de le sentir contre moi, sans barrière. Je mourrais d'envie de sentir ses lèvres partout sur moi, ses doigts caressaient chaque millimètres carrés de ma peau brûlante de désir pour lui. J'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Son envie était réciproque. Je sentais son désir contre mon ventre et il pourrait sentir le mien à la seconde où ses doigts dépasseraient la barrière de mon shorty.

- Sortons…

- Non…

- Tu veux…

- Dans la piscine !

Son rire s'éteignit alors que ma main passait dans son boxer, mes doigts frôlant son érection. Il siffla contre mes lèvres avant de se détacher de moi et retirer avec urgence mon débardeur et le sous-vêtement qui lui refusaient l'accès à mon corps. Ses caresses me firent frissonner comme jamais. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis des siècles. Que je n'avais pas senti ses longs doigts fins et habiles sur ma peau. Que ses lèvres me redonnaient vie alors qu'il les faisait voyager sur mon front, mes joues, ma bouche, mon cou et mes épaules pour finir sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il empoigna mes seins furieusement dans ses mains et je rejetais la tête en arrière alors que sa langue léchait les gouttes d'eau qui s'égaraient sur ma peau.

Mon bassin bougea contre le sien, ma main caressant toujours son sexe à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Mais j'avais envie de plus. Besoin de plus de lui et de son corps. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi. Il prenait lentement possession de mon âme, de mon cœur… Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre mon corps, à présent. J'étais à lui et je voulais m'offrir à lui, comme à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. J'avais également besoin de sentir qu'il m'appartenait. Son corps était mien, je pouvais le sentir à la façon dont il gémissait et grognait tandis que je caressais sa verge avec habilité. Son cœur m'appartenait également, ses je t'aime incessants à mon oreille me le prouvaient.

Maintenant, je voulais tout. Et plus que tout, je le voulais en moi.

Difficilement, je fis rouler le boxer sur ses hanches et une fois à mi-cuisse, je le repoussais à l'aide de mes pieds. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse musclé tandis qu'il me reculait pour m'adosser à un des rebords de la piscine. Je souris niaisement en fixant le solitaire qui ornait toujours mon annulaire gauche. Il suivit mon regard un instant et afficha un immense sourire qui me fit encore plus fondre pour lui.

Cet homme était vraiment magnifique. Un ange descendu du Paradis uniquement pour moi. Car, je pouvais le répéter sans cesse sans m'en lasser. Edward Masen était à moi. À moi !

- Plus je la regarde à ton doigt et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours été là…

- Pourtant, il a fallu du temps avant que tu ne me la passes au doigt.

- Peut-être…

Il m'embrassa, prit mes fesses en coupe et aligna son sexe au mien. Déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, il regarda au plus profond de moi.

- … mais jamais tu ne la quitteras. Ça, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre.

Puis il me pénétra, délicatement, centimètre par centimètre, me possédant lentement, langoureusement, délicieusement. Sa virilité entrait en moi, me faisant chavirer de plus en plus vers un autre monde. Ce monde que j'accueillais les bras ouverts. Ce monde de volupté où j'aimais me perdre avec lui. Seul Edward pouvait m'y donner l'accès. Il m'y accompagnait avec le même délice. Une de ses mains resta sur ma hanche tandis qu'il me pénétrait encore et encore avec langueur et l'autre voyagea sur mon buste avant de se poser sur un de mes seins dont il titilla la pointe. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Ses doigts caressèrent ma gorge avant que sa paume ne vienne entourer ma joue et que ses lèvres n'effleurent sans arrêt les miennes. Il me murmurait à quel point il m'aimait. À quel point il était désolé aussi d'avoir été si aveugle mais je le faisais taire en écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne, secouant la tête, refusant de l'écouter me faire des excuses dans un moment pareil.

Il continua à aller et venir en moi avec douceur. Une telle douceur qui m'apporta bientôt les larmes aux yeux alors que je lui rendais ses je t'aime et que je m'accrochais à lui comme une bouée, essoufflée, le visage dans le cou, les bras autour de lui pendant que nos bassins se rencontraient avec plus de vigueur cette fois. Le rythme de ses coups-de-reins et de mes poussées devint plus frénétique. Je le sentais haleter contre ma tempe. Mes ongles griffaient la peau de ses épaules, le suppliant de venir encore et encore, au plus profond de moi. Je ne me lassais pas de le sentir aller et venir en moi. De plus en plus vite. Avec de plus en plus de fougue. J'aimais quand nos corps ne formaient plus qu'un, comme en cet instant.

Que nos âmes et nos cœurs étaient liés. Que nous étions un tout.

Lui et moi. Moi et lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis.

- Viens bébé… J'ai… Hum…

Il ne put finir sa phrase comme je ne pus lui répondre alors que mes parois se refermaient autour de lui et qu'un orgasme puissant nous submergea tous les deux, au même instant. Je criais ma jouissance tandis qu'il grognait mon prénom à mon oreille, agrippant mes cuisses pour me bloquer contre le rebord de la piscine, restant profondément en moi et atteignant le sommet lui aussi.

Les spasmes de mon plaisir durèrent, encore et encore alors qu'il me serrait contre lui et me disait à quel point je lui avais manqué, encore une fois et combien il m'aimait. Je lui répondais instinctivement, perdue encore dans les brumes de cette délicieuse félicité. Mes bras autour de son cou, j'embrassais distraitement sa peau qui m'avait tant manqué. Il me serrait également contre lui et une fois que j'eus enfin retrouvé mon souffle, je me redressais. Il était toujours en moi et c'était tellement agréable que j'aurais voulu rester ici, ainsi, indéfiniment. Mais je lui souris et embrassais rapidement sa bouche rougie par nos baisers. Je devais aussi avoir l'air complètement folle mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que j'étais avec lui.

Mon physique n'avait pas d'importance. Quand j'étais avec Edward, je me sentais belle et désirable tout le temps.

- Mon amour ?

- Hum ?

- Ramène-moi à la maison…

- Tout ce que tu voudras, bébé.

**...**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Pas de long discours mais j'espère sincèrement que ces retrouvailles vous auront plu ^^**

**Pour celles qui n'auraient pas fait attention ou qui n'auraient pas reçu l'alerte, le chapitre 15 de _"Comme son Père"_ est posté depuis la mi-décembre :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Eh bien, c'est tout. Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de nouvelle année, car ça m'étonnerait que je trouve le moyen de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre en quatre jours, alors que je dois me taper les courses et les préparations du Jour de l'An -"**

**On se retrouve en 2012 alors ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous *-***

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	25. Acte 21 Romantism doesn't kill

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Alors tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et ensuite : BONNE ANNE 2012 (avec quelques jours de retard ^^) Que cette année soit rempli de bonheur, d'amour et de tout ce que vous souhaitez :D**

**Je ne vais pas faire de long discours, excepté qu'encore une fois, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

**Merci à : **Sophia, Dex-DaZzLinG, fan-par-hasard21, ousna, aelita48, Petitegrs, larsand, anges0112, Grazie, Galswinthe, ulkan13, Habswifes, Pauline, veronika crepuscule, Atchoum16, Lily-Rose-Bella, camille76260 et SweetyMarie.

**Vous avez trouvé les parents Masen exécrables ? Comment trouverez-vous les Swan ?**

**On se retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce ^^**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Romantism doesn't kill**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire un truc pareil ? Je suis complètement fou…_

Oh que oui, j'étais fou ! Et fou d'amour pour cette jeune femme que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre, dans sa chambre. J'étais prêt à tous les risques pour elle. Et bien que ça fasse quelques minutes maintenant que je m'insultais mentalement pour cette idée ridicule, je savais qu'elle en serait ravie et c'était ça qui comptait. Uniquement le fait de lui faire plaisir. De la voir sourire. D'entendre son doux rire. De voir la joie pétiller dans ses yeux. J'étais prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse.

- Eh merde !

Je me raccrochais in-extremis au rebord de la fenêtre et soufflais brutalement en regardant en bas. Je secouais la tête et continuais ma progression.

_Prêt à tout... Prêt à tout... Mais quand même pas à mourir, pauvre fou !_

Je grognais et me hissais à la force de mes bras sur le rebord minuscule de la fenêtre. À travers la vitre, je pouvais la voir. Voir la beauté qui était devenue ma fiancée, quelques mois auparavant. Plus merveilleuse que jamais dans cette petite chambre. À moitié allongée sur le matelas une place, elle était en train de lire un de ces livres qu'elle dévorait à tout bout de champs. Son corps fin et tentant était caché par la nuisette que je lui avais acheté, à peine une semaine plus tôt. Le satin rose pâle lui collait telle une seconde peau. Son décolleté, d'apparence sage, m'envoûtait totalement, recouvert par le satin et un voile transparent noir par-dessus.

Inspirant profondément, je me concentrais plutôt sur ma tâche, au lieu de fantasmer sur son corps. Après tout, il m'appartenait et je pouvais en profiter autant que je le voulais alors, ne plus y penser pendant encore quelques secondes ne serait pas trop dur à supporter.

M'appuyant de manière instable sur le faible rebord, je tapais de ma main libre sur le carreau, faisant sursauter Bella, qui en lâcha son livre avant de se tourna brutalement vers la fenêtre, écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle ouvrit grandement la bouche avant de me voir grimacer et de se lever précipitamment.

_Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt !_

Elle me regardait toujours comme si j'étais un alien alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre et prenait une de mes mains pour m'aider à rentrer dans la chambre. Bella éclata de rire quand elle m'entendit grogner quand je me hissais pour passer une de mes jambes par-dessus le rebord. En une dernière poussée, je m'affalais par terre en jurant alors que ma belle riait toujours à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

_Génial, on risque notre vie pour faire un truc romantique qu'elle trouve foutrement beau dans un certain film et au lieu de nous remercier par un baiser, elle se fout de notre gueule !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec ma conscience pendant un instant. Mais, en analysant les faits, je comprenais l'hilarité de ma compagne.

- Tu… Edward… Tu sais… Pardon !

- Vas-y, je t'en prie, fous-toi de moi. J'adore !

Je souriais à moitié en me redressant sur mes coudes, toujours à terre, en la déshabillant du regard alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux d'où quelques larmes de rire perlaient. J'étudiais son décolleté, un peu plus mis en valeur alors qu'elle était penché en avant. Ses longues jambes que je trouvais interminable malgré sa petite taille. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules…

Je soupirais et secouais légèrement la tête. Dieu qu'elle était parfaite.

Parfaite et mienne.

- Je suis désolée Edward mais… Quand je t'ai vu à travers la fenêtre ! Et là… Désolée.

- C'est ça…

- Tu sais qu'il y a une porte, hein mon amour ?

- Fous-toi de moi encore une fois et je passe ladite porte pour aller dormir dans le canapé !

Bella rigola encore une seconde avant de fermer la fenêtre et se pencher vers moi, tendant une main. Je l'ignorais et me levais seul, faussement boudeur face à son attitude.

- Je suis vraiment… Vraiment désolée Edward. C'était si soudain que j'ai été prise de court ! Mais…

Elle s'avança vers moi et encercla mon visage de ses paumes douces et chaudes. Je continuais de jouer les grognons, ne voulant pas céder si facilement. Bella savait d'or et déjà que je lui avais pardonné et je le savais aussi mais pour la forme, je boudais toujours.

- C'était… Après ta demande en mariage, ce que tu viens de faire est la chose la plus romantique qu'on m'ait faite. Escalader la façade de la maison pour venir frapper à ma fenêtre, tel un Roméo des temps modernes... C'était vraiment adorable mais j'ai été surprise. Tu m'as dit que t'allais juste à la salle de bain et je te vois apparaître devant ma fenêtre ! Qui est au premier étage ! T'aurais pu tomber et te casser une jambe ou un bras… Ca n'aurait pas été malin !

- Oui mais je suis vivant alors…

- Alors je te remercie, mon chéri ! C'était a-do-ra-ble. Tu viens de réaliser un de mes…

Un coup brusque fut donner à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur un visage légèrement vieilli accompagné d'un autre moins amène, décoré d'un fine moustache. Renée et Charlie. Le père et la mère de Bella.

_Flash-back (quelques jours plus tôt) :_

_- Bébé ? _

_- Je suis dans la cuisine !_

_Continuant à boutonner ma chemise, je descendis rapidement les marches pour rejoindre Bella. Une odeur de gaufres envahissait l'air et je pressais le pas. Ma belle avait pris quelques cours de cuisine avec Rosalie et Alice, quelques jours auparavant et j'avais hâte de goûter à ses nouveaux talents._

_- Hum ! Ça m'a l'air bon tout ça._

_La table était envahit de divers plats. Gaufres, crêpes, cookies, œufs et bacon et même un saladier rempli de fruits coupés. Un grand pichet de jus d'orange trônait au milieu avec, posé dessus, une enveloppe qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Dernièrement, les lettres n'apportaient pas que des bonnes nouvelles et je craignais que ma mère ne me relance, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours après mon départ de la maison familial. Bella n'en savait rien et pour cause, il n'y avait rien à en dire. J'avais cru perdre la femme de ma vie à cause d'Elizabeth et il n'était plus question que je la vois, ni ne lui parle._

_Le rythme des battements de mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois que je pensais au moment où Bella était descendu, son sac de voyage à la main, pour nous annoncer qu'elle partait._

_- « Désolée Edward mais, je ne peux pas… »_

_Ces quelques mots m'avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Mon cerveau avait été sur le point d'exploser, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Me quitter. J'avais besoin d'elle et je savais qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Elle ne pouvait pas tout plaquer pour un week-end quelque peu désastreux. Nous avions eu une dispute la veille mais ce n'était rien ! Nous nous chamaillions sans cesse et quelques heures (voir quelques minutes) plus tard, on se jetait l'un sur l'autre pour se prouver notre amour et notre désir._

_Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur tous les moments de bonheur que je chérissais tant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas piétiner tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble et surtout pas partir alors qu'elle avait accepté avec tellement de joie ma demande en mariage, à peine quelques jours plus tôt._

_Mais j'avais fini par la regarder réellement. Et j'avais vu. J'avais vu qu'elle ne me quittait pas. Elle me laissait juste quelques instants. Elle voulait mon bonheur et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. Elle l'avait su à la première seconde passé dans l'entrée. Ou bien avant, d'ailleurs. Dès que je lui avais parlé de mes parents, elle avait su qu'elle ne serait pas à sa place auprès d'eux. Et si j'avais été moins rêveur, moins idiot, je me serais également rendu compte que ma place n'était pas avec ces personnes. Ils avaient beau être mes parents, ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde et élevé, ils n'en étaient pas moins des inconnus qui m'avaient brimé durant toute mon adolescence._

_Elizabeth et Anthony Masen n'étaient pas mes parents. Ils étaient seulement mes géniteurs. Bella avait eu raison en me disant de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. J'aurais dû me montrer moins naïf mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils m'acceptent pour ce que j'étais devenu mais en réalité, ils voulaient me changer. Ma mère voulait me façonner à son image. Elle voulait le petit garçon sain et droit qu'elle souhaitait tant pour fils._

_- « Mais je ne le veux pas ! », avais-je hurlé de colère quand Elizabeth m'avait dit que Bella n'était pas une personne pour moi et que je pouvais désormais reprendre ma vie auprès d'eux, une vie saine, maintenant qu'elle avait plié bagage. « J'aime Bella ! J'aime la vie que je mène avec elle. Elle est la personne la plus importante pour moi. » Mais ma mère n'avait pas voulu l'entendre de cet oreille, me répétant que je ne pouvais pas aimer cette vie de débauche permanente. Que je ne pouvais pas éprouver du plaisir à commettre des actes aussi « sales »._

_Je n'avais pas répondu et étais monté à l'étage pour faire mes bagages. Je voulais retrouver Bella. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, lui demander pardon pour ma naïveté. Ne plus jamais la quitter. Je le voulais tellement mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais besoin d'un peu de distance, de réfléchir à l'énorme erreur que j'avais commise en la laissant partir, comme ça. Comme si elle ne représentait rien pour moi. Car avec le recul, je me rendais compte que je m'étais comporté comme un crétin. Je n'avais pas été à ses côtés. Je ne l'avais soutenu et je m'étais plié aux règles de ma mère, que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années et qui pensait qu'en un sourire et une accolade, j'allais devenir un homme digne du nom des Masen._

_Mais je n'en étais pas digne. Et je ne voulais pas l'être. J'étais un Cullen, comme le disait Emmett. Je faisais plus parti de cette famille que de la mienne._

_J'étais alors parti de la maison familial et avais pris l'avion. Au lieu de me rendre directement à la maison, j'étais allé noyer ma stupidité dans un bar, après avoir téléphoné à mon agent et ami pour qu'il vienne me tenir compagnie. Je lui avais alors expliqué toute l'histoire et il m'avait traité de con avant de finir sa bière, d'en recommander une autre et de m'expliquer comment il aurait réagi à ma place…_

_- Goûte à tout ! Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses… Je sais que c'est seulement mon cinquième cours mais le prof dit que j'apprends vite !_

_Bella me ramena au moment présent et je m'empressais de prendre une crêpe chaude que j'engloutis en une seule bouchée avant de m'approcher de ma belle qui était devant les fourneaux, faisant cuire un je-ne-sais-quoi qui sentait délicieusement bon._

_- Chest délichieux bébé…_

_Je me penchais pour embrasser sa joue avant de jeter un regard anxieux à la lettre qui semblait grossir de seconde en seconde. J'avais l'impression que c'était une bombe à retardement et qu'elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre._

_- Tu as dû te lever super tôt pour faire tout ça ! Je t'ai même pas entendu…_

_- Non, tu dormais comme un gros bébé mais je t'en veux pas, vu comment tu t'es surpassé cette nuit._

_Elle se tourna un instant pour me faire un clin d'œil et déposer un baiser rapide sur ma mâchoire. Mes yeux se détournèrent encore une fois vers l'enveloppe et je grimaçais._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_J'essayais de paraître désinvolte mais j'entends l'appréhension qui suintait dans ma voix._

_- De quoi ? Oh ! Tu parles de la lettre…_

_- Oui, je parle de la lettre. C'est pour toi ou pour moi ?_

_- Les deux…_

_Son détachement commençait à me rendre encore plus soucieux. Ma mère avait-elle écrit une nouvelle lettre que Bella avait ouverte par inadvertance ? Pire, ma mère avait-elle écrit une lettre à Bella pour lui dire à quel point elle l'a trouvé indigne de son fils ? Ou bien ma compagne avait-elle compris qu'Elizabeth m'avait déjà envoyé une nouvelle lettre pour me ramener à elle ? Devrais-je lui dire maintenant, rapidement, comme on retire un pansement d'une plaie ? Et quelle plaie, cette Elizabeth Masen ! Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser vivre la vie que je voulais, avec la femme dont je rêvais ?_

_- Bella…_

_- Mange avant que tout ne refroidisse ! Je ne me suis pas levé à l'aube pour tout jeter à la poubelle quand même._

_Elle déposa une assiette d'œufs brouillé à ma place et me désigna la chaise avant de me sourire et de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle avala une gorgée de jus d'orange fraichement pressé avant de prendre la lettre entre ses doigts. Un coup d'œil dans son regard et je vis qu'elle jouait avec moi. Je commençais alors à me détendre et esquissais un léger sourire en secouant la tête, plantant ma fourchette dans une gaufre et la tartiner de chocolat fondu et de crème fouetter._

_- C'est qui ?_

_- Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que j'ai trouvé la dernière lettre que ta mère t'a envoyé, en début de semaine et que je ne t'en veux pas de me l'avoir caché dans le sens où nous avions décidé de ne plus parler de tes parents._

_- Je voulais te le dire mais…_

_- Tu as bien fait de te taire, je ne t'en veux pas._

_Je soupirais, rassuré, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à l'enveloppe._

_- Donc, tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est ?_

_- Bien sûr mon amour ! Tu m'as fait l'horreur de m'emmener voir tes parents…_

_- Et je ne me le pardonne toujours pas._

_- … alors je vais te rendre l'appareil._

_- Non… Tu…_

_Je secouais la tête, un instant totalement paniqué face à l'image qui envahissait mon esprit._

_- Et si ! Mes parents nous accueillent le week-end prochain ! Ils viennent de m'envoyer les billets d'avion. Ils ont hâte de me revoir et de rencontrer celui qui fait papillonner mon petit cœur, selon leurs propres termes._

_- Ils vont me détester._

_- Edward, mes parents ne sont pas les tiens. Les miens ont toujours acceptés mes choix et Renée va être folle de joie de rencontrer son futur gendre !_

_- Je suis pas certain que ton père m'apprécie, en revanche._

_- C'est vrai que quand on lui racontera que tu m'as prise par derrière la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, il risque de pas trop bien le prendre…_

_Bella éclata de rire alors que je la regardais livide. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois la joue avant de m'ordonner de manger. Je commençais à engloutir toutes les choses qu'elle avait préparé mais la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge m'empêchait d'apprécier réellement la saveur de ces mets._

_Fin du flash-back (retour au présent, dans la chambre d'adolescente de Bella)._

La porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement et je me forçais une expression détendue et non coupable sur le visage.

- On a entendu un bruit sourd et on s'est inquiété. Tout va bien ?

- Oui maman, c'est juste… Edward est tombé du lit sans faire exprès. Mais, plus de peur que de mal. On va se coucher alors, bonne nuit tous les deux.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur et madame Swan.

- Je t'ai déjà dit au moins une centaine de fois de m'appeler Renée ! Bonne nuit les enfants…

Charlie grogna quelque chose en me regardant, avec l'air d'un tueur. Bien entendu, il avait remarqué la tenue de Bella et notre proximité. Pendant toute la journée, j'avais pensé que je l'avais mis dans ma poche et bien sûr, il avait fallu que je joue les gros bras à passer par la fenêtre pour émoustiller ma fiancée. Quel con je pouvais être des fois !

La porte se referma et je refixais mon attention sur Bella, qui souriait grandement, ayant bien vu le regard de son père sur moi.

- Il t'aime bien, tu sais ?

- Ah ouais ? Perso, je suis plus du tout convaincu, maintenant…

Entourant mon cou de ses bras, Bella se colla un peu plus contre moi et fit courir son nez sur ma gorge. J'enlaçais sa taille fine et inspirais la douce flagrance de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres vinrent butiner la peau de mon cou de mille baisers. Je gémissais déjà d'avance. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Encore. Encore et toujours. Dans n'importe quelle situation, je la désirais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, à part être elle-même. Elle avait juste à être avec moi, à mes côtés, dans la même pièce que moi et ma libido grimpait en flèche. Et quand elle n'était pas avec moi, rien qu'à penser à son corps me donnait envie de la retrouver pour lui faire subir toutes les images obscènes qui m'envahissaient.

- Et moi, j'en suis sûre… Il ne t'aurait pas donné la permission de dormir dans ma chambre s'il ne t'appréciait pas un minimum. Tu aurais hérité du vieux canapé pourri du salon ou bien tu aurais dû dormir dans la voiture de location…

- Eh bien ! Je suis vraiment dans ses petits papiers alors !

Je la sentis sourire dans mon cou avant qu'elle ne recommence à embrasser ma peau délicatement. Mes doigts caressèrent le doux satin de sa nuisette tandis que ses lèvres remontaient le long de ma gorge. Léchant et aspirant ma peau, je frissonnais quand ses ongles vinrent gratter agréablement mon cuir chevelu. Sa bouche balaya encore quelques seconde ma mâchoire avant de s'échouer sur la mienne. Ses lèvres douces frôlèrent ma bouche avant lenteur et sensualité. L'excitation montait de plus en plus et mon besoin d'elle se fit encore plus grande.

- Comme je te disais…

- Hum…

- En grimpant à ma fenêtre comme tu l'as fait…

Sa langue traça délicatement l'arrondi de mes lèvres, me faisant étouffé un gémissement de plaisir. Ses doigts s'amusèrent encore une petite minute dans mes cheveux avant que ses mains ne viennent empaumer mon visage pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus du sien. Comme si elle avait besoin, elle aussi, de cette proximité permanente. Une proximité encore plus proche que le possible. Ses seins s'écrasaient contre mon torse. Son bas-ventre rencontrait le début de mon érection à chaque mouvement, mes mains nous rapprochant en poussant légèrement sur ses reins.

- Tu viens de réaliser un de mes fantasmes, mon amour…

- Ah… O-oui ?

Je n'étais pas au courant de ce fantasme-là, mais même si je l'étais, avec son petit manège, elle me faisait tout oublier. Où j'étais. Qui j'étais. Que venait-elle de dire, déjà ?

Elle m'envoûtait totalement, ses lèvres planant au dessus des miennes. Son souffle caressant ma peau et se mélangeant avec le mien. Ses doigts qui cajolaient mes pommettes. Son odeur si particulière que je ne me lassais jamais d'humer emplissait mes narines. Sa chaleur se répercutant autour de moi, m'emprisonnant en son pouvoir. Ma douce Bella était la seule à me rendre aussi dingue, au point d'escalader une façade sans aucun, ou presque, appuis. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Ma vie avec elle n'était qu'aventure et folie. Amour et passion.

Mes mains tremblaient sur le dessus de son vêtement et un faible sourire illumina mes lèvres quand je sentis l'anneau que je lui avais passé au doigt frôler ma joue. Ce petit objet, si besoin était, me rappelait que Bella était mienne. Qu'elle le serait pour toujours. Et que la réciproque était vraie. Elle m'appartenait comme je lui appartenais.

- Oui, mon amour… Et je compte bien te remercier pour ce petit plaisir que tu m'as offert ce soir.

Je la sentis se presser un peu plus contre moi avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent les miennes, que ses doigts vinrent se croiser derrière ma nuque pour ensuite m'embrasser un peu plus fortement, puis m'embraser de par sa passion dévorante.

Sa bouche se plaqua plus fortement contre la mienne, sa langue lécha ma lèvre supérieure dans l'attente d'une invitation que je lui offrais sans hésitation. Immédiatement, la boule de plaisir grandissait en moi, rendant mes reins plus douloureux et ma virilité plus pressante. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Et à entendre les faibles gémissements qui s'étouffaient sur mes lèvres ainsi que sentir les mouvements lents et circulaires de son bassin contre la proéminence de mon pantalon, le désir de Bella était au moins tout aussi fort que le mien.

Nos langues se cherchaient, s'amusaient à se taquiner et à s'aimer. Plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse, Bella se rapprocha au maximum de mon corps, tirant légèrement sur ma tête pour ne pas faire quitter nos lèvres qui se dévoraient avec une avidité mêlée à la tendresse. Mes doigts s'aventurèrent sous le tissu de sa nuisette et j'empaumais rapidement ses fesses pour la porter. Ma belle entoura rapidement ses cuisses autour de ma taille et enroula ses bras fermement autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassais encore et encore en nous reculant lentement vers le lit.

Sentir ses courbes féminines et si tentantes contre moi augmentait encore plus mon désir d'elle. Mon envie de la toucher, d'embrasser chaque millimètre de son petit corps. J'imaginais déjà l'allonger délicatement sur le petit matelas une place de son lit, lui ôter tout aussi délicatement son vêtement de nuit avant de laisser égarer ma bouche le long de sa gorge, lécher ce petit creux au niveau de sa clavicule et d'empaumer ses seins bien ronds et fermes. Mes pouces titilleraient ses bourgeons avant que je ne les fasse rouler entre mes doigts, ma langue les suçant avec délice. Je passerais énormément de temps sur sa poitrine. J'adorais cette partie de son corps et je ne pourrais m'empêcher de m'en occuper, encore et encore, pendant de longues minutes, de longues heures… Mais je serais aussi tenté de descendre…

Oh oui, descendre le long de son ventre, que j'embrasserais avec délectation. Que je lécherais et mordillerais, joueur. Je lui donnerais la chair de poule en frôlant sa peau légèrement du bout de mes doigts. Puis, ma langue s'amuserait avec son nombril et je la torturerais, la ferais gémir de plus en plus fort, la faisant me demander, me supplier de descendre encore. De m'occuper réellement d'elle. De l'embrasser et de la pénétrer là où elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais je la ferais languir, remontant sur son ventre, puis sur sa poitrine et suçotant à nouveau son cou. Mon sexe, de plus en plus dur, se positionnerait à l'orée du sien que je sentirais surchauffé et prêt à m'accueillir totalement. Car je ne pouvais être que sûr qu'elle le serait. Tout comme moi, Bella avait continuellement envie de moi. Elle me le disait sans honte. Me le montrait, me le faisait comprendre à l'aide de paroles ou de gestes indécents. Elle me charmait de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Et elle réussissait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Parce qu'entre autre, je le désirais aussi.

- _« Edward, je t'en prie… »_, murmurerait-elle avec passion, la voix déraillée par le plaisir et l'envie qu'elle éprouverait.

Et bien entendu, je ne pourrais pas lui refuser un plaisir. Je referais alors le chemin inverse pour lécher et embrasser à nouveau l'intégralité de son corps avant d'arriver enfin au but ultime. Sa féminité exposée de par ses jambes largement écartées… Je goûterais enfin à la force de son désir. Ce désir qui coulerait sur le haut de ses cuisses tellement il serait intense. Ce désir que nous ressentirions ensemble…

Je l'amènerais au bord de l'orgasme, ce moment où elle empoignait tellement fort ma chevelure que si je n'étais pas dans le même cas d'excitation, elle m'aurait fait horriblement mal. Mais je n'en aurais que faire. L'extase ne serait pas loin de nous et je n'aurais qu'à glisser sur son corps en sueur pour m'insérer en elle… Pénétrer mon Paradis sur Terre.

- Oh oui !

- Hum, Bella…

Je commençais alors mes va-et-vient après ces longs préliminaires. Ses parois intimes enserraient mon sexe fortement à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était si bon que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas venir immédiatement, comme l'adolescent que je redevenais quand je me trouvais en Bella.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et ma belle accompagna mes coups de reins qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus. J'avais besoin de la faire jouir. J'avais besoin qu'elle vienne et de voir son beau visage défiguré par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Cette onde qui éclatait en elle. Je pouvais ressentir cette vague de désir intense circuler en elle alors qu'elle criait ou gémissait mon prénom. Elle m'envoyait cette vague et une dernière poussée dans son fourreau me faisait venir à coup sûr.

Tout comme maintenant.

J'étouffais son cri, conscient tout de même de l'endroit où nous étions et me logeais au plus profond d'elle avant de me libérer aussi.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes enlacés, moi sur son corps moite, le visage dans le creux de son cou. J'embrassais distraitement sa peau tandis que ses doigts caressaient langoureusement mon crâne. J'en aurais ronronnais de plaisir tellement c'était bon. Et d'ailleurs, je le faisais.

- T'es le premier…

J'entendis son sourire dans son murmure et me redressais pour la fixer, le regard interrogateur. Je me décalais légèrement, faisant attention à ne pas tomber au sol à cause de l'étroitesse du lit d'adolescente de ma fiancée.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Tu es le premier et le seul avec qui j'ai fait l'amour dans mon lit… Sous le toit de mes parents.

- Tu veux dire que… Jamais ?

- Jamais ! En fait, j'attendais le bon à ramener à la maison et… Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'attendre.

Je lui souris immensément avant de poser mes lèvres fougueusement sur les siennes et la faire me chevaucher, frottant ma dureté contre elle.

- Il est temps que tu te rattrapes alors !

Elle éclata de rire avant d'hocher la tête frénétiquement et de se pencher vers mes lèvres pour les violenter de sa bouche.

…

Un léger bruit me tira de mon sommeil. Appuyé sur l'une de mes épaules, mes jambes emmêlés avec celles de Bella, mon bras entourant sa taille avec possessivité, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement avant de sursauter et de remonter le drap sur nos deux corps à moitié dénudé.

- Mon-Monsieur Swan ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Debout ! Immédiatement. Je t'emmène avec moi.

- Euh…

Je fronçais les sourcils et lançais un coup d'œil à Bella, qui commençait à marmonner dans son sommeil le prénom de son père. Apparemment, je n'étais pas sujet à une hallucination. Charlie était bien dans la chambre, au milieu de la nuit comme me l'indiquait un rayon de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher Edward. Ta mère t'attend dans la cuisine, elle meurt d'impatience de te parler alors lève-toi.

- Il est quatre heures, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je tâtais la table de chevet à la recherche de mon portable. Bien entendu, le réseau était inexistant mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de connaître l'heure.

Il était précisément, 04 heures 16. Qu'est-ce que venait faire Charlie Swan, dans la chambre de sa fille (et de son gendre), à 04h16 du matin, un dimanche ?

_Te pose pas la question, il est taré, comme la fille !_

Je réprimais un sourire et regardais à nouveau l'homme qui me fixait d'un mauvais œil.

- Allez Edward, lève-toi et va t'habiller. Chaudement… Il se peut qu'il fasse un peu frai dehors. Bella, ta mère t'attend.

- Papa, maman va retourner se coucher dès que tu auras mis les voiles, comme elle le fait toujours depuis des années… Elle se lève, paraît souriante et en forme, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle meurt d'envie de retourner se pelotonner sous la couette. Et c'est ce qu'elle va encore faire ce matin alors je reste dans mon lit et on parlera à midi, elle et moi, quand Edward et toi serez revenu de la pêche.

- De la… De la quoi ?

- La pêche, mon garçon !

- Vous pouvez pas aller discuter ailleurs ? Y'a des personnes qui souhaiteraient bien dormir, ici.

Sous la couette, je pinçais la peau que j'atteignais mais je n'eus le droit qu'à un gémissement de plaisir, qui me rendit mal à l'aise et qui fit rougir mon beau-père. J'avais vraiment besoin de l'aide de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner maintenant. Être si horrible qu'elle ne fasse rien pour dissuader son père ne m'emmener pêcher, un dimanche matin. Et même si nous avions été samedi ou un jour de la semaine, elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher comme ça !

- Ecoutez, monsieur Swan, je ne pense pas…

- Je ne te demande pas de penser mais d'aller t'habiller. Et plus vite que ça mon garçon ! Je vais préparer tout pour qu'on soit parti dans moins d'une demi-heure. Dépêche-toi !

Il me lança un lourd regard, pointant son index vers moi. Après avoir regardé sa fille qui commençait déjà à se rendormir, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je secouais immédiatement Bella, la faisant grogner et jurer.

- Edward, je t'aime mais là, tu pousses le bouchon !

- Ton père veut m'emmener à la pêche et toi, tu continues de dormir, comme si de rien était ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Oh eh bien, je ne sais pas moi… Tu pourrais par exemple aller le voir et lui dire que tu préfèrerais que je reste avec toi ou bien lui dire que s'il m'embarque avec lui, je serais capable de le tuer avec une canne-à-pêche sans le faire exprès !

- Tu n'as jamais fait de la pêche ?

Elle semblait surprise, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle découvrait chez moi.

- Mes parents sont des catholiques et depuis l'âge de dix-huit ans, je vis à Los Angeles… Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais pêcher ?

- Bébé, ça se passera bien, t'en fais pas.

- Oh, pas de « bébé » ! Je sais que tu m'appelles comme ça juste pour m'amadouer ! Je peux pas aller faire de la pêche avec ton père ! En plus, il va certainement me balancer par-dessus bord maintenant qu'il m'a vu à moitié nu, avec toi, dans un lit. Ne tiens-tu donc pas à moi ?

Elle pouffa en se retournant légèrement pour me regarder, les paupières mi-closes. Un faible sourire ornait ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour déposer un baiser sur ma bouche. J'appuyais un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant qu'elle ne se libère de mon étreinte.

J'avais tellement envie d'elle. De rester là, dans ce lit, la tenir dans mes bras…

Aller à la pêche, c'était l'Enfer avant l'heure !

- Allez mon amour, tu n'as plus que vingt minutes pour te préparer. Je te promets de te récompenser si tu survies à cette épreuve. Mon père veut certainement te parler « d'homme à homme ».

- Finalement, je pense que c'est lui qui va me tuer avec sa canne…

Je déposais un baiser dans les cheveux de ma belle, avant de me lever et d'enfiler le jean qui trainait par terre, le T-shirt adossait à la chaise et un pull que je trouvais dans le sac de voyage ouvert près de la fenêtre. Je gémis d'horreur en constatant que pas un chat n'était dehors à cette heure si matinale. Le père Swan était un fou… Sans aucune hésitation.

J'enfilais rapidement mes chaussures alors que Bella lançait un tic-tac très agaçant, m'informant que l'heure tournait et que Charlie ne serait pas heureux si j'étais en retard.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur la tempe de ma fiancé, je soupirais, retenant le grognement qui montait en moi. M'avançant vers la porte, Bella m'arrêta en me faisant la pire déclaration au monde.

- Le fantasme de l'homme qui va pêcher le repas du midi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible…

- Attends… Parce qu'en plus, on va manger les poissons qu'on va pêcher ?

Ma compagne éclata de rire, se retournant sur le dos, les yeux toujours clos.

- Tu es d'une innocence, c'est trop chou…

La matinée et même la journée entière s'annonçait mal mais je subirais… Pour Bella.

_Oh mon Dieu, aidez moi !_

…

- Bella m'a dit que tu retournais te coucher, c'est vrai Renée ?

La mère de famille lança un regard noir, mais aimant, à sa fille qui buvait son café, les cheveux tout emmêlés, preuve qu'elle s'était levé seulement quelques minutes avant notre arrivée, à Charlie et moi. Je la détestais autant que je l'aimais, à cet instant.

Je repensais à ces longues heures sur la barque, tandis que les parents s'expliquaient et que Bella se réveillait lentement.

La conversation que j'avais eu avec Charlie n'avait pas été si horrible que ça. Au contraire, elle s'était nettement mieux déroulé que ce que j'avais prévu. Il n'avait pas été à me questionner sur toute ma vie, à me faire passer un interrogatoire sur mes liaisons passées ou encore sur mes intentions envers sa fille. La bague qui ornait l'annulaire de Bella l'avait sans doute mis sur la voie. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien. Il m'avait expliqué comment bien pêcher et savoir quel poisson serait bon ou non pour un repas.

Là où j'avais cru mourir d'ennui ou d'humiliation, au contraire, j'avais plutôt apprécié ce moment. Charlie n'était pas un parleur et il ne cherchait pas à meubler le silence qui s'instaurait souvent entre nous. Peut-être était-ce dû au lieu et à notre activité mais nous n'avions pas tant parlé que ça et pourtant, j'avais eu l'impression de « partager » quelque chose avec mon beau-père.

Alors que nous retournions à la camionnette, il avait rangé cannes et outils de pêche sur la remorque de la Chevrolet et m'avait regardé avant de monter au volant.

_- « T'as l'air d'un gars bien, Edward. Et bien que j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ma fille, je la considèrerais toujours comme ma petite fille, ma petite princesse. Alors, je vais la jouer cliché mais… Si tu lui fais du mal, si un jour elle arrive à la maison en pleurant et en jurant que tu n'es qu'un trou-du-cul, je te retrouverais. Je te retrouverais et te donnerais en pâture aux poissons du lac, compris ? »_

J'avais acquiescé, serré la main qu'il me tendait et étais monté dans la camionnette. L'avertissement était lancé mais je savais que si un jour, je faisais du mal à Bella, ce serait involontairement et je m'en voudrais tellement que je me livrerais moi-même à Charlie.

_- _Alors, c'était comment ?

Je clignais des yeux et fixais mon attention à Bella, qui me regardait, presque désolée. Elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas aidé du tout et semblait croire que j'allais partir en courant dès que l'occasion me serait donné. J'y avais pensé mais ce n'était plus d'actualité.

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir me récompenser. Grâce à ton père et moi, tu vas avoir un magnifique poisson à manger tout à l'heure…

- Ce sera fait avec plaisir !

- Et me dédommager !

Un petit sourire coquin sur le visage, elle se pencha vers moi et lissa le col de mon T-shirt entre ses doigts.

- Une fois rentré à la maison, je te récompenserais, te dédommagerais et tout ce que tu voudras d'autre, d'accord mon amour ?

Je me penchais aussi vers elle, inconscient du regard de mes beaux-parents sur moi, et l'embrassais lentement. Puis, trainant mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, je lui murmurais :

- Ce n'est pas rentré dans l'oreille d'un sourd, bébé… Tu vas devoir payer !

**...**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Alors, plus sympa que les Masen, hein ? Même si on ne les a pas vu beaucoup, ils semblent tolérants envers Edward, non ?**

**/ ! \ Enfin, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire : / ! \**

** Ce chapitre 21 est l'avant-dernier de cette fiction. D'ici à deux semaines, je posterais le dernier chapitre et un peu plus tard, l'épilogue suivra. Mais bien que ce soit la fin, je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter ces deux personnages haut en couleur alors, dès que l'envie me prendra et dès que j'aurais le temps, je vous proposerais des petits bonus pour suivre les aventures d'Edward et Bella. Si vous avez des envies particulières, connaître un passage de leur vie futur ou passée, faîtes-le moi savoir ;)**

**On se retrouve dans 15jours et d'ici là, bonne lecture (y'a pleins de petites merveilles sur ce site, comme vous le savez certainement :D)**

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	26. Acte 22 Sensual Letters

**Coucou mes Lemoniaques Favorites !**

**Je pense qu'hier, j'allais péter un câble toute seule devant mon ordinateur, moi qui voulait enfin vous poster ce dernier chapitre ! J'ai déjà du retard, mais si les sites bug, on va pas aller loin -_-'**

**Bref, je vais pas vous prendre cent ans dans cette en-tête. Juste le temps de dire merci et je vous laisse :D**

**Merci à : **SAMYSTERE, SellyCullen, Liki0da, camille76260, Sophia, veronika crepuscule, SweetyMarie, ulkan13, ousna, anges0112, Galswinthe, Gracie, Lily-Rose-Bella, Habswifes et Atchoum16.

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Sensual Letters **

_« Isabella ? »_, me héla le professeur alors que la cloche venait de retentir.

_« Oui, monsieur ? »_, répondis-je, réprimant le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur mes lèvres, en relevant la tête de mon sac où je rangeais mon livre de littérature.

_« Tu peux attendre une minute ? J'ai à te parler du devoir que tu m'as remis la semaine dernière… »_, répliqua-t-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, preuve qu'il était gêné.

Qu'est-ce que je le trouvais attirant quand il avait ce petit air embarrassé. Je le croquerais volontiers !

J'hochais la tête en souriant et continuais à ranger mes affaires, le plus lentement possible alors que mes amies me faisaient la grimace et me souhaitaient bonne chance.

Intérieurement, je riais. Les filles pensaient certainement que j'allais me faire passer un savon parce que j'avais mal fait mon boulot ou bien que j'étais parti dans un hors-sujet complet, comme d'habitude. Et elles auraient raison. En parti. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais fait un hors-sujet mais entendons-nous bien : pour une adolescente aux hormones complètement en ébullition ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur un auteur du XIXème siècle ! Alors, à la place de parler œuvres et autres citations de texte, j'avais plutôt écris les citations que _je _voulais dire à mon professeur. Les choses que nous pourrions faire… Si seulement l'un de nous deux avait le courage de faire un pas en avant.

J'avais eu ce courage.

En fait, je l'avais eu trois mois plutôt, lorsque je lui avais remis mon premier « hors-sujet ». Il m'avait donné un avertissement et j'avais acquiescé, lui demandant de pardon… _« Ce n'était pas pour vous, à vrai dire. J'ai dû me tromper dans les papiers »_, m'étais-je excusé. En réalité, la lettre que je lui avais remise était bel et bien pour lui…

_« Je rêve de toi chaque nuit… J'imagine tes mains sur mon corps… Tes lèvres parcourent ma peau frissonnante de désir pour toi… _

_Je gémis alors que ta bouche se presse férocement contre la mienne. Tu me murmures que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Pas ici. Et je te réponds que tu as entièrement raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déboutonner ta chemise pour frôler ton torse qui me donne tant envie. _

_Je te dis que ces longues heures à passer à te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher, t'approcher ou même te murmurer que je souffre de ne pas pouvoir faire ces mille et une choses que j'ai envie de te faire est une horreur. Je te susurre tout ce que je te fais dans mes rêves. Ce que tu me fais, sans te retenir. Je gémis fortement alors que tu mords ma lèvre. Comme dans mes rêves…_

_Tu es exactement comme je me l'imagine, seule dans mon lit le soir, te dis-je. Fougueux. Affreusement sexy. Un Dieu Vivant, en réalité. Tu es mon Dieu et je te chuchote que je me prosterne devant toi. Tu peux tout me demander… Me faire… Je suis tout simplement à toi. À toi seul. »_

Un petit-ami imaginaire. Voilà ce que j'avais inventé sur le moment, pas réellement prête à lui dire que je le désirais depuis que je l'avais remarqué dans un couloir du lycée, alors qu'il parlait avec Tanya Denali, notre prof de Maths. Je n'avais pas envie de paraître trop entreprenante. Ni de me griller complètement auprès de lui. Et encore moins de me retrouver dans le bureau du principal, mes parents convoqués qui n'auraient pas hésité à me faire quitter le bahut pour une institution catholique. _« T'Façon, tu es irrécupérable, Belly ! »_, avait ri mon meilleur ami, Seth. Lui seul connaissait mon vilain petit secret. Même mes amies n'étaient pas au courant de mon fort béguin pour le prof de Littérature.

Bref, j'avais continué de temps à autre, à lui faire parvenir une lettre, un petit mot, des messages par-ci par-là. Il m'avait rappelé à l'ordre une seule fois… Cette fois où je lui avais avoué qu'effectivement, rien n'était dû au hasard. Que je le désirais bel et bien. Que c'était lui qui hantait mes pensées, jours et nuits. Que c'était ses mains à lui que je mourrais d'envie de sentir partout sur mon corps. Que je fantasmais sur son corps encore et encore. Que je rêvais de ses lèvres se plaquant sur les miennes et ailleurs sur ma peau. Que je voulais murmurer, crier, gémir ou hurler son prénom alors qu'un orgasme puissant me traversait…

Il en était resté bouche bée avant de me sommer de sortir de sa classe. _« Je ne veux plus de ça, Isabella, compris ? »_, avait-il balbutié avant que je n'ouvre la porte. Je m'étais alors retourné, un immense sourire angélique sur le visage. _« Cela va de soi, Professeur… »_.

Il avait été, bien entendu, hors de question que j'arrête en si bon chemin. J'avais vu. Oui, j'avais vu, ressenti que je ne lui étais pas indifférente. Son regard avait parlé pour lui. Sa voix, légèrement plus rauque également m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors j'avais continué. Encore et encore. Mes messages étaient de plus en plus osés. Je lui montrais réellement mes fantasmes. Et je faisais tout pour lui montrer que je le voulais. Lui et personne d'autre.

Il me rendait folle. Son physique parfait : cheveux bruns cuivrés toujours en bataille, ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant, son petit sourire en coin si appétissant. Je connaissais la moindre de ses mimiques par cœur : il passait sa main sur sa nuque lorsqu'il était gêné, il fourrageait dans ses cheveux quand on lui posait une colle et il souriait légèrement, le regard rieur, quand il questionnait un élève qui n'écoutait rien en cours.

Il était tout simplement superbe.

C'était tout simplement, Edward Cullen.

_« Ferme derrière toi, Jessica. Merci. »_, demanda-t-il à la dernière élève qui passait la porte de la classe.

Je ne pus empêcher cette fois mon sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage mais je restais penché sur mon bureau, rangeant mon dernier bloc-notes. Je repensais au « devoir » dont il voulait me parler. Je devais avouer que j'avais fait très fort. Pas aussi fort que la petite lettre où je lui avais avoué que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'attache à mon lit mais, celui-ci n'était pas mal non plus…

_« Vous me demandez de vous rejoindre à la fin des cours. Vous avez une question à me demander sur la nature de mes recherches, à propos de mon dernier devoir. Je vous dis que je me dépêcherais, après mon cours de sport. Et c'est ce que je fais, car j'ai vraiment hâte de vous retrouver. Le cours durant, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de vous fixer, sachant que je devrais patienter plusieurs jours avant de vous voir. Avant de pouvoir vous admirer à nouveau. Foutu week-end !_

_Je suis donc revenu immédiatement après mon dernier cours. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me doucher, mourant d'impatience de vous rejoindre. Vous m'attendez, assis à votre bureau, le nez plongé dans un devoir. Je vois ce petit sourire sur votre visage et j'en suis toute retourné. _

_- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? _

_- Ah Isabella ! Oui, tu veux bien fermer la porte, s'il te plait._

_Je fais ce que vous me dîtes, déjà excitée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec vous dans cette pièce close. Avez-vous le même désir que moi ? La flamme dans votre regard me fait penser que oui mais je ne peux pas être sûre tandis que je vous vois vous mettre debout et détourner votre bureau pour vous asseoir légèrement sur ce dernier. Vous me faîtes signe de m'asseoir également à une place. Ce que je fais en silence. _

_- Isabella, je voudrais te parler de ton dernier devoir… Il était très… Détaillé, je dirais._

_- J'aime bien me faire comprendre, professeur. Je voulais une transparence totale…_

_- Eh bien, je dois avouer que tu as trouvé la transparence que tu recherchais. C'est pour ça que je voudrais en parler avec toi. _

_- Je vous écoute. _

_Vous vous retournez légèrement, une fesse toujours collée sur le bureau, et attrapez une feuille. Certainement mon devoir. Allez-vous le lire ? J'en frémis d'impatience ! _

_- Tu écris, je cite : « Tes doigts sont partout sur ma peau brûlante. Tes lèvres dévorent les miennes délicieusement. Je te demande de continuer tellement c'est bon de te sentir si proche, après toutes ses longues semaines d'abstinence. Tu me murmures que je t'ai manqué… Je te murmure que je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Que le soir, je m'imaginais avec toi, dans mon grand lit vide et froid. Que tu me réchauffais, encore et encore. Que je rêvais de ta bouche, voyageant sur mon corps avec appétit. Que tu me dévorais. Seul toi peux me rendre ainsi. Aussi excitée. Aussi prête. »_

_Je déglutis alors que vous vous passez la langue sur les lèvres, me regardant, ouvertement provoquant. Vous me tuez. Littéralement. J'halète, cherchant mon souffle._

_- Je me demande juste une seule chose, Isabella._

_- O-Oui, professeur ?_

_- Comment peux-tu être certaine que je te laisserais une seule seconde pour parler ? »_

La suite de l'histoire n'est pas plus prude. Et je souris encore plus grandement en me rendant compte que ça se passait exactement comme dans ma « dissertation ». Peut-être bien qu'aujourd'hui…

Je soupirais, souhaitant pour la énième fois que ce soit vrai et non pas comme toutes ces nuits à me réveiller seule et frustrée !

_« Donc, un problème de Hors-Sujet, Professeur ? »_, demandai-je en m'approchant du devant de la salle. Edward Cullen était toujours en train de fourrer ses dossiers dans sa sacoche noire. Je décidais donc d'attendre qu'il réponde.

_« Effectivement, il y a encore un problème, Isabella. »_, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête et en faisant le tour du bureau.

Ok, là, ça devient presque la copie de mon dernier devoir. J'étais à la fois inquiète et excitée. Inquiète parce que s'il ne se passait pas ce que je voulais, j'allais être extrêmement déçue. Excitée parce que cela va sans dire que voir mon professeur à quelques pas de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse que je devinais parfait, une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres, c'était foutrement sexy.

_« Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter, il y a quelques temps, me semble-t-il, non ? »_, me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_« Arrêter quoi ? »_, demandai-je d'un air innocent. J'avais envie qu'il me dise exactement ce qu'il en était. Ce qu'il voulait que j'arrête. Ce qu'il voulait que j'arrête d'écrire pour lui.

Il soupira, légèrement agacé. _« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tes rédactions, tes dissertes, tes petits mots ou encore les lettres que je trouve dans mon casier, dans la salle des professeurs. Tu te rends compte des problèmes que nous aurions, si ces feuilles arrivaient entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »_, répliqua-t-il d'une traite avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration.

_« Je ne les signe pas. Jamais. »_

_« Et tu crois que ça te met à l'abri ? N'es-tu qu'une adolescente inconsciente, qui n'a que faire du mal qu'elle peut faire autour d'elle ? »_, me questionna-t-il en s'approchant encore plus près de moi. _« Te rends-tu compte des problèmes que j'aurais si on apprend que je reçois des lettres d'une mineure ? Des soucis que ça peut provoquer à ma carrière ? »._

_« Ils ne sauront rien. Et si effectivement, on découvre que c'est moi l'auteur des lettres, j'affirmerais que vous n'y êtes pour rien et que vous n'avez pas répondu à mes avances. Voilà tout ! »_, répondis-je, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Que je jouais un jeu dangereux. Je l'avais su dès que j'avais décidé de lui remettre la première lettre. Mais j'avais toujours pensé que celle qui aurait des problèmes, c'était moi. Non lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse virer du lycée. Je ne voulais lui apporter aucun désagrément. Ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il sache ce que je ressentais pour lui. Espérant aussi, secrètement, qu'il désire la même chose. Qu'il me réponde qu'il avait aussi envie de moi, comme j'avais envie de lui. Qu'il me montre le désir que je lui inspire, moi et mes fantasmes. J'aurais voulu l'entendre me dire qu'il partageait les mêmes et bien plus encore, au lieu qu'il ne m'incendie et ne me dise tous les problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir par ma faute.

_« Et tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça, Isabella ? »_, cria-t-il presque, toujours en s'approchant légèrement de moi.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Son odeur si envoûtante. Sa présence, tout simplement me faisait tourner la tête. Je fermais quelques secondes les paupières pour pouvoir apprécier sa douce fragrance.

**« COUPEZ ! »**

Je sursautais et ouvris les paupières, souriant à Edward avant de me tourner vers le réalisateur qui secouait lentement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Vous pouvez reprendre juste au moment où Edward parle des soucis qu'il aurait dans sa carrière ? Et Bella, au lieu de lui répondre ce qui est marqué dans le script, provoque-le. Après tout, tu le désires. Tu veux le pousser à bout et tu veux qu'il te montre qu'il te désire également. Improvise.

- Mais ça va changer tout le reste de la scène. Je pensais que tu la voulais soft, avec le départ d'Edward. À moins qu'il prenne peur et qu'il s'en aille, je ne vois pas ce…

- On va tourner cette scène en deux fois. Je veux d'abord voir ce que ça fait avec mon idée et on tournera la scène originale ensuite, vous voulez bien ?

Je souris en hochant la tête et en me tournant vers mon compagnon.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à redire alors que la scène où je vais pouvoir te toucher est avancée.

Je me levais rapidement de ma place, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de mon mari.

- Reste concentré, tu veux ? Tu sais que je ne peux rarement me contenter d'un seul et unique baiser.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, avant qu'on ne retouche mon maquillage et qu'on ne passe un peigne dans mes cheveux. Edward fourragea dans ses cheveux et on demanda le silence dans la pièce. J'inspirais profondément avant de rentrer à nouveau dans mon personnage.

**« SILENCE ! ET ACTION ! »**

_« Te rends-tu compte des problèmes que j'aurais si on apprend que je reçois des lettres d'une mineure ? Des soucis que ça peut provoquer à ma carrière ? »_, lança mon professeur d'un air presque désespéré.

_« Ne me dîtes surtout pas que mes lettres ne vous plaisent pas. »_, répliquai-je en levant légèrement le menton, avec une assurance que j'étais loin de ressentir.

_« Pardon ? »_, demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

_« Si mes lettres vous dérangeaient autant que ça… Si vous craigniez réellement pour votre carrière, pourquoi ne pas avoir été voir le principal ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé dès la seconde fois ? Je veux bien croire que vous ayez cru mon excuse la première fois mais les fois suivantes ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de me dénoncer ? »_, demandai-je en me levant, avant de reprendre mon souffle_. _

Il ouvrit et referma un nombre incalculable de fois la bouche, comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Comme s'il voulait répondre quelque chose, pour ensuite se rétracter, et ainsi de suite.

Je venais de l'avoir.

Et l'espoir qui naissait en moi depuis le début de notre conversation grandit encore un peu plus.

_« Je ne… Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Voilà pourquoi. »_, balbutia-t-il avant de se reculer, mettant à nouveau une distance sécuritaire entre nous. Mais je décidais de ne pas me laisser faire et avancer d'un pas alors que je lui répondais.

_« Et maintenant, vous voilà bien avancé. Vous pouvez être pris et nous serons tous les deux sanctionné pour quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fait… »_. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus de lui, restant à un pas de son corps. Je mourrais d'envie de me coller contre lui et de lui murmurer mon envie. _« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? »_, demandai-je à mi-voix, le regard à travers mes cils.

Je me voulais séductrice mais à vrai dire, avant Edward Cullen, je n'avais jamais eu le courage de « draguer » quelqu'un.

Priant pour que mon manège marche, je glissais un peu plus vers lui et je le vis déglutir.

_« Tu… Tu vas tout… Tout simplement arrêter ce que tu as en tête et… Isabella, recule, s'il te plait. »_

Je fronçais des sourcils. Était-ce une demande ou une supplication ? Sa voix rauque sonnait étrangement. Il avait l'air torturé. Se pouvait-il que…

Je réprimais un sourire et m'avançais un peu plus près de lui, au point que je sentis pour la première fois son souffle sur mon visage. Mon Dieu que c'était agréable. Je voulais sentir cette douce haleine balayer tout mon corps. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. J'en avais envie. J'en avais besoin.

Je me rapprochais encore, au point que ma poitrine frôla son torse. Edward ferma rapidement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour me fixer et secouer la tête de gauche à droite, essayant vainement de me remettre dans le « droit chemin ».

_« Tu t'approches de moi, me fixant du regard. Tes pupilles dilatés prouvent tout le désir que tu ressens pour moi. Ta main se glisse sur ma nuque… »_, commençais-je à réciter de mémoire mon dernier devoir.

_« Isabella, stop… »_, contra faiblement mon professeur, dont la respiration se fit plus hachée.

_« … et je me laisse faire. Je te regarde également avec tout le désir que tu provoques en moi. Je te veux tellement, Edward, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est dur de rester loin de toi, durant ces longues heures à t'observer. Et pour toi ? Est-ce aussi dur ? Rêves-tu de moi la nuit ? Te réveilles-tu excité et frustré, tout comme moi, lorsque tu t'aperçois que tu es seul dans ton lit ? Voudrais-tu de moi en ces instants ? »_, récitai-je jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe en empoignant fermement mes épaules.

_« Arrête, Isabella ! »_, dit-il durement et avant que je ne puisse continuer de le provoquer, il m'arrêta de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes en un murmure de plaisir.

**« COUPEZ ! »**

Je soufflais brusquement, légèrement énervée contre le réalisateur que mon moment favori de cette scène soit coupée en pleine action.

- Ça ne te plait pas finalement ?

- Si… Si, mais je veux juste faire une autre vue. On reprend au même moment…

Je soupirais, lasse, avant de regarder Edward qui me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est mon dernier tournage, il fallait bien qu'il ne se passe pas en douceur, bébé.

- Arrête de me déprimer. Dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je devrais faire semblant de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre… L'horreur !

Edward grogna, refusant que je lui rappelle la dure vérité. Car oui, Edward était en train de tourner son dernier film érotique, pour ma plus grande peine. J'avoue que je m'étais habitué, depuis ces longues années, à ne tourner nue qu'avec lui. À ne faire qu'un à l'écran comme derrière la caméra.

- Tu sais, je soutiens toujours le fait que tu pourrais t'arrêter, toi aussi…

Je secouais la tête et lui donnais un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je savais qu'il plaisantait mais derrière ça, il était on ne peut plus sérieux et sortirait volontiers la bouteille de champagne si j'annonçais que je me retirais de ce genre de tournage. Il voulait que je fasse comme lui. Selon lui, si j'aimais la comédie, je pouvais chercher à me faire engager sur un film tout public, comme lui. Il tournait son premier vrai film à la fin de l'année et était excité comme un gosse le matin de Noel.

Pour ma part, je savais qu'il avait raison. Que je pourrais essayer de tourner dans un « vrai » film. Mais pour tout dire, j'avais peur. J'avais peur de me lancer et d'aller dans une autre voie que dans celle où je suis ancrée depuis plus de six ans. Je savais également que je ne pourrais pas éternellement jouer dans des films érotiques. Pour dire vrai, je commençais à m'en lasser tout doucement alors quand je ne jouerais plus avec Edward, ce serait mille fois pire. En fait, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Avancer ? Oui, mais vers où, vers quoi ?

- Eh, je plaisante. Quoi que tu fasses, je suis avec toi, hein ?

- Même vendeuse de légumes ?

Je ris lorsqu'il roula des yeux.

Le brouhaha dans la pièce commença à se taire alors que tout le monde se remettait en place.

- Bon, Bella, Edward, on va reprendre exactement là où on s'est arrêté, ok ? La scène arrive avant mais vous faîtes exactement la même chose que dans le script…

Nous hochâmes la tête et reprîmes notre position. Passant les bras autour du cou d'Edward, je lui envoyais un baiser avant que la voix du réalisateur ne résonne.

**« ET ACTION ! »**

_« Arrête, Isabella ! »_, répliqua-t-il durement avant de forcer la barrière de mes lèvres, écrasant les miennes avec sa bouche de façon conquérante.

Il prit rapidement les commandes, fourrageant ses mains dans mes cheveux, rapportant mon visage encore plus près du sien, son corps plus étroitement lié au mien. Je pouvais sentir le moindre centimètre de sa perfection contre moi, je goûtais au délice de sa bouche tandis que son souffle erratique balayait ma figure. En sentant le début de son excitation contre mon ventre, je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui s'écrasa contre ses lèvres. C'était si bon. J'avais tellement attendu de le sentir aussi proche, comme ça, contre moi, que le bonheur qui enflait mon cœur était insoutenable. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer tellement j'étais remplie de bonheur, d'attente et de désir.

J'enlaçais fermement son cou, me collant encore un peu plus à Edward alors qu'il passait ses mains dans mon dos, frôlant tout le long de ma colonne avant de presser légèrement sur mes reins et d'empaumer mes fesses pour me lever et m'asseoir sur la premier table que nous rencontrions.

J'avais l'impression que ses doigts étaient partout. Mon intimité palpitait comme jamais d'anticipation. J'aimais l'Edward Cullen qui me faisait face. Celui qui exprimait ses désirs ouvertement. Qui me montrait ce qu'il éprouvait sans réserve. Si j'avais eu peur qu'il ne me désire pas, la bosse qui déformait son jean et qui se collait à mon centre me prouvait exactement le contraire… Et de façon extrêmement agréable !

_« Edward… »_, murmurai-je alors qu'il décollait ses lèvres des miennes. Je le voulais. Encore. Je voulais sentir sa bouche parcourir tout mon corps. Ce dernier brûlait pour lui.

_« On ne… »_, haleta-t-il avant que je ne l'arrête, prenant son visage en coupe et déposant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les frôlais quelques secondes avant de me reculer et d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour plonger dans ses pupilles vertes hypnotiques.

_« Ne me dis surtout pas que nous ne pouvons pas… Tu le désires… Je le désire… Ne pense plus à rien d'autre que ça… Qu'à toi et moi… Ici et maintenant… Ne pense pas Edward… »_, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau délicatement tandis qu'il empaumait mon visage, me reculant et me faisant soupirer de frustration et d'agacement.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas avouer qu'il en avait aussi envie ? Besoin ?

_« Isabella… »_, gémit-il contre mes lèvres. _« Tu… On ne devrait pas faire ça, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »_, continua-t-il, l'air torturé. Ses paupières étaient fermement fermés. Mon cœur se noua dans ma poitrine. _« Je ne peux pas te désirer… Je ne peux pas t'embrasser comme je viens de le faire… Ce n'est pas bien… »_

Je voulais lui hurler qu'il avait tord. Que ce que nous faisions n'était peut-être pas bien d'un certain point de vue mais que de l'autre, c'était juste. C'était ce que nous désirions l'un et l'autre. Ce qui serait mal, c'est de rester loin. De réprimer nos envies, à cause du simple fait qu'il soit mon professeur et que je sois son élève.

_« Je… Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas continuer… Que tu dois arrêter de me faire passer ces mots, ces lettres… »_, soupira-t-il contre mon visage, mes joues toujours prises en coupe par ses mains.

_« Mais pourquoi ? Nous en avons envie, Edward… »_, dis-je ne poussant à mon avantage en pressant mon aine contre son sexe encore gonflé et emprisonné dans son pantalon.

_« Je n'ai pas le droit, Isabella ! Tu peux le comprendre non ? Je ne peux pas attendre cette chose de toi… Je ne peux pas… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… »_, répondit-il en secouant la tête lentement. _« Je ne peux pas attendre chaque matin de voir si tu m'as encore écrit… Car c'est ce que je fais, Isabella… J'espère… A chaque fois que je mets un pied dans la salle des profs, je me jette sur mon casier, espérant que tu y as glissé un mot, une lettre, quoi que ce soit… »_. J'halète, le bonheur s'insinuant encore plus profondément en moi. Il veut de moi. _« Soirs après soirs, je relis tes lettres… Nuits après nuits, je fantasme, comme tu le fais… »_, susurra-t-il à mon oreille alors que je sentais son membre bouger contre moi…

Je gémis sans véritablement le vouloir. L'imaginer dans un lit, en train de lire mes lettres… En train de fantasmer mes fantasmes… Peut-être même y prenait-il du plaisir solitaire ? Il restait avec mes lettres alors qu'il aurait pu avoir…

_« Ne te retiens pas… Tu… Je sais que c'est fou, que nous n'avons pas le droit mais nous sommes assez mûrs pour décider de ce que nous pouvons faire ou non… Ce qu'on veut… Et je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te désire moins. Crois-moi… »_, lançais-je en croisant mes doigts derrière sa nuque, approchant un peu plus ses lèvres aux miennes.

Juste un baiser. Je voulais sentir encore une fois, par un simple baiser, combien il me désirait. Combien nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. S'il me montrait encore une fois combien il voulait de moi, j'aurais sans doute la force d'attendre… Un peu…

Je le sentis faiblir, secouant toujours lentement la tête alors qu'il semblait en conflit avec lui-même.

_« Embrasse-moi… »_, soufflai-je contre sa bouche, fermant délicatement les yeux.

_« Je ne peux pas… »_, me répondit-il, la voix enraillée.

_« Si tu peux… Tu en as envie et moi aussi… Alors je te le demande une dernière fois. Embrasse-moi, Edward. »_, dis-je un peu plus fermement, nouant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et poussant son visage vers le mien.

Il soupira avant de déposer les armes. J'avais gagné. Nous allons avoir ce que nous mourrions d'envie d'avoir depuis des mois. Je pensais pouvoir me contenter d'un seul baiser mais en sentant sa langue rejoindre la mienne, la caresser, la sucer, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en vouloir encore plus. De vouloir vivre ce moment d'extase que j'imagine et fantasme depuis des mois. J'allais enfin connaître le véritable plaisir de le recevoir en moi. Car c'est ce qu'Edward voulait aussi. Son sexe butant contre mon ventre prouvait qu'il voulait autant être en moi que j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, ici et maintenant. Ses mains passèrent la barrière de mon débardeur pour aller directement empaumer mes seins, dont les pointes se dressèrent immédiatement.

Nos langues se battaient, s'adoraient. Nos mains exploraient la peau de l'autre avec avidité. Ses doigts avaient dépassé la couture de mon soutien-gorge tandis que mes ongles grattaient la douce peau de ses abdos. Je me retenais de lui faire passer son T-shirt par-dessus la tête. Je voulais tellement le sentir nu, près de moi. C'était un besoin plus qu'une envie.

_« T'es sûre ? »_, me murmura Edward alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement de moi.

Je soufflais et le regardais dans les yeux.

_« Edward, je te désire depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce fichu couloir, en début d'année. tu crois vraiment que je vais douter aujourd'hui ? Maintenant alors que tu m'ouvres tes bras, que tu m'embrasses comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis des mois ? Crois-tu que je vais te repousser maintenant que je peux poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, que je peux te caresser comme je le désire chaque jours ? Ces lettres… Ces mots que je t'écris… Ce n'est rien… Rien comparé à ce que je veux vraiment faire. Et là, tout de suite, je vais te le prouver. »_, lançai-je d'une traite, sans même m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration.

Je m'écartais de lui, me levant sous ses yeux écarquillés et dilatés. Je fermais la porte à clé et revins à pas courant vers lui. J'entourais rapidement son cou et le regardais dans les yeux.

_« Je suis vraiment prête. Edward, ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie… »_

Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'écarter à nouveau de moi et de retirer son T-shirt avant d'attaquer le mien.

Je retins un sourire de triomphe et le contemplais sans m'en lasser.

Dieu qu'il était beau et parfait…

Nous nous retrouvâmes nus en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et il me fit me rasseoir sur son bureau. Ses mains caressèrent chaque zone de ma peau. Partant de ma gorge, avant de venir masser délicatement ma nuque, puis mes épaules avant de passer légèrement sur mes flancs et de remonter sur mon ventre pour s'occuper correctement de ma poitrine. Ses doigts jouaient sur moi avec délice et ils furent bientôt rejoins par une bouche, une langue et des dents expertes.

De longues minutes plus tard, après un nombre incalculable de succions, de mordillages et de baisers, ses lèvres et ses doigts bougèrent vers la partie sud de mon anatomie, me faisant gémir de plaisir, encore et encore. Je n'étais plus qu'une boule de plaisir depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma féminité suintait et ma respiration était haletante comme jamais. Ma peau étincelait de sueur et j'en aurais dû être gênée mais au même instant, l'index de mon compagnon se posa à l'orée de mon sexe. Toute honte ou gêne s'envola et je basculais en arrière. Edward me rattrapa et décala ce qui aurait pu m'être inconfortable.

Je souris alors qu'il écartait un peu plus mes cuisses, caressant, formant des signes avec ses doigts sur la peau surchauffée de mes aines. Sa langue chatouilla mon entrée avant de se balader en haut de mes jambes pour venir embrasser mon genou et mordre ma cheville. Je fronçais les sourcils un instant, me demandant brièvement quand Edward m'avait débarrassé de mon jean, mon sous-vêtement et de mes chaussures mais je repoussais cette pensée, ne savourant que ses lèvres et ses mains sur moi.

_« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça aussi… »_, gémit Edward sur ma peau avant de jouer avec sa langue entre les plis de ma féminité.

Je répondis à son gémissement en enfouissant mes doigts dans sa tignasse et en bougeant du bassin, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il venait de commencer. Sa langue en moi provoquait des merveilles, me faisant trembler de tout mon corps. La boule de désir dans mon bas-ventre enflait encore et encore et menaça d'exploser alors qu'il se mettait à titiller mon clitoris de son pouce. Serrant les dents pour faire taire mon cri, je bougeais plus frénétiquement contre sa bouche, lui murmurant de ne jamais s'arrêter tellement ce qu'il me faisait été bon.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage tandis que je savourais ses mille délices. Aspirant mon bouton de plaisir, pénétrant mon intimité de ses doigts, léchant mon entrée, pinçant mon bout de chair, mordant le haut de mon aine, baisant mes lèvres intimes… Il me faisait tourner la tête et je ne pus retenir mon cri d'extase alors que j'explosais de plaisir. Les spasmes me faisaient trembler sans arrêt et je mis de longues minutes à me remettre de cet orgasme surnaturel.

Edward cajola la moindre parcelle de mon corps alors que ses lèvres remontaient vers ma bouche pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

_« Alors ? C'était comme tu te l'imaginais ? »_, demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

J'hochais la tête en silence, incapable de parler pour le moment. Cherchant mon souffle, déglutissant difficilement, je lui rendis son sourire avant d'attraper son visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau, caressant ma langue contre la sienne et me goûtant par la même occasion. _« C'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves… Merci »_, soufflais-je.

_« Tu es encore meilleure que je ne pouvais espérer. »_, dit-il tout simplement en m'embrassant et en manœuvrant pour positionner son sexe dans la lignée du mien.

Il déglutit et baissa les yeux pour voir son gland toucher et goûter mon entrée encore prête à le recevoir.

Il resta ainsi durant une éternité et mon cœur continuait à battre fortement dans ma poitrine, dans l'attente qu'il me prenne. J'en avais envie, lui aussi, alors pourquoi attendait-il autant avant de nous délivrer du désir que nous éprouvions ?

_« Edward ? »_, haletais-je contre sa bouche.

Il secoua la tête avant de relever le regard vers moi. _« Laisse-moi savourer ce moment… »_, murmura-t-il. _« Une seconde… »_.

Il déglutit à nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que son sexe pénétrait le mien avec lenteur. Un gémissement étouffé m'échappa et j'enlaçais le cou de mon amant en levant le bassin pour l'accueillir un peu plus rapidement mais il bloqua mes hanches de ses larges mains.

_« Une seconde, Isabella ! »_, répéta-t-il de sa voix enraillée.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde, laissant échapper à son tour à un grognement rauque.

Enfin, j'avais ce que je voulais.

Enfin, je me sentais entière.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que ça dure encore et encore…

**« COUPEZ ! »**

Je soupirais, et me séparais à regret de mon mari. À l'image de mon personnage, j'aurais voulu que ça dure encore et encore mais je savais que c'était la fin.

Il y a six ans, je rencontrais un homme séduisant et terriblement sexy sur un tournage. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il allait devenir l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et j'étais encore plus loin de me dire que des années après, je le rejoindrais devant l'autel, vêtue d'une robe blanche légère et pas du tout traditionnelle.

Aujourd'hui, trois ans et demi après ce jour merveilleux où j'avais lié ma vie à la sienne, je tournais mon dernier film avec lui.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait mais une chose était certaine :

_Nous l'affronterons ensemble et pour toujours…_

**...**

**Eh voilà *essuie rapidement la petite larme qui coule sur la joue***

**C'est fini !**

**Il reste néanmoins l'épilogue, que je me dépêche de vous écrire pour vous le poster le plus rapidement possible et après ça, plus de poste (à part les bonus si vous êtes sages et que vous voulez toujours suivre les aventures d'Edward et Bella).**

**Je suis assez triste de me séparer de ces personnages. De toutes les fictions que j'ai pu écrire, ce sont eux et leur personnalité que j'ai préféré décrire. Bien sûr, je suis une fille à Lemon et j'assume alors c'est peut-être un peu pour ça ^_^**

**Bref, je vous prends pas plus de temps. On se retrouve rapidement pour l'épilogue que j'ai en tête depuis des mois et des mois et qu'il me tarde de vous faire partager... En espérant qu'il vous plaira *croise les doigts***

**A très bientôt.**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	27. Epilog Love in Paris

**Mes Chères Lemoniaques Favorites**

**C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions (eh oui, je suis émotive pour un rien mais jamais pour quelque chose de vraiment triste xD) qu'aujourd'hui, je viens vous poster ce chapitre. Et pas n'importe lequel car il s'agit de l'épilogue. **

**Eh oui, la dernière véritable aventure de nos deux tourtereaux *s'essuie une larme***

**Je ne vais pas vous prendre plus longtemps mais je tiens tout de même à remercier les revieweuses du dernier chapitre (posté il y a à peine trois-quatre jours) :**

anges0112, Lily-Rose-Bella, larsand, Grazie, amlove, ousna _(je suis également très triste de finir cette fiction, comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre mais d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois, viendront quelques bonus ;) )_, Galswinthe, Aubline, SweetyMarie, camille76260, Atchoum16, Pauline _(Eh oui, enfin ! LOL. J'avoue que le fantasme du prof/élève était un peu trop facile alors j'ai attendu avant de le mettre ^^ Des films por** avec R. Pattinson, je dirais oui ! *dead*)_ et Habswifes.

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Et pour la dernière fois, je dirais :**

**Action ? On tourne !**

**...**

**Love in Paris**

Bella sursauta brusquement en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer en bas. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre et n'attendait pas Edward avant une bonne heure.

- Edward ?

- Eh oui ! Désolé, je suis en avance, j'espère que ton amant est bien caché dans le placard.

- Attends une minute, il a un peu grossi malgré tout le sport qu'on peut faire et on a du mal à fermer le battant.

Elle l'entendit rire aux éclats avant d'entendre les bruits de ses pas dans les escaliers. Elle était si contente de le retrouver plus tôt. Elle avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer… Enfin, plutôt deux.

- C'est bien que tu rentres tôt, j'avais à te… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bella fronça des sourcils après avoir reçu un bref baiser de son compagnon. Edward ne s'occupait déjà plus d'elle, alors que d'habitude, il passait de longues minutes à lui montrer qu'elle lui avait manqué, et même s'ils ne s'étaient séparé que quelques heures. Son incompréhension s'accentua quand elle le vit sortir les deux valises et le sac de voyage qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé depuis leurs dernières vacances.

- Chéri, tu pourrais me répondre au lieu de foutre mes sous-vêtements en vrac dans le sac ?

- On s'en va.

Restant bouche bée et attendant plus d'explication, Bella le regarda défaire des jeans et des pulls des cintres dans la penderie. Après avoir fermé le premier et rempli une des valises avec ses vêtements à lui, il la regarda en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'aider ? On ira plus vite.

- Mais plus vite pour quoi ? On va où ? Combien de temps ? Il s'est passé quoi entre le moment où tu m'as dit que tu allais faire une course et maintenant ? Et…

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à toutes tes questions ? Non parce que j'ai décroché après que tu m'ais demandé la destination de notre voyage.

Bella roula des yeux et le regarda, attendant encore une fois ses réponses. Edward soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe alors qu'il passait dans la salle de bain adjacente pour récupérer ses affaires de toilettes et ceux de sa femme. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, ne pas lui dire où ils se rendaient et pour combien de temps. Bella arrivait toujours à le faire craquer mais cette fois, il était déterminer à garder le secret.

Demain, ils fêteraient leur cinq ans de mariage et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Il voulait voir ses yeux s'illuminaient, demain, quand elle découvrirait l'endroit où ils passeraient une semaine à visiter et s'aimer.

Pour organiser tout ça, il s'y était pris plusieurs mois à l'avance. Il avait usé de ses contacts en tant qu'acteurs mais aussi de ses anciennes relations dans le monde de l'érotisme. Leurs amis, Alice, Emmett, Rose et Jasper étaient également dans la confidence. Edward était vraiment impatient de surprendre sa compagne. C'était de plus en plus difficile, sachant que Bella semblait lire dans ses pensées à longueur de temps. Mais aujourd'hui, impossible qu'elle le perce à jour.

- Edward ? Je vais devoir attendre longtemps avant de savoir dans quoi tu m'embarques ?

- Eh bien…

Il rangea les nécessaires de toilettes dans la seconde valise et sourit en voyant enfin Bella prendre quelques robes, pantalons et hauts pour les enfourner dans la première valise.

- En fait, va falloir que tu attendes jusqu'au moment où on atterrira.

- Tu sais que je vais tout entendre et voir une fois qu'on sera à l'aéroport. Et puis, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert alors tu peux rien me cacher…

- Et là, tu lis quoi en moi ?

- A part ton envie de me sauter dessus ?

Bella réprima le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres tandis qu'Edward s'avançait vers elle pour lui enlacer la taille et déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. C'était toujours un grand moment quand ils s'embrassaient. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, ils étaient resté aussi unis et amoureux qu'à leur début. Bella n'imaginait plus sa vie sans son homme et Edward en mourrait s'il devait la perdre, clamait-il sans cesse.

Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils le savaient depuis le départ et les années n'avaient fait que renforcer leur amour. Loin d'être comme la plupart des couples, ils brisaient la routine. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'Edward revenait d'une balade et qu'ils partaient comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. L'argent faisait beaucoup dans ces circonstances mais ils le disaient à tout bout de champs : ils seraient heureux s'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, sans le sou…

_« Dans la richesse et la pauvreté… On a promis, on a signé ! »_

- Tu me connais trop bien mais tu ne pourras pas savoir… Même pas à l'aéroport, bébé.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Payer tous les employés et le terminal complet pour qu'ils cessent d'afficher les destinations ou encore qu'ils arrêtent de parler dans leur micro ?

- T'es pas loin mais non…

- Edward, je…

Il la fit taire avec un nouveau baiser avant de lui dire de se dépêcher car il partait d'ici peu de temps pour l'aéroport.

- Et si j'avais pris des rendez-vous, hein ? Comment tu aurais fait ?

- Dans la mesure où se sont _tes_ rendez-vous, je n'aurais rien fait mais je t'aurais conseillé d'appeler les gens que tu devais voir pour annuler.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Edward Masen.

- Ah non ?

Edward éclata de rire tandis qu'il se séparait de sa compagne qui venait de lui coller un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Finissant leur valise en silence, Bella se triturait les méninges pour savoir où est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien les emmener. Et pourquoi était-il si certain qu'elle ne le saurait pas une fois à l'aéroport ? C'était quasi impossible qu'elle passe à côté de la destination. Le temps qu'ils enregistrent les bagages, qu'ils attendent une éternité avant d'embarquer. Ils avaient l'habitude et Edward n'avait jamais pu garder un secret à cause de ça. Une fois, il avait failli y arriver en lui demandant à la dernière minute de venir le rejoindre à LAX avec pour seul bagage, son sac à main mais la voix stridente et désagréable de l'hôtesse leur rappelant l'embarquement avait tout fichu parterre. Bella avait bien ri pendant qu'Edward avait boudé pendant tout le trajet.

Ce dernier n'avait plus d'appréhension, désormais, à bord d'un avion. Il avait toujours quelques frissons quand ils passaient dans un trou d'air mais Bella était là, lui tenant la main et l'embrassant pour le détourner de sa peur et tout allait bien mieux ensuite. Heureusement qu'il maitrisait sa phobie, il pouvait s'évader pendant un week-end, avec celle qui l'aimait. Échapper aux paparazzi qui encerclaient de plus en plus souvent la maison ou les hôtels dans lesquelles ils séjournaient pour une soirée romantique. Au début de la nouvelle carrière d'Edward, c'était à qui rapportera le plus gros scandale, hormis son passage dans le monde des films érotiques.

Malheureusement pour ces vautours, Edward et Bella vivaient simplement, sans véritable excès. Bien entendu, ils cherchaient toujours à pimenter leur vie sexuelle dans les lieux les plus insolites, comme les toilettes d'un grand hôtel où était organisé une soirée caritative ou alors la cuisine d'un restaurant reconnu. Pour ce dernier endroit, c'était Bella qui avait tout organisé. Le fait qu'elle s'investisse de plus en plus dans la cuisine, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward qui la voyait de moins en moins se rendre sur les plateaux de tournage, avait grandement aider. En accompagnement de ses cours, l'école où elle prenait ses leçons les avait invité à aller faire un stage dans différents restaurants.

Et Bella étant Bella, ils s'étaient retrouvés, un samedi soir, à faire l'amour près des plaques de cuissons, faisant résonner les casseroles au rythme de leur ébats et cassant malencontreusement quelques assiettes et verres.

- Je t'appartiens peut-être mais tu ne peux pas faire de moi ce que tu veux, quand tu veux…

- Encore une fois… Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as dit hier après-midi.

- Les… Les circonstances ont fait que je ne savais plus trop ce que je disais…

- Je dirais que tu gémissais tes paroles… Ou que tu les bredouillais, à bout de souffle.

- Oh, tu m'énerves !

- Bella, pour une fois que je peux te faire une vraie surprise, je vais pas la gâcher en te disant où nous allons. Soit patiente.

- Tu sais que je déteste ne pas savoir…

- Je t'assure que tu ne m'en voudras plus quand tu verras où je t'emmène.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, maugréant qu'elle ne savait même pas quels vêtements seraient le plus approprié pour l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Bref, le discours habituel, pensa Edward, amusé de la voir se répéter à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de faire un bagage ou de s'habiller pour qu'il l'amène en quelque part. Il lui conseilla alors de prendre un peu de tout, ne sachant pas lui-même quel temps il ferait.

À cette remarque, le cerveau de Bella fuma. Ils sortaient donc du territoire américain en direction d'un lieu inconnu pour tous les deux…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, le taxi qu'ils avaient pris fit le tour de l'aéroport. Fronçant les sourcils, Bella tourna aussitôt la tête vers Edward et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui rendit un sourire resplendissant avant d'entourer ses épaules et d'embrasser sa tempe.

- Eh non, cette fois, tu ne pourras pas tricher en regardant les destinations sur le grand panneau ou en écoutant les hôtesses, bébé.

- On part comment alors ?

- Je m'y suis pris suffisamment tôt pour avoir un jet privé.

- Tu plaisantes ? Comment j'ai rien découvert si tu ne t'y es pas pris à la dernière minute, comme d'habitude ?

- Tu perds peut-être la main…

Edward haussa les épaules, toujours un immense sourire au visage, fier de ne pas avoir trahi quoi que ce soit durant les dernières semaines.

Le temps d'embarquer, de s'installer et d'être traité comme des Rois, le pilote annonça leur départ imminent.

- Une coupe de champagne, monsieur ?

Bella leva les yeux vers l'hôtesse penchée vers son mari. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens hocha la tête et la remercia. La jeune femme proposa également une coupe à Bella mais cette dernière refusa, préférant se contenter d'un jus d'orange.

- Pas de champagne ? Tu devrais pourtant en profiter, c'est pas tous les jours…

- Je veux garder les idées claires pour réfléchir à où tu m'emmènes. Je sais déjà qu'on quitte complètement le territoire mais pour où, je ne sais pas.

- Comment tu sais qu'on sort des États-Unis ?

- Tu ne sais pas quel temps il va faire exactement, hors nous avons fait à peu près tous les endroits ici… De Miami, à New York en passant par Chicago et Dallas. Je dirais que le Mexique et le Canada sont hors course. Les îles également, sinon tu aurais insisté pour que je prenne une flopée de bikini. Reste plus que le Japon, l'Europe, l'Afrique ou l'Australie. Je t'avoue que ça me plairait de débarquer à Sydney et d'aller visiter l'Opéra. Et j'ai vu un jour la plage de Bondi, dans un magazine et c'était tout simplement superbe !

Edward hocha la tête lentement, écoutant avec plaisir le babillage de son épouse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et il lui en était reconnaissant à cause des nombreuses turbulences dû au décollage.

- … ou alors, tu m'emmènes en Egypte, traversé le Nil ou bien nous allons souffrir en traversant le désert du Sahara à dos de dromadaire.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'ais pas parlé d'une visite à la Tour de Pise ou d'une balade sous le Pont des Soupirs.

- Si tu me laissais le temps ! Tu sais que je lis beaucoup de livres et que grâce à ça, j'ai envie de découvrir le monde entier.

- Et si tu te contentais, pour le moment, je profitais de ce jus de fruit frai et de ma présence. Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, en m'attendant.

- J'ai été voir Tanya avant son départ. On a pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble, avec Alice et Rose.

- Rien de bien nouveau alors ! Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais lu un bouquin, je n'en aurais pas été plus surpris.

Lui lançant un regard noir suivi d'une langue tiré, Bella s'empara d'un magazine trônant sur un petit strapontin entre leur deux sièges. Edward rit encore avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée du liquide pétillant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à parler et rire de rien, comme ils le font toujours, ils demandèrent à ce qu'un film soit retransmis sur l'écran plat de l'appareil et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se plongèrent dans une comédie romantique, choisie par Bella. Edward s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes tandis que Bella s'essuyait de légères larmes alors que le début du générique commençait.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui, madame ?

- Est-ce que vous auriez, par hasard, le film _« Water for Elephants »*_ ?

- Oh, bien sûr ! Vous voulez…

- S'il vous plait. Je sais que c'est un peu cliché mais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer mon mari dans ce film.

- Ne le prenez surtout pas de travers mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai le même cliché…

L'hôtesse rougit en lançant un bref coup d'œil à Edward qui dormait toujours tranquillement dans son siège, tenant inconsciemment la main de sa femme.

- Je ne le prends pas mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous comprends même…

Bella rit et secoua la tête en direction de l'hôtesse qui s'éclipsait pour mettre le film en marche.

Bella aurait pu être jalouse, lancer un regard haineux à cette blondinette qui fantasmait sur son mari grâce à ce film, mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Bien entendu, tout ce qui avait une paire de seins était considéré comme ennemie mais tant qu'on ne fantasmait qu'avec les yeux et qu'on ne touchait pas à son homme, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

…

Après plus de dix heures de vol, où Bella et Edward avaient dormi les trois quart du temps, ils atterrirent enfin au sol. La jeune femme s'étira alors qu'elle sortait à peine de son sommeil tandis qu'Edward avait les yeux grands ouverts depuis une bonne heure. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de sa compagne. Cela lui plairait-il autant qu'il le pensait au départ ? Bella avait parlé de mille et une destinations, sauf de la véritable, et il commençait légèrement à paniquer. Mais après tout, ne venaient-ils pas de se poser dans la ville de l'Amour ? Paris, la ville Lumière…

- _Nous venons d'atterrir à l'Aéroport Charles de Gaulle, Paris. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Au nom de toute l'équipe, nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour…_

Bella se leva d'un bond et salua l'hôtesse qui les avait servi tout au long du voyage avant de sortir et descendre les marches de la parcelle d'un rapidité déconcertante. En moins de temps pour le dire, elle se retrouvait sur le tarmac et regardait autour d'elle comme une enfant le matin de Noël. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et de larmes de joie, si bien qu'Edward fut heureux d'avoir choisi cette destination, malgré les doutes qui l'avaient envahi, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors ? Ça te plait ? Paris était la seule ville que tu n'avais pas cité alors…

- Oh Edward !

Elle lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et embrassant chaque centimètre de son visage avant de s'enfouir dans son cou.

- C'est merveilleux ! C'est parfait ! Et merci d'avoir gardé la surprise… Ça n'aurait pas été pareil si j'avais su alors… Merci.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois, Edward put réellement participer au baiser. Enfouissant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure défaite par le voyage, il rapprochait au maximum son visage du sien. Bientôt, leur langue partirent à l'assaut et ils ne se séparèrent que de longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'un toussotement se faisait entendre.

Bella rougit légèrement avant de se défaire d'Edward mais ce dernier empauma délicatement le visage de sa belle et frôla à nouveau ses lèvres tendrement.

- Rien est assez beau pour toi, Bella. Tu sais que je t'offrirais le monde, si je le pouvais…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bella, qui ferma les paupières tandis qu'elle rendait un nouveau baiser à son époux.

- Mais avant de pouvoir t'offrir le monde intégralement, je te propose de visiter Paris. D'accord ?

Incapable de parler, elle hocha fébrilement la tête avant qu'Edward n'enlace ses doigts aux siens et ne l'emmène vers la Berline noire qui attendait sur le tarmac, un peu plus loin. Un homme habillait d'un costume noir et d'une casquette de chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et les fit s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

- Tu sais que tu es complètement fou ? Ça a dû te couter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû !

- Encore une fois, rien n'est assez pour toi et ne t'en fais pas pour l'aspect financier.

- Mais…

- Nous avons les moyens, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux que tu profites de ce voyage. Sans penser à demain, sans penser à quand nous serons de retour à LA. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste toi et moi. À Paris.

Bella soupira et hocha la tête avant d'embrasser la joue de son mari. Elle avait énormément de chance, elle en était consciente. Elle le mesurait chaque jour. Il lui disait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, lui montrait chaque jour qu'elle seule comptait pour lui, qu'il la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle le voyait toujours un peu bouillir quand elle lui annonçait qu'elle tournait dans un nouveau film érotique. Il n'appréciait toujours pas le fait qu'elle soit obligé de toucher un autre homme lors d'une scène mais il était encore là. Il l'encourageait dans ses actions. Il était là pour les projection de ses films. Il la soutenait quand elle se rendait à des concours de cuisine et la supportait avec ferveur même quand elle l'envoyait paitre à quatre heures du matin, quand il lui demandait de venir se coucher alors qu'elle était en train de réviser sa recette du risotto aux champignons.

Edward était fier de lui et du bonheur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de sa femme. Il était heureux, quand elle était bien. Et le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres, ses doigts fermement entourés aux siens, montrait à quel point elle était comblée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Visite à la Tour Eiffel, je pense que c'est quelque chose à ne pas louper !

- Tout d'abord, on va aller déposer les bagages à l'hôtel et ensuite, nous ferons une petite visite. Le chauffeur a déjà son itinéraire pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu as vraiment tout organisé, hein ?

- A vrai dire, ça fait sept mois que j'organise tout ça dans ton dos. Je voulais que cette semaine soit parfaite.

- Cette…

- Oui. On reste jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Une semaine dans la ville des Amoureux.

Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit encore plus, si possible et elle enlaça le cou d'Edward avant de l'embrasser longuement et amoureusement. Elle se détacha ensuite de son visage pour secouer la tête lentement, les yeux toujours ancré dans les iris vertes de son amant.

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ?

Edward sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de Bella avant de lui déposer un baiser er de soupirer alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre son épaule, regardant distraitement le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Je dirais, de la chance et un beau petit cul.

Bella éclata de rire avant de frapper le ventre de son compagnon du plat de la main et de jeter un coup d'œil au conducteur pour voir si il avait entendu. Vu le sourire discret qu'il abordait, le doute n'était pas permis.

À peine une heure plus tard, la Berline contournait l'Arc de Triomphe sous les yeux ébahis d'Edward et Bella, qui s'empressa de sortir son IPhone pour prendre quelques clichés rapides.

- Edward, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as pensé à l'appareil photo !

- Il est dans le sac. Qui est dans le coffre. De toute façon, on reviendra par ici plus tard, je te le promets. On a sept jours et crois-moi, on ne va pas passer notre temps dans la suite de l'hôtel, aussi somptueuse soit-elle.

- Je me souviens que tu avais dit exactement pareil quand nous sommes allé à Barcelone mais on a pas bougé du lit…

- La vue était superbe et on pouvait tout voir de la terrasse. Et c'est faux, nous sommes sortis.

- Ah oui, dans cette boite de nuit où nous sommes resté que trois heures parce que tu as eu une soudaine envie de danser à l'horizontale avec moi.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre, au contraire !

C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'en était pas plainte. Pas du tout même. Cette nuit était gravé en elle comme l'une des meilleures. Bien évidemment, il y en avait eu mille autres extraordinaire, comme celle qu'ils avaient passé dans ce petit chalet, près du lac de Côme, au nord de l'Italie. C'était pour leur un an de mariage. Ils avaient passé leur temps à faire l'amour et à se baigner. Et pour leur trois ans, ils avaient passé cette semaine inoubliable en Alaska, au coin du feu, dégustant chocolat, fraises et autres mets délicieux qu'ils se faisaient livré dans le petit cottage qu'ils avaient loué pour s'isoler de tout.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient quitté les Champs Elysées pour une petite rue et la voiture s'arrêta devant une double porte en fer forgé noire. Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et telle la touriste qu'elle était, Bella regarda à droit et à gauche de la rue bondée. Le _Champs-Elysées Plaza_, voilà ce qu'elle put lire sur l'immense tapis qui se trouvait devant l'entrée et sur une plaque sur le mur du bâtiment. Un groom les invita à entrer pendant qu'on chargeait leur bagage à leur suite.

- _Bonjour et bienvenue à l'hôtel Champs-Elysées Plaza. Vous avez une réservation ?_

Dis dans un parfait français, Bella comprit tant bien que mal que l'homme leur souhaitait la bienvenue et demandait s'ils avaient une réservation.

- Oui, au nom de Masen.

- Ah, bonjour Monsieur et Madame Masen. Votre suite est prête. Je vous invite à suivre Laurent, qui se chargera de vous faire une visite rapide de l'hôtel avant de vous y monter.

Edward secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, dont Bella gratifia aussi le vieil homme derrière son comptoir. Le jeune Laurent les invita donc à les suivre et leur montra le restaurant intime de l'hôtel, désert en cette heure de l'après-midi. Et poursuivi avec le bar, un peu plus plein, celui-ci. Quelques couples buvaient des coupes de champagnes dans des coins tranquilles. Il indiqua aussi une salle de sport, ainsi qu'un spa détente. Bella se jura de l'essayer avant de partir.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur spacieux et montèrent au dernier étage. Ils suivirent le groom, qui leur ouvrit la double porte avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

Malgré que Bella soit habitué au luxe, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie et de surprise en pénétrant dans l'immense suite. _« Suite prestige »_ annonça Laurent dans un anglais quasi parfait. Mais la jeune femme ne fit plus attention à ce que le jeune français épelait. Elle était sous le charme. Complètement charmé par cette suite somptueuse. Le salon dans les tons gris, noir et dorée était superbe et les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la petite rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivé. La chambre, beige accompagnée de marron, était studieuse et le lit lui donnait envie de se jeter dessus. En compagnie d'Edward ou seule d'ailleurs ! Elle sourit en regardant Edward qui fixait lui-même le lit, s'imaginant déjà toutes les folies qu'ils pourraient y faire.

Laurent leur indiqua ensuite la salle de bain, qui ne contenait pas moins d'une baignoire jacuzzi et d'une douche séparée. Il finit par un second salon, un peu plus petit. _« Pour les invités… »_, conclut-il avant de s'effacer, après avoir remercié Edward d'un sourire pour le pourboire.

- Alors ?

Bella secoua la tête, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle commençait à souffrir au niveau des joues à force de garder ce sourire constant mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était tout simplement heureuse, enchantée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à trouver les mots pour décrire ce cadre idyllique. C'était encore plus magnifique que dans ces rêves. Plus beau et surprenant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer pour leur cinq ans de mariage.

- Tu t'es vraiment surpasser, cette année, mon amour.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Je dois avouer que l'hôtel est exactement comme sur le site que j'ai visité pour réserver la suite… Je ne suis pas déçue.

- Et moi, je ne pourrais être plus heureuse. D'ailleurs, j'ai une chose à te dire.

- Tu crois que ça peut attendre un peu ? Nous devrions nous rafraichir en vitesse, la fin de la journée et notre soirée sont chargées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme ?

- Passe sous la douche, change-toi et tu verras.

Ils se sourirent avant de foncer dans la salle de bain, où ils partagèrent une douche, qui fut un peu plus longue que prévu.

…

Après avoir repris la voiture, il déambulèrent dans tout Paris. Ils descendirent la longue avenue des Champs Elysées, s'attardant devant les vitrines des magasins de mode, qu'Edward promit à Bella de visiter plus tard dans la semaine. Ils passèrent la Place de la Concorde où ils prirent des dizaines de photos. Bella mitraillait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin : statues, bâtiments et même les pelouses qu'elle trouva parfaitement entretenues. Edward posa pour elle à de nombreuses reprises et ils réussirent même à trouver de bonnes âmes pour les prendre tous les deux devant l'Arc de Triomphe et dans le Jardin des Tuileries.

Après deux bonnes heures à marcher, main dans la main, s'extasiant de tout ce qui se portait à leur regard, ils se posèrent dans un petit bistrot et commandèrent un café. Histoire de se réveiller un peu, le décalage horaire commençant à se faire sentir malgré le fait qu'ils aient beaucoup dormi dans l'avion. Mais bien qu'ils soient fatigué, Bella lui avoua qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir correctement avant d'avoir visiter un maximum de choses avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Je sais bien que nous restons une semaine mais je veux vraiment profiter. Tu as prévu quoi d'autre maintenant ?

- Eh bien, je te propose de jouer encore plus les touristes et d'aller nous poser au Parc Monceau, avec une glace…

- Comment tu connais ce parc ?

Edward paya l'addition avant de décrocher son téléphone pour demander au chauffeur de venir les chercher à leur café.

- Ça fait sept mois que je me documente sur Paris alors je sais un peu les endroits à visiter et puis, le chauffeur est d'ici alors on pourra lui demander ce qu'il y a de beau à voir.

- Tant que tu m'emmènes une fois à la Tour Eiffel, je te suis partout.

Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à la soirée qu'il leur avait organisé pour le soir même. Bella allait en être ravi, il en était persuadé. Se rapprochant de sa femme, inconscient des coups d'œil envieux qu'on lançait dans leur direction, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il était dans la ville la plus romantique au monde…

Si on enlevait ses coups de klaxon répétés !

… avec la femme la plus ravissante qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait du plus profond de son être. Plus que comblé, il se sentait au Paradis et il souhaitait ne jamais en partir. Rester dans cette bulle de bonheur.

Bien sûr, ils y resteraient. Qu'ils soient à Londres, Rome, Paris ou Los Angeles, jamais leur sentiment de changeront ou ne s'éteindront. Ils ne pourraient que se multiplier. Grandir encore et toujours. Comme il le rêvait lors de sa demande en mariage, il n'y aurait plus jamais d'Edward sans Bella. Ni de Bella sans Edward. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils formaient un tout.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

De longues heures plus tard, après avoir discuté et mangé une glace, allongés dans l'herbe, Edward demanda au chauffeur de les ramener à l'hôtel.

- Si tu me dis que tu as réservé dans un hôtel de luxe, je te tue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as déjà fait des folies et qu'on peut se contenter d'un fast-food dans le lit avant que tu ne me fasses royalement l'amour.

- Eh bien, j'avais autre chose en tête…

- Edward !

Il sourit avant de s'éclipser dans le second petit salon où quelques nouveaux paquets avaient été livré à sa demande. Il choisit un des sacs après avoir vérifié rapidement le contenu et revint dans la chambre où Bella avait retiré son petit pull et ses chaussures et s'était allongé sur le lit pour regarder son portable.

- Alice et Jasper me souhaitent un agréable séjour dans la ville de l'Amour et Emmett me dit, je cite : « Bonne bourre ! ». Ils étaient au courant ?

- Emmett a réussi à m'avoir le jet et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu le numéro de l'agence pour la voiture. Jasper a juste fait acte de présence durant mes longues recherches et mes nombreuses réservations. Quant à Alice… Elle s'est chargé de ce qu'elle préférait au monde.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde.

Bella leva enfin les yeux et aperçut Edward lui tendre un sac. Les yeux ronds, elle ouvrit la bouche et fixa son mari, sans vouloir réellement comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Alice a participé à notre voyage et comme j'ai fait un essai pour t'acheter une robe et qu'elle me l'a quasiment renvoyé à la figure, je lui ai demandé de faire les boutiques pour toi.

- Tu lui as demandé de m'acheter une robe ? Mais j'en ai emporté au moins une dizaine dans la valise.

- Eh bien, tu repartiras avec une dizaine de nouvelles robes en plus.

- Mais tu… Tu es…

- Adorable ?

- Complètement cinglé !

- Fou, pas cinglé. Et tu sais que je suis fou de toi alors arrête de faire cette tête et va te préparer. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas dépensé une véritable fortune pour les robes.

- Y'en a combien ?

- Euh…

- Edward !

Il lui sourit et s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui remettant la lanière du sac entre les doigts et utilisant ses propres mains pour lui dispenser un début de massage. Il se plaça dans son dos et déposa une pluie de baiser sur sa nuque et ses épaules nues.

- Bella, fais-moi plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous fêtons cinq ans de mariage à Paris.

Il la poussa vers la salle de bain et commença à faire couler un bain, utilisant bain moussant et autres sels qui se trouvaient autour de la baignoire.

- J'aimerais me joindre à toi mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Une douche rapide pour moi quant à toi, tu te prélasses dans le bain avant de ressortir détendue et d'enfiler cette robe. D'accord ?

- Je veux plus que tu fasses de folies comme ça !

Edward réprima un rire à la faible contestation qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa compagne tandis qu'il lui retirait son jean, son débardeur, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Il la dévorait du regard. Bella sentait les yeux de son amour partout sur son corps, pareils à ses mains qui ne purent s'empêcher de venir frôler délicatement sa poitrine et son ventre plat. À cette dernière caresse, le cœur de Bella se serra tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Détournant le regard, elle dût se contenir les mots qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Ça pouvait attendre encore quelques heures. Au restaurant, peut-être…

- Allez hop ! Dans le bain, Madame Masen.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de s'engouffrer dans l'eau bouillante. Edward se déshabilla à son tour et passa sous la douche qui avait accueilli leur ébat un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'il y pensa brièvement, sa virilité se réveilla et Bella le regarda de son bain. Elle ne put, à son tour, s'empêcher de l'admirer et de se régaler du spectacle qu'elle avait sous ses yeux gourmands. L'eau léchait sa peau délicieuse. Son corps, encore plus dessiné depuis qu'il avait été obligé de se muscler un peu pour les besoins d'un film, était parfait. Ses cheveux ruisselants lui donnaient encore plus envie de passer la main dedans pour les ébouriffer, comme elle les aimait tant.

Son regard descendit bien évidement sur sa virilité dressé et appétissante, et la chaleur s'insinua à son tour en elle. Elle s'imaginait à ses côtés, dans l'immense douche. Lui la touchant et embrassant tout son corps, tandis qu'elle gémirait avant de le repousser pour lui infliger la douce torture qu'il aimait tant. Comme elle l'avait fait, quelques heures plus tôt, sous cette même douche.

Elle avait beau voir un bon nombre d'hommes nus pendant ses tournages, jamais elle ne retrouverait la perfection d'Edward. Il était unique. Il était le meilleur. Et il était tout à elle.

- Bella, tu sais que c'est pas en me regardant comme ça que je vais pouvoir me calmer…

Bella éclata de rire avant de commencer à se laver langoureusement, sous le regard d'Edward qui déglutit difficilement.

- T'es le diable !

Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide à fond et grogna avant de sortir en trombe de la cabine, de ceinturer ses reins d'une serviette et de balancer un gant de toilette en direction de sa femme, hilare.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même !

La jeune femme riait encore tandis qu'il fermait la porte communicante entre la salle de bain et la chambre à coucher. Elle aimait tant ce genre de petite dispute qui les opposait à longueur de temps. Loin d'être chaste, Edward essayait tout de même de la contrôler sur le plan sexuel de leur relation. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, ils le feraient tout le temps et partout. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à Edward, ce serait également pareil. Mais il devait bien y en avoir un de raisonnable dans le couple et Edward était celui-ci. Si bien que de nombreuses fois, alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, qu'ils étaient en retard et que Bella séduisait son compagnon de la manière la plus libertine, il se devait bien de calmer ses ardeurs. Malheureusement, le pauvre homme était déjà excité et il avait bien du mal à la raisonner.

Alors Edward partait, frustré et légèrement énervé, disant à Bella qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. _« Mais je t'attends mon amour, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »_, répliquait-elle sans cesse avant de rire et de le suivre.

Leur complicité n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis leur rencontre et leur mariage. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Sur tous les plans. Bien évidemment, comme dans tous les couples, ils vivaient leurs crises, mais elles ne duraient pas bien longtemps. Ils revenaient toujours vers l'autre. Ils pouvaient se détester pendant une seconde et faire l'amour en s'avouant tous leurs sentiments la seconde suivante. Ils étaient comme ça. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ils crevaient l'abcès et ils passaient à autre chose. Ensemble.

- Bella, quand je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps, je voulais pas dire « tout le temps », hein ?

La jeune femme se reprit et retourna dans le présent, dans son bain, dans la fabuleuse suite qu'Edward avait réservé pour leur anniversaire. Elle devait sortir rapidement de là, enfiler la robe encore inconnue que sa meilleure amie lui avait choisie et rejoindre son mari dans le salon pour leur soirée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle fit glisser la robe rouge courte au décolleté légèrement plongeant sur sa peau. S'aspergeant de parfum, elle recoiffa rapidement sa tignasse brune et retoucha son rouge-à-lèvre avant d'enfiler la paire de talon qui accompagnait son vêtement. Alice avait fait le bon choix. La robe n'était pas de grande marque mais elle lui allait à ravir, affirmant son décolleté et mettant en valeur ses longues jambes.

Un léger sourire, elle sortit enfin de la chambre, attendant l'approbation d'Edward qui se tenait au milieu du salon, plus beau que jamais.

Il devait faire pâle figure à côté de cette sirène envoûtante, songea-t-il lorsqu'il vit Bella sortir de la chambre. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe rouge et il n'était pas déçu du choix de son amie. Au contraire. Il prendrait autant de plaisir à la lui retirer qu'à l'admirer dedans toute la soirée. De son côté, il était vêtu de noir. Non qu'il était en deuil, au contraire, mais il savait que c'était la couleur que Bella préférait sur lui. Alors, habillé d'un costume uni, il l'accueillit, un immense sourire comblé sur le visage.

- T'es magnifique, mon amour.

- T'es pas mal non plus… Il manque juste une chose.

- La cravate ?

- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi tu n'as pas évité la question ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres couleur cerise. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille pour jouer une seconde avec son lobe.

- Nous avons encore six soirées à vivre ici et donc, six autres repas où je pourrais mettre une cravate. Arrête d'être insatisfaite.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui présenta son bras.

- Vous êtes prête à vivre la soirée la plus magique au monde, Madame Masen ?

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, Monsieur Masen mais je demande à voir !

Elle passa son bras sous le sien et lui servit un sourire énamouré. Il lui répondit par le même et ils sortirent de la chambre, après que Bella ait passé une petite veste noire et prit son sac à main.

…

La Berline les conduisit à un endroit que Bella ne connaissait pas encore et elle fronça les sourcils quand Edward lui demanda de passer un bandeau devant ses yeux.

- Edward, je vais être ridicule d'arriver dans un restaurant, les yeux bandés !

- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance alors une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait enfilé le bandeau et elle entendait uniquement la musique qui s'élevait dans l'habitacle et ne sentait que la main de son compagnon contre la sienne.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de retirer ce machin qui était certainement en train d'effacer son maquillage. Bella n'était pas au point de faire un scandale si son Rimmel débordait un peu ou que son fard à paupière s'enlève légèrement mais elle voulait vraiment être parfaite pour son mari qui avait organisé tout ça pour elle. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien suspecter durant ces derniers mois. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, se demandant si elle se s'affaiblissait pas un peu. Avant, jamais il n'aurait pu lui cacher quelque chose de si énorme ! Soit elle mollissait, soit Edward devenait vraiment très fort.

Il était vraiment très fort, songea Edward en regardant les rues défiler sous ses yeux. Bella allait être aux anges quand elle se rendrait compte d'où il l'emmenait. Il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Car l'hôtel, la balade sur les Champs et la farniente au parc de cet après-midi n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'il avait prévu pour leur soirée. Il avait ramé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Vraiment ramé. Ses relations n'avaient pas été de trop et il se jurait qu'il remercierait son premier producteur chaque jour et pour très longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir ça. L'argent faisait aussi beaucoup dans l'affaire mais pas uniquement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, qui mordillait sa lèvre et bougeait frénétiquement sa jambe, signe qu'elle était légèrement stressée et qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'il lui préparait. Il sourit, se répétant encore et encore qu'elle ne serait pas déçue et qu'elle oublierait vite le fait qu'il l'ait affublé de ce bandeau.

Le chauffeur fit quelques détours pour fausser le parcours et Edward se retint de lui dire d'accélérer et de les mener directement à l'endroit indiqué sur l'itinéraire car Bella n'étant jamais venue à Paris, ne saurait pas où il l'emmenait, de toute façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chauffeur se gara et vint lui ouvrir la porte. Edward aida Bella à descendre.

- Je peux enlever le bandeau maintenant ?

- Pas tout de suite ! Petit impatiente…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui doit te rendre ridicule avec un bandeau sur les yeux, Edward. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir où tu m'as emmené, c'est normal. Tout comme je n'ai pas envie de me péter une cheville sur des graviers ! On est où ?

Edward rit et soutint Bella par la taille avant de lancer un billet au chauffeur, lui disant qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'ils voudront rentrer à l'hôtel. Il hocha la tête, leur souhaita bonne soirée et s'en alla. Bella avançait toujours à tâtons, maudissant intérieurement son compagnon.

Un silence se fit autour d'elle, perturbé par quelques bruits de rue qui renforça son froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi n'entraient-ils pas dans le restaurant ? Depuis le temps, il devrait déjà avoir passé la porte. Le chauffeur avait dû les déposer juste devant, non ?

Un millier de question lui tournait en tête alors qu'Edward la souleva et qu'elle se retrouva les pieds hors du sol.

- Edward !

- Je te tiens, y'avait une marche et j'avais pas envie que tu me cries dessus pour me dire que j'étais un idiot avec mes idées…

Il la connaissait trop bien et savait qu'elle lui aurait dit ça. Effectivement, la soulever légèrement pour la faire avancer sans qu'elle ne se prenne les pieds dans la petite marche avait pu être déstabilisant mais il soupira et embrassa la tempe de sa compagne, lui promettant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se sentit élevé dans les airs. Edward ne la portait pas, non, elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils étaient dans un ascenseur. Où diable l'emmenait-il, n'arrêtait-elle pas de se demander.

- C'est bon ?

- Non, encore une petit minute…

- Edward…

- Allez, c'est bientôt fini. Patience.

Bella soupira. Elle en avait marre d'être patiente. Elle voulait voir où ils étaient. Elle n'avait même pas eu la chance d'admirer Paris illuminé dans la nuit. Non, il avait fallu qu'il lui cache les yeux, cent ans avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous. Elle sourit vaguement en se rappelant le jour où il lui avait demandé sa main. Il avait fait le même manège. Il lui avait bandé les yeux, était parti quelques minutes avant de revenir la chercher et de l'accompagner à cette magnifique petite clairière. Elle avait trouvé son attention plus que touchante. Elle l'avait trouvé d'un romantisme fou qu'elle en avait oublié les longues minutes de noir absolu et elle avait vécu le moment le plus intense de sa vie, après son mariage bien entendu.

- T'es en train de te rappeler la même chose que moi, Bella ?

- Si tu penses à ta demande, alors oui…

- Je suis comme un gamin avec toi, bébé… Je veux toujours te faire plaisir, voir tes yeux briller de joie… Alors, c'est sûr que tu peux me détester pendant un moment, comme là, alors que je t'ai bandé les yeux et que je te trimballe tu ne sais où mais je sais que ça va te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu vas me remercier de t'avoir garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

- Et je le sais aussi, c'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as préparé. Tu sais que j'aime pas être mise dans l'ignorance.

- _« Transparence totale… »_

Bella éclata de rire, à son image, alors qu'il répétait les paroles de son dernier film érotique. Il l'avait regardé, quelques semaines plus tôt et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de trouver ce film d'un cliché monumental. Encore plus que le jour où ils avaient lu le script et signé.

_« Le cliché a parfois du bon. »_, disaient-ils toujours. Surtout Bella, avec ses films et ses livres à l'eau de rose.

Une minute plus tard, comme Edward le lui avait promis, Bella n'eut plus l'impression de bouger. Un bruit retentit à son oreille et elle sentit son mari se mettre devant elle. Sa respiration se fit soudain haletante, ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout, elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur qu'elle ressentait. À tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme qui lui avait organisé le voyage de plus romantique au monde. Il pouvait bien l'avoir emmené sur la terrasse dans un restaurant cinq étoiles ou bien dans une gargote paumé, elle savait qu'elle en serait tout autant heureuse car il était avec elle et c'était ce qu'il comptait le plus à ses yeux.

- Prête ?

- Euh…

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Après un bref rire, elle le sentit faire à nouveau le tour d'elle et se placer dans son dos. Il la fit s'avancer de deux pas avant de commencer à lui retirer délicatement le bandeau. Elle cessa de respirer alors que plus rien ne cacher sa vue, excepté ses paupières closes.

- Bella ?

- Une seconde.

- Tu veux une seconde alors que tu marmonnes depuis qu'on est parti ?

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son souffle se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle devait rêver… Edward n'avait pas pu…

Elle se retourna rapidement pour regarder son mari qui lui offrait son sourire en coin et qui la fixer avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait. Les larmes qui coulaient sur le beau visage de sa compagne lui prouvait. Sa respiration hachée, à l'image de la sienne faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était parfaite, se répéta-t-il en la voyant se tourner à nouveau pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à ses pieds.

- Mais on ne… On peut pas… C'est pas… C'est pas possible, Edward…

- Rien est impossible, quand on aime.

En tant normal, Bella aurait pouffer de rire face à cette réplique cliché, tout droit sorti des pires films romantiques au monde mais elle était à bout de souffle, se demandant même comment elle avait pu balbutier ces mots. Regardant rapidement à droite et à gauche, elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers Edward.

- La… Il n'y a personne… Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire… C'est pas possible !

- Avec des relations, de la persuasion et de l'argent, si, c'est possible.

- On ne peut pas être… C'est pas vrai…

Edward éclata de rire, légèrement ému qu'elle ne croit pas en ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Qu'elle trouvait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait visé dans le mille et il se félicita cent fois, sentant son égo au mieux de sa forme.

Il lui attrapa alors les mains et la fit le suivre. Ils montèrent quelques marches et Bella manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Un… Un… Merde ! Edward, j'arrive même plus à parler à cause de toi.

- Ce ne serait pas une première. J'ai vu d'autres moments où tu n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots corrects à cause de moi.

Elle se joignit à son rire et laissa couler ses larmes de bonheur en enlaçant son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Leur langue s'emmêlèrent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne s'écartent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Alors, je ne suis pas en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Tu es bien avec ton mari, à Paris, pour fêter convenablement nos cinq ans de mariage, au dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel.

Il le murmura, comme pour ne pas briser le silence qui les entourait. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Bella secoua la tête, pensant encore qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se trouver au troisième étage de la Tour Eiffel. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'un dîner aux chandelles les attendait, à quelques centimètres d'eux à peine.

- Je peux plus te laisser dire que tu es fou… Là, t'es vraiment cinglé ! La Tour Eiffel !

- Content que ça te plaise… J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas assez romantique.

Elle entoura un peu plus fermement ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau longuement. Puis se détacha lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre gronder.

- Il est temps que je nourrisse ma petite femme, on dirait ! Alors, voyons ce que nous avons là.

Salade, caviar, fromage, pain, chocolat et quelques autres petits mets froids étaient disposé sur la table et dans un petit panier sous cette dernière. Une bouteille de champagne dans un sceau de glace, ainsi que du jus de fruit et de l'eau gazeuse étaient installé sur une petite desserte. Edward commença à servir une coupe et la tendit à Bella qui, à son plus grand étonnement, refusa et lui demanda plutôt un verre d'eau pétillante.

- Tu veux trinquer à nos cinq ans avec de l'eau ? Prends au moins une coupe !

- Non, je veux pouvoir profiter de la soirée entière.

- C'est pas une coupe qui va t'enivrer, bébé…

- Edward, s'il te plait, sers-moi de l'eau, ça ira.

Il voulait répliquer mais abdiqua et trinqua avec sa compagne. Ils regardèrent longuement la vue magnifique que le troisième étage leur proposait avant d'entamer enfin la nourriture. Bella avait une fin de loup et dévorait sans relâche. Heureusement qu'ils disposaient d'une bonne réserve.

Ils parlèrent du séjour à venir. Edward garda quelques surprises, comme le spectacle qu'il irait voir le week-end au Moulin Rouge ou encore il ne dit rien sur le grand restaurant où il avait réservé, des mois auparavant, pour leur dernière soirée à Paris. Il lui dit alors qu'il visiterait le Louvre, qu'il se baladerait sur le Champ de Mars qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir à cause de son bandeau. Elle lui parla du Sacré Cœur qu'elle avait envie de voir, vu le nombre de fois où elle en entendait parlé dans ses livres et il lui confirma que c'était sur la liste.

Edward lui annonça aussi qu'il avait été contacté, le matin même dans l'avion, pour une nouveau film à gros budget. Un film d'action avec plusieurs acteurs connus à l'affiche. Mais le bouquet final fut quand Bella annonça l'une de ses grandes nouvelles. Elle avait su tenir sa langue alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de partager ses projets avec son époux. Elle savait qu'il en serait heureux et qu'il ne tiendrait plus en place s'il avait su avant alors elle avait préféré attendre d'être au restaurant, qui avait fini par devenir la Tour Eiffel. Elle n'arrivait toujours à se dire qu'elle était vraiment là.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle se lança enfin.

- J'ai une nouvelle aussi. En fait, deux mais on va commencer par une…

- Bella, fais gaffe, tu vas détruire cette pauvre serviette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien… Euh… J'y pense depuis un certain temps, déjà et, aujourd'hui… Enfin, hier… Euh, je suis perdue avec le décalage mais quand tu es venue m'embarquer pour Paris, j'avais pris ma décision. J'ai voulu t'en parler dans la chambre d'hôtel mais on avait un planning serré alors j'ai pas pu…

- Bref !

- Oui, bref ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter les tournages…

Edward resta sous le choc pendant une seconde avant de pousser un cri de plaisir et de se lever de table pour prendre les mains de Bella dans les siennes, la mettre debout et l'embrasser fougueusement. Trop heureux de cette nouvelle, il approfondit rapidement leur étreinte, fourrageant dans les mèches brunes de son épouse d'une main tandis que l'autre se plaquait contre ses reins. La jeune femme ne resta pas inerte, bien au contraire, agrippant le col de la chemise de son mari pour le sentir encore plus proche d'elle, collant sa poitrine plus étroitement contre le torse parfaitement dessiné d'Edward. Leur langue s'entrelacèrent, leur souffle se mélangèrent et les gémissements qui sortaient de leurs bouches s'écrasaient contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Bella tremblait tandis qu'elle défaisait les petits boutons de la chemise de son homme. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enflammer comme ça, sur la Tour Eiffel. Elle était loin de vouloir passer le reste de la nuit en cellule. Elle voulait tout d'Edward mais devrait certainement attendre leur retour dans la chambre d'hôtel. À vrai dire, ça ne la dérangeait pas… Ils pourraient honorer chaque recoin de la chambre… Les nombreux divans et fauteuils… Les tables hautes et basses… Les tapis à l'aspect si doux… Le jacuzzi… Elle voulait l'aimer à tous ces endroits.

Edward ne tenta même pas de se raisonner. Il voulait Bella et il allait l'avoir. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il allait lui faire atteindre plus haut que les étoiles. Il avait besoin d'elle comme jamais. Son annonce avait décuplé tout le plaisir qu'il avait pris en sa compagnie, tout au long de la soirée. Il savait bien entendu comment allait finir la soirée mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Bien qu'avec Bella en tant que compagne, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il avait toujours envie d'elle. De toucher sa douce peau. D'embrasser chaque millimètre de son corps. Goûter à son plaisir. Caresser le moindre recoin d'elle. Il avait toujours l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Plus de huit ans après la rencontre, il ressentait toujours ce sentiment de nouveauté.

Il était toujours parcouru de frissons quand il sentait les lèvres de sa belle se poser sur les siennes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle posait une main sur lui, comme en cet instant. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Ce soir, tout son être était en extase. Il était marié à la créature la plus magnifique, intelligente, déterminée, drôle et sexy à l'impossible. Depuis cinq ans. Il lui avait organisé une sixième lune de miel dans une des capitales Européenne les plus belles. Et elle lui annonçait son retrait du monde de l'érotisme. Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de la vie ? Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait et même plus. Il était comblé, avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser de tout son être.

À vrai dire, pour le combler encore un peu plus, il savait exactement comment s'y prendre…

Il se détacha de sa bouche à contrecœur et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Bella cligna des paupières, un peu perturbée de ne plus sentir les lèvres de son amour sur les siennes mais elle le suivit sans demander son reste. Peut-être qu'il était temps de partir et rejoindre l'intimité de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait senti son besoin pointer sur son bas-ventre et sa féminité palpitait furieusement, rendant son sexe quasiment douloureux.

Mais Bella fronça des sourcils quand elle ne le vit pas descendre pour aller prendre l'ascenseur. Il lui fit faire le tour et soudain, pour la énième fois de la soirée, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau. Son souffle se bloqua et elle resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'imposait à elle. La vue, magnifique avec toutes ses lumières sur la ville, n'était presque rien à côté de ce qui se trouvait dans un coin. Une couverture épaisse recouvrait le sol et était entouré par pleins de petites bougies dans des photophores uniques. Un nouveau sceau à glaces avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes ainsi que deux assiettes dont le contenu était caché par des cloches. La jeune femme secoua la tête, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle voyait.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne te dirais rien, mon amour, je vais plutôt te montrer.

Il se plaça alors dans son dos et repoussa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule pour avoir un accès à sa nuque qu'il embrassa et lécha lentement, faisant monter le désir autant chez sa femme que chez lui. Bella pencha la tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur angle mais ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête.

- Mais on ne peut pas… Pas ici…

Edward pouffa face à sa faible contestation et continua de l'embrasser, caressant ses bras nus lentement du bout des doigts, remontant vers les fines bretelles de sa robe qu'il décala avant de faire glisser délicatement le tissu sur son buste. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et il s'empressa de poser ses paumes sur ses deux seins, dont il titilla la pointe langoureusement avec ses pouces. Sa langue se baladait toujours le long de ses épaules, ses dents s'amusaient à mordre légèrement sa peau, prenant plaisir des sons de gorge que Bella ne pouvait empêcher de sortir de sa bouche.

Au bout de longues minutes à caresser et embrasser sa peau, Edward se tourna face à Bella, qui avait les yeux clos, savourant chaque tendresse que son mari avait pour elle. Elle n'était plus que désir. Les mains d'Edward jouant sur sa poitrine, cette langue enchanteresse qui naviguait sur sa gorge, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle entoura rapidement le cou de son homme, pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Ses doigts se dirigèrent ensuite vers le col de sa chemise, qu'elle déboutonna avec ferveur et rapidité. L'excitation monta encore d'un cran entre eux et Edward débarrassa le corps de son amante de la robe rouge. Il voulait la sentir complètement nue contre lui.

Ses mains frôlèrent tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant que Bella ne s'écarte légèrement pour lui retirer veste et chemise. Ils se plaquèrent aussitôt l'un à l'autre, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde. Les ongles de Bella griffèrent le dos de son mari tandis que les mains impatientes de ce dernier pétrissaient les fesses de sa compagne. Il s'en empara rapidement, et la souleva faisant par la même occasion entourer les cuisses de Bella autour de sa taille. Perdant légèrement l'équilibre face à l'immense vague de désir qui déferla en lui, il dût plaquer le dos de sa femme contre un des murs avant de se redresser et de les allonger sur le petit lit improvisé.

Il fut heureux de découvrir que tout était préparé comme il l'avait demandé. La joie qui transparaissait de Bella n'avait pas de prix et il était heureux de lui faire temps plaisir. Mais il serait encore plus satisfait quand elle criait son nom dans l'extase dans laquelle il allait l'emmener.

La posant délicatement sur la couverture, il s'empressa de caresser amoureusement tout son corps. Commençant par sa gorge, sur laquelle il déposa un baiser. Ses doigts et ses lèvres glissèrent sur son décolleté, pour finir par s'attaquer lentement aux deux globes gorgés de passion. Ses dents se firent un plaisir de jouer avec les pointes durcis des seins de sa partenaire tandis que ses doigts se faufilaient toujours un peu plus bas sur le corps de la jeune femme, si impatients qu'ils étaient de trouver leur terrain de jeu favori.

Bella, elle, ressentait tout. Sa peau frissonnait sans arrêt. Ses yeux clos ne l'empêchait pas de sentir les yeux de son homme sur elle. Sa bouche s'occupait avec délice de sa poitrine alors que ses longs doigts s'amusaient à la rendre folle en s'enfouissant entre ses cuisses avant de remonter titiller un téton. Il la rendait folle. L'air légèrement frai qui lui arrivait sur la peau la fit frémir mais elle n'était pas certaine que le vent y soit pour quelque chose. Edward provoquait en elle mille et une réactions différentes. Et elle poussa un gémissement, comme pour confirmer ses dires alors que son mari progressait vers sa féminité, sa langue balayant toute la surface de sa peau.

- Edward…

Elle bredouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, lui demandant certainement de la soulager mais Edward prit son temps. Il aimait la sentir à sa merci. L'avoir tremblante de désir, incontrôlable entre ses bras. Sa virilité était prête, dressée au maximum et d'attaque pour s'enfoncer dans la chair brûlante avec laquelle il jouait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle voulait retrouver son Paradis sur Terre, comme Edward aimait l'appeler. Il passa donc à la vitesse supérieure et attendit que Bella demande grâce pour glisser le long de son corps et pénétrer son antre délicieusement accueillant.

Bella cherchait de l'air tant bien que mal tandis qu'Edward commençait à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Des larmes de bonheur absolu envahirent ses yeux alors qu'elle enlaça le cou et la taille de son homme, lui chuchotant à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle poussa un premier cri de plaisir, prise dans les spasmes de l'orgasme qui la secouait. Edward s'arrêta durant un instant, grinçant des dents tellement il voulait continuer à aller et venir à l'intérieur des chairs brûlantes de sa Bella. Cette dernière gémit de frustration malgré son orgasme saisissant et commença à rouler du bassin sous le corps de son mari.

Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement rauque avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient plus durs et rapides. Leurs peaux se couvraient de sueur au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Leurs bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que leur ébat s'accélérait et devenait encore plus fougueux. Leurs lèvres s'assemblèrent difficilement dans un baiser fébrile. Les ongles de Bella grattaient toujours les omoplates d'Edward durement tandis que ce dernier, pas loin de la jouissance, enfouissait son visage dans le cou de sa femme, qu'il mordit avant d'enfoncer un peu plus profondément son sexe dans le sien.

Les coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus fouillis… Les gémissements, les grognements et les cris envahissaient leur bulle… Bella recommença à trembler tandis qu'une nouvelle boule de chaleur éclatait dans son bas-ventre et Edward balança la tête dans un cri de libération alors que la douleur dans ses reins le traversait de toutes parts.

Essoufflés et comblés, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, à savourer le souffle chaud de l'autre, à écouter le cœur battant de leur moitié.

Edward roula enfin sur le côté, emportant Bella dans la manœuvre, si bien qu'elle fut à moitié sur lui. De longues minutes de silence poursuivirent, troublé d'un ou deux je t'aime susurrés à l'oreille.

- Dis…

- Oui ?

- Y'a quoi sous les cloches ?

- Je le dirais à condition que tu m'accompagnes avec un coup de champagne, cette fois.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et se redressa légèrement pour regarder les yeux de son mari. Cette fois, elle devait se lancer et lui annoncer la seconde nouvelle qu'elle retenait depuis de trop longues heures. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait envie de partager son bonheur avec celui qu'elle aimait et qui serait, elle en était sûre, véritablement heureux d'ici quelques secondes.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Je peux pas boire de champagne.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Nous avons des tas de choses à fêter ; notre anniversaire, le fait que tu arrêtes de faire semblant de coucher avec d'autres hommes… Je trouve qu'il y a des tonnes de raisons qui te poussent à boire du champagne.

- Tu as raison, y'a des tas des choses qui me donnent le droit de boire cet alcool mais y'en a une seule qui m'interdit de le faire…

Edward la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de rester bouche bée et de regarder Bella.

_DIS-MOI !_ , semblaient hurler ses pupilles.

- Je pense que tu as compris…

- Bella… Tu… Dis-le moi… Pourquoi… ?

- Je peux pas boire à cause du petit bonhomme ou de la petite fille qui va pointer le bout de son nez d'ici huit à neuf mois.

Les yeux d'Edward s'embuèrent à l'image de ceux de Bella et silencieusement, ils pleurèrent de joie.

Le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait croire en sa chance, bascula sa femme religieusement pour qu'elle s'allonge et lui embrassa de longues minutes ou heures peut-être, le ventre.

La jeune femme ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant, fermant les yeux et s'imaginant déjà un petit garçon avec le visage angélique de celui qu'elle aimait si intensément.

**THE END !**

**…**

*_ Water for Elephants_ est bien entendu un film de Robert Pattinson que j'ai adoré mais dans cette fiction, c'est le premier film romantique, hors érotique, qu'Edward aura tourné dans sa longue carrière :)

** Tenue d'Edward et Bella pour leur soirée en haut de la Tour Eiffel : http : / / i892 . photobucket . com / albums / ac124 / robstenation / staples / lizew-2 . jpg _(enlevez les espaces, bien entendu ^^)_

**...**

**Pas de longs discours mais je voudrais encore toutes vous remercier pour vitre soutien et vos reviews. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas une fiction comme les autres et je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plu.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier ma Beta du début, qui est également ma Siamoise à qui je parlais de tous les chapitres pour avoir son avis : Popolove - I love You ! x3**

**Les bonus pleuvront d'ici quelques semaines, voir quelques mois car je voudrais me concentrer sur ma prochaine fiction, laquelle a son résumé (temporaire car il est pourri xD) sur ma page de profil.**

**Voilà, cette fois, c'est fini.**

**Je vous laisse avec regret mais que le Lemon dure !**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


End file.
